Un nuevo digimundo
by Chrisboj
Summary: Una desgracia inicial creará inestabilidad en ambos mundos, nuevamente una amenaza resurge y serán los niños elegidos los encargados de hacer frente a este nuevo peligro; incluso sin la presencia de alguien especail.
1. Chapter 1

**LÁGRIMAS DE UN CLÉRIGO**

Siempre hay un gran momento para cada gran hombre o mujer, uno del cual pueda se pueda hacer alarde siempre o tal vez uno para conmemorarlo en cada recuerdo. Esta mañana, el padre de la iglesia se levantó tembloroso y lleno de una extraña desolación jamás antes percibida en todos sus años de servicio como católico, entendía que su deber era guiar almas en busca de salvación para así aportar un granito de arena a la gran causa; sin embargo, después de tantos años de haber sido testigo de bodas, matrimonios, bautizos y toda clase de actividades parroquiales que no hacían más que producirle una algarabía inmedible, hoy atendería una misa muy en particular, una hecha no para festejos sino para congojas. Tendría que realizar oraciones para un funeral, y vaya que este era en extremo doloroso.

Se enteró hace dos días acerca del incidente, se hallaba tomando un vaso de agua como acostumbraba hacer antes de vestirse para su próxima misa, una mujer de la misma parroquia con el rostro desfigurado por la tristeza le entrego una carta la cual ella misma hubo de escribir pues no supo encontrar manera alguna de decírselo mediante palabras. El padre podía ver la enorme angustia de su acólita, imaginó desde entonces ser testigo de noticias desalentadoras, abrió el pedazo de papel doblado, sus ojos pasaron las líneas, no podía imaginárselo, leyó y releyó dichos escritos hechos con un lápiz corriente, preso del asombro dejó caer su vaso pues sus manos no le respondían, el objeto se hizo añicos al impactar contra la superficie de madera.

Sintió náuseas y deseos de querer maldecir, tuvo que retenerlas para evitar pecar, peor muy dentro suyo sabía que ya lo había hecho. No le importó salir con dirección hacia una determinada casa, tan solo pidió ser reemplazado de manera zoza, no estaba como para dar explicaciones. Sus piernas se transformaron en sus vehículos camino hacia esa pequeña casa japonesa, tropezó un par de veces pues lágrimas empezaban a cubrir sus grandes ojos marrones, apresuró el paso por poco impactando con una anciana la cual ni bien lo vio corriendo agachó la cabeza pues sabpia perfectamente lo que iba a encontrarse. Aquel clérigo llegó empapado de sudor a su destino, la casa mostraba sus miedo, estaba adornada con arreglos florares fúnebres en toda la entrada y un toldo negro como la noche servía para dar paso a quienes desearan entrar a darle consuelo a la infeliz familia. Aún obstinado, apretó ambos puños con fuerza, no pidió permiso alguno para adentrarse a esa construcción, había demasiada gente vestida de luto mirando cualquier sitio que no fuese a los padres del infortunado; la madre reconoció de inmediato a ese sacerdote, rompió en llantos. Fue eso lo que hizo a dichoso padre comprobar su gran temor. No recordó la última vez que se sintió de esa manera con tantos deseos de gritar o de maldecir, mirando su pequeño rosario que le colgaba del sudoso cuello se preguntaba cuál era el quid de ser un católico en servicio si tremenda desgracia colmaría su futuro ahora.

Dos días luego, fue este mismo sujeto quien se ofreció para ser quien dirija el sepelio de quien siempre vivió encariñado, alguien tan joven y lleno de vida. Eran las 11:00 am en punto y toda la iglesia, aunque pequeña, estaba repleta de amigos, familiares, conocidos, compañeros del instituto; la muerte de este personaje fue en extremo violenta cuando el vehículo en el cual viajaba terminaría por caer sobre un acantilado para luego estallar, ni siquiera pudieron encontrar su cuerpo pero las autoridades dijeron a la familia, quienes en un principio se reusaban a creerlo, que lo único que pudieron rescatar de tremenda explosión fueron muestras de sangre sobre los asientos los cuales dieron resultado positivos para revelar la identidad de ese pobre muchacho. En señal de respeto y dolor, los padres decidieron que de todas maneras realizarían un entierro (con ataúd vacío al menos) con el fin de darle oraciones a este difunto.

Le costaba mucho iniciar su perorata, trataba de buscar las palabras correctas antes iniciar; hizo una pausa para recordar cómo fue que le conoció; su madre era una gran amiga, le conocía desde que ambos asistieron a la secundaria aunque nadie daría crédito que algún día este muchacho se convertiría en un sacerdote. Fue por esa razón que le pidió ser él quien le bautizara y así fue; con el paso de los años este chico creció y por alguna razón caprichosa encontró en este hombre de Dios a un gran amigo, compañero del cual debería de despedirse ahora.

- _Hermanos y hermanas…-_ ya era momento de decir algo, si él mismo no mostraba fortaleza, menos lo harían la pobre familia…- _la soledad será nuestra mejor compañía y la tristeza nuestra más grande alegría; ninguno puede entender los designios del Altísimo; pero lo que es seguro, es que nuestro gran amigo era un hombre cuya fe le hará salvo ante los ojos de nuestro señor._ Unas gruesas lágrimas cayeron desde sus ojos, su voz comenzaba a sonar entrecortada, pasó cuanta saliva pudo y apretó los puños con toda su fuerza para darse aliento. _–como nos dice_ _Salmos 77:2: "En el día de mi angustia busqué al Señor, y en la noche mi mano se extendía sin cansarse; pero mi alma se negó a ser consolada."-_ No podía evitar sentirse abrumado con tanto duelo, fue en ese mismo momento cuando se arrepintió de haber escogido un camino de fe, era muy tarde como para dar un paso atrás. – _Su cuerpo ha partido, pero aquella carisma propia de sí nos acompañará eternamente a cada uno de nosotros, tengamos el consuelo hermanos, que nuestro hijo está en la gracia de Dios ahora y que en este mundo nuestras vidas no son más que pasajeras. Tarde o temprano cuando el día llegue, volveremos a verle.-_ breve pero conciso, pidió un poco de agua, bebió tan rápido como si hubiera estado perdido en un desierto y hubiese sido encontrado hace poco; estiró sus grandes manos para iniciar las oraciones correspondientes mientras oía como la muchedumbre repleta comenzaba a quebrarse y llorar abiertamente. Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados para evitar que aquella fe se esfumara, si los abría no haría otra cosa más que unirse a esos lamentos, debía refugiarse en Dios más que nunca.

Ese fue el primero de los pasos, tan solo su primera prueba como clérigo; ahora llegaba el momento más penoso, darle entierro. No se sintió con fuerza como para decir algo, simplemente pidió rezar en silencio y tras echar agua bendita sobre su ataúd, este comenzó el descenso para luego ser cubierto por tierra; los llantos esta vez fueron desgarradores, tuvo que salir de ese lugar, se refugió en una pequeña caseta ubicada a unos cuantos metros del cementerio, se arrancó los vestidos con furia. Mucha ira en su interior. En breves minutos debería volver para dar el final.

Una cálida mano temblorosa se dejó sentir en toda su espalda mientras este ser lloraba de una buena vez por todas. Giró su cabeza para ver a una chica sujetarle el hábito, esta tampoco podía hablar y tan solo pudo abrazarle con fuerza para cuando este giró. Todo era comprensible, era conocedor de esa gran amistad entre ambos. Se miraron buscando darse respuestas, pero llorar fue mejor alternativa, pasó el tiempo necesario y nunca imaginó que un caluroso abrazo fuese tan reconfortante pues ahora era momento de finalizar esta tan infeliz situación.

Se acercó con paso firme mirando un punto fijo para evitar hacer contacto visual con cualquier invitado que pudiera quitarle su concentración, la tierra ya estaba cubriendo todo, sus pies pisaron el sensible piso recién removido y antes que pudiera sentirse flaquear por quien sabe qué número de vez, rio dejando estupefacto a muchos. – _Solamente cuando el sol deje de brillar mi fe se habrá esfumado, hoy te digo hasta pronto mi gran amigo, permite que podamos vernos nuevamente, te recordaremos como ese díscolo joven, holgazán a veces pero de gran corazón….descansa en paz Tai Yagami-_ estiró sus dedos para rociar por segunda vez esa agua bendita.

Nada iba a quebrarlo, pero el ver a la hermana menor de su difunto compañero le hizo admitir cuan débil era; tan solo pensó que iba a necesitar un tiempo para darse aliente o tal vez para asistir con alguno de sus mentores católicos que pudieran darle palabreas respectivas que le permitan continuar con su misión como hombre de Dios.

Miró luego a la madre de ese gran chico, recordó haber vivido profundamente enamorado de esa mujer durante muchos años, y aunque nunca pudo ser sincero con ella, sufrió cuando el padre de este muchacho terminara siendo su enamorado en la escuela y años después sería su esposo. Cuando preso de melancolía quiso abandonar la ciudad para encontrar consuelo en el extranjero un ya octogenario padre le pidió leer un versículo, uno de paz. Fue ahí cuando entendió que su deber era ese, ser un mensajero de paz; pasaron los años y decidió ser como ese anciano sacerdote, y así lo fue. Por gracia del destino, el fruto de esa hermosa pareja fue siempre muy pegado a él, sabía perfectamente que como siervo de la iglesia le estaba prohibido tener familia, pero ante solo Dios admitió querer a este castaño como a un hijo.

Dentro de sus memorias pudo escarbar la ocasión cuando un aun niño Tai le dijo una vez que era un escogido, y que gracias a ser amigo de un padre de la iglesia esto le permitiría salir siempre vencedor; aquel clérigo nunca pudo entender tales palabras y nunca supo nada acerca del secreto que ese muchacho guardaba, pero imaginó que un mensaje de paz solo podría provenir de él. – _Siempre serás un muchacho elegido para mí, Tai-_ mientras daba grandes pasos para retirarse, fue sujeto una segunda vez, ahora era el padre de ese chico quien intentaba a toda forma mostrarse fuerte. – _Gracias por todo, padre-_

 _-Puedes llamarme Itsuki, no hay porque ser tan formales-_

 _-Por favor amigo, ora por mi hijo, yo no sé si pueda soportar esto, si algo me pasara…-_

Desplegó su ira en un solo acto, aquel padre llamado Itsuki sujeto con violencia la camisa negra de aquel hombre mientras le miraba con ojos amenazantes de romperse en llantos. – _Tu familia te necesita fuerte Susumo Yagami, Yuuko y Kari merecen tu valor. Tu hijo siempre fue admirado por tener una valentía formidable, ahora es deber tuyo ser padre y amigo o de lo contrario no le dejarás descansar en paz-_ un deseo de golpearlo se apoderó de su cuerpo y mente, pero sus principios pudieron más, esta etapa era la negación. Se separó de aquel sujeto y le dio un tremendo abrazo; era conocedor que si un hombre o mujer reprime sus penas entraría en depresión irreversible, no quería que eso suceda. Lentamente fue testigo como ese gran hombre lloró como un niño. No pudo evitar ver como el viejo Shinobu, abuelo de aquel niño, dejaba caer una rosa de color blanco sobre la sepultura de su nieto, de alguna manera u otra ello encontrarían la paz, aunque eso signifique muchos años de duelo.

Fueron todos invitados a la casa de los Yagami, eran amigos y familiares sentados sobre pequeñas sillas adornadas con material de duelo correspondiente. Ninguno podía entablar una conversación normal, tan solo decían y murmuran cosas para darse aliento o recordando alguna que otra travesura de ese muchacho quien en vida fue el mayor hijo de la familia Yagami; su hermana una simpática muchachita de tan solo catorce años había preferido irse a descansar sin importar que apenas cursaban las 6 de la tarde, todos eran conocedores de cuan inseparables eran ambos hermanos y una tragedia como esta llevaría muchos años en cicatrizar en el delicado corazón de Kari, pero lejos de quedarse en su habitación llorando amargamente este destino y presa de un impuso desconocido tomó su digivice el cual guardaba siempre entre los bolsillos de su mochila y abrió la puerta desde su ordenador, tan solo la compañía de su fie e inseparable amiga era lo único que necesitaba en momentos como este aunque para ser sincera consigo misma desconocía si incluso ella pudiera quitarle el amargo sabor de tanta pena.

Terminado todo en aquella casa, Sora logró llegar a la propia acompañada de su madre, ambas caminaron sin decirse ninguna palabra hasta su destino, esa señora de unos aproximadamente 42 años entendía lo que su hija estaba viviendo ahora por eso mismo se dedicó a prepararle un poco de té casero mientras aquella se cambiaba en silencio en su cuarto. Pasaron diez minutos y Sora nunca se hizo presente, la madre optó por llevarle dicha infusión, estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando logró oír como esta jovenzuela lloraba amargamente, no tardó en entrar para verla morder su almohada para evitar ser escuchada.

- _Será recordado por todos nosotros hija-_

 _-Voy a extrañarlo demasiado mamá-_

 _-Sé que lo harás, pero recuerda que a él siempre…-_ prefirió mantenerse callada, hace pocos días atrás fue el mismo Tai quien sonriendo como de costumbre pudo conversar con ella en la tienda de flores de la cual era dueña, miraba un tanto más despistado que de costumbre pensando en cada cosa que pudiera decir para no sonar inapropiado; es más hace tan solo dos días que había logrado salir de una operación pues sufrió de apendicitis y aunque fue intervenido a tiempo, quien diría que podría ser un presagio a su desgracia venidera. Para ese día, un castaño joven de cabellera alborotada había perdido a esa mujer venderle un gran arreglo floral con la excusa de ser regalo para su madre pues deseaba hacerle un presente antes de viajar con un grupo de compañeros para jugar su deporte favorito contra grupos de otros institutos. Los muchachos ya habían partido antes pues esa cirugía le impidió viajar con ellos, pero en vista de su evolución saludable y de tener un compañero que se ofreció en conducir hasta donde se realizarían los juegos, este tuvo el permiso de viajar tanto como por padres como por su doctor. Pero esa misma tarde algo nervioso quiso hacer eso; la señora Takenouchi le dijo que podía escoger cualquier y se las daría como regalo sin cobrarle nada, pero tanta fue su insistencia durante varios minutos que terminó por acceder, misteriosamente le pidió mantener el arreglo floral hasta para cuando regresase sin saber lo futuro.

Ahora esa madre sintió una sospecha que toda madre posee, un instinto; por eso prefirió no comentar nada en lo absoluto imaginando ser ese regalo ya comprado no para la señora Yagami sino para su propia hija.

…

- _Me vienes siguiendo desde hace mucho ¿verdad?-_

 _-Ni siquiera en medio de tanta tristeza dejas de ser un niño inteligente, portador del conocimiento-_

Al oírle decir eso, Izzy sintió un extraño presentimiento. Había caminado cerca de veinte minutos luego de asistir al velorio al cual nunca imagino estar presente, pero pudo percatarse de algo siguiéndole los pasos mientras este avanzaba en dirección propia; tras haberse detenido para comprobarlo pudo sentir un miedo enorme al ser testigo de tales palabras, alguien sabía de su secreto y posiblemente el de los demás.

- _Pareces asustado muchacho-_

 _-Quién eres, revélate cobarde-_

 _-No es momento para hacerlo, ahora que el emblema de su líder se ha perdido no hay nada que pueda detenerme, aunque incluso con la ayuda de ese inepto hubiera sido capaz de alcanzar mis metas-_

 _-No te atrevas a mencionar a Tai de esa manera infeliz-_ estaba furioso, miraba a todas partes pero nada parecía estar en aquel lugar, nada salvo esa voz.

- _Si fuera tú, me cuidaría las espaldas-_

- _A qué te refieres con eso maldito-_ ya no hubo respuesta, en un primer instante imagino estar oyendo voces o querer oírlas productos del trauma emocional de haber perdido a un gran amigo, pero no parecía ser el caso. Sintió un remordimiento enorme presionándole su pecho, quiera o no y en pleno duelo debería alertar a todos acerca de esto.

…

…

… **Hola a todos, este es un nuevo fic el cual quise haber podido iniciar antes pero por motivos de tiempo me era imposible. Espero les haya gustado el primer capítulo; trataré de dar lo mejor que pueda para crear una buena historia y si tuvieran alguna duda o sugerencia acerca de los capítulos me gustaría que me las dijera para poder darle mayor sentido o recalcar puntos que pudiera estar olvidando. Sólo me queda dar gracias por darte el tiempo amigo lector de pasarte por este nuevo fic…..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola amigo(a) lector(a), este es el segundo capítulo, espero poder darle una conexión a esta nueva historia tratando de mejorar ciertos aspectos. Trataré de actualizar lo más seguido que pueda tal vez los fin de semana como en esta ocasión, asi que querido (a) lector(a), antes darte gracias por darte el tiempo de leer este fic, pedirte paciencia si es que no pudiera agregar nuevos capítulos de manera seguida. Bueno ahí les va, espero les guste.**

 **MISTERIOS**

A pesar de tener algo de alimento listo en su nevera o un par de tostadas tibias encima de una pequeña pero familiar mesa para cuatro o cinco tal vez y que en muchas ocasiones servía de 9 cuando habían visitas, en esta oportunidad le importaba menos que nada el hecho de comer, simplemente prefirió prender el televisor y tratar de despejar su mente con cualquier otra cosan mediante los sonidos de un programa escogido por azar, no dudó en lavarse la cara pues estuvo llorando a montones hace un par de horas atrás y su rostro se hallaba desfigurado por tal, pero no era para menos obviamente, había perdido a quien sabe su mejor amigo, una persona con la cual siempre estuvo peleando de niños pero quienes en el fondo compartían siempre. Recordó la ocasión cuando ambos hicieron una pequeña apuesta para ver quién conquistaría primero a una singular chica estudiante de intercambio siendo vencedor aunque el romance con dicha joven se esfumara para el tiempo cuando ella retornó a su país de origen.

Muchas cosas raras deambulando sobre su cabeza le hacían imposible dormir, su padre aún no llegaba y es que el prefirió salir primero pues no podía seguir soportando aquel clima nefasto. En menos de una semana toda una vida pudo cambiar tan repentinamente sin dejar rastro; dejó caerse de manera pesada sobre uno de sus grandes muebles cubiertos por una especie de pelaje extravagante que no hacía más que resaltar el buen momento económico de su padre y en parte por él mismo pues siendo una "estrella de rock" como le mencionaban sus amigos, algo de ingresos podía traer consigo en ciertas ocasiones. Pasaron cerca de diez minutos intentando encontrar algún buen programa televisivo que le mantuviera pensando en lo que sea pero no fue productivo, decidió poner algo de música calmada de las que pudo conseguir en un electivo de clases de relajación hace tres meses, colocó el CD una vez encontrado debajo del refrigerador no sin antes preguntarse quién coloca un disco debajo de un objeto como ese; sin embargo, recordó que el mismo Tai quien una vez de visita jugaron a lucha libre como niños y terminaron por desordenar completamente la casa, en ese momento uno de los discos debió de haber quedado regado a su suerte esperando que algún día alguien pudiera ponerlo en su lugar adecuado. Todo fue inútil, nada le haría sentirse mejor hoy, se dispuso a tomar una ducha entonces pensando que sería necesario que algo de agua callera sobre su tan angustiada cabeza, era invierno en Japón así que puso a hervir agua para luego mezclarla con agua fría en una tina, su celular empezó a sonar al poco tiempo de haber prendido la cocina para colocar encima la tetera.

- _Diga-_ contesto de la manera más cortes que pudo pero un desgano impropio e inevitable lo suplantó.

-¿ _Es usted el señor Tai Yagami?-_ por unos instantes Matt Ishida creyó haber estado soñando. Asió con fuerza aquel celular mientras verificaba en su pantalla el número emisor, pero tan solo podía verse un claro "0000000" como señal del remitente.

- _SI soy yo-_ presionado por la curiosidad intentó llegar a fondo sobre esto, tal vez haber estado en medio de tanta presión le habría costado parte de su cordura y por ello pensó que sería correcto tratar de seguir con esto para comprobar su estado actual.

- _Señor Yagami que gusto me da oírle, imagino su estado actual, intenté buscarlo pero me fue imposible, lamento mucho sobre la muerte de su amigo Matt-_ aquel muchacho rubio tragó saliva como si al hacerlo terminaría por descubrir mucho más, el sujeto con quien hablaba no solo hubo referido a Tai como vivo, sino que para empeorar todo le mencionó a él como muerto.

- _Lamento decirle que el joven Matt no está muerto-_ trató de sonar o de imitar al máximo la voz de su castaño amigo para evitar sospechas. Miró a su alrededor como quien presintiendo estar siendo observado de manera sigilosa, se acercó hasta donde la puerta principal y le hecho dos veces llave, si su padre llegaba a casa temprano no tendría inconveniente en abrir la cerradura pero para cualquier otro sujeto lograr hacerlo sería muy dificultoso.

- _Descuide, pronto lo estará-_ esa voz le impartía un miedo sobre natural, ya para estas alturas supo que no era su imaginación, preso de una corazonada fue hasta su habitación con el objetivo de apoderarse en mano de su preciado dispositivo digital.

- _A qué se refiere con eso, creí que Matt no tiene nada que ver con nuestro acuerdo-_ mientras bajaba las escaleras de peldaño en peldaño para evitar provocar ruido y escuchar todo lo posible a través del celular decidió ponerse detrás de la cocina.

- _Mentir y tomar el lugar de un difunto es una cosa grave-_

Un sonido abrupto le hizo girar la cabeza, su televisor el cual lo hubo apagado hace unos instantes para tomar una ducha reconfortante se prendió estando incluso sin estar conectado a una fuente de corriente, en su pantalla tan solo figuraban líneas negras y blancas interponiéndose unas sobres las otras de manera desordenada. – _Quien es usted-_

 _-Debo eliminar a la otra parte o correría un riesgo, ¿no lo cree usted?, lo siento espero pueda perdonarme pero llevo mucho tiempo esperando esto. Hasta nunca señor Ishida-_ desde un principio supo que tan solo estaba jugando con él para imponerle temor y curiosidad, Matt saltó hasta ponerse detrás del refrigerador donde aquel viejo CD de música continuaba desparramado. Todas las ventanas estaban cerradas per una señal brillante proviniendo desde su digivice le hizo entender una cosa….Tai no había muerto por un simple accidente.

Sintió como un aguijón penetrando su pierna izquierda, como por acto reflejo retiro la extremidad para ver como un gran charco de sangre comenzaba a emanar, se sacó con rapidez el polo para hacer presión sobre la zona afectada con el fin de comprimir, eso era todo lo que sabía de qué hacer en casos como estos; si tenía suerte, Joe su amigo estudiante de medicina quien también había asistido a la misa al igual que todos aquellos quienes compartieron una aventura singular estaría lo suficientemente cerca como para llamarle, pero si algo le hubo atacado habría la posibilidad que cualquiera del grupo lo fuera también. – _El veneno de esa cosa lo matará pronto señor Ishida, a no ser que me entregue el emblema del joven Tai-_ a pesar de haber soltado el celular producto del dolor aun podía oir lo que esa voz trasnmitía, era verdad, poco a poco iba sintiéndose sin fuerzas.

- _No sé nada, ni a qué te refieres-_

 _-Por favor sea congruente, tengo entendido que usted y el joven Yagami pueden fusionar sus emblemas; es obvio que antes de morir él debió habérsela entregado a usted para protegerlo de cualquier amenaza-_

Matt sentía como la vida se le iba en cada segundo, moriría sin poder transmitir este mensaje a sus demás compañeros, sin advertirles acerca de un peligro inminente que los estaba acechando y sin decirles que su gran amigo tuvo una muerte provocada; sea lo que sea, este nuevo ser amenazaba a todos los elegidos.

- _Bien si usted no quiere cooperar no me deja más opción que ir a por el resto, hasta nunca-_ se oyó el sonido de finalización de llamada, ahora el rubio comenzaba a respirar muy deprisa y con cada vez más letargo, se dejó caer al piso elegante de su casa esperando a la muerte con los brazos abiertos – _te veré pronto amigo-_ cerró los ojos. Pudo haber muerto pero una luz desde su digivice hizo que cobrara los sentidos, esa ráfaga de luminosidad apuntó directamente hacia su pierna dañada ni bien la llamada hubo terminado devolviéndole la vida literalmente.

- _Necesito otro más-_ cayó exhausto no sin antes agradecer mantenerse con vida, quería respuestas inmediatas, sabía asimismo que los otros corrían un riesgo abrumante; no existía peor momento para todos que el mal haya surgido caprichosamente ahora justo cuando se hallaban dolidos por la muerte de su querido amigo la cual ya se hubo enterado fue todo menos un simple accidente en auto. Repasó esa línea dos veces: era cierto, Tai falleció cuando su vehículo cayó a un precipicio y la ulterior explosión, pero que había con ese amigo con quien viajaba, es cierto que las autoridades dijeron no haber encontrado el cuerpo de aquel castaño pero sí era verdad acerca de la llegada a emergencias al hospital local más cercano de un joven de casi veinte años con múltiples fracturas y quemaduras de tercer grado gracias a una explosión.

Cogió nuevamente su celular, para esta vez era increíble verse cuán rápido había pensado en todo, pensó también que pudo haber logrado tener el mismo nivel que Izzy en estos momentos. En su cabeza hubo formulado la teoría de ser Kari la

siguiente en ser puesta bajo peligro pero teniendo en cuenta la presencia de toda su familia cerca sería poco probable ser acatada sin armar un alboroto y si ya él había sido víctima lo fue bajo un escenario muy discreto aprovechando su soledad. Por ende imaginó en ser Sora la siguiente o tal vez su genio amigo pues no sería descabellado pensar el hecho de, poniéndose él como aquel ser amenazador, dañar al mejor elemento o al quien pudiera encontrar respuestas rápidamente antes que cualquier otro.

Cogió el celular para buscar entre sus contactos, la mayoría eran chicas así que rio ante esa realidad, la pudo encontrar y timbró de inmediato, tan solo pasaron cinco segundos para escuchar un remitente.

- _Matt, no estoy con ganas de hablar con nadie, discúlpame si pensabas si….-_

 _-Sora no cuelgues por favor, escúchame, Tai no murió por casualidad fue un suicidio-_ la joven se quedó paralizada unos cuantos segundos, momentos en los cuales su rubio amigo siguió dándole una serie de palabras pero que ella jamás lograría entender, tan solo pudo captar la última frase. En unos segundos recobró algo de conciencia. – _explícate-_

 _-Sora, acabo de ser atacado por alguien quien conoce de la muerte de Tai, me parece que este ser conoce acerca de nosotros, me pidió entregarle el emblema del valor; si lo tienes por favor necesito que te pongas a salvo, llama a los demás chicos no te atacaran si están juntos-_ mirando a su madre quien se hubo quedado dormida esperando a que su hija bebiera todo el té preparado con amor, sintió un miedo atroz envolviéndole de pies a cabeza.

- _Iré a por mi hermano y nos veremos en tu casa, trata de actuar con normalidad pero contáctate con alguien más, llegaremos cuanto antes-_ la señal daba por finalizada, tan solo podía asimilar el hecho de haber sido conocedora de la muerte de ese gran amigo de la infancia. No pudo pensarlo dos veces y trató de ponerse en comunicación con Izzy, un instinto le hizo llamarle a él primero.

- _Izzy, escucha yo….-_

 _-No tienes que explicar nada, estoy camino a tu casa ahora mismo, llegaré en cinco minutos, traigo malas noticias.-_

… _.._

… _._

 _-Me cuesta creer que se haya ido-_

 _-Nadie hubiera pensado en algo como esto-_

 _-Me siento muy sola-_

 _-Te acompañaré hasta el fin del mundo Kari, si quieres llorar puedes hacerlo, siempre podrás contar conmigo-_ una tierna imagen de una muchachita adolecente y una especie de gato bípedo con dos guantes verdes y filosas garras cortas se hacía presente; desde su llegada no hubo hecho otra cosa más que llorar amargamente por la pérdida de su hermano mayor, se sentía tan sola ahora, sin saber cómo continuaría su vida sin tener a su más preciado tesoro cerca y a pesar de tener cerca la compañía de su siempre valiente compañera digimon, las cosas no volverían a ser iguales.

Tras unos cuantos minutos de congoja, imaginó que fue algo egoísta todo ese tiempo, se llevó las manos a la boca para luego separarlas. – _Cómo esta Agumon-_

La mirada de aquella felina le hizo entender el significado.

- _Se marchó hace un día, pensamos que necesitaba un momento a solas pero hasta ahora no hemos podido encontrarlo-_

 _-Pobrecillo, quieres algo de ayuda, también necesito verlo-_

 _-Kari, mil disculpas si sueno ruda pero una vez que el portador de una emblema desaparece su digimon acompañante lo hace también para nunca retornar-_ mirando al suelo sabiendo que eso no era más que otra peor noticia, Gatomon apoyó su cabeza contra los hombros de su única mejor amiga humana. Haciendo un movimiento de manos, hizo desparecer sus garras para poder acariciar la espalada de esa chica sin producirle daño alguno mientras le hizo una mímica con la otra extremidad para hacerle entender a un triste Gabumon evitar acercarse, este lobo estuvo parado bastante cerca queriendo ser de consuelo pero imaginó que este momento debería ser de ambas y por más deseos de ayudar, no sería de mucha ayuda pensó.

….

…..

- _Todo marcha según lo planeado-_

 _-Pero mi señor, aún no ha….-_

 _-Apenas hemos iniciado amigo mío, y estando él fuera no habrá mayor problema futuro-_

 _-Entiendo, solo…-_

 _-Tranquilízate, solo son retrasos, hemos esperado muchos años y creo poder esperar unas cuantas semanas o a lo mucho un par de meses más-_

 _-¿No sería más prudente comenzar atacando?, podríamos aprovechar su estado débil en estos instantes-_

 _-Tal vez tengas razón, pero recuerda que si se activara en nuestra contra tendríamos graves problemas por afrontar-_

 _-Sí mi señor, perdone si lo he molestado-_

 _-Para nada amigo mío, para nada, pronto nos cobraremos nuestra merecida venganza-_

Entre las sombras de un oscuro cuarto dotado de paredes con construcciones medievales y suelo rocoso, dos sujetos conversaban mientras veían a través de una especie de ordenador todos los sucesos que deseaban ver. Ambos tenían puesto los ojos sobre un sitio donde ningún mapa revelaba existencia de vida pero que gracias a la desaparición de un emblema sagrado, se hubo activado su verdadera ubicación.

- _Deben estar fuertemente armados, hasta recuperar parte de nuestra fuerza, ellos tienen la ventaja…..por ahora-_

…


	3. Chapter 3

**MOMENTOS DE DESICIONES**

Pasaron cerca de dos horas para que pudiera salir del baño luego de una reconfortante ducha con agua tibia en plena tarde de otoño, siempre encontró divertido ducharse en especial por ser el soccer su deporte favorito y cada vez que terminaba una práctica, acostumbraba a asearse cuanto tiempo sea el necesario; sin embargo, esta tarde no lo hacía para refrescarse después de haber jugado en promedio unas dos o tres horas seguidas, si no, era para tratar de mantener su mente despejada o lejos de una cruel realidad inestable. Aquel muchacho a quien siempre admiró se había marchado para no volver, solía practicar futbol cuando nadie más deseaba hacerlo por el vecindario, a pesar de ser mayor y tener una que otra responsabilidad mayor, este chico ahora en mejor vida dejaba de lado cualquier cosa con tal de dedicarse a su deporte favorito y que mejor oportunidad de hacerlo con alguien de talento similar, el siempre díscolo Davis.

Era un joven bastante similar a Tai de hecho, salvo una que otra modificación, podría referirse a ambos como hermanos o tal vez familiares y aunque por sangre no los unía ningún vínculo, era evidente su laso de amistad inseparable; aunque dicho sea de paso este chico siempre encontró en exceso atractiva a la hermana de su gran "maestro" (como solía llamarle), pero tras largos años dicho gusto terminó por esfumarse. Ahora caminaba en su desordenado cuarto buscando algo que ponerse, abrió uno de los cajones de su ropero principal, algo faltaba. Unas cuantas lágrimas cayeron rodando por sus mejillas, aquellos googles tan valiosos no estaban en su lugar, pero recordó que el mismo se los entregó a Kari pues no podía hacerse la idea de mantener algo con tanto valor emocional si la persona quien se los obsequió en uno de sus onomásticos ya no estaba cerca. – _Tengo que concentrarme, no puedo llorar tanto, parezco un niño-_ con la manga de una de las camisas que pudo encontrar para vestirse se limpió los llorosos ojos rojos, inspiró y espiró con fuerza un par de veces para darse serenidad, aparentemente esto estaba dando resultado.

Prendió un pequeño televisor a blanco y negro, regalo de uno de sus abuelos maternos, la calidad no era muy buena pero tan solo quería despejar ideas, ahora echado en una pequeña pero cómoda cama adornado con figuras de los mejores futbolistas del planeta y uno que otro magnánimo estadio mundialista este era uno de sus más preciados sitios de relajo. Cuando empezaba a juntar pestañas para dejarse caer dormido sintió quemazón en su mano derecha, lo suficiente como para hacerle resbalar del borde de la cama y caer, miró a un lado y al otro pero su extremidad seguía ardiéndole; tras varios intentos fallidos supo dar con una respuesta al ver a su digivice tambaleando sosamente sobre su palma. – _Qué rayos significa esto-_ maldijo mientras números y letras se dibujaban en medio de aquel dispositivo no sin dejar de mantener aquella temperatura constante. Tuvo que soltarlo pues empezaba a dolerle.

La vieja televisión se apagó como si alguien hubiera cortado toda fuente de energía en toda la casa pues las luces también quedaron fuera de servicio, una cosa resplandeciente reemplazó la pantalla negra actual para dejar salir una criatura de su interior. – _Imposible-_ murmuró ante tal magnánima aparición repentina. – _Davis, hace mucho que no te veía amigo-_

Aquella voz chillona como de un niño de 11 años, color celeste intenso y una gran circunferencia abdominal de color blanco, cola y una cabeza dotada de grandes ojos oscuros dejaba en claro la presencia misteriosa al fin revelada. Aquel digimon valiente daba grandes bocanadas de aire antes de ponerse de pie, al parecer realizar tremendo viaje para terminar saliendo por un ordenador digamos obsoleto le demandó mucha energía.

- _Veemon, eres tú-_ salió disparado literalmente hasta sujetar con ambos brazos el cuerpo de su amigo, deseaba con ansias tener la compañía de alguien como él en momentos como ese, y aunque tal vez la muerte de Tai ya no era un secreto para el mundo digital, verle era mucho más que reconfortante pues el vínculo entre ambos mundos se hubo perdido en su última aventura cuando derrotaron a un enemigo en particular ya conocido por todos.

- _Davis, necesito hablarte…. -_ transmitir su mensaje iba a ser toda una odisea pues nuestro amigo de cabellera alborotada marrón oscura se negaba a dejar de estrujar con fuerza a este Veemon.

- _Amigo, necesitaba consuelo y valla que eres muy oportuno.-_

 _-Espera Davis….-_ ahora le hubo soltado para ir corriendo directamente a su primer piso en dirección a la cocina con el objetivo de preparar bocadillos a su mejor amigo. El digimon salió corriendo tras su compañero humano bajando escaleras a velocidad, quería hablar de un tema serio al parecer pero ver a Davis rebuscando comida sacando cosas del refrigerador le hacía dificultosa su labor; no encontró mejor manera de llamar su atención.

En menos de tres segundos aquel chico entendió que su amigo no había venido por mera casualidad luego que este le mordiera la pierna y le lanzara una mirada desesperante sin importarle cuanto dolor le pudiera haber provocado.

- _Davis necesito que vengas con migo al digimundo ahora, me enviaron para salvarte-_

 _-¿Salvarme?, ¿de quién?-_ sus palabras se mezclaron con una terrible sensación de pánico, por alguna razón su cabeza le hizo el mal favor de entender algo sobre la muerte tan extraña que aconteció hace unos días atrás-

- _Escúchame, si un emblema desaparece todo se vuelve inestable, pero tú representas en parte algo suyo, si te atrapan todo estará perdido-_ la criatura conversaba de forma agitada con matices de querer vomitar ante tal presurosa perorata ante la mirada absorta del otro. – _Cómo sabes todo eso-_ manteniéndose incrédulo ante tanta información, le miró directamente sin dejar de mantener contacto visual, era cierto que destacaba no precisamente por ser un muchacho atento y mas bien todo lo contrario, pero en situaciones como esta era cuando revelaba una madurez impresionante.

- _Alguien me contó todo esto, me dijo que Tai estaba en peligro absoluto, quise advertirles pero me era imposible mantener contacto con nadie, ahora que se fue, el mismo sujeto pudo aprovechar el desbalance para permitirme entrar; Davis me duele mucho la muerte de un amigo, pero nunca podría soportar verte a ti también…._ Incluso a los grandes héroes se les permite llorar como cuando llegaron al mundo tras haber sido paridos desde el vientre de una madre. Evidentemente esto no aplicaba a los de su especie, pero era una metáfora asociativa, Veemon siempre demostró su coraje ante cualquier rival, en su mundo todos supieron de la muerte de ese gran compañero pero lo peor aún estaba por suceder. Información de que un ser antiguo estaba buscando apoderarse de algún emblema para poder recobrar sus poderes al ciento por ciento hicieron que las cosas se volviera agitadas, nadie supo la manera en cómo se las arregló para burlar las defensas del digimundo, abrirse paso entre las dimensiones ajustadas e ir a por el líder de ellos, ahora Davis entendía que la muerte de su amigo fue todo menos un simple accidente.

- _Pero si esa cosa ya mató a Tai, no hay nada que podamos hacer, ya tiene su emblema-_ estaba gritando, recordarlo le producía ira, saber sobre la muerte tan agónica que pudo tener no hizo más que aumentar sus deseos de venganza actuales. Su lógica era bastante correcta pero fue rápidamente esclarecida toda dubitativa.

- _Es como si siempre lo hubiera sabido, Tai no tenía su emblema cuando murió; nadie ha visto a este rival directamente, pero dicen que es como una sombra deambulante. A su regreso desapareció al guardián de las tres puertas sagradas, ahora todo es un caos-_ Pocos conocían el verdadero nombre del mencionado, pero lo cierto era su desorbitante poder pues no por nada fue considerado como un guardián de las tres únicas sagradas puertas que conectaban ambos mundos con un tercero aún desconocido, si fue asesinado esto solo significaba lo poderoso y terrible que debería de ser este nuevo enemigo.

Davis razonó todo muy deprisa, ahora prendió su computadora mientras apuntaba a la pantalla con su digivice extendido, hubiera deseado despedirse de su como siempre la llamaba insoportable hermana pero la situación ameritaba un viaje de emergencia. Se detuvo un par de segundos, algo andaba mal. – _Si deseas protegerme, ¿cuál es el motivo por el que vaya a un lugar donde puedan matarme y sin la compañía de todos los demás?-_ ahora miraba con ojos desconfiados a su fiel compañero mientras este se desconcertaba por completo.

- _Davis, ¿no confías en mí?, solo quiero ayudarte, no quiero que te pase lo mismo-_ Ante un clima bastante áspero entre ambos, el muchacho ni fue capaz de ocultar sus inquietudes.

- _Maldición, abre esa maldita puerta ahora imbécil-_ "Veemon" desfiguró su apariencia para crecer hasta evolucionar a su forma campeón, un dinosaurio bípedo con un cuerno en medio de las fauces se hizo presente, a diferencia de la siempre gloriosa transformación, esta daba miedo.

- _¿Quién eres tú, qué le hiciste a mi amigo?-_ apenas pudo balbucear esa interrogante debido a estar de rodillas mientras miraba como este remedo de su digimon amenazaba con arrancarle la cabeza mientas su poderoso brazo derecho iba en dirección hacia su cuello, cerró los ojos para recibir la muerte con anhelo, - _Te veré pronto Tai-_.

Una descarga eléctrica de magnitudes gigantes perforó las paredes para impactar en el cuerpo de esa bestia, luego grandes bolas de fuego hicieron mayor estragos en esa casa y finalmente una especie de fuego de color azul con blanco terminó por destruir al ser quien tentaba con terminar la vida de Davis en su propio hogar. – _Davis, ¿estás herido?-_ la voz era inconfundible, pudo verle ni bien abrió los ojos, frente a lo que restaba de pared estaban dibujadas las figuras de un insecto gigante con cabeza cubierta por un exoesqueleto sólido, un ave similar a un fénix flotando a poca distancia y un gran lobo aun gruñendo, giró su cabeza para ver la escultura sin vida de lo que supuestamente era su compañero digimon, no resultó ser nada más que una especie de robot bien deliñado.

- _Izzy, te debo mi vida-_ dijo el joven Davis

 _-¿Qué acaso nosotros no contamos?-_ Matt se bajó del lomo de aquella bestia canina cuadrúpeda, mientras Sora hacía lo mismo de su fiel compañera; hicieron un enorme alboroto pero nadie al parecer estaba al tanto de todo a pesar de ser un barrio popular.

- _Tus padres y hermana están a salvo amigo, deben estar con Joe y Mimi en estos momentos-_ siempre fue difícil entender la genialidad de ese chico, hace tan solo un par de horas le hubo pasado una advertencia de muerte y su increíble cerebro le hizo ordenar todo muy deprisa dando el tiempo suficiente para poder poner todo en marcha, nuevamente deberían afrontar un destino para el cual aparentemente nacieron.

- _Al principio pensé en Sora o Kari como los siguientes, pero luego me acordé que podías usar el mismo emblema que Tai; es una fortuna que él lo haya escondido de todos, eso nos ha dado algo de tiempo-_ no tenía mucho para ser considerado, sabía que la muerte de este amigo fue premeditada; pero tras haber puesto a prueba su gran inteligencia supo actuar sabiamente. Primero debió hacer que todos se reúnan, a pesar de las circunstancias logró hacerlo con algo de dificultad pues se hubo enterado de la presencia de Kari en el digimundo, si la puerta se hubo cerrado cómo era posible entrar, aún no encontraba respuesta a ello pero fue una gran suerte, pues gracias a ello pudo traer consigo a los demás compañeros digimon para encaminar su estrategia. Luego decidió formar grupos, serían Kari y Tk quienes deberían ir a por respuestas al hospital en donde supuestamente se hallaba el conductor que pudo sobrevivir a esa explosión que le puso fin a la vida de Tai, era raro que solo este pudiera haber salido con vida de una singularidad como tal; segundo, él, Sora y Matt irían a por Davis pues algo le decía que este se hallaba en un enorme peligro; tercero, Joe y Mimi pondrían a salvo a los familiares que pudieran de los amigos; por último, Ken, Mimi, Yolei y Cody alistarían todo para una salida de emergencia en caso todo saliera errado…un verdadero genio.

- _Quiero vengar su muerte, cueste lo que me cueste, sé que es en vano preguntarte pues sé tu respuesta; pero si prefieres no venir te entendería-_ era como ver a alguien totalmente desconocido, sus ojos habían perdido ese brillo alegre e incluso su rostro parecía estar consumida por ira entera, Sora miraba con decisión a ese chico quien le recordaba mucho a Tai de menor edad. No pudo evitar dejar caer lágrimas mientras esperaba una respuesta.

- _Cuenten conmigo chicos; pero díganme mi Veemon está a salvo ¿verdad?-_

 _-Por supuesto, le pedimos no venir pues si algo les pasara a él o a Wormon, nuestra ventaja de tener una fusión del nivel mega se vería afectada-_ Matt dio el comentario que tanto deseaba saber el otro chico, era notorio que tal estrategia hubo sido pensado por Izzy, pero fue este rubio quien dio la explicación, aunque no pudo evitar sentirse acongojado sabiendo que no podría realizar la majestuosa evolución llamada Omegamon ahora que todo esto hubo acontecido.

…

…..

- _Eres increíblemente inteligente infeliz, aunque de todas formas no haces más que posponer lo inevitable-_ como si fuera un juego al azar, una sombra miraba a través de su propio ordenador la escena de esos cuatro jóvenes, su "juguete", aquel remedo de Veemon, había sido destruido pero a través de los ojos robóticos podía ver y oír lo que sucedía en aquel otro mundo. Los últimos momentos de grabación finalizaron pues no pudo resistir más grabando, giró la cabeza para mirar a quien se hallaba presente a sus espaldas y semi-encorvado haciendo un ademán de respeto profundo.

- _Hay noticias de dónde lo hubo escondido ese miserable-_

 _-Ninguna mi señor, pero hallamos esto-_ le mostró un objeto de tamaño insignificante; ambos se miraron satisfechos con ese descubrimiento, el primero rio a carcajadas mientras su sola desenfrenada y maquiavélica risa hacia estremecer la tierra ante tanto poder.

- _De nada habrá servido tu muerte, eras en fin de cuentas un humano después de todo-_

…

 **Buenas noches amigo(a) lector(a), aquí en Perú son las 10 pm** **, espero les esté gustando la historia; no podré actualizar muy seguido por motivos de estudio pero haré lo más que pueda para tratar de mantener un régimen de dos a tres capítulos por semana.**

 **Antes de despedirme, un agradecimiento a Riruka por la mención del sujeto que sobrevivió al accidente, casi lo olvido; muchas gracias pues este es un personaje importante en esta historia.**

 **Bien, sin más que decir tan solo que gracias por darte el tiempo de pasar por este fic y leerlo; tiene un gran valor para mí que puedas leer lo que quiero compartir….**

… **.Next chapter is coming…..**


	4. Chapter 4

**LLEGÓ LA HORA**

Llegaron muy tarde a pesar de la velocidad de sus compañeros que bajo la forma de ángeles sobrevolaron una gran distancia por los cielos para evitar ser vistos a plena luz matutina, ya cerca de las instalaciones del no sofisticado pero útil hospital, ambos jóvenes lograron deshacer las evoluciones de sus compañeros, quienes provistos de mochilas lograron meterles dentro con el objetivo de no crear sospechas sobre estas criaturas y mucho menos dentro de un nosocomio.

- _El paciente 322, somos amigos, deseamos visitarle-_ con un tono afable, la menor hija de los Yagami hubo recreado con bastante carisma tal presentación, sonaba bastante afable mientras le mostraba ese angelical rostro al encargado de registrar las visitas de familiares o amigos para con los pacientes; TK por su parte tan solo podía mirar con serenidad esperando que la cordura de su amiga no terminase pronto, a decir verdad fue el quien debió acompañarla pues conociendo a esa joven muy probablemente terminaría sofocando al futuro interrogado acerca de tan extraño accidente de hace una semana. A decir verdad, Tai fue un chico bastante sociable, siempre mostrándose solidario con cualquier sujeto que lograra conocer y hacerse muy amigo suyo incluso en pocos días y este chico quien sufriera el mismo accidente no fue la excepción, no obstante dado las circunstancias, necesitaban respuestas pues era muy sospechoso que todo esto aconteciera al poco tiempo de haberlo conocido.

- _Me temo que los médicos están pasando visita, deberán esperar unos minutos, en el primer piso hay una cafetería donde pueden servirse algo mientras aguardan-_ con alfo de matiz rojo sobre sus grandes mejillas, el hombre de la recepción se dejó encantar por el bello rostro de la señorita, ante cualquier otro visitante le hubiera pedido paciencia y si este le hubiera insistido como solía pasar, simplemente les dejaba sin información puesto que la paciencia no era un fuerte suyo.

- _No hay problema, muchas gracias-_ TK tomó por los brazos a Kari haciéndola retroceder unos cuantos pasos para irse directo a donde les pidieron esperar, supo que la paciencia de su compañera estaba al límite cuando le hubo tocado pues a pesar de estar mostrando una falsa sonrisa, su cuerpo estaba completamente tenso. Haciendo algo de fuerza pudo lograr dicho objetivo; el recepcionista vio la escena un tanto extrañado e imaginando ser aquel mencionado paciente un gran amigo de estos chicos, decidió hacer una excepción.

- _Jóvenes, los doctores ya han pasado visita por su compañero, pueden pasar pero sin decir nada y permanecer sin hacer ruido, a los médicos no les gusta que nadie pase no sin antes terminar de evolucionar a todos sus pacientes-_ Dicho eso, la joven Yagami le dio un gran abrazo que no hizo más que ruborizar a este mozuelo.

- _Muchísimas gracias amigo-_ aunque resulto extraño verle retroceder para dirigirse a otra localización, aquel joven pudo entender que ese chico rubio fue hacia una de las máquinas de comida para sacar una gaseosa y un par de galletas que en total le costaron 5 yens, luego en señal de agradecimiento se las obsequió como quien siendo considerado por tanta cordialidad.

Ambos chicos se dirigieron a la habitación 322, era un alivio saber que los médicos se hallaban justo en la 325, hace unos diez minutos les hubiera sido imposible entrar; se miraron con recelo pensando en muchas cosas simultáneamente; abrieron lentamente la puerta como quien esperando ser atacados o tal vez una par de miradas extrañadas pero nada de eso sucedió pues de todas formas aquel paciente era un amigo de Tai y eso significaba que en señal de pacto de amistad este último le hubo de haber invitado un par de veces a probar la extraña receta culinaria de la señora Yagami en señal de afecto y como tal significaba conocer parcialmente a Kari. Cuando esta le vio postrado en cama con una sonda que le administraba líquidos y medicamentos vía endovenosa pudo reconocer a esa señorita.

- _Buenos días señorita Yagami, siempre supe que vendría, me da gusto verte-_ su voz sonaba lastimera, mientras se acercaron más (los dos chicos), pudieron ver un cicatrices de quemaduras graves que le desfiguraban el rostro izquierdo, vendaje cubriéndole el dorso entero y un parche sobre el ojo derecho que tal vez significaba la pérdida de esa vista. – _No era mi intención molestarte, solo quería hacerte unas cuantas preguntas-_ en vista de verle en tal demacrado escenario, toda su ira retenida se hubo desvanecido para dejar, momentáneamente, mostrar su lado amable y caritativo.

- _No tienes que ser tan educada, primero dime la verdad, cómo está tu hermano, los doctores no han hablado conmigo, solo vienen, ajustan las dosis, me cambian los vendajes y hablan entre ellos acerca de mis posibles tratamientos pero nadie me ha dicho nada-_ Los otros dos jóvenes se miraron en silencio, ese sujeto parecía estar diciendo la verdad, pero si era un trampa como lo sabrían; aunque pensar así era cruel.

- _Tai…., murió en ese accidente, solo tú sobreviviste, nosotros solo queríamos…-_ Tk fue quien dio las noticias con la intención de querer observar la reacción de este sujeto, si estuviese mintiendo la típica reacción hubiera sido abrir los ojos como quien desconociendo todo o tal vez cambiar la vista hacia el lado contrario como parte de un reflejo simpático, pero nada de eso, el joven se puso a llorar, tal vez si hubiese estado en mejores condiciones dicho sufrimiento le hubiera producido dejar salir grandes quejidos pero en tal estado solo podían oírse gemidos de pena a penas audibles.

- _Maldición…pero cómo…..yo….yo nunca hubiera…nunca hubiera querido que esto pasara…Kari…yo….-_ le miraba con una ternura impresionante, se sentía como este sujeto absorbía toda la culpa tras escuchar tan nefasto desenlace, lágrimas salientes de un solo ojo le hacían doler el rostro mientras caían ya que las quemaduras aún no sanaban y el contacto mínimo era motivo de dolor.

- _Thomas nosotros no te estamos culpando, sólo quiero que me digas cómo pasaron las cosas-_ era admirable ver a Kari en situaciones de extrema sensibilidad, a pesar que sus ojos amenazaban con estallar en llanto, su porte y mirada hicieron entrar en razón al melancólico sujeto, este mientras entraba en razón se quedó mirando el extraño dispositivo que aquella joven traía consigo sujeto por un par de correas a su cintura. TK fue quien se percató del detalle. –¿ _Algo te parece familiar?-_ fue áspero pero necesitaba respuestas, Izzy les hubo dado un tiempo límite y hubieron tardado más de lo imaginado trasladándose hasta ese lugar.

- _Esa cosa que cargas, es muy parecida a la que tu hermano traía; esa cosa empezó a brillar con fuerza cuando…-_ se detuvo un momento mientras trataba de recordar lo terrorífico que fue su experiencia, tuvo que vomitar en el recipiente que le hubieron puesto al costado de su cabecera; los otros dos ni se inmutaron ante tal acto

 _-Cuando qué-_ Kari perdía la paciencia, fue necesaria la intervención del rubio para evitar que esta armara una escena que los delatara como visitantes no permitidos.

- _Creerás que estoy demente, pero algo nos derribó, luego esa luz me hizo perder el control del volante; cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos cayendo, solo pudo escuchar a Tai gritar como si algo le estuviera destrozando por dentro…fue horrible…luego el carro explotó, esa luz, esa luz, niña esa luz se tragó a tu hermano….-_ empezó a delirar con fuerza, ahora aquel monitor conectado para verificar su estado cardiaco empezaba a emitir timbres con fuerza mientras el sujeto jadeaba en demencia, recordar eso le hizo perder toda clase de cordura; en pocos segundos un equipo entró con tranquilizantes no sin antes lanzar a punta de gritos a ambos jóvenes; Tk para evitar poner en aprietos al joven recepcionista mintió al decir que amos entraron aprovechando un descuido de este pues querían ver cómo se hallaba su amigo.

Ya fuera del hospital, ambos rompieron en llantos, Tai no solo había muerto, había sido exterminado por algo, y ese algo ahora los asechaba a todos. – _Te voy a vengar hermano, lo haré cueste lo que me cueste-_ no le importó ser vista por decenas de personas quienes visitaban el hospital a tempranas a horas para saber cómo seguían sus familiares o conocidos, la chica sacó a su fiel amiga de esa mochila, sujetando su dispositivo hizo evolucionarla hasta dejar aparecer una ángel con alas resplandecientes y un aura rosa rodeándole por completo; subió encima suyo para salir volando por los aires, ante la mirada impactante de todos.

- _Bien, prometo cuidar de Kari por ti amigo-_ Tk no quiso quedarse atrás, ni bien ella hubo salido, él la imitó, su ángel creó ráfagas de aire mientras hizo su ascenso por los cielos; ambos jóvenes una vez en los aires se miraron. – _Lamento haber actuado así amigos-_ la adolescente se disculpaba por su comportamiento, su acto daría muchas noticias entre los espectadores pero eso debería ser afrontado posteriormente.

 _-No hay nada que disculpar, tenemos poco tiempo; pelearemos juntos, codo a codo, así le hubiera gustado a él-_ Angewomon dijo eso con tal de darle ánimos a su mejor amiga, era consiente que un rival de dimensiones desconocidas con el poder suficiente como para abrir una brecha entre ambos mundos y absorber el poder de un emblema era más que temible, de hecho esta vez tenían muy escasas oportunidades de siquiera salir con vida mas aun así lo iban a intentar.

…..

- _Si de algo estamos seguros, es que el balance no se ha roto del todo; necesitamos entrar nuevamente, aun desconozco cómo fue que Kari pudo abrir la puerta pero eso va facilitarnos las cosas. Nos va a cazar uno por uno, al parecer necesita nuestros emblemas para una especie de ritual o algo que le devuelva poder-_ Izzy daba explicaciones al grupo que tenía en frente, era como en los viejos tiempos, siendo él quien desmenuzaba cada idea para que pudiera sonar lo más inteligible posible sin crear dudas o aclarándolas en todo caso; sin embargo, la ausencia de quien sabe el más importante del grupo les estaba pasando factura. En primer lugar, sin él, invocar a Omegamon sería imposible y aunque Davis pudiera dominar el mismo emblema, Agumon debería de haber desaparecido cuando su compañero falleció pues esa era la conexión que cada quien mantenía con su acompañante.

- _¿Qué hay de nuestros familiares, estarán a salvo sin nosotros?-_ Mimi daba por terminado su quinta botella de agua de azar, todo esto le estaba poniendo muy nerviosa pero su sentido común parecía estar intacto.

- _Creo que si hubiera querido hacerles daño, hubiera aprovechado el momento del velorio para atacarnos a todos, no; nos quiere solos, así somos vulnerables…..lamentablemente Tai lo estaba ese día-_ nuevamente su explicación fue acertada, hizo un puño con las manos pues recordarle tan seguidamente le provocaba náuseas y es que cuando hubieron terminado la secundaria, este genio se hizo muy cercano a la familia Yagami; en un principio iba para que pudiera pedir prestado la computadora cuando la suya se averió, Tai siempre le abrió las puertas de su casa y no le importaba que se quedara largas horas usando ese ordenador para que pudiera hacer sus proyectos cuando él hubiese deseado recrearse primero. Luego la madre de este le empezaría a invitar alimentos, cosa que no hizo más que sellar una gran amistad entre esos dos jóvenes ya que para Tai, todo ser vivo capaz de comer la receta de su madre era digno de confianza…..buenos recuerdos…..

-¿ _Has descubierto algo acerca del emblema?-_ Joe quiso preguntar eso, si bien era cierto todo lo antes mencionado, cuando Davis llegó les comentó todo lo que ese remedo de digimon le quiso hacer, asimismo Matt ya les había adelantado algo similar pues esa misteriosa llamada telefónica preguntó por el mismo dato…..el preciado emblema.

- _Al parecer Tai supo que estaban tras sus pasos, no tengo idea dónde pudo haberlo escondido-_ Izzy nuevamente aclaró las dudas, era verdad acerca de ese misterio; lo curioso era saber dónde estaba y el motivo de haberlo ocultado sin haber dejado un rastro o pista a los demás, en su mente la idea sobre Tai de no querer decirles por algún motivo le mantenía pensativo pero tales pensamientos se los guardó para sí mismo.

Tras unos segundo todos dirigieron sus miradas a esa joven esperando que tal vez ella pudiera ser conocedora de algo, - _Qué están mirando, si Tai me hubiera pedido esconder su emblema hubiera intuido algo malo, no le hubiera dejado solo en ningún momento-_ Sora alzó la voz ante tantos ojos viéndola directamente, sabía que su tono fue bastante reacio pero deseaba quien sabe al igual que Kari una venganza mayor.

- _Perdónanos por eso Sora, ahora solo debemos esperar a que los otros dos lleguen; primero debemos tratar de mantener la calma, pero tengo un ligero presentimiento….-_

 _-Por favor no te guardes nada Izzy, dinos, ¿hay alguna posibilidad de no ser recibidos con un ataque cuando arribemos al digimundo?-_ Ken, un muchacho de cabellera algo larga de color negro y porte atlético interrogó lo que todos tenían en mente pero que nadie quiso soltar; tenía cargado en brazos a su fiel amigo insecto, una cosa bastante tierna que sin embargo al momento de luchar era bastante destructivo.

- _Cada vez que íbamos, éramos transportados a velocidad impresionante, deben de saber que mientras estamos cayendo, estamos alejados casi cinco o tal vez diez metros uno de los otros; si esa información la conoce nuestro adversario; aprovechará el momento cuando entremos para atacar a uno de nosotros y robarle su emblema sin que podamos hacer nada al respecto-_ su hipótesis era horrenda pero muy lógica, para ser sinceros, siempre terminaban, no dañados, pero sin muy lejos unos de otros cada vez que lograban adentrarse.

- _Entonces eso no nos deja otra opción-_ Cody miraba con nerviosismo sus manos, tenía una idea pero tal vez no sería bien tolerada. En vista que le estuvieron mirando un buen rato sin que nadie pudiera comprender su expresión, continuo hablando….- _uno de nosotros debe cargar todos los emblemas, ese mismo debería entrar en medio de todos, de esa forma si somos atacados, salvaríamos los emblemas; si fuera el enemigo atacaría a los más alejados, estando el responsable al medio es menos probable ser amenazado-_ Vaya idea suicida saliendo de los labios del menor del grupo.

- _Nosotros podemos ayudar, no dejaríamos que nadie les hiciera daño-_ el valiente Veemon se puso en pose de lucha ante tal comentario, internamente deseaba ser Davis quien llevase los emblemas para alejarle de mayor riesgo pero iba a respetar la decisión del grupo; parecía que iban a escoger a Cody pues era el menor pero este se reusó por completo pidiendo tener mayor consideración ante su persona, se había sentido ofendido por ello, ya había dejado de ser ese niño pequeño, su estatura hablaba por él, y sus ganas mezcladas con determinación le hicieron mantenerse firme.

- _Lo dejaremos a la suerte-_ Yolei sacó un par de dados de su cartera, por alguna razón los cargaba siempre desde que su abuela le dijo ser una especie de cábala para los exámenes. No esperaron la llegada de los otros dos muchachos quienes ya se hallaban en camino, de entre todos fue Joe el escogido por el azar. Este tan solo recibió en silencio cada uno de los emblemas, para cuando Kari y TK llegaron, simplemente acataron la decisión entregando sus respectivos artefactos al mayor del grupo.

Fue Matt quien abrió la puerta, deseaba ser el primero en entrar. Su fiel Gabumon le acompañaba, le dio una sonrisa en señal de aliento; luego fue su hermano tras suyo; de esa manera uno a uno fue adentrándose siendo Sora y Kari las últimas en entrar.

….

….

- _Son tan inocentes, esto va ser rápido-_ aquella sombra detectó la presencia de la puerta digital abriéndose, era desconocedor felizmente acerca del plan de los niños elegidos, inmediatamente salió a por sus presas preso de felicidad atolondrada. – _Ni siquiera tú pudiste salvarlos, portador del valor-_ reía a carcajadas mientras daba por iniciado su faena.


	5. Chapter 5

**DE VUELTA AL DIGIMUNDO**

-¿ _Alguie como tú en un lugar como este?, tan solo, tan vulnerable-_ no podía saberse a ciencia cierta si se trataba de un ser humano o de una de las incontables criaturas pertenecientes a ese universo, todo su ser estaba cubierto por completo por un manto marrón claro y su cabeza, aparentemente, sin dejar a la vista algún signo que lo delatase como parte de alguna de esas especies. Sin embargo, por el tono de su voz y manera cansina de andar parecía ser humano pero si de algo se estaba seguro era lo muy engañoso que resultaba ser siempre este lugar. Se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos, deseó continuar acercándose, pero la pose agresiva de su receptor le hizo indicar mantenerse al tope.

- _Aléjate de mí quien sea que seas-_ su voz era más que lastimera y eso no hacía más que resaltar la presencia tenue y sombría de aquel bosque dotado de árboles frondosos tan negro como la misma noche permitían una extraña conversación entre ambos.

- _Me temo que será imposible hacer eso, alguien me envía a por ti. Es necesario tu ayuda-_ quiso extenderse más para ponerse lo más cerca posible pero una bola de fuego saliendo desde las fauces de esa criatura le hizo retroceder, la manga que había extendido estaba ardiendo producto del impacto flameante, a pesar de mantener cubierto sus ojos y rostro en general, parecía que estuviese viendo con sumo deseo aquellas flamas.

- _Lárgate ahora o me obligarás a desaparecerte-_ su figura era muy distinta a la que hubo exhibido alguna vez.

- _Con ese insignificante poder te sería muy complicado, pero…-_ se hizo un silencio entre ambos, el sujeto rebuscó entre su manto de manera desesperada algo especial, tardó un par de segundos en encontrarlo pero para cuando lo hubo adquirido y posteriormente mostrado a su actual compañero de palabras, este miró absorto.

- _Imposible, cómo puedes tener eso…..fuiste tú…..te mataré maldito-_ Agumon estaba por completo furioso al ver esa silueta cargando el digivice de su tan querido compañero Tai, su corazón se llenó con deseos de venganza y furia, iracundo al ciento por ciento arremetió con todo su poder lanzando cuantas flamas pudo desde su boca, su puntería era bastante buena aun tratándose de una forma sin evolución por la ausencia de su amigo; mas aun así sentía que era deber suyo ponerle fin a ese infeliz, mientras más atacaba empezó a sentir cómo las gruesas gotas de lágrimas caían hasta evaporarse al hacer contacto con el fuego invocado.

- _Muy valiente, tal y como me dijeron; escúchame, necesito tu ayuda-_ no hubo daño alguno sobre aquel individuo, seguía cubierto por el mismo manto intacto. Ni siquiera se hubo movido a pesar que el pasto gris y parte de los árboles sufrían las llamas aun presentes quemando sus hojas.

- _Cómo me hallaste, nunca formaré parte de tus planes, prefiero morir antes que servirle al asesino de Tai-_ alistó una segunda ronda de ataques pero esta vez fue golpeado con violencia por ese ser quien tardó menos de un parpadeo para lograr reducir al dinosaurio e impactarlo sobre un árbol de tronco ancho cercano, no le produjo un daño severo pero sí el suficiente como para impedir que este volviera a atacarle, al menos por un rato mientas este se disponía a explicar su presencia.

- _Yo no soy tu enemigo, tonto-_ esperó a que Agumon dejara de toser y recobrara el aliento para decirle eso, acto seguido le lanzó el digivice de Tai hasta sus patas mientras se sentaba sobre una de las rocas cercanas a su posición actual. Aprovechó el silencio para ordenar sus pensamientos y pensar qué decir, por ahora debería esperar aunque sabía perfectamente que el tiempo era en exceso valioso.

 _-¿Dijiste que alguien te envió a verme?, ¿por qué tienes su digivice?, ¿cómo me encontraste?-_ preguntas lanzadas buscando ser respondidas de inmediato, deseaba afirmaciones inmediatas.

- _Digamos que yo me invite solo, en cuanto al motivo de tener su digivice o de haberte encontrado, deberías responderte primero por qué no has muerto-_ con suma calma y gran frialdad lanzó sus directas a tal valeroso ser, parecía no haberle ayudado mucho; en efecto este digimon se hubo marchado cuando se enteró de la muerte de su mejor amigo y compañero de luchas, su plan era no volver jamás aun sabiendo que tendría oportunidades si un nuevo portador surgiese pero en su corazón tan solo podía existir la imagen de Tai. Pasaron cerca de diez segundos para que su cerebro pudiera procesar la información, de repente salto de alegría mientras miraba lleno de esperanza a ese misterioso ser.

- _¡Tai está vivo, Tai está vivo, por eso sigo acá!-_ quiso gritar a todo pulmón y hacia todos los vientos.

- _Yo nunca dije eso-_ le cortó la felicidad muy pronto, seguía aparentemente mirándolo fijamente, esperando cualquier reacción para poder aprovechar su máxima oportunidad.

- _Pero, si….-_

 _-Ahora mismo estas entre los confines del mundo humano y del digital, ni siquiera tú sabes cómo llegaste, por eso no puedo asegurarte que tu amigo siga vivo. Es decir, no puedo afirmar que tú mismo estuvieses con vida o que yo lo esté-_ hizo un ademán señalando los árboles negros de todo ese lugar, podían respirar era cierto pero nada en lo absoluto movía las hojas, todo era tan calmado incluso ante el fuego provocado por aquella criatura hace unos instantes todo lucía como si nada hubiera sucedido. Dejó perplejo al dinosaurio naranja, por ello prefirió continuar con su explicación. – _Para el digimundo ni tú ni yo existimos, pero estamos presentes ahora mismo; ya te has dado cuenta entre la diferencia de nuestros poderes, no me costaría mucho desaparecerte, pero hay algo que debo pedirte….una vez más todos necesitan de ti-_ por segunda vez se puso a buscar algo en su abrigo (si podía llamarse así a esa cosa que lo cubría), nuevamente tardó varios segundos en hallar lo que se proponía y una vez más lanzó un objeto familiar ante los pies de Agumon dejándolo mucho más que confundido, todo esto era demasiado ininteligible.

A sus pies estaban esos preciados googles que Tai solía traer sobre su alborotada cabellera.

- _Puedes salvar al digimundo valeroso Agumon, pero necesitas mi ayuda-_

 _-Cómo sé que esto no es una trampa-_

 _-El valor que dormía en tu amigo ha pasado a mí por alguna razón la cual desconozco cómo sucedió; pero es obvio que es deber nuestro salvar ambos mundos, eso claro si aceptas ayudarme-_

Se mantenía dubitativo y cabizbajo, no sabía si confiar o dejar todo como antes esperando morir en ese macabro lugar para evitar la soledad producto de la muerte de su amigo, pero ahora todo daba un giro impresionante.

- _Dices que me necesitan, pero sin Tai no puedo alcanzar mi máxima fuerza-_

- _No lo creo; tan solo tú sabrás esto, prométeme que si logramos salir de este mundo no revelarás este secreto-_ poco a poco se fue descubriendo del manto, la oscuridad cubría por completo aquel lugar pero a pesar de eso, Agumon pudo ver directamente y sin misterios a quien le hablaba.

- _Imposible-_

….

…

Voltearon sus ojos mirando atónitos la cruel masacre, sangres esparciéndose a por montones, cuerpos saliendo volando por los aires dejando más huellas rojas sobre los suelos y ninguna esperanza de vida para esos valientes jóvenes quienes entraron pensando en cada punto pero finalmente fueron acabados de una forma penosa. Ni siquiera jadearon de dolor, esto era un final definitivo y nada cambiaría el hecho, morir nunca hubiera sido tan abrupto; sin embargo, cuando aquella sombra se dispuso a buscar entre los despojos de humanos y digimon los emblemas lanzó un grito que dejó temblando varios segundos toda esa superficie

- _Infelices mocosos, voy a buscarlos, no podrán esconderse por mucho-_

No muy lejos, los niños elegido lograron escuchar aquel desgarrador sonido de rabia a través del viento, quedaron petrificados mientras aquel ruido se iba alejando, pensaron primero en huir pero tal vez esa cosa sentiría sus vibraciones y le tomaría menos de lo esperado en encontrarlos y sin un plan detalladamente desmenusado, cualquier posibilidad de éxito se esfumaría; quedaron en silencio hasta percatarse cómo aquella frecuencia iba alejándose, tuvieron suerte esta vez, aunque fue gracias nuevamente a Izzy, pues habían logrado arribar sin complicaciones, esperaban ser atacados pero nada de eso sucedió, aún estaban quejándose por lo abrupto que resultó viajar nuevamente a ese extraño universo paralelo, afortunadamente no pasaron mayores inconvenientes pero todo fue una gran estrategia.

- _Siento no haber sido del todo sincero con ustedes amigos, pero si esa cosa pudiera entrar en nuestras mentes hubiéramos sido presas fáciles-_ Izzy era un chico realmente fabuloso, con capacidades sinceramente nunca antes vistas, para ninguno era un secreto de su enorme inteligencia pero había de admitir que esta vez se hubo superado así mismo. Justo antes de abrir la puerta, este intelectual recreo un programa para codificar datos que permitieran crear dobles de cada uno de los integrantes para ubicarlos en una posición segura pues sentía la terrible sensación que su cegador los estaría esperando; de esa manera pudo salvar momentáneamente a cada uno de ellos, les dio su explicación ganándose un par de aplausos como cortesía de Davis produciéndole una ligera vergüenza. – _Bien, tenemos que buscar un lugar seguro-_ Matt tomo la voz de mando para dirigir al grupo, siempre supo que Tai era el indicado para estas situaciones, siempre tuvo envidia sana de él, y le hubo agarrado más cariño desde el momento que ambos lograron la aparición de la fusión más poderosa nunca antes vista ya hace muchos años…Omegamon.

- _Espera un momento por favor, si caminamos sin rumbo podríamos toparnos con esa cosa-_ Joe analizó la idea del rubio pensando mas bien en visitar lugares ya conocidos por ellos para abastecerse y pernotar haciendo turnos de vigilancia.

- _Respeto su idea Joe, pero tal vez nuestro enemigo espera que nosotros vayamos a esos sitios-_ Cody nunca dejo de ser respetuoso y se dirigía siempre de esa manera a la persona mayor, en este casi su peli azul amigo. No sabía para ser franco dónde permanecer.

- _Tal vez si dormimos sobre los árboles estaremos en algo más seguros-_ miraron con ojos abiertos al escuchar la voz de Davis sugerir eso, este se disculpó al instante pensando que había dicho una locura pero para sorpresa suya todos estuvieron acordes con tal idea, imaginaron sentirse menos amenazados no pisando tierra y como plus adicional, los bosques del digimundo se caracterizaban por poseer una fauna frondosa con árboles de varios metros de altura.

- _Yo iré a buscar a ese infeliz ahora mismo, quieren huir o esconderse, acaso no quieren vengar a mi hermano-_ Kari, desde el momento que hubo llegado, estaba completamente ida, necesitaba consuelo y tal no llegaría sino viendo desaparecer a quien le quito su mejor compañía, a su protector. Caminó con dirección hacia donde pensó que la frecuencia de sonido se hubo esfumado pero fue rápidamente interceptada por los brazos de Sora quien le sujetó por detrás con un abrazo. – _No creas que eres la única a quien le afectó esto, primero hagamos un plan, luego te juro que acabaremos con todo-_ no sabía si llorar o gritar, pero ninguna de las dos opciones parecía ser correcta, simple y llanamente prefirió mantener ese cálido abrazo; pronto ambas se mirarían cara a cara para con tan solo un movimiento corto en señal de afirmación pudieran continuar.

Caminaron un par de horas, honestamente el miedo les hizo sentir como si hubieran estado tan solo minutos pero cuando dieron vista a sus dispositivos, se percataron de cuánto tiempo realmente ya tenían deambulando, optaron por no realizar evoluciones creyendo que con eso atraerían al enemigo, por ello treparon los grandes tronco, algunos ayudados por los digimon capaces de volar como Howkmon, la compañero ave de Jolei, Biyomon y Patamon; pero ciertamente era necesario un esfuerzo mayor para hacer subir hasta las copas los cuerpos de sus acompañantes respectivos pues habían pasado cerca de tres años desde la última aventura y en dicho intervalo de tiempo los chicos, naturalmente, ganaron peso.

- _Yo tomaré la primera guardia, si algo sale mal, pase lo que pase, el grupo deberá dividirse-_ nuevamente Matt tomo la iniciativa, no se sentía mal cuando hubieron rechazado su primer plan pero tras devolverle a cada uno sus emblemas, prefirió no quedarse callado sintiendo el peligro inminente, tal vez de esa manera lograrían salvarse o al menos la mayoría.

Matt esperó el tiempo suficiente, después de tanto estrés uno a uno fueron cayendo dormidos presos del cansancio, desde sus bolsillo sacó aquella vieja armónica, no quiso tocarle pensando en que despertaría a los demás pero sentía melancolía, maldijo en silencio haberlo traído consigo pues le recordaba las veces cuando peleaba con ese chico de cabellera alborotada. – _Amigo, si puedes oírme, nosotros no vamos a rendirnos, estés donde estés, así lo hubieras querido-_. Pasaron los minutos y estos se convirtieron en horas, Matt apenas podía mantener los ojos semi abiertos, le pidió a su fiel compañero que le contara cualquier cosa, no es que no hubieran hablado en lo absoluto sino que tras mucho tiempo y con tanto agotamiento encima incluso el fiel lobo parecía ceder ante los brazos de Morfeo. - _Matt, sigues despierto ¿verdad?-_

 _-Claro amigo, me ofrecí en la primera guardia, debo cumplir mi promesa-_

 _-¿Tienes miedo Matt?-_ vaya pregunta, jamás imaginó haber escuchado antes algo como tal proviniendo de su Gabumon, no era una criatura llena de impulsos pero si bastante aguerrida y eso le extraño de forma exagerada.

- _Solo un poco, ¿y tú?-_

 _-De hecho tengo bastante, pero me da pena admitirlo, no le digas a nadie por favor-_

 _-Ni en un millón de años-_ miraba con cierta nostalgia el pelaje majestuoso de su digimon, ahora podía entender mejor las cosas, cada uno representaba un emblema, cada quien daba estabilidad según su símbolo, era natural que habiendo desaparecido quien portaba la insignia de valor, se crearía temor entre los pertenecientes a ese mundo.

- _Matt, pero aunque lo tenga, voy a protegerte con mi vida-_ se arrinconó hasta juntársele, nunca antes hubo sentido tan de cerca ese pelaje, era realmente cálido, tal vez fue la noche o quizás ese lobo pero teniéndole cerca se durmió tranquilamente entre los brazos de ese amigo inseparable.

Amaneció mucho más rápido de lo esperado, fue una suerte que se hubiera despertado primero pues si le hubieran visto dormido habría causado desconfianza tenue, se limpió la cara con su manga, encima de las copas pudo ver por primera vez el sol naciente del digimundo, un espectáculo bellísimo. – _Hay esperanzas-_

 _-Pues claro que las hay, él nos estará cuidando-_ sintió vergüenza al oírle cerca, Sora, una hermosa adolescente se hallaba justo detrás suyo, estaba admirando el paisaje también. – _Descuida no le diré a nadie que te dormiste, de hecho le pudo haber pasado a cualquiera, estamos muy agotados-_

 _-Gracias Sora,…..,no sabía que te gustaban los paisajes-_

 _-Solía pasar algunas noches con Tai cuando niños, una vez me levantó muy temprano y….-_

 _-¿En serio, Tai despertándose temprano?-_ rieron ante ese sarcasmo

- _Desde la ventana de su cuarto se podía ver como nacía el sol, o al menos se hacía visible entre los primeros edificios, era muy hermoso verlo-_

 _-Entiendo, sé que lo extrañas, aunque no parezca era mi mejor amigo también, un engreído y holgazán pero gran compañero-_

 _-Era más que eso Matt, bien iré a despertar a los demás-_ bajó unas cuantas ramas para alistar al grupo, pronto deberían continuar; a la distancia tal espectáculo de luz fue reemplazado por una explosión lejana. – _Todos sujétense con fuerza-_

….


	6. Chapter 6

**ESPERANZA**

 _-Señor, se ha manifestado-_

 _-Interesante, jamás pensé que estuviera con vida, eso puede significar…-_

 _-Perdón por la interrupción mi lord pero tal cosa es imposible-_

 _-Tienes razón, tengo curiosidad por saber si aún tienes esa fantástica habilidad-_

 _-Estoy casi al cien por ciento-_

 _-Sólo hay una manera de averiguar esa data, de todas maneras puede sernos de mucha utilidad-_

 _-¿No preferiría que los destruyera a ambos?, no sería un gran reto-_

 _-Mata al gusano si gustas, el otro es importante; tú sabes que hacer-_

Desde un ostentoso salón, dos criaturas conversaban amenamente, una en particular se sentía fracasado al haber perdido la valiosa oportunidad en asesinar a los niños elegidos y por ende hacerse poseedor de los emblemas que portaban; sin embargo, oír esta última noticia le puso de muy buen humor puesto que al igual que muchos, daban por muerto a la extraña figura reflejada sobre los monitores de unas obsoletas maquinarias las cuales aparentaban tener casi 100 años bajo el polvo y almacenes dándoles aspectos muy descuidados, aunque para tales dimensiones temporales funcionaban de forma exitosa. Solo dos cosas podrían significar esta presencia, una era menos que probable pues fue esta misma sombra quien se encargó de exterminar al portador del valor cuando en su única oportunidad de adentrarse en el mundo humano hizo estallar en cientos de pedazo el móvil el cual lo transportaba; la otra opción era mucho mejor pensada, el digimundo había encontrado un nuevo escogido capaz de hacerse merecedor, la pregunta era…..quién…..Pero ya nada de eso se interferiría con sus verdaderos y maquiavélicos deseos, es más ya ni siquiera tenía peso alguno que el digimundo hubiera encontrado a cierta persona con características similares pues llevaba demasiada ventaja y ahora tan solo quedaba por encontrar a esos chiquillos, de quien se refería como escorias, para arrebatarles sus emblemas con el objetivo de activarlos y conseguir de esa forma el último y aun escondido último símbolo, con todo esto serían saciados sus más oscuros pensamientos.

Para cumplir sus objetivos tenía a su fiel secuaz, un sujeto tan negro de alma como él, y de quien podía confiar su vida entera ya que en el pasado hubo demostrado una gran fidelidad. Iba a tenderles una excelente treta, relamiéndose a carcajadas tan solo pudo mirar como ese leal compañero suyo salía cruzando los aires a toda velocidad para cumplir su misión, sabía que iba a ser un éxito rotundo. Dio una fuerte inspiración para luego soltar un gran grito. – _Has que te crean hasta el final-_ como si su sola voz hiciera tronar las densas nubes, su voz se esparció ayudado por las frecuencias hasta llegar al sujeto quien sobrevolaba, este tan solo pudo sonreír al escuchar de manera defectuosa ese mensaje, sabía que su amo deseaba divertirse con la desesperación absoluta de un grupo de jóvenes.

….

No se trataba de una explosión cualquiera o menos un desastre con dimensiones ínfimas de aquel mundo tan enigmático, de hecho era la primera vez que sus ojos atestiguaban algo como esto, viendo árboles arrancados desde las raíces mientras iniciaban sus vuelos y para ser sincero consigo mismo fue una verdadera suerte haber escogido sin pensarlo aquel árbol de grueso tronco y raíces profundas como sitio para pernotar esa noche, a pesar de tan solo ver la grandeza de aquella destrucción esta se produjo a mucha distancia de donde ellos estaban aunque no fueron absueltos de tanta furia.

-¿ _Están todos bien?_ -hubo permanecido con los ojos cerrados por puro acto reflejo ante tanta catástrofe pero al percibir el cese completo fueron inmediatamente abiertos para tratar de asegurarse que sus demás amigos estuvieran al menos a salvo.

-¿ _Qué cosa fue eso?, ¿alguien no está atacando?-_ una voz de protesta por parte de Davis hizo entenderle al rubio quien pregunto lo primero que si el miembro más bullicioso daba señales de vida significaba un buen estado en el resto del grupo y por ende de su querido hermano menor.

Quiso continuar preguntando pero su vista se concentró en el espectáculo que aún acontecía sobre los cielos negándose a desaparecer en poco tiempo; tal explosión provino desde las mismas alturas pues Matt pudo ver con sus ambos ojos abiertos de par en par como una llamarada salía desde las nubes para dejarse caer sobre el suelo sólido en donde hubo creado tanta destrucción, este fuego era muy tenue pero lo suficiente como para hacerle entender que algo grave ya estaba aconteciendo mucho antes que ellos arribaran. Izzy no tardó en percatarse de la situación en breve, nunca imaginó ser capaz de presenciar algo como tal, inmediatamente sus neuronas empezaron hacer sinapsis a manera desesperada como si estuviera procesando cada imagen, fue cuestión de segundos para tener una explicación coherente. – _El mismo digimundo se defiende-_ como preso de un trance soltó tales palabras manteniendo aun contacto visual con el cielo mientras los demás deseaban que esto terminase para poder escuchar con toda calma al genio, pero primero deberían dejarlo en "su mundo personal", intentar alejarlo sería una locura.

- _Este mundo está reconociendo la presencia del enemigo, al parecer la ubicación de este se hallaba en tal lugar; todo ese fuego es un mecanismo defensivo, me parece que….-_ tragó saliva y deseó por primera vez no tener la razón, quería ser un ser ordinario como cualquier adolescente, dedicarse a sus cosas, o tal vez haber hecho otras, una extraña sensación de miedo se apoderaba de su cuerpo mientras su cabeza se negaba a detenerse en pensar y pensar, pronto daría con lo que tanto temía.

- _Parecerte qué…te parece correcto dejarnos con tanta intriga, puede que seas el más listo pero dinos de una buena ves tus ideas-_ parecía ser otra persona, pero al mismo tiempo parecía haber sido como tal desde un comienzo; Sora sujetando de ambos hombros a su compañero le hizo salir de ese estado, algo les estaba afectando a todos.

- _Significa Sora, a mi parecer, que incluso nosotros seremos reconocidos como amenaza y algo como eso puede atacarnos en cualquier instante-_ no le importó comportarse, tampoco lo que dirían pero tras haber sido cuestionado con dureza dio su explicación definitiva tras haber empujado a esa chica de manera violenta produciéndole una caída estrepitosa, nadie reprochó o dijo ni siquiera murmullos, tan solo miraban lo cruel que serían sus destinos. Ella tan solo se puso de pie mientras lanzaba una mirada fulminante a su "agresor" dejando en claro que pronto se cobraría esa mas no sería ahora, sin embargo la voz tan chillona que una vez llegó a detestar le hizo sentirse sola una vez más. – _Creo amigos que ya es hora de admitirlo, debemos volver….todos-_ Mimi siempre fue una chica consentida por cada miembro de su familia tanto nuclear como extensa y en especial por las hermanas de su madre pues ellas tenían solo hijos varones y una mujer en la familia les hizo centrarse haciéndola ver siempre como su princesa; esa figura maduró exponencialmente con el paso de los años evidentemente pero ahora cada uno de esos grandes ojos con matices marrones claros mostraban desolación y un ánimo de resigna ante esto, con sus palabras incluyó también a los digimon presentes quienes le vieron sin poder decir nada, era obvio que un gran temor reinaba entre todos salvo en uno.

Con paso decidido pero firme dio sus primeros pasos alejándose sin querer llamar la atención y cargando entre sus brazos de adolecente al fiel compañero que el destino le hizo conocer, ya se había alejado unos cuantos metros cuando escuchó su nombre, quiso no girar, sabía que iba a ser en vano mientras actuaban así, nuevamente le llamaron; su digimon le miró entristecido mientras le preguntó si no deseaba estar con el grupo pero una negativa meneando con la cabeza de un lado hacia el otro le hizo entender. – _Siempre tan estúpido, a dónde vas-_ Ken le dio alcance, este le miraba sonriente mientras sujetaba la manga del camisón que traía puesto Davis, uno bastante distinto al que una vez mostró en su aventura como escogido la primera vez que logró entrar siguiendo a la hermana de Tai a ese tan extraño universo.

-¿ _Quién te crees que eres estúpido, acaso no oíste que ese fuego puede caernos encima?-_ Joe se precipitó un poco pero al igual que todos salieron detrás de ese compañero, aquel peli azul le miró a los ojos, inmediatamente pudo entender todo, se maldijo por dejar que un menor asumiera nuevamente su rol, como mayor siempre debió haber sido responsable de cada uno y por más que siempre intentó ser líder, al final fue ese chico tan querido quien tomara acciones no siempre sensatas pero sí con el objetivo de nunca rendirse ante nada; ahora tal vez sea el hecho de la desesperación o quizá el no estar calmado pero veía a su gran amigo Tai reflejado sobre ese chico de nombre Davis. Sus manos comenzaron a sudarle lentamente, como si pudiera leerle la mente entendió todo, incluso antes que Izzy lo que esas simples pisadas significarían y por eso dejó que el resto continuara criticando a ese muchacho para que este pudiera responder de una buena vez por todas y romper este puñado en el corazón.

- _No se dan cuenta verdad, sin Tai nos estamos perdiendo, su emblema era el valor y por ende tiene repercusiones que no esté con nosotros; pero ya es hora de admitirlo…..está muerto-_ sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora luego de haber pronunciado tales palabras, produjo un gran silencio mientras le veían algunos con ira otros con tristeza, pero le dejaron continuar….. _no les parece raro que fuera él, acaso no sintió miedo de morir; todos lo conocíamos y estoy casi seguro que prefirió enfrentar a nuestro rival es solo buscando la manera de derrotarlo para que cada uno de nosotros no tengamos que sufrir pericias nuevamente-_ nunca imaginó que hablar frente a un grupo de personas fuera tan sencillo, de hecho siempre tuvo conmoción de tan solo exponer en clase y esto ahora contando con que muchos era mayores no iba a permitir un error craso….. _Tai escondió su emblema por algo, por eso no hay valor entre nosotros; pero si lo hizo fue para evitar que el enemigo se apodere de el; no sé ustedes, pero no pienso entregarle el mío a este miserable tan fácilmente, va tener que vencerme si desea apoderárselo ¿entienden?, de lo contrario le habré fallado a Tai, bien si me disculpan debo seguir mi camino tal vez en la isla de los comienzos pueda haber una pista, creo que Tai quiso que uno de nosotros portara su emblema para patearle el trasero a este rival-_ dicho eso dejó caer lágrimas sin percatarse de ello mientras movía sus ágiles piernas de futbolista apasionado en dirección oeste, algún día iba a mostrarle al joven Yagami todo lo que pudo aprender en cuanto a futbol se trataba cuando viajó por casi dos meses a Italia como parte de un grupo de chicos con ganas de mostrarse aunque penosamente fue poco útil pues la categoría que andaban buscando por ese país era mayor a su edad pero se hubo quedado tan solo por puro deseo de aprender, no obstante ya sería imposible.

-¿ _Van a dejar que este inmaduro se lleve la atención?-_ Matt volvió a ser el mismo de antes, aquel temor en sus ojos se esfumó, fue el cuarto en seguirle pues fueron Joe y Ken quienes marcharon en silencio tras este joven en camino a lo que sería un suicidio pero con guerra antes; al igual que el compañero de cabellera azul lo percibió, este rubio imaginó ver el porte de un niño Tai en su primera aventura, rio momentáneamente mientras en su cabeza se repetía una y otra vez la frase de "siempre estarás con nosotros amigo". Le siguieron lentamente Kari, Sora y luego todos sin producir sonidos exagerados, incluso la mujer quien hubo dado la idea de retirada comenzó a caminar junto al grupo….eran una familia.

Caminaron cerca de cuatro horas sin dirigirse palabras entre ellos y tan solo procurando pisar con cuidado sobre el terreo que tenían bajo ellos pues para nadie era sorpresa lo fácil con lo que era toparse con un desierto (por citar como ejemplo) e inmediatamente un gran paisaje verde a pocos metros en menos de lo imaginado; pero ahora pisaban tierras enlodadas y el peligro latente de que fuesen más profundas de lo estimadas les hacía caminar con mucho sigilo. Pasado ese trecho continuaron su rumbo, hubo uno que otro quienes empezaron a mirar con gracia a ese chico Davis pero fue Yolei la encargada de hacer revivir mediante una broma a ese gris grupo sin querer haberlo hecho.

-¿ _Por casualidad tienes idea cómo llegar a nuestro objetivo?-_ Yolei Inoue era una chica bastante simpática de cabellera violeta larga, no tan gustosa por vestirse a la moda pero con gustos comunes en cuanto a ropa; siempre se llevaba torcidamente con su compañero líder de los escogidos de la segunda generación aunque eso no hacía más que resaltar la unión entre ambos.

- _Para ser honesto esperaba a que alguno lo supiera pero como nadie dijo nada y después de haber dicho tantas cosas me daba vergüenza admitir no saberlo-_ con una mano rascándose la parte posterior de su cabeza y mostrando un rostro totalmente apenado y sonriendo de forma sosa, fue rápidamente envestido por dos muchachos quienes a modo de broma comenzaron a golpearlo con, si pudiera decirse suavidad, mientras él se quejaba pidiendo detenerse pero para Matt y Joe quienes habían visto un imagen tan madura de este ser ahora volvían a ser niños pequeños para jugar así; entre todos pudieron sentir como sus emblemas brillaron tenuemente mientras esos tres continuaban sus juegos infantiles produciendo primero un remedo de risa que más tarde se fue transformando en grandes carcajadas.

Poco a poco todos se fueron uniendo a esa extraña forma de demostrarse cariño, en breves minutos jugaban en medio de ese lodo sin importarles la higiene o cuan extrañamente inmaduros podían verse haciendo eso; es más, sus propios digimon disfrutaron uniéndose a esa celebración de reencuentro, durante unos instantes Sora miró al cielo ahora con los típicos adornos del atardecer, era una ventaja tener lodo en el rostro pues asi no le verían llorar, - _sabes que hubiera deseado que estuvieses con nosotros ahora, Tai-_ dejó de lado esa congoja puesto que inesperadamente Mimi le tumbó al fango mientras reía como desquiciada por tener el cabello manchado con esa mezcla de tierra y agua.

…..

Muy lejos de ahí en medio de donde esa gran columna de fuego se hubo presenciado para dejar ver una gran explosión inmediata, un par de cosas acontecían. Aunque la idea de Izzy fue bastantemente lógica, había resultado ser un completo error.

- _Oye, ¿te encuentras bien?-_

 _-Sí, tuvimos suerte-_

 _-¿Qué era esa cosa que nos atacó?-_

 _-No tengo la menor idea, pero debemos tener cuidado, al parecer hay más peligro del que imaginé-_

 _-¿Cómo fue posible que hiciéramos todo este alboroto, nadie salió lastimado?-_ miraba a su alrededor sin poder creer cuanto caos hubieron hecho en su intento de evadir una muerte silenciosa. No había señales de vida cerca, concentrándose un poco pudo calcular un radio de casi cincuenta metros de pura destrucción.

- _Se necesita una gran cantidad de poder para hacer lo que hicimos, ahora concéntrate-_ ambos sujetos iniciaron su propia aventura juntos, miraron de un lado a otro sin saber qué dirección tomar o cuando iniciar, por eso se sentaron unos cuantos minutos tratando de reflexionar cada futuro paso.

…..

Miles de kilómetros de ahí una sombra miraba con desprecio y furibundo a su fiel secuaz quien llegó con medio cuerpo con quemaduras de segundo grado, de hecho fue una fortuita casualidad que escapara con vida ante tal poder, este no hacia otra cosa que pedir disculpas de manera continua ante lo que interpretaba como un fracaso.

- _No volverá a suceder mi amo, lo prometo-_ mientras sus heridas eran sanadas por un equipo especializado de sirvientes, aquel a quien se refería como soberano no dejaba de analizar esta nueva incertidumbre. – _Le pido una segunda oportunidad-_ ante eso la sombra ordenó a los presentes dejarles solos a pesar que estos dijeron estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantenerle con vida.

- _Aún no tenemos lo que deseamos, nuestra energía se limita sin ese detalle ¿entiendes?; si por algún motivo nos encuentras, te necesito en tu máximo poder para vencerlo; descuida amigo, por ahora concéntrate en sanar luego entrenaremos-_

 _-Pero mi lord, no hay tiempo que perder puedo ir a….-_

 _-Ya cállate, enviaré a otros, de todas formas su presencia aquí implica jugar de prisa-_ tras decir eso y retirarse de ese cuarto de cuidados intensivos, la sombra se alejó mientras el equipo inicial retomaba sus labores de sanaciones.

…


	7. Chapter 7

**RESPUESTAS**

- _Por favor, no haga daño, se lo suplico, no era mi intención-_ era apenas un muchacho no mayor de quince años quien sujetando una especie de arma blanca con la mano derecha miraba atónito a ese simple anciano con apariencia inocente; al igual que el resto de sus otros cuatro rufianes amigos le habían estado siguiendo pues vestía de manera elegante, esperaron a que este veterano se detuviera cerca de un poste de alumbrado para sacar su celular y verificar lo que se suponía fuese una dirección. Miraron de un lado al otro esperando atacar en el momento más oportuno, robarle sus pertenencias, consideraban una rápida salida pues a la vista no debería tener muchas oportunidades incluso contra uno de ellos, pero las cosas no les salieron del todo como lo planearon, cuando un sujeto (el más fornido de esos adolecentes) sujetó con fuerza usando sus rechonchos antebrazos el cuello del anciano, este hizo un movimiento raudo logrando zafarse con suma facilidad de aquella llave para luego darle una fuerte patada en medio del estómago que le hizo caer quejándose por respirar, los otros al verlos sacaron sus cuchillas ante tremendo insulto pero fueron reducidos vergonzosamente por un ser que tranquilamente pudiera tener no menos de 80 años. Este octogenario aplicó fuertes golpes sobre las gargantas de sus oponentes para reducirlos, tan solo tomó a uno por la chaqueta mientras este gemía de dolor, con voz amenazante le exigió decirle dónde podía encontrar a un sujeto mostrándole la foto de este por su lujosos pero extraño celular.

- _Es un pandillero como nosotros, no tiene hogar suele dormir debajo del puente, a veces gana dinero haciendo trucos de magia…-_

 _-¿Dónde?-_ amenazó al jovenzuelo con la mano hecha puño

- _Ahora mismo debe estar en la plaza, le roba a sus desprevenidos observadores-_

- _Bien muchas gracias jovencito, dime ¿es esta realmente la vida que escogiste?-_

 _-No tengo familia ni dinero, tampoco estudie nunca, ellos me cuidan-_ un miedo atroz envolvía a ese inocente mozuelo mientras veía como aquel viejo hombre caminaba en dirección señalada con mucha prisa, su edad nunca pareció ser un obstáculo, ahora simple y llanamente tarareaba una melodía contagiosa con cada pisada siguiente y de vez en cuando alternándola con silbidos. En unos cuantos minutos los otros jóvenes se pusieron de pie sobándose el cuello y cualquier parte de sus pesados cuerpos golpeados humillantemente, insistieron en irse pues sus gritos no pasarían desapercibidos mucho más tiempo y en breve un grupo de vigilantes aparecerían.

- _Qué estas esperando Sebastiano, debemos irnos ahora-_

El menor del grupo pudo ver asustado aun a su líder lanzándole una fuerte reprimenda pero el llamado Sebastiano parecía estar en medio de un poderoso trance.

 _-Vámonos ya veo las luces de los policías acercarse-_ otro de ellos alertó al mayor, estaba en lo cierto, posiblemente los vecinos hubieron alertado acerca de un intento de asalto muy común entre los barrios de esta ciudad la cual fue antiguamente una poderosa colonia española y que tras muchos años, corruptos y estafadores se encargaron de convertirla en tierra de nadie.

- _He visto a ese viejo antes, puedo jurarlo-_

 _-Me importa una mierda si lo conoces, debemos irnos ya-_ le tomó del brazo para emprender una rápida huida, eran jóvenes después de todo y para que los no atléticos policías les sería muy fácil burlarlos, el problema era que si no lo hacían a tiempo esos usarían aquellas pistolas paralizantes con corriente y eso sí era inesquivables.

- _Lo siento, no quiero este camino-_ salió corriendo justo en dirección a las patrullas mientras escuchaba su nombre siendo maldecido por los otros cuatro quienes seguramente se vengarían severamente si lo volviesen a ver. Pero ahora solo podía estar meditabundo, Sebastiano no opuso resistencia alguna cuando los macilentos señores de traje verde llegaron para arrestarlo; en su mente seguía con la idea de conocer a ese anciano, pero por ahora debería en concentrarse de inventar una historia creíble en su camino a la comisaría local.

…..

- _No hemos visto caer otra columna de fuego en los días que llevamos acá desde esa vez-_ Tk se puso a pensar detenidamente ante la fogata que abrigaba en esta fría noche a él como al resto del grupo, había rechazado antes el pedido de su hermano de dormir abrazado por Gabumos para sentir menos el gélido ambiente pero este se negó pues ya no era un simple niño como antes, salvo que para el rubio mayor siempre lo sería, siempre desde que fueron separados por un problema de padres y totalmente ajeno a ellos. Era su turno de hacer guardia pero nadie parecía tener sueño suficiente como para quedarse dormido a excepción del siempre dormilón Davis quien apenas juntó los ojos quedó prácticamente petrificado y dando leves ronquidos que hacían reír a quien le viera. Miraron a Izzy esperando una respuesta, este joven estaba echado sobre unas cuantas hojas que le servían de almohada con una pierna flexionada y apoyada sobre la rodilla de la otra. – _También me parece muy extraño, además nadie nos ha atacado tampoco-_ mirando el oscuro cielo trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos.

- _Tienen alguna idea de dónde pudo haber escondido Tai su emblema-_ Kari parecía ya no tener miedo en referirse de esa manera, en los días pasados le era totalmente imposible pronunciar el nombre de su hermano sin sentirse abrumada pero con el transcurso pudo aceptarlo fehacientemente. Ahora ya estaban en la ciudad de los inicios, bautizada así quien sabe por quién o por qué pero era una pequeña aldea llena de arbustos repletos de frutos amargos pero nutritivos, provisto de varias fuentes de agua que les permitió saciar esa sed inmedible y provisionado también con una que otras chozas algo dañadas, el problema era que esas construcciones rústicas eran demasiado pequeñas y tan solo tres digimon hubieran cabido dentro, por esa razón pernotaron en las afueras sobre un frío suelo invernal.

- _Nuestro amigo nunca fue tan listo y ahora nos lo pone así, vaya dilema ¿verdad?-_ Ahora Matt quien intentaba dormir boca abajo y usando los brazos cruzados como soporte de cabeza hizo dicho comentario, produjo una leve sonrisa en algunos, para nadie era un secreto de la enorme amistad entre el portador de la amistad con el del valor, juntos hubieron invocado a la más majestuosa de las criaturas digitales cuando salvaron el mundo (honestamente lo hicieron) hace cinco años atrás; sus ojos se concentraron en como bailaba el fuego acogedor, tuvieron que juntar varios troncos secos para poder tener una fogata de dimensiones suficientemente grandes como para poder dar calor a todos ellos, para estos momentos tan solo tiró un pequeño tallo que se hallaba cerca directo al fuego, el cual hizo que se consumiera de inmediato.

Izzy se quedó mirando eso un buen rato mientas los demás trataban de conversar de cualquier tema posible como acerca de las vacaciones de verano pasadas o de si sería buena idea pintarle el rostro a Davis mientras este dormía; pero dentro de la ingeniosa mente de aquel genio se cruzaron miles de ideas, recordó que Tai hubo muerto en una gran explosión, en dicha tragedia hubo demasiado fuego, el suficiente como para volver cenizas incluso a todo el vehículo pero según lo contado por tanto Kari como por Tk la vez que entrevistaron abruptamente al chico quien en ese mismo viaje logró salvarse, una luz envolvió a Tai para tragárselo y esa misa fue lo que permitió evitar una muerte trágica a ese sujeto…..ahora podía tener sentido todo.

- _Kari, Kari, Kari, ¿Quién era el sujeto que estuvo con Tai en el accidente? ¿Era un conocido de la escuela? ¿Desde cuándo lo conocían?-_ se puso de pie con un salto el cual casi le sale mal pero ahora se puso justo delante de aquella muchachita, al parecer su cerebro le hubo dado una pista, una valiosa pista.

- _Era un sujeto de intercambio, le gustaba el futbol al igual que mi hermano por eso se hicieron muy amigos en poco tiempo; pero Izzy el no pudo haberlo hecho, ninguno de nuestros digivices reaccionó cuando estuvimos cerca de él-_ miró a Tk quien le dio la razón con un movimiento de cabeza en señal de afirmación,

- _Dime más por favor, ¿quién era? Tai era muy amiguero pero por qué le pediría a un sujeto que recién conociera transportarlo en un viaje y no a alguno de nosotros como Joe quien sabe conducir-_ sentía como sus neuronas empezaban a trabajar de manera escandalosa, su misma voz era rápida como si fuera uno de esos sujetos que patrocinan productos por la radio.

- _Dijo que ninguno de nosotros hubiera querido llevarlo sabiendo que iba a jugar tan pronto después de su operación-_ Kari seguía al igual que todos sin entender que podría estar pensando su genio amigo.

- _Dime más, alguna vez viste que hiciera algo extraño, ¿le comentó a ese chico acerca del digimundo?-_ su inquietud hizo que todos se centraran en él para hacer ahora un círculo concéntrico alrededor de esos dos jóvenes, aunque Davis seguía tan dormido como si no sintiese nada al igual que su fiel compañero digital dando ronquidos y dejando a la vista una gran bola saliendo de sus narices la cual se inflaba y desinflaba al compás de las respiraciones del muchacho.

- _Nunca, Tai no le ha contado a nadie, solo sé que eran buenos amigos, incluso fue el primero quien fue a verlo después de su operación; cando mamá, papá y yo fuimos estaban él y el padre Itsuki bromeando como si nada hubiera pasado_ \- recordar tanta felicidad cuando hubo visto a su hermano saliendo de aquella operación con tanta alegría le puso muy triste, jamás pensó que en pocos días de su alta le esperaría una desgracia irreversible

- _Dijiste que ese chico reaccionó asustándose cuando vio sus digivices-_

 _-Sí, dijo que Tai tenía…-_ se llevó una mano a la boca mientras abría sus ojos cual ventanas mirando desesperada el rostro de ese genio, nunca antes lo hubo pensado, era tan obvio, pero dentro de tanta desgracia y pena nunca pudieron verlo; los otros chicos también sintieron aquella extraña sensación que uno siente cuando ha descubierto algo importante o secreto sin darse cuenta y que estuvo tan cerca de sus narices todo el tiempo.

- _La pregunta es Kari, por qué Tai llevaría consigo su emblema y digivice a un simple torneo de futbol; es como si esperase tener que luchar-_

 _-Pero la puerta se había cerrado, nosotros no hubiéramos podido viajar a ayudarle por más que quisiéramos-_ Tentomon voló hasta donde su amigo, era cierto, aquella entrada estaba sellada luego que derrotaran a un Malonmyotismon juntando las esperanzas de todos los niños elegidos del mundo.

- _Me parece que nuestro amigo esperaba encontrarse con Agumon para luchar juntos, lejos de nosotros, para protegernos de algo; si aquella luz se hizo presente tal vez fue su digimon quien intentó protegerlo….cuando Tai falleció, Agumon nunca dijo nada y simplemente se marchó ¿cierto?-_ Izzy miro a todas las otras criaturas quienes también se unieron a la perorata, cada pieza iniciaba a encajar gracias a la ágil mente de este chico, hizo una nueva magnifica sinapsis para dejarse caer al suelo mirando asustado.

- _Kari pudo entrar al digimundo cuando quiso estar sola luego del entierro, si no me equivoco fue al mismo tiempo que logré escuchar esa voz amenazante; la puerta nunca debió abrirse para ella, si algo no la hubiera abierto antes, eso significa que nuestro rival o uno de ellos….-_

 _-Está en el mundo humano, maldita sea fuimos muy descuidados-_ Joe no podía creer cuan lógico y sencillo resultó ser todo esto, ahora se sentía acorralado sin saber qué movimiento realizar a continuación, como si ya hubieran sido parcialmente derrotados y tan solo estuvieran esperando ser aniquilados; pero tuvo que contenerse, sintió que era su deber como el mayor.

- _También significa que su emblema está afuera, o bien lo tiene ese chico que sobrevivió o sospecho en el padre Itsuki; maldita sea Tai lo dejaste todo muy claro, perdóname amigo-_ miró al cielo negro deseando haber podido razonar de esa manera antes, ahora su enemigo estaba a la caza del emblema, se había dejado engañar por esa voz oída en el mundo humano la primera vez que sintió nauseas por eso; una treta enemiga tan audaz y simple…estaban perdiendo valioso tiempo.

- _Bien, no nos desanimemos, solo debemos volver-_

 _-Y dime Matt ¿cómo piensas hacer eso, has visto algún ordenador cerca?-_ Sora protestó contra la opinión tan relajada del rubio, pero este parecía haber sido tocado por las neuronas de Izzy y en mente tenía una preciosa idea.

- _Que no es obvio, solo hay una forma de entrar y salir que conozcamos, y es a través de la casa del viejo Gennai….maldita sea Davis despiértate grandísimo holgazán-_ tras haber dado su opinión la cual tenía un gran peso a considerar, el rubio se abalanzó sobre el risueño joven para caer abruptamente sobre este y despertarlo de manera violenta mientras este le reclamaba y comenzaban a pelearse como chiquillos traviesos ante la mirada expectante de todos quienes vieron la increíble transformación tan madura de Matt a nuevamente el mismo Matt de siempre.

- _Qué hay de la columna de fuego, creen que pueda haber sido algo más-_ Cody preguntó mientras todos se alistaban para dirigirse a esa tan descuidada casa ubicada a no menos de cuatro días de viaje, pero se ahorrarían demasiado si podían hacer evolucionar a sus compañeros quienes se encontraban más que dispuestos de participar.

- _No te parece raro no habernos topado con ningún digimon hasta ahora, imagino que todos se alistan para una gran guerra-_ Ken resolvió las dudas que muchos se negaban, peor parecía tener mucho sentido imaginar tremenda situación.

- _Hablando de esto, por qué Gennai no se ha mostrado, ni siquiera nos ha dicho nada-_ Sora recordó la ausencia de este mencionado, en un pasado les hubo funcionado como fuente primaria de toda clase de informaciones y ahora no tenerlo hacía pensar en que tal vez el enemigo ya le hubiera dado muerte o quizás este no pudiera salir de su escondite esperando la oportuna llegada de ese grupo para poder hacer algo magnífico; sinceramente el primero parecía más cercano contando todas las cosas vividas hasta ahora.

Cada quien subió en los lomos de sus evolucionados compañeros quienes se transformaron luego que grandes destellos de luces salientes desde los dispositivos de los muchachos les cayera para reemplazar sus pequeñas figuras por las de grandes criaturas con rostros mucho más amenazantes que sus formas anteriores; mediante alas, grandes patas o incluso a través del océano cercano, dieron por iniciado su viaje, deberían acortar todo el tiempo posible pues por algún motivo aún desconocido esa nueva amenaza buscó desde un principio el emblema de aquel gran amigo, si lo hallaba antes hubiera valido nada aquel gran sacrificio.

…..

-¿ _Realmente quieres reformarte asqueroso vagabundo? ¿Qué me impide romperte los huesos ahora mismo? Sujetos como tú son solo escoria, de no ser por las absurdas leyes les metería un par de balazos a todos y fin-_ un obeso jefe de policía amedrentaba a un enjuto chico de catorce años, este llevaba un gorro y hace tan solo veinte minutos fue que se entregó voluntariamente ante los oficiales pidiendo que se le diese una nueva oportunidad pero que iba a aceptar pagar por los crímenes cometidos anteriormente en su vida como delincuente.

- _Solo quiero cambiar señor, le juro no estar mintiéndole, míreme no tengo nada ni a nadie, ¿Qué puedo perder?-_ con mirada respetuosa inclinó la cabeza pidiendo piedad. Tan solo recibió un par de gruesas bofetadas en el rostro antes de ser introducido con violencia a una de las vacías celdas, tuvo suerte imagino pues siempre le contaron que a los presos los tratan como a excremento, dándoles innumerables castigos físicos a cada instante o incluso dándoles muerte lenta.

- _Trabajarás limpiando los baños imbécil, te daremos mierda para que puedas comer mientras vivas aquí; si realmente buscas cambiar nunca debiste haber escogido convertirte en delincuente, ahora pasaras tu vida entera acá-_ le cerró las rejas mientras aquel regordete oficial y los otros dos quienes le "ayudaron" a entrar en esa fría celda reían a carcajadas burlándose del destino de este nuevo inquilino. Este tan solo podía llorar, tal vez de no haberle visto a los ojos tan directamente a ese viejo nunca hubiera deseado buscar una vida diferente; pero ya estaba hecho, debería pagar por sus acciones, tan solo esperaba que el resto de sus amigos no corriesen un infortunio.

Entre sus pantalones aún tenía las cosas hurtadas del día, objetos como relojes, celulares, collares, todas fueron sacadas con violencia y arrojadas por él mimos maldiciendo cuan estúpido fue o cuan infortunado de haber nacido en medio de un hogar violento, con un padre alcohólico y una madre drogadicta; lloraba amargamente, cuando se desplomó sobre ese duro remedo de colchón un objeto le molestaba la pierna, creyó haber sacado todo lo robado, imaginando que uno último se hallaba consigo metió la mano entre sus bolsillo, pero esta cosa no le dejó tranquilo; nunca recordó haber robado algo como eso, parecía un reloj pero sin corra o manijas, parecía estar descompuesto, quiso aventarlo pero algo le hizo desistir, recordó cuando ese anciano le tomó por el cuello antes de pedirle información acerca de otro pandillero, fue en ese momento que sintió como le introdujo algo entre los bolsillo, preso de un temor de ser abusado rogó por su vida pero ese veterano nunca le hizo daño después de todo.

Le dio vuelta a ese extraño reloj de color celeste, en su parte posterior se dibujaba una semi-luna.

…


	8. Chapter 8

**POR EL EMBLEMA ESCONDIDO**

Como si hubiera ganado una reciente lotería mostraba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja entre sus viejos labios, no había demorado mucho en localizar a este sujeto; de hecho dio gracias mentalmente el haberse topado con esos pandilleros pues de lo contrario se le hubiera escapado por quinta vez en lo que va del mes. En la plaza principal de la ciudad se podía ver a un joven de aparentemente unos quince o dieciséis años haciendo piruetas y malabares peligrosos con fuego, a la gente parecía agradarle tal espectáculo, lo curioso era que cada vez que este muchacho se acercaba a los expectantes, estos eran robados de una que otra pertenencia mientras continuaban viendo actos "mágicos" sin percatarse. Pasaron cerca de tres minutos para que diera por finalizado su acto llevándose varios aplausos y una que otra moneda lanzada hacia él como señal de satisfacción pública, pronto vendrían los vigilantes a ponerle fin o a llevárselo posiblemente por esa razón cogía con gran agilidad las monedas y luego salía muy calmado colocándose un polo para pasar por desapercibido ya que acostumbraba a realizar cada espectáculo desprovisto de prendas superiores para darle según él un toque más místico, sin embargo no iba a esperarse tener una ingrata sorpresa siguiéndole esa noche.

Pudo sentirlo ni bien estuvo a casi diez metros, miro de un lado al otro, se adentró en uno de los innumerables callejones de esa gran ciudad esperando mezclarse ente los delincuentes y vagabundos nocturnos, pero al oír como muchos de estos eran reducidos lanzando gemidos de dolor tuvo que pararse en seco mirando una vieja pileta, hace cincuenta años esa cosa hubo de ser un bello lugar para parejas o familiar quienes disfrutaban tener aguas cristalinas cayendo por vanguardistas construcciones, pero hoy en día eran tan solo inoperables cosas sin agua. – _Llamas mucho la atención, viejo. No es común ver a un anciano golpeando delincuentes-_

 _-Tampoco es frecuente ver a un sujeto de casi 1000 años luciendo tan joven-_

 _-Cualquiera que te escuche dudaría de tu cordura-_

 _-No sería el primero, ¿sabes a qué he venido?-_

 _-Me importa muy poco, tengo todo lo que necesito, no me interesa formar parte de nada viniendo de ti-_

 _-Oh amigo mío, esto si va llamar tu atención-_ Antes que Gennai pudiera mostrar lo que deseaba a ese joven, este hubo emprendido una nueva huida mientras aquel octogenario se distrajo buscando algo entres los bolsillo de ese gran abrigo; él miró hacia arriba para confirmar la presencia de aquel muchacho dando zancadas sobre los techos de esas grandes casonas dejando en claro cuan ágil podía ser; pero para este anciano esas no eran más que absurdas piruetas.

- _Te has vuelto lento-_ aquel chico pensó haberse librado de aquel conocido pero verlo parado justo detrás suyo luego de habérsele alejado casi cien metros inicialmente le hizo entender que escapar sería prácticamente en vano así que se dejé caer sentado cruzando una pierna sobre otra y dispuesto a escuchar lo que tuviera salvo con un ánimo bastante distímico. Moviendo la muñeca derecha en círculos le invito a darle el discurso.

- _Primero quería preguntarte por qué viniste hasta este país ¿no estabas cómodo en Holanda?-_

 _-Perú tiene muchas cosas interesantes; mujeres, ciudades, cosas por robar, etc.-_

 _-¿Solo eso?, se me hace mucha coincidencia-_

 _-Ah, siempre tan misterioso, que te cuesta ir directo al grano-_

 _-El portador del valor ha desaparecido y misteriosamente un niño en este país tiene las características similares-_

Se hizo un largo silencio luego que Gennai diera esa noticia, ahora el otro sujeto miraba absorto como quien confesando no haber sabido nada al respecto. Desde hace mucho que vagaba de un lugar en otro buscando evitar ser descubierto ya que sería muy extraño ver como alguien no envejece en muchos años; como cualquier ser humano deseaba libertad de hacer lo que quisiese y teniendo un preciado obsequio podía tenerla; sin embargo, habían pasado tantos años que nunca imaginó escuchar una noticia como esa mientras cometía locura tras locura siendo como él siempre quiso ser….libre. - _Imposible, todo el digimundo debería estar inestable justo ahora, solo me estas mintiendo para que vuelva-_ quiso creer en un falacia ante las palabras iniciales, realmente añoraba su vida actual y en más de una ocasión ese viejo trató de convencerlo de volver a donde siempre perteneció. Razonó un par de segundos para asimilar todo; luego como si fuera preso por la curiosidad miró enojado al locutor.

- _Mencionaste a un similar, ¿no le habrás dado un dispositivo maldito infeliz?-_

La carcajada leve de Gennai le hizo entender que en efecto lo hubo hecho, ahora tenía más rabia que angustia de saber cuan desprecavido era su veterano amigo; pero tras conversar varios minutos por no decir horas pudo entender lo planificado, lo que aún le llamaba la atención era cómo esa criatura pudo atravesar las barreras entre ambos mundos, aniquilar al guardián y llevarse al portador.

- _Aún no sé a ciencia cierta si ha muerto o no, lo que es seguro es que ha desaparecido; ese otro chico es solo un sustituto, un gran reemplazo temporal-_

 _-Creí que no te gustaba usar a las personas como señuelo, de entre todos nosotros eras el único quien confiaba en estas criaturas-_

 _-No me confundas, tan solo deseo evitar que renazcan-_

 _-¿Qué hay del sellador? Se suponía que estaban…..-_

 _-De alguna manera u otra escapó, necesita los emblemas para liberarlo; siempre supimos que un día pasaría-_

 _-Maldita sea, qué quieres de mí ahora, todo mi poder se ha ido-_

 _-Pero acabo de verte saltar edificios e invocar fuego de tus manos-_

 _-Nada se te escapa maldito viejo, bien ayudaré pero deberán darme algo a cambio-_ ahora sus ojos dejaron aquella expresión de terror para cambiar por una de avaricia, tan solo entre esos dos sabían a qué se estaba refiriendo pero hubo de aceptar pues las cosas ameritaban la participación de uno de los primero sujetos creadores de los emblemas sagrados y por ello su poder, aunque ambos sabían era muy inferior a este enemigo, debería ser requerido. Se dieron un apretón de manos como señal de despedida no sin antes dejarse ver risas para con ellos, pelearían juntos luego de mil años nuevamente y tal vez sea la última vez que lo hiciesen.

…..

Leer siempre fue una valiosa forma de mantenerse distraído, en especial después de haber escuchado casi diez confesionarios en un solo día; no es que le disgustase su trabajo sino que oír las mismas cosas una y otra vez le hacían entender cuán difícil le era para el hombre mantenerse en camino recto. Le hubo pedido al jefe de su congregación tener menos actividad pues aún trataba de reponerse por una pérdida cercana, su principal entendió perfectamente el asunto y le concedió dicha petición pero mencionándole asimismo que era imposible no realizar los confesionarios cada domingo pues era deber como único padre de ese lugar.

Actualmente estaba leyendo un pequeño libro llamado "Pájaros negros sobre la catedra" de Philipp Vandenberg, para ser sinceros los títulos nunca le habían causado terror a este servidos de la fe; en más de una ocasión se dio tiempo para leer libros los cuales sus propios colegas tenían por prohibido pero para aquel hombre la lectura iba a ser siempre una pasión teniendo a las sagradas escrituras como primer puesto eso sí. Le faltaban pocas páginas por leer y no encontró relación alguna entre el título de la obra con los hechos narrados pero le pareció fascinante la mente e imaginación de este autor, guardó el libro no sin antes ponerle un marcador para no olvidar la página en la cual iba para luego guardarlo en su escritorio, este estaba repleto no solo de libros católicos sino también de varios libros como novelas, Poesía, Historia e incluso Geografía, otro de sus pasatiempos favoritos.

Mientras se disponía a darle un sorbo a su vaso con agua siempre colocado en medio de un pequeño pero confortable velador situado contiguo a su cama, se percató de un objeto nuevo en lugar suyo. Parecía un collar pero sin nada colgándole, tal vez alguien las hubo olvidado en la misa y sus ayudantes lo dejaron ahí para que cuando la persona volviese pueda recuperarlo; iba a ponerlo de vuelta en su sitio pero por caprichos del destino este objeto cayó mostrando la parte posterior donde se hallaba un especie de papel mal enrollado. Tuvo la sensación de no querer intimidar con objetos no propios pero una corazonada le hizo vencer sus principios, era apenas un trozo de lo que supuestamente era papiro, se le hizo bastante familiar verlo detenidamente cuando dio un salto hacia atrás de manera violenta produciendo su caída, era exactamente lo que Tai y él solían hacer, jugar a darse información mediante objetos raros como jugando a detectives cuando este era tan solo un niño; sacudió la cabeza, tal vez era un recuerdo de los muchos que siempre guardaba pero al revisar nuevamente aquel objeto se percató que la tinta se hallaba en regular condiciones que desmentían cualquier evento pasado no superior a semanas quizás.

Tuvo miedo de abrirlo, su corazón latía con mucha fuerza, nunca imaginó que algo como eso le daría tanto pánico; cuando finalmente se hubo tranquilizado y leído y releído aquel pedazo de papel miró absorto al vacío mientas trataba de darse explicaciones a esto

"Hospital Odaiba, cama 322. Tiene un regalo para ti. No sé si siga con vida cuando tengas esto en tu poder….Tai"

Preso con lo que nunca antes pensó poder sentir una vez, salió corriendo de su habitación bajando tan velozmente como sus piernas se lo permitieron sin preocuparse si daría un mal paso que le provoque una caída aparatosa, llegó hasta la puerta principal de la iglesia recordando cómo fue su último encuentro con ese jovencito; justo dos días antes de morir le pidió jugar como antes ese infantil juego pero para poner las cosas más interesantes no le dejaría pista en donde le dejaría la primera clave, este accedió tal juego. Ahora con toda esa adrenalina corriendo por sus arterias irrigando cada órgano supo que Tai hubo guardado esa pista en medio de su chaquetón, cuando el padre Itsuki se cambió de prensa para dar la misa de luto tuvo que cambiar de sotana, una de las trabajadoras de la iglesia debió haber querido lavarla pero se aseguró que no tuviera nada entre los bolsillo que el agua y jabón estropearan…vaya suerte.

- _Qué intentas decirme amigo, soy un hombre de fe-_ iracundo por pensar que Tai supo desde un inicio acerca de su muerte tomó un taxi pidiéndole al chofer llevarlo a toda prisa al hospital Odaiba sin importarle el costo pues este sujeto no quería realizar un servicio gratuito y es que es costumbre que a los padres no se les cobre servicios, pero al oír las mágicas palabras "te pagaré cuanto pidas" hizo andar cuán rápido pudo a su vehículo.

…

- _Yo les devolví de sus sueños, ahora me deben obediencia. Sus antiguos opresores se han debilitado, no son más que simples niños, viajan hacia este punto-_ usando uno de sus filosos dedos señaló con ayuda de un mapa un territorio donde solo había océano, pero ante la vista satisfactoria de ambos seres supuso que había logrado su objetivo. Dos figuras humanoides con alas negras, maltrechas y espeluznantes le lanzaron una mirada de gracias a esa sombra.

- _Mis poderes están escasos luego que asesinara al guardián de las dos puertas, ahora mismo pueden matarme si desean; pero solo yo puedo hacerlos totalmente libres. Destruyan a esos infelices y les devolveré aquella preciosa libertad absoluta-_ ni bien hubo acabado de decir tales cosas, ambos seres salieron volando a toda velocidad con destino señalado ante las miradas petrificadas de decenas de sirvientes quienes veían con terror lo que hubo acontecido dentro de las paredes majestuosas y ostentosas de aquel construcción.

- _MI señor, ¿no es muy pronto como para iniciar el despertar de criaturas como esas?, es decir aún no hay datos que diga….-_ era tan solo un simple lacayo hablándole, pagó con su vida aquella insolencia pues esa sombre le arrebató todo indicio de vitalidad para luego absorber su cuerpo mientras las sombras hacían un festín de ese cadáver sin oportunidad alguna con respecto a los datos que si no hubieran sido devorados, podrían haber tenido oportunidad de darle un cuerpo nuevamente.

-¿ _Alguien más quiere cuestionar mis actos?-_ todos salieron despavoridos, cada quien a sus labores asignadas, tan solo quedó su fiel sirviente quien hace un par de días fue gravemente lastimado, cortesía de una gran columna ardiente en fuego vivo. –¿ _Cómo va todo, ya ha llegado?-_ le pregunto queriendo oir buenas noticias luego de tantas interrupciones.

Las labores de este aun herido ser se limitaron a proveer de información, ya no era deber suyo salir en búsqueda de los elegidos por ahora, pero sí usar tanto poder como fuese necesario para permitir un gran éxito, cosa que estaba muy cerca dicho sea de paso.

- _Mi señor, en tres horas habrá llegado al mundo humano-_

 _-Excelente, si ese portador no se hubiera sacrificado hubiera sido muy fácil de hallar su emblema, pero incluso con eso no pudo alejarlo de mí-_

 _-Mi lord, pero su cuerpo….nunca apareció-_

 _-Ha muerto amigo mío, pagué mucho en acabar con su vida, me restringió la salida encerrándome con esa luz-_

 _-Pero…-_

 _-Acaso dudas de mis poderes, vi como ardió en medio del fuego; si no hubiera hecho eso yo mismo estaría en el mundo humano con todos ustedes ahora; y si estuviera vivo ya de nada serviría-_

 _-Me disculpo señor-_ inclinó la cabeza cuanto puedo pues todavía le daba cierta sensación dolorosa el tener que movilizar paquetes musculares; confiaba ciegamente en su líder, moriría peleando por servirle, pero hubiera estado mucho más sereno si tan solo su amo hubiera traído el cuerpo inerte de aquel muchacho con cabellera castaña alborotada, con eso las posibilidades de ganar eran más que el cien por ciento. Tras sacar las ideas dubitativas de su cabeza con un simple sacudón de esta, vio el horizonte, habían marcas en medio de las nubes que indicaban que aquellos dos seres estaban sobrevolando los cielos a toda prisa, eso también le producía algo de temor ya que con tan solo un 20% de su poder, aquel amo pudo despertar a dos de los más poderosos destructores del mundo antiguo, a nada más y nada menos que a los gemelos del caos; dos digimons nacidos ambos de un mismo huevo, cosa que nunca antes hubo sucedido; sabía perfectamente que vencerles era menos que una quimera, pero si se volvían en su contra, con sus poderes actuales no tendrían oportunidad y fue una verdadera suerte que ambos le hubiesen creído tal mentira acerca de la libertad y de devolverles sus poderes completamente si no lo asesinaban.

- _No tienes nada que temer, pronto conseguiremos las llaves que esconde ese emblema, con eso podremos liberarnos definitivamente-_

…

- _No fue muy difícil llegar-_ Sora decía eso mirando preocupada a todos lados, nunca pensó que arribarían a su destino sin sufrir ningún tipo de padecimientos, había resultado ser en extremo sencillo; de hecho tenía un muy mal presentimiento, como sintiendo llevarse una terrible sorpresa pronta. Sin querer preocupar al resto, entró junto a ellos a esa viaja cabaña situada en medio de la nada rodeado por embravecidos océanos, llamaron a la puerta pero nadie los atendió así que tuvieron que entrar por la fuerza derribando aquella puerta usando patadas.

-¿ _No te enseñaron modales en la escuela de medicina?-_ Matt siempre fue alguien jocoso, con la capacidad de dar un buen chiste corto, su broma le sacó una pequeña sonrisa a Joe quien se defendió aludiendo que no era momento de mostrar buenos hábitos. Entraron con vehemencia, lo primero que hicieron fue sesear su hambre provisionándose de cuanta comida hallaron en aquella cabaña, dieron mordidas a suculentas piezas de carne asada, tomaron cuando jugo de nueces enconrtaron, los digimon no se quedaron atrás y prácticamente en cinco minutos toda la repostería de Gennai lucía vacía, ni siquiera el siempre educado Cody fue ajeno y ahora mostraba un rubor en medio de sus mejillas, tenía que admitirlo, el hambre pudo mas. – _Descuida, se lo repondremos cuando todo esto acabe-_ Yolei trató de no avergonzar más a su compañero con esa intervención pero no podía sentirse menos cuando su labio inferior delataba haberse comido parte de esa jugosa carne.

Izzy tardó muy poco en hallar el viejo ordenador, tal vez el único en todo el digimundo y que por alguna razón les hubo traído a todos ellos a esta universo para ser parte de algo extraordinario, lo curiosa era saber que para ser solo este siempre les traía en diversos lugares, tal vez era parte de la magia que siempre admiraron de este mundo. El genio encendió el ordenador con cuidado esperando que los obsoletos cables no hicieran cortocircuito, en poco tiempo una pantalla azul les hizo sentirse llenos de esperanza, podía verse el salón de una escuela, el lugar de donde los elegidos de la segunda generación usaban para poder adentrarse en sus aventuras pasadas.

Iban sacando sus dispositivos cuando sintieron un temblor en toda la diminuta isla que cargaba esa cabaña, luego vieron como especies de rocas caían sobre ellos produciendo un gran alboroto, mas tarde todo el techo sería destrozado; para ser francos nunca pensaron que unos cuantos troncos pudieran ser tan resistentes pero se dieron cuenta que la casa entera estaba siendo protegida por una especie de magnetismo, tan solo podían ver a través del parcial techo dos figuras mirándoles con deseos imparables de querer luchar.

- _Todos entren, nos haremos cargo-_ Matt insinuó ser suficiente para combatir contra esos dos, su fiel Gabumon se pudo en pose lucha mientas aquellos dos continuaban castigando aquel campo magnético que ya daba indicios de quebrarse en cualquier momento. Todos le miraron, no sabían si quedarse o irse, no por temor, sino por la necesidad de recuperar aquel emblema que tantos problemas les estaba ocasionando, y si estos dos habían llegado era para evitar que ellos pudieran hacerse acreedores de tal objeto solo significaba cuan preciado resultaba ser para el enemigo.

- _Yo también me quedo, a la carga Veemon-_ Davis se puso un paso delante del rubio, pero este le desmayo con un fuerte golpe en la nuca ante la vista impactante del resto, antes que su digimon pudiera reclamarle algo, Matt se disculpó pero aún debía dar su mensaje. – _Si nuestro enemigo es tan poderoso necesitarán a Imperialdramon con ustedes, llévenselo díganle que me perdone-_ Matt presentía que tal vez no se libraría de esta, nuevamente los ataques ya daban indicio de resquebrajar la muralla. – _Váyanse ahora-_ gritó a todo pulmón, obedecieron tratando de no imaginarse la caída de otro miembro, Ken ayudado de Tk llevaron a un inconsciente Davis. Todos entraron salvo Sora y Joe quienes se quedaron, con tan solo las miradas le hicieron entender a ese rubio que no abandonarían una lucha.

- _Sin mí estarías perdido amigo, dale una mano Gomamon-_ El mayor de todos puso una mano sobre el hombro de su compañero, sabía perfectamente que solo él podía, de entre los tres, alcanzar una evolución mega, pero ganarían tiempo, lo suficiente como para que esos dos no siguieran al resto mientras la puerta permanecía abierta, ellos eran conocedores que tardaría un par de minutos en cerrarse completamente y esos dos seres se veían en extremo poderosos.

- _Vamos a vengar a Tai, siempre estuvo cuidándome, es turno que le devuelva todo lo que hizo por mí-_ Sora estaba con deseos de luchar, aún tenía su dispositivo sujeto con fuerza, Biyomon estaba justo en su hombro lista para darse el impulso necesario para cuando ella activara su emblema; no se lo pensó dos veces, Matt la empujó junto con Biyomon a la puerta quien se la tragó para que pudiera llevarla al mundo humano ante la mirada impertérrita de Joe.

- _Si quieres ir no voy a juzgarte amigo-_ le miró con cierta desazón, presentía que iba a ser derrotado.

- _Me quedaré idiota, no nos subestimes, pero dime por qué hiciste eso, ella desea más que nadie luchar por lo que le hicieron a Tai_ -

- _Ese tonto siempre la protegió, siempre supe cuánto valía para él, si dejaba que algo le pase acá, Tai nunca me lo hubiera perdonado…..por cierto gracias por quedarte amigo-_ ahora ambos jóvenes se miraron, alzaron sus digivices mientras sus emblemas brillaban de color azul y morado respectivamente, un sacrificio solemne pensaron mentalmente; la coraza magnética comenzó a caer, ya no había vuelta atrás.

…


	9. Chapter 9

**AMENAZA EN CASA**

- _Oye tú apestoso animal, tienes visita, levántate-_ mientras decía eso no dejaba golpear los gruesos barrotes usando su bastón policial creando un sonido nada agradable con los metálicos tubos verticales, así era la forma para cuando se necesitaba despertar a uno de los reos y este sujeto no era la excepción sin importar que se tratase de un adolecente aun.

Este pudo salir de entres sus sueños con mucha hostilidad como cortesía de ese ruido, ya llevaba aproximadamente tres semanas en aquel nauseabundo lugar y en todo ese tiempo nunca recibió visita alguna, se enjuagó la cara con lo poco de agua que había en un balde para despertarse totalmente; seguía maldiciendo la vez que conoció a ese anciano pues de no habérselo topado nunca, no se le hubiera entrado la loca idea de "corregirse" pasando los días encerrado. Sin embargo, ya era muy tarde como para dar marcha atrás y los policías, a excepción del regordete comandante y de su principal que no era otra cosa más que un simple lame pies, el resto del personal le había llegado a coger cierto cariño, de vez en cuando le alcanzaban panes calientes, cosa que era más que oro para los presos y este jovencito en lugar de satisfacer sus propios deseos solía repartir las minúsculas raciones entre quienes se hallaban encerrados adyacentemente, nunca pudo entablar contacto con ninguno de los otros. En ciertas ocasiones se le era permitido salir fuera de la celda para tomar aire en el patio de la prisión, pero el ver las caras de criminales que habían optado por seguir una vida entera de asaltos le daba tanto miedo que prefería la compañía de esas tres paredes de concreto que tenía en su celda, pero hoy recibía visita, imaginó que uno de sus compañeros hubo robado algo de ropa decente para hacerse pasar como familiar suyo, tenía muchas ganas de ver a cualquiera. Se alistó tan rápido como pudo, hizo el ademán como quien peinarse usando los dedos, estaba muy emocionado.

Un oficial le acompañó, era nuevo, nunca antes le había visto, pero imaginó que se trataba de un nuevo elemento así que restó importancia a este suceso y se sentó cortésmente en una de las sillas de espera, del otro lado había un espejo y a su mano izquierda un teléfono el cual le serviría para comunicarse con quien se sentara del otro lado del vidrio.

Dos sujetos conversaban tranquilamente, uno le entregó un fajo de billetes nada despreciable al oficial quien moviendo la cabeza dio la señal para que los otros dejaran solos a ambos sujetos, el niño comenzó a extrañarse, era conocedor acerca de los conocidos sobornos que atormentaban este país, pero nunca imagino que alguien haría eso para contar un par de minutos conversando con él. Llevaba una chaqueta de cuero marrón claro y un saco abrigador del mismo color, ni bien le vio se le paralizaron los pelos, quiso decir cualquier cosa pero hablar le resultaba imposible, es más sus propias piernas desobedecían el ponerse de pie para salir huyendo a su celda cuanto antes, tan solo podía ver directamente a los ojos de ese anciano.

- _tranquilízate hijo no he venido hacerte daño-_ su voz sonaba demasiado calmada, lo suficiente como hacerle sospechar acerca de un peligro inminente con ninguna posibilidad de ser esquivada. Ahora ya sentado frente suyo con tan solo un delgado vidrio separándoles sentía como su corazón latía amenazante por salirse a través del pecho. – _Por favor no temas, vine porque quiero hablar contigo-_

 _-Quién es usted…qué quiere de mí…..mire lo que ha hecho conmigo-_ no podía gesticular palabras adecuadamente, un miedo atroz le envolvía de pies a cabeza pero por alguna razón tenía curiosidad, luego su mente le hizo recordar acerca de ese extraño reloj con la inscripción de una semi luna en su parte posterior, tuvo que haber sido ese viejo quien introdujo tal artefacto en uno de sus bolsillos la noche que le propinó una paliza a él como al resto de los pandilleros con quienes convivió desde que tenía memoria. – _Usted me dio esto yo no le robé-_ imaginando que aquel ser venía con la intención de recobrar aquel objeto, este chico simple y llanamente se lo entregó.

- _Eso fue un regalo, momentáneo, pero un obsequio en fin. Niño, alguna vez has pensado que eres otra persona, me refiero a algo más importante que un simple ladronzuelo de calles-_ Gennai le dijo eso sin ni siquiera usar el teléfono pero podía oírle perfectamente y lo que le hizo sentir más pavor fue ver que en ningún momento este abrió la boca. – _Te diste cuenta muy rápido, eres el indicado para esto-_

- _Yo no le entiendo señor-_ tras decir eso se dio una palmada en la cabeza, tal vez alimentarse tan deficientemente en la cárcel le hizo perder cordura lenta pero progresivamente, cómo era posible o desde cuando oír a las personas cuando estas no usaban la boca, una vez hubo escuchado acerca de sujetos que trabajaban en circos llamado ventrílocuos pero esto ya era un exceso.

- _Lamentablemente no tengo mucho tiempo, dime, ¿alguna vez viste esto antes?_ \- nuevamente aquel señor le hablaba de esa peculiar manera, esta vez luego de sacar la mano de entre uno de los bolsillos de aquella chaqueta le mostró una especie de collar con un adorno semi rectangular colgando al final. Miró detenidamente aquel objeto, un sol era el símbolo que tenía esa cosa; tan solo ese hombre llamado Gennai sabía que se trataba, miraba complacido al saber que este niño hubo visto ese objeto antes.

- _Imposible, pero…..-_

 _-Ah, ya veo, en tus sueños, ¿me equivoco?-_ totalmente lleno de felicidad, Gennai se recostó sobre el apoyo trasero de su silla produciendo un ligero crujido de la madera algo desgastada al igual que la mayoría de objetos en este lugar; ese veterano supo haber encontrado al indicado sin haber tenido que viajar lo inimaginable o de esperar años enteros hasta que el emblema brillara por un nuevo potador digno; y aunque esto último nunca sucedió, algo raro en ese niño lo delató justo el día en que Tai hubo fallecido.

….FLASHBACK…..Recordando, Gennai se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza mientras seguía mostrando esa facie de felicidad desbordante; cuando aquella tragedia sucedió, él se hallaba sentado en solitario como siempre en su casa ubicada en medio de la nada, estaba triste por haber perdido a un valioso amigo y también por saber que pronto la inestabilidad producto de la caída de uno de los emblemas se manifestaría pronto; sin embargo, una anomalía y posteriores investigaciones le hicieron entender que dicha muerte nunca fue un simple accidente. Lo supo cuando usando sofisticada tecnología llegó hasta los confines del mundo digital para comprobar que dos de los tres señores guardianes habían caído, el tercero estaba en muy malas condiciones y fue de este de quien pudo extraer toda la información; sus peores pesadillas despertaron. Algo tan siniestro que los mismos ancestros sellaron había despertado, o al menos de forma parcial, aún les faltaba algo, un último objeto; cuando hubo razonado lo suficiente y tras haber pasado días enteros buscando respuestas se topó con lo peor, el primer emblema en surgir, la primera base, el líder de los que alguna vez lucharon por proteger este mundo tenía un misterio peculiar, pudo haber sido cualquiera, pero le toco a ese chico ser el primero y por ende quien llevara la carga de portar con una de las dos llaves que mantenían encerrada al rival que hace mil años destruyó el digimundo. Preso de locura asistió al funeral de ese chico en secreto buscando apoderarse de su emblema para esconderlo o destruirlo en el peor de los escenarios pero por más que buscó nunca pudo hallarlo, y el enemigo tampoco afortunadamente; su presencia no pasaría desapercibido asi que cuando se proponía a regresar con los ánimos totalmente bajos se topó con un clérigo, el mismo quien hubo realizado la misa por el difunto, este caminaba muy despistado, pudo entender que era amigo de Tai, pero cuando chocaron, Gennai sintió como algo comenzaba a pesarle dentro de un bolsillo; tras pedirle disculpas al padre por haber chocado y este habiendo hecho lo mismo revisó lo que hubo sentido, miró absorto el emblema del valor justo entre sus manos, pero su felicidad duró poco pues era tan solo una copia, luego miró alejarse al clérigo, tal vez si le daba alcance, talvez si este lo tuviera, pero imaginó que si este lo tuviera estaría a salvo. Tai le había dejado muchas pistas, en efecto siempre supo algo que el resto nunca y que por alguna razón se negó a compartir, tal vez sabiendo del gran peligro deseo como siempre mantener lejos a todos e ir a por el enemigo el solo; como por acto reflejo alzó la vista al cielo humano tras haber dado un gran suspiro, una especie de estrella fugaz dibujó una línea alba en el cielo negro y estrellado de Odaiba, supo de inmediato que un nuevo portador s e había manifestado pues esa cosa no era más que un digivice viajando, lo siguió al instante habiendo de cruzar un océano entero hasta dar al paradero de ese objeto en un país muy lejano….FIN FASHBLACK

Ahora tenía a su destino frente suyo mirándole totalmente confundido, era muy joven, pero efectivamente el dispositivo le hubo escogido. – ¿ _Cómo te llamas muchacho?-_

 _-Sebastiano-_

 _-Yo soy Gennai, mucho gusto-_ mirándose detenidamente entablaron una conexión, el primer paso ya estaba hecho, pero el segundo y definitivo era el necesario. – _Hace muchos años atrás conocí a un chico no muy diferente a ti, digamos que hizo cosas que ningún otro chico logró hacer; lamentablemente tuvo que irse antes de tiempo, pero al parecer te ha regalado eso-_ estaba mintiendo pero tal vez ayudándose de ello podría acercarse más a este nuevo portador, su deber era convencerle y asegurar el equilibrio todo el tiempo hasta que su contacto pudiera ir a por su encargo; ahora señalaba con el dedo índice aquel digivice sujeto por las manos del mencionado Sebastiano, un chico de apenas trece años, dedicado antes al acto delincuencial y que ahora buscaba corregirse en una cárcel y sus paredes y barrotes; este niño no sabía qué decidir.

…..

Hubo maldecido por lo mínimo unas cuantas decenas de veces, deseó haberse cobrado su vengaza personal con los posibles asesinos de aquel insustituible compañero, pero ya nada podía hacer. Sora intentó volver pero fue totalmente en vano cualquier esfuerzo por lograr abrir una conexión con la puerta principal, ahora al igual que todo el resto del grupo, estaban dentro de una escuela, para ser más precisos dentro del salón de informática. – _Debemos irnos Sora, dejemos esto en sus manos, confiemos que podrán vencer-_

 _-Tú no entiendes Mimi, quiero estar ahí, necesito vengarle-_ en menos de un segundo aquella chica de ojos claros con cabellera castaña grande hasta media espalda y de quien un tiempo todos veían como una adolecente compulsiva y semi caprichosa llamada Mimi le dio una tremenda bofetada a su amiga hasta hacerla caer ante la mirada sorpresiva del resto, ella quiso ponerse de pie para responder tal atrevimiento pero fue rápidamente abofeteada una segunda vez con el mismo resultado anterior. – _Esa no es la forma, debemos estar unidos sino de nada hubiera valido su sacrificio; es más, nunca debió hacerlo, es un idiota, siempre haciendo cosas insensatas pero un gran amigo. Si deseas venganza tu emblema no te servirá, representas al amor Sora, llena de odio tan solo encontrarás tu fin si enfrentas al enemigo…..Tai nunca hubiera deseado eso-_ toda aquella ira o frustración se hubo esfumado para volver a ser la misma Mimi sensible de siempre, luego de haberle propinado un par de bofetadas a una desquiciada Sora, ella se puso a llorar recordando quien sabe la mejor forma en la cual ese chico de cabellera alborotada le hubo enseñado el significado de compañerismo hace muchos años atrás cuando este le prometió escribirle casi a diario para el tiempo en que ella iba a viajar a los Estados Unidos, es mas, de entre todo el grupo fue Tai quien siempre le saludaba más seguidamente o el primero en llamarla pro su cumpleaños, incluso conversaba con ella acerca de temas tontos sobre lo ocurrido en la escuela o cosas sin sentido…..ese sujeto realmente apreció a sus amigos como oro.

- _Tenemos poco tiempo, sé que es difícil pero hay que dominar esta situación. Mimi tiene razón, si nos dejamos llevar nuestros emblemas no funcionarán y con eso seremos no menos que un simple bocadillo frente a nuestro rival-_ Izzy dio el comentario definitivo mientras todos miraban aun la escena de ambas mujeres, era cierto, deberían anteponerse ante cualquier circunstancia si realmente querían vencer.

- _Alguna idea de dónde iniciar la búsqueda-_ Tk quien aún cargaba a un desmayado Davis entre brazos, apoyándolo en una de las sillas para descansar su hombro dio esa pregunta mientras movía los brazos en forma circular; se veía muy sereno como de costumbre salvo esos ojos llenos de preocupación de saber si su hermano podría lograr salir victorioso de esta.

- _Concuerdo en ir a buscar al padre Itsuki-_ Ken manifestó ir a por el clérigo cuanto antes pues era muy amigo de la familia Kamiya y estando en una posición como la suya debería de ser un blanco para nada sospechoso y quien sabe sería él quien fuese el actual dueño del emblema deseado.

Tras asegurarse que ninguno tuviera objeción alguna y tras haber despertado al inconsciente Davis, se propusieron a su búsqueda; no sin antes darle la explicación adecuada a este último de por qué haberlo sacado del campo de batalla tan repentinamente, este muchacho tan solo pudo admitir lo razonable que fue Matt en decidir ello, pero ahora no podía mantenerse muy concentrado sabiendo que amigos estaban bajo peligro pero prefirió callar y seguir los planes trazados. Iban a salir de inmediato, divididos en tres grupos de tres para evitar levantar sospechas pues según el genio Izzy, el enemigo ya debería haberse enteradoa cerca de sus presencias y si se mantenían en grupo podrían ser delatados muy fácilmente pero claro la idea no era separarse en exceso sino solo lo suficiente como para evitar que la señal de los digivices juntos hiciera alarma de sus presencias. Bajaron las escaleras muy deprisa, atravesaron el patio sin ninguna molestia y al salir continuaron caminando a ritmo veloz sin perder el paso, ya divididos y separados tan solo una cuadra por grupo se dirigieron camino a la iglesia del pueblo esperando encontrar respuestas.

Cada sub-grupo logró llegar hasta dicho lugar sin percance alguno, lo curioso fue saber que el padre no estaba pues salió de manera presurosa hace unas horas sin decirle nada a nadie en su retiro según una de las monaguillas quien afirmo haberlo visto subirse a un taxi. Dieron gracias por ello con la excusa de querer verlo pues necesitaban unas cuantas palabras ante un momento difícil. Salieron pensativos y cabizbajos sin saber a dónde ir, imaginaron que realmente ese sujeto era poseedor del emblema y que de una manera u otra se hubo enterado de todo para salir huyendo con la idea de ponerse a salvo antes de ser encontrado. Con tal idea caminaron sin rumbo unos cuantos minutos, llegaron a parar cerca de un café e imaginando que caería nada mal algo de alimento casero entraron no sin antes esconder a sus respectivos compañeros en mochilas o en su defecto cargarlos como si fueran peluches mientras estos se mantenían inmóviles; tuvieron suerte de hallar una mesa grande donde pudieron sentarse, todos pidieron lo mismo sin mucho ánimo dicho sea de paso.

- _Davis, pre….-_ ni bien hubo escuchado su voz, este chico le puso la mano en la boca para evitar que las demás personas le vieran pero tuvo que alejarla pues fue mordido no fuertemente pero sí como para que le dejara transmitir su mensaje. – _Davis, presiento algo, debemos salir ahora-_ Veemon era muy grande como para ponerlo en una mochila y cargarlo siempre era divertido para ambos pero esta vez su voz chillona daba un mensaje de alerta, nadie supo cómo pero este ser siempre era capaz de sentir cosas avecinarse, como si fuera un don. No tardó ni un minuto cuando sintieron un leve temblor que empezaba a aumentar de intensidad.

- _Por favor guarden la calma, usen las salidas de manera ordena-_ en manera inmediata, los empleados bajaron las cortinas sobre las lunas para evitar que si los vidrios se rompiesen como producto del sismo estos causaran estragos en los comensales, ahora una de las cajeras usaba el micrófono con el cual llamaban a los clientes que solicitaban servicio para llevar como medio para difundir calma y conseguir una evacuación exitosa. Todos hicieron caso pero tal temblor no cesaba y poco a poco ya solo el estar de pie sin moverse era complicado.

- _Maldición, hemos sido muy desprevenidos-_ Izzy se dio tiempo para abrir su ordenador en cuestión de segundos, miró con horror lo que su laptop le mostraba. Un desbalance impresionante.

- _Cuando salimos del digimundo la puerta debió abrirse en otros puntos simultáneamente-_ con cara sudorosa y agitación notoria dejo en claro que ni fueron muy listos en dejar solos a Matt y Joe pensando que ellos podrían vencer y evitar que esas dos cosas que les atacaron antes pudieran entrar al mundo humano.

- _Estan entrando…..-_ tras decir eso Yolei se llevó ambas manos a la boca llena de terror, fueron demasiado incautos, jamás pensaron que una simple conexión podría magnificarse, eso era lo que el enemigo estaba buscando, eso era por lo cual abrieron la puerta primero. Querían que vayan para que luego mediante amenazas pudieran salir y con eso ellos también.

- _Cómo estás tan seguro, puede ser cualquier otra cosa-_ Davis no daba crédito a tal error, quería encontrar otra explicación pero fue rápidamente devuelto a la cruda realidad cuando Ken con un gesto le sugirió mirar hacia el cielo. Estaba cargada de nubes como quien amenazando descargar una fuerte lluvia pero para ellos, los niños elegidos, eso significaba una cosa que vieron muchísimos años atrás cuando incluso algunos apenas podían caminar…..era un gigantesco digi-huevo formándose entre las nubes, aprovechando las miles de descargas eléctricas que se formaban dentro de estas para alimentarse de poder.

…

Metalgarurumon era una bestia magnánima, lleno de poder deslumbrante y con capacidad destructiva realmente impresionante, no por nada era un nivel mega mas aun así le costaba mucho luchar contra su rival de turno, este estaba cercenado de un brazo luego que el lobo embistiera a toda velocidad con sus filosas alas doradas aquella extremidad, la cual no ofreció mucha resistencia para desprenderse del cuerpo; sin embargo no podía mantener el ritmo pues su amigo, Zudomon, no la estaba pasando del todo bien contra el otro enemigo, llevaba las de perder pero se negaba a rendirse. En más de una ocasión tal lobo logró interceptar un ataque que pudo haberle constado el fin a su amigo, si se mantenían así esto no tendría resultados positivos.

Joe estaba intranquilo, sabía que pronto su compañero digital sería derrotado, no tenía la forma de evolucionar como la de Matt mas con todo ello la presencia de esa criatura con cuerpo sólido como el acero era un plus para evitar que ambos seres pudieran haber entrado al mundo humano junto con todos. Veía estresado como la batalla se inclinaba a favor de una derrota, era solo cuestión de tiempo y ya incluso tanto él como Matt comenzaban a sentir los estragos de mantener las evoluciones máximas correspondientes pues los emblemas usan la energía del portador, un misterio para todo ese universo. De pronto una idea se le vino a la cabeza, todo lo que les rodeaba era océano.

- _Zudomon, amigo necesito que confíes en mí; sumérgete en el agua todo lo que puedas-_ gritó a todo pulmón, aquella criatura siguió tal consejo aunque honestamente no sabía por qué, era cierto que podía mantener mucho tiempo sin respirar pero su enemigo ya le había demostrado ser capaz de poseer un poder tal que esconderse bajo las aguas ayudaría muy poco, pero hubo de hacerlo, ese vínculo entre ambos le hizo seguirle.

- _Matt, quiero que le digas a Metalgarurumon que use sus misiles eléctricos con todo su poder al agua, justo donde acaba de sumergirse Zudomon-_

 _-Estás demente o qué-_

 _-Por favor amigo, si seguimos luchando asi los dos saldremos derrotados-_

Matt miró la escena de cómo ahora su lobo luchaba contra las dos criaturas, ambas tenían ventajas sobre él a pesar que una tuviera un solo brazo; dudó de la idea pero en si en el pasado ese sujeto le aconsejó bien en todo, imaginó que algo tenía en mente. – _Bien-_ su compañero digimon pudo oír a la distancia, le parecía una locura, se negaba hacerlo pero ante la insistencia tuvo que desistir, pidió disculpas por lanzar su poder imaginando que podría terminar con la vida del otro digimon.

La descarga fue magnánimo, toda la corriente que pudo salir de ese misil se trasmitió por las aguas como si fueran señales sinápticas nerviosas; tanto poder hizo que gigantescas olas surjan creando desesperación pues tanto Matt como Joe se hallaban sobre un pedazo de tierra que albergaba la casa de Gennai, y tan solo les separaba del infinito mar. Miraron temerosos esperando su desenlace; en su mente, el rubio maldijo haberle hecho caso al mayor de los dos, pero pronto entendería la gran idea de este sujeto.

Las aguas se calmaron, lo que pudo haber sido una gran ola no era más que agua cayendo de una esfera que sostenía a una nueva criatura. Brazos con musculatura maciza, un caparazón gigantesco a modo de escudo posterior colgando por el cuello que le brindaba protección, un pelaje tan blanco como la nieve, un casco como el de la cultura vikinga adornando esa gran cabeza. Matt miró sorprendido a su amigo quien reía exitosamente, su emblema brillaba a la misma intensidad que el suyo y su digivice era de color morado ahora…había logrado la evolución mega, y ante sus ojos estaba ReyVikemon

- _Honestamente tampoco creí que funcionara, pero tuve la corazonada que podría resultar-_ cambió la cara, tendría tiempo de preguntarle luego, ahora se concentró de nuevo en la pelea. – _Ataquen juntos con todo amigos-_ Tanto el lobo metálico como el nuevo ser juntaron sus poderes en un unísono ataque que logró desaparecer a sus dos enemigos quienes nada pudieron hacer frente a tanta energía, la cual creo una especie de espiral sobre el inmenso océano.

…


	10. Chapter 10

**VERDADES Y RECUERDOS**

Un mar de enemigos apilados como si fueran despojos de basura creaba un escenario apocalíptico justo cuando esos dos luchaban mano a mano contra fuerzas desconocidas; tuvieron que ser honestos no reconocer a muchos de ellos y es más, el motivo por cual los esperaban era incierto. Antes hubieron caminado decenas de kilómetros hasta llegar a un punto no muy hostil en el cual supuestamente podrían hallar algunas claves que loes permitan continuar, pero justo cuando lograron obtener algo fueron atacados. En un primer instante sintieron dudas si realmente podrían salir victoriosos, como picados por desconfianza mutua y deseos de marcharse dejando uno al otro a su suerte y aunque eso no podía ser catalogado como traición por su poco conocimiento de cada uno, jamás fue una verdadera opción, y todas las dudas se esfumaron cuando pudieron crear una evolución completa. Por el momento Agumon se sentía satisfecho, no feliz, pero sí con todos los deseos de tener frente al asesino aún desconocido; entre sus brazos y piernas pudo sentir ese calor tan embriagante cada vez que Tai lo hacía evolucionar usando aquel emblema, solo que ahora podía hacerlo mediante una especie de aura saliente desde las manos de su acompañante.

Una última lucha contra casi cien criaturas malignas hizo que sus cuerpos pidieran descanso, a pesar del agotamiento ese otro sujeto seguía manteniendo la capa que cubría totalmente toda identidad, Agumon ya le había visto y creer en eso le seguía resultando muy incomprensible. Tardaron un poco en terminar con el último en pie, era obvio que se estaban acercando, tenía tantas ganas de ver a sus amigos nuevamente, de decirles que estaba listo para dar pelea en memoria del tan recordado Tai, hervía por vengarlo. Ya estaban a menos de dos días o tal vez un poco más; antes tuvieron que librar batalla contra una antigua criatura de casi treinta metros dotado de un espectacular y resistente coraza, pero en fin de cuentas salieron victoriosos.

- _Ese fue difícil-_ la bestia naranja estaba exhausta, no recordaba haber sido nunca tan violento, siempre se caracterizó por ser una de grandes sentimientos lleno de pureza, pero ahora sin su portador era capaz de realizar proezas temibles sin importar cuánto daño pudiera desatar al revelar su máximo poder.

- _Se trata de una criatura del antiguo mundo, me pregunto cómo lo consiguió-_ el ser acompañante se paró en seco tratando de sonar cauteloso, era muy extraño encontrar a un solo guardia a tan pocos metros de la entrada principal; era en extremo poderoso, capaz de invocar grandes poderes de fuego que reducían cualquier cosa o ser a nada y eso ya lo hubo demostrado justo cuando enfrentaron a nada más y nada menos que a una de las bestias negras….Orcomon, el emperador tenebroso, uno comparado con los del nivel mega aunque no tan poderoso como ellos pero si muy cerca, ninguno supo cómo lograron convencer a tal ser de unírseles a fuerzas oscuras, pues era uno acostumbrado al silencio y soledad, solía recrear destrozos tan solo por hambre pero nunca fue realmente visto por la extrema velocidad de sus ataques, sin embargo, ni siquiera tal bestia pudo contra aquella misteriosa criatura. -¿ _Agumon, no has sentido la presencia de tus compañeros o de los otros elegidos?-_ le preguntó hostilmente mientras daba los primeros pasos dejando algo retrasado al dinosaurio naranja.

- _Ahora que lo dices, pude sentirles hace dos días, pero es como si hubieran desaparecido-_

Se hizo un breve silencio entre ambos hasta que lograron atravesar las puertas, de hecho ese ser las redujo a cenizas usando grandes esferas ardientes, se pusieron en pose de lucha pero el lugar estaba completamente desolado, imaginaron en una emboscada frente a intrusos pues según el primero, podrían estar siguiéndoles mediante cámaras dispersas aleatoriamente y tan solo esperaban que bajasen la guardia para darles un golpe certero o peor aún, apoderarse del digivice.

Pudieron adentrarse, no hubo señales de alarma que pudiera delatarlos ni objeto oculto que sirviera como trampa, nada sospechoso, era como si nada hubiera estado ahí desde un principio.

- _¿estás seguro que era este lugar?-_ el dinosaurio tenía dudas respecto si era realmente este el verdadero sitio en donde se hallaba tal asesino y potencial amenaza, tan solo se le dijo que en un pasado hace más de mil quinientos años este ser destruyó el digimundo por completo.

- _No hay duda-_ corto y grosero tal vez, pero sincero siempre, el digimon ya se había acostumbrado o al menos estaba en proceso de soportar la frialdad de este sujeto; ahora tan solo podía ver como aquel repasaba unos cuantos escritos dejados muy cerca de una vieja computadora ubicada justo a las entradas de lo que se suponía era un laboratorio muy bien equipado salvo por las telarañas y lo obsoleto de las construcciones. Se detuvo de inmediato cuando terminó de leer por segunda vez aquel manuscrito dejándolo caer al suelo posteriormente.

-¿ _Sucede algo?, de repente se fueron a otro sitio-_ Agumon siempre era tan optimista, de hecho comenzaba a gozar del gran poder que pudo adquirir en cada evolución con la ayuda del digivice y de los extraños poderes de aquel ser; este buscó entre sus posibles hipótesis acerca de la ausencia de cualquier rival, pronto dio con una muy probable.

- _¿Dijiste que ya no sentías la presencia de tus amigos, verdad?-_ habló presurosamente

- _Sí, hace unos dos días si mal no recuerdo, pero no creo que hayan sido derrotados, me rehúso a pensarlo-_

 _-Si no es eso, esos niños torpes acaban de invitar al lobo a cenar con las ovejas-_

Ante la mirada que denostaba incomprensión tuvo que agacharse para explicarle.

- _Tus amiguitos abrieron la puerta una segunda vez, ahora esa cosa está libre en el mundo humano-_

 _-Imposible, pero por qué irían allá, me dijiste que necesitaban el emblema para poder salir-_

 _-No si ellos les facilitaron las cosas-_

Hubo una gran pausa, a pesar de sus poderes ninguno sabía cómo acceder al mundo humano en estos momentos, hubiera sido todo más sencillo si el enemigo no hubiera quemado todos los ordenadores como quien sabiendo que pronto vendrían por ellos.

- _Y eso es realmente cierto, pero fuiste muy amable en traer el digivice hasta aquí-_ ambos giraron, aquella voz provenía desde las puertas de aquella sala, giraron cuantas veces pero era imposible dar con el propietario de tales sonidos, trataron de concentrarse pero se instalaron risas que harían temblar a cualquiera. – _Arriba amigo, mira hacia allá-_ como por acto reflejo ambos hicieron caso, no era más que una simple proyección holográfica situada justo por debajo de los grandes techos construidos al estilo medieval ampliada gracias a un proyector situado un par de metros más atrás. – _Cuando mueras, salúdame a tu amigo Tai, no tienes idea como disfruté matarlo-_ dicho eso tal imagen proyectada, que pertenecía a la sombra negra, desapareció. Agumon preso de ira lanzó un par de bolas ardientes que redujeron a nada tal pantalla, fue una suerte que lo hubiera hecho pues justo en medio de todo se hallaban explosivos con un segundero contando retrospectivamente a partir de quince.

- _Larguémonos de aquí ahora-_ salieron corriendo como si hubieran visto un alma en pena, tropezaron con barrotes, ladrillos, mesas, con cualquier objeto, mientras emprendían la huida vieron cientos de pequeños relojes situados por doquier, fueron muy desprecavidos al no notarles antes pues eran amplificadores de aquella bomba, la respuesta a por qué la ausencia de rivales fue contestada automáticamente por ese hecho; si no salían pronto todo acabaría para esos dos.

…5…4…- _Podemos lograrlo, ya falta poco-…..._ 3….- _lo lograremos-_ …..2…...1…

Una gran explosión de tamaños inimaginables se hizo presente mientras dejaba absolutamente nada en su camino, aunque la devastación principal pudiera haber sido esquivada, las ondas expansivas se encargarían de exterminar cualquier rastro de vida.

…..

Muy lejos de ahí justo dentro de una esfera negra con matices verdes oscuros situado en medio de un nublado cielo japonés, esa sombra reía a carcajadas ante lo incauto que fueron sus perseguidores, la cámara que grababa los hechos dejó de transmitir señal luego que esa explosión surgiera, efectivamente no solo había acabado con el portador del valor, sino que ahora ese mismos negro ser vio la extinción de su compañero digimon y del tan odiado usurpador que viajaba con él. – _Ve a traerme el digivice-_ dio la orden a uno de los sirvientes, su apariencia era como la de un oso polar salvo por el color gris y cientos de cicatrices vivas en todo el dorso. Este ser tenía limitaciones para entrar o salir del digimundo, pero gracias a la tonta intervención de esos niños elegidos ahora se hallaba sobrevolando Japón, esperando que los procesos culminaran para poder salir. Era consiente que aunque sus planes estaban casi culminados y que los primeros objetivos habían sido correctamente alcanzados, aun debía apoderarse del emblema oculto para finiquitar su máxima expresión.

- _En seguida-_ aquella bestia en forma de oso, rugió enormemente para luego ser tragado por uno de los ordenadores de esa especie de huevo gigante, pronto su siervo le traería el digivice y con eso encontrar el emblema sería muy sencillo pues cada artefacto sigue a su contraparte.

La sombra dio rápidos pasos hasta ubicarse y darle círculos a un artefacto extraño, una vasija en forma de cerámica antigua con dos asas en ambos extremos, una cerradura se situaba en medio, y por más que quiso abrirlo a la fuerza, tal objeto se resistía a ser abierto….para eso necesitaba el emblema…..la última llave.

- _perdone si en un momento dudé de usted mi señor, pronto lograremos nuestras metas-_ el fiel lacayo quien fue hace muchos días atrás dañado severamente por una gran columna de fuego ahora miraba complacido a su amo mientras este reía y reía como señal de triunfo seguro.

- _Descuida viejo amigo, siempre te consideré muy bien-_ dicho eso aquel servidor no pudo no sentirse frustrado, pero aun así prefirió darle felicitaciones al amo, pronto todo acabaría tal y como sucedió hace mil quinientos años.

….

Las visitas al hospital siempre tenían horarios muy restringidos para evitar que todo el público se amontonase y dificultara que el personal médico pudiese atender como es debido a cada uno de los pacientes; sin embargo el encargado de las citas al ver a un clérigo acercarse a pedir una visita no pudo pensar otra cosa que los familiares le hubiera llamado para que le diera unas últimas palabras al desafortunado paciente. Cuando el padre se acercó pidiendo un inmenso favor de poder acercarse a la cama 322, aquel muchacho sintió un pequeño nudo en la garganta, era nada más y nada menos que el mismo paciente a quien un par de adolecentes visitaron metiéndole en serios aprietos por haber consentido una entrada en horario no autorizado; el paciente se hallaba en recuperación y no entendía cuál era el motivo de que un cura se acercase a rezar por alguien quien aparentaba una gran mejoría. – _Disculpe padre, ¿puedo preguntar el motivo?-_ mordiéndose el labio inferior con los dientes superiores se arrepintió de haberlo dicho, en su familia todos eran muy devotos y hablarle con desconfianza a un profesional de la fe era todo lo que nunca se le hubiese permitido consentir. – _Me pidieron que venga a visitarlo, vengo a darle unas cuantas palabras de consuelo pues me dijeron que su ánimo es vacuo-_ midió con mucha cautela cada letra o vocal saliendo por su boca, estaba mintiendo y eso era algo que le ponía muy penoso pues quebraba una regle importantísima como clérigo, pero deseaba ser conocedor de la verdad, aun llevaba ese pedazo de papel en donde las letras dibujaban palabras "cama 322….tiene un regalo para ti…Tai" aún se mantenía desconcertado acerca de tal enigmático mensaje, debía averiguar todo; tuvo una ligera jaqueca cuando recordó cuando un niño Tai de 11 años le dijo ser un elegido, esas palabras flotando por su mente le producían temor. Fingió una mirada de compasión y ternura, en vista que el joven recepcionista le miraba atento, pudo conseguir su objetivo.

Caminó por los amplios pasillos del servicio de hospitalización hasta encontrarse con la puerta 322, iba a llamar a la puerta pero una enfermera le dijo que las visitas estaban prohibidas a estas horas, aunque luego que esta le viera la sotana y confirmara que era un padre le dejó entrar pidiendo disculpas por si es que hubiera tenido un tono grosero; pero debía admitir que la paciencia no es siempre un gran aliado en un centro de salud.

-¿ _Quién es usted?-_ ni bien hubo entrado fue rápidamente interrogado por su identidad, ese joven se hallaba en mucho mejor estado que antes.

- _Soy el padre Itsuki-_

 _-Mil disculpas padre, aún me cuesta ver bien en esta oscuridad, insistí en que me prendieran las luces pero dicen que mis ojos deben reposar-_ en efecto la habitación se hallaba sin las luces encendidas, este muchacho aun llevaba vendajes sobre el cuerpo el cual se le era cambiado interdiario pues como resultado del accidente tuvo grandes quemaduras las cuales eran potencialmente infectables y por ello las medidas de higiene correspondientes. – _a qué debo su visita padre-_ cambió su tono a uno mucho más afable, no estaba acostumbrado a recibir visitas pues su familia vivía en otro continente y tan solo se comunicaba con ellos mediante un teléfono celular el cual consideraba su mejor amigo para hacerle frente a la soledad del ambiente hospitalario.

Itsuki no tenía idea por donde iniciar, ya se había presentado pero ahora qué, era lo que su mente se preguntaba una y otra vez, tardó unos segundo para armarse del valor necesario.

- _Conocías a mi amigo Tai, solo quiero hablar de eso, sé que puede incomodarte pero quisiera que me ayudaras a entender muchas cosas-_

 _-Yo nunca provoque ese accidente padre, le estoy diciendo la verdad-_

 _-La verdad siempre es complicada hijo, pero si se ocultan detalles a pesar de las buenas intenciones deja de ser verdad, te lo dice alguien quien tiene esa experiencia-_

 _-Padre puede que sea un muchacho algo infantil algunas veces, pero no estoy loco-_

 _-¿A qué se debe esa aclaración?-_

 _-Probablemente la hermana de Tai le haya dicho que converse conmigo, pero yo sé lo que vi-_ el padre Itsuki desconocía esa información, y ante la mirada de absorto que tenía, aquel muchacho pudo entender que desconocía tal hecho, pero seguí mostrando ese semblante lleno de ternura y con facies de ser una persona en quien pudiese depositarse absoluta confianza.

- _Hijo, te diré mi verdad si me dices la tuya, mi primera verdad y parte de ella es la razón de mi venida; vengo ante ti por que encontré esto-_

Con mucho cuidado le entregó aquel papel doblado en cuatro al paciente, este lo abrió de manera sigilosa, las inscripciones eran claras y muy terroríficas dicho sea de paso; rápidamente la escena violenta del fatídico accidente volvió a su cabeza produciéndole una fuerte cefalea, los sensores no tardarían en sonar y con ello la salida del padre sería inminente; este se anticipó al suceso, le colocó una mano en el pecho mirándole con ternura. – _Tranquilo hijo, no estas solo-._ Una vez hubo leído en un artículo de una revista psiquiátrica acerca del "no estas solo", lo asombroso de esa literatura que un médico asistente a una de sus misas le entregó, fue que se hizo un estudio en una población de 200 pacientes en un hospital para personas con problemas mentales, a todas ellas cuando enfermaban y dado sus condiciones pisiquiátricas se les acercó un médico quien decía exactamente esas palabras "no estás solo, tranquilo", las concluiones fueron que muchos de esos pacientes pudieron tener una evolución mucho más favorable respecto quienes no recibían esas simples palabras. Ahora Itsuki daba gracias haberse topado con ese doctor hace más de tres meses y de tan satisfactoria lectura pues hubo dado resultado en este joven quien comenzó a llorar muy despacio. En ese estado una memoria arribó a su cabeza, algo que una vez le dijo Tai y que ahora relacionaba con las escrituras de ese trozo de papel, el cual no parecía ser una estafa pues era la misma letra de ese chico de cabellera alborotada…

…..FLASHBACK…

- _Oye Thomas, ¿puedes hacerme un favor?-_ era Tai quien mientras terminaba de subir su equipaje a la camioneta de su amigo.

-¿ _no es suficiente favor el llevarte hasta tu campeonato de futbol después que te hayan operado?-_ lo contestó este riéndose, se tenían confianza mutua asi que un sarcasmo era siempre bienvenido entre esos dos jóvenes.

- _Sabía que aceptarías-_

 _-No importa ya sé lo que es, mira puedes pedirme que te guarde ese arreglo floral que le compraste, pero sigo diciendo que eres muy estúpido en no…-_

 _-No, no es eso….._ estaba algo avergonzado y con una mano rascándose la cabeza le hizo entender que era otra su petición

- _Bueno, entonces adelante, pide lo que quieras Tai, somos amigos-_

 _-Quiero que le entregue esto a mi padre-_ sacó una caja mal envuelta que no hacía más que notar haber sido envuelta por el mismo Tai.

-¿ _A tu padre? ¿Por qué no se lo das tú mismo?-_

 _-Digamos que es una sorpresa y creo que puedo perderlo en cualquier momento, es más el mismo vendrá a pedírtelo-_

 _-Eres demasiado extraño Tai, en fin si eso es todo no hay problema, con tal que no sea algo inapropiado está bien, ya me contaron que fuiste tú quien grabó a las chicas del instituto bañándose-_

 _-Qué, oye eso es una calumnia yo nunca haría eso-_

 _-Descuida no se lo diré a nadie-_

 _-Ya te dije que eso no es cierto Thomas, pueden pensar mal de mí-_

 _-Creo que ya lo hacen…_ rieron ante ese par de sarcasmos, eran buenos amigos después de todo…. _lo haré no te preocupes, ahora debemos irnos-_ cogió esa diminuta caja y la guardó en uno de sus bolsillos imaginando que era un reloj de muñeca como presente por el onomástico del señor Yagami y que este chico había discutido con su padre y quería que alguien le sirviera como puente para arreglar todo, así que teniendo eso en mente lo guardó bien.

….FIN FLASHBACK…

Thomas reaccionó violentamente, ahora entendía ese mensaje, tal caja nunca fue para el señor Yagami, pues cuando este chico dijo la palabra "mi padre" hizo referencia no a su progenitor biológico, sino a su querido amigo y clérigo….el padre Itsuki…..quien tal y como se lo hubo dicho ese día del accidente, él mismo vendría a por el recado.

- _Padre Itsuki, algo muy extraño está pasando acá-_

 _-Hijo, creo que es momento de contarnos nuestras verdades-_

Se miraron atentos imaginando una lluvia de misterios caer en breve, pero un temblor repentino les sacudió, pensaron que un sismo normal no afectaría nada pero tal cosa comenzó a aumentar de intensidad. – _Thomas, alguna vez Tai me dijo que era un elegido; si eso es cierto, necesito que vengas conmigo-_ le extendió la mano, su mirada era seria y decidida; pronto el temblor se hizo muy intenso y vía micrófonos la voz del personal de seguridad aconsejando una evacuación a las zonas seguras se hizo presente, no había oportunidad más perfecta como par que ambos saliesen de ese hospital.

…

 **Buenas tardes amigo lector, primero que nada un feliz día a cada uno de sus padres en este día especial.**

 **Gracias por seguir dándote el tiempo en continuar con esta historia la cual espero sea de tu agrado, pronto aclararé algunas cosas que parece estaba olvidando como acerca del misterio de esos dos digimon que atacaron a Matt y Joe y lo del emblema de Tai. Bien eso es todo, gracias nuevamente…let's go….**


	11. Chapter 11

**EL FIN ESTA CERCA**

Llevaría mucho tiempo abrir un nuevo vínculo entre ambos mundos que les permitiese unirse a los otros miembros, mas eran conscientes cuanto tiempo debería tener que esperar para poder hacerlo, tomaron un merecido descanso al lado de sus inseparables amigos quienes lucían exhaustos tras lograr una difícil victoria sobre dos seres aterradores. De hecho habían ganada más que tan solo una simple pelea, pues gracias al gran instinto de Joe, pudieron recrear todo el ambiente necesario para realizar la evolución mega de un mas que contento Gomamon; no era que les tuviese envidia o algo similar, pero era cierto que hubo considerado no ser de mucha utilidad al ver como dos de sus compañeros podían realizar tales transformaciones dejando de lado (no adrede) a los demás; sin embargo, gracias a un pequeño plus, pudieron realizar con éxito aquello que tanto desearon.

- _Ahora sí necesito saber cómo pudiste deducir tal demencia que nos costó la victoria-_ habían pasado cerca de una hora en silencio mientras veían a sus amigos descansar plácidamente, no era el hecho que ambos fueran huraños entre sí, pero un agotamiento aprisionaba los sentidos tan intensamente que dormir era una opción tentativa aunque cada quien desistió ante ello pensando que sería poco respetuoso hacerlo, tras haberse dado tiempo suficiente como para dejarse entablar conversación, fue Matt quien quiso dar por iniciado tal perorata tratando de imaginar cómo había logrado Joe pensar tan finamente.

- _Recuerdo que Izzy nos comentó haber usado energía eléctrica de una vieja fábrica la vez que conocimos a Andromon, con ello pudo hacer evolucionar a su compañero-_ parecía eufórico de recordar tal hazaña pues ahora él mismo hubo recreado algo similar ante los ojos incrédulos del rubio. – _Bien, pero no niegues que hubo algo de suerte, tu plan fue muy descabellado-_ manteniendo un tono adecuado para evitar sonar descortés o desinteresado, Matt habló con ambos ojos cerrados y una pequeña sonrisa que hizo entender al otro acerca del tremendo placer producto de tal riesgo que corrió con el fin de rescatar una gran salida; ahora mientras ambos jóvenes esperaban el tiempo necesario para la apertura de aquella puerta, continuaron recordando viejos momentos compartidos cuando jóvenes en aventuras pasadas.

- _Matt si te pregunto algo delicado, ¿prometes no tomarlo a mal?-_ Joe miraba el cielo nublado ahora como quien esperando una respuesta negativa, pero ante tanta calma y desasosiego por parte suya despertó la curiosidad naciente en el otro joven quien atinó a no hacer tal cosa dejando en claro que cualquier comentario era bienvenido; tal vez, como creía el rubio, este muchacho estudiante de medicina iba a confesarlo algún secreto importante.

-¿ _Piensa que Tai está muerto realmente?-_ un silencio como aquel que puede percibirse en un cementerio invadió el momento, incluso el semi embravecido mar pareció haberse calmado un poco con tan simple pregunta, no hubo errores, su respuesta era un sí definitivo pero por alguna razón le era imposible gesticular esa negativa. -¿ _Por qué me preguntas eso?-_ dejó de acariciar el pelaje del somnoliento Gabumon mientras miraba con toda la atención posible a ese joven de cabellera azul. _–Es que….._ se sentía algo avergonzado tal vez, era un recuerdo viniendo a la mente… _¿recuerdas cuando finalizamos nuestra primera aventura?-_ una interrogante antes de la respuesta, ese era el típico mensaje encriptado que Izzy solía hacer en circunstancias comunes o frecuentes cuando se le preguntaba primero; aunque en esta oportunidad, tal estrategia provenía del mayor.

- _Por supuesto amigo…_ Matt creyó que su amigo perdía esperanzas incluso tras haber conseguido exitosamente la evolución máxima, por ello le contestó inicialmente con tono amigable y parsimonioso, inmediatamente se puso serio pues tenía demasiada intriga ahora por saber qué motivo a su amigo preguntar tal cosa…. _ese día nuestros emblemas se unieron, vencimos juntos-_

Las miradas se mantenían serias pero un ambiente ligeramente más cálido se hacía cada vez más presente, como si algo les envolviera…..- _Exacto, esa vez nuestro emblemas vencieron; pienso que entre todos nos transmitimos partes de nuestras esencias-_ con voz temblorosa debido a una sensación desconocida, Joe dio un buen argumento para sí.

- _Tal vez tengas razón, pero cómo se relaciona eso con tu pregunta inicial-_ a pesar de lo lógico que pudiera sonar todo ese gran juego de palabras, aún existía duda.

- _Matt, sentí parte del valor de Tai cuando arriesgué la evolución. Como cuando luchamos aquella vez en donde pude sentir el emblema de cada uno de ustedes-_ ahora, tras esa explicación, podían entenderse mucho mejor, aunque era muy poco probable y muy posiblemente se tratase más de un sentimiento profundo deseando desfogar, mas aun así ninguno quiso decir algo más en breves minutos. Era muy áspero pensar nuevamente en la despedida definitiva de aquel líder, pero Matt era aquel chico que se remite a las pruebas, y estas indicaban efectivamente que una explosión terminó causándole la muerte a su gran compañero; sin embargo, no quiso cortar los entusiasmos de ese otro, así que se puso de pie ni bien se hubo percatado que la puerta volvía a dar posibilidades de ser abierta para extender una mano y mostrarle un rostro feliz. - _Yo creo que ese idiota hubiera querido vernos triunfar como equipo-_. Joe agradeció aquel gesto, supo que ya era hora de volver, ambos deberían dejar de lado cualquier angustia pues si bien consiguieron vencer, faltarían fuerzas para detener al verdadero enemigo.

- _Puerta abierta-_

 _-Por poco y lo olvido, Sora va a matarte-_ fue un comentario sarcástico pero efectivo, Matt hubo visto perfectamente como una única delgada lágrima cayó por la mejilla derecha de aquel muchacho de cabellera azul, este no iba a confesar nunca pero era evidente que no hubo desfogado como debió en su momento tras haber perdido a un valioso amigo.

- _Ni lo menciones, imagino que de todas formas me golpeará cuando todo esto termine-_

Llenos de esperanza y con ánimos renovado, ambos jóvenes alzaron cada quien sus dispositivos apuntando al ordenador para ser tragados por una brillante luz que los transportaría en breve.

….

- _¿Cuánto tiempo falta para que podamos salir?-_ la sombra paseaba de lado a lado de manera inquieta, sus dimensiones era efectivamente las de un ser real (tridimensional), pero verle era prácticamente imposible y daba la sensación de tratarse de cualquier otra cosa; por ello tan solo podía observarse y si es que se hacía detenidamente, la figura negra que asemejaba una sombra deambulando.

- _diez minutos su señoría-_ fue uno de los lacayos en contestar, sabían que si no lo hacían raídamente serían gravemente castigados, y con gravedad significaba la muerte misma, por eso incluso sabiendo que podía ser una respuesta frustrante, hubo alguien quien tuvo que dar una respuesta, afortunadamente para este ser, aquel espectro pareció disfrutar de este último mensaje. Ahora, frotándose lo que se suponía fuesen manos, comenzaba a probar su tan anhelada victoria; tan solo faltaba una última ubicación y para ello uno de sus servidores fue enviado a recoger de entre los despojos dejados por una gran explosión que le habría dado muerte al digimon acompañante del portador del valor y a esa extraña criatura quien le acompañaba.

…..

Lo perseguía a morir, usando las ramas más gruesas de frondosos árboles para darse un mayor impulso daba por continuada su cacería; le hubo costado mucho encontrarle pero la excelente noticia era haberlo ubicado al fin. No era nada sencillo darle alcanza, después de todo era una criatura especial que demandaría uno que otro problema en ser capturado pero ya faltaba tan poco aunque a este ritmo tardaría un par de horas más y tiempo era un gran enemigo justo ahora, en primera instancia cuando el viejo Gennai le pidió investigar acerca de los posibles profanadores quienes lograron destruir el antiquísimo sello prohibido pensó en sujetos extremadamente peligrosos, pero se dio con la sorpresa de tener justo frente a sus ojos a la criatura más insignificante y ello fue una jugada maestra (por así llamarlo) del enemigo pues nadie sospecharía contra eso.

Su corazón ardía en furia tras conocer que pronto toda una calamidad azotaría como densas gotas de lluvias sobre los bosques tropicales, todavía mantenía ese amargo recuerdo de haber sido testigo anteriormente como su mundo fue prácticamente aniquilado; corría con vehemencia buscando atrapar cuanto antes a su presa que dicho sea de paso poseía como una cualidad velocidad. Deseaba someterlo, torturarlo lentamente, pero mantenerlo vivo para buscar dañarlo en cualquier oportunidad que pudiese vivir, jamás pensó tener que sufrir la misma desgracia dos veces, lo peor era saber que podía ser todo controlado, que el portador del emblema definitivo les quiso ayudar en todo momento pero nunca escucharon, muchas cosas juntas. Otro factor era saber que ese mismo portador fue delatado por aquel miserable al cual perseguía, de no haber sido por él, las cosas no hubiera salido de control tan prematuramente.

- _Voy a atraparte infeliz, te arrancaré la piel ¿me oíste?-_ estuvo a punto de someterlo en varias oportunidades, pero la densa flora le impidió dar ese toque final, aunque sea cual sea las circunstancias, le daría alcance; sin embargo, en su cabeza se seguía preguntando una y otra vez el motivo por el cual Gennai hubo entregado un digivice a un niño tan desdichado como el que hubo escogido, algo sabía ese anciano.

Tras dar grandes zancadas pudo entender que esto no le llevaría a nada y para entonces aquel perseguido entendía prácticamente lo mismo, pronto se agotaría y con ello le dejaría escapar nuevamente sin haber recibido la correcta sanción.

Parecía reducir poco a poco la velocidad dejando en claro que sus piernas ya no tardarían en agotarse pronto, ese villano pudo sacar ventaja que le permitió abrir un brecha de casi quince segundos entre ambos, pero debería estar completamente seguro de haberle perdido definitivamente pues un simple error de cálculo le costaría la vida. Se sintió menos afligido cuando se percató que su radar mostraba ahora una diferencia posicional de aproximadamente cien metros, se detuvo en seco, trepó un árbol hasta posicionarse en un trinco algo grueso, sacó unas cuantas filosas cuchillas de entre sus bolsillos anteriores, sabía perfectamente que su cazador atravesaría el tramo señalado, era cuestión de segundos para que le diera muerte o tal vez una herida de gravedad; esas armas blancas estaban bañadas por manantiales antiguos capaces de cortar incluso rocas sin esfuerzo…..verdaderas armas asesinas.

- _Muy lento idiota-_ tan solo sintió como una especie de aguijón atravesándole la pierna, luego todo su cuerpo empezó a caer estrellándole contra el frío suelo tropical. – _Ahora sí vas a hablar infeliz, o de lo contrario te arrancaré la piel en vida-_ su cara era como la de un desquiciado pero motivos no le faltaban para matarlo salvo quizás la promesa hecha al viejo Gennai de restringirse hacerlo no sin antes haber obtenido la mayor cantidad de información.

- _Nunca te diré nada-_

 _-Entonces empecemos-_ no estaba bromeando, aquel ser utilizó las propias navajas del inmovilizado sujeto para hacerle un corte no muy profundo pero tampoco nada superficial a nivel de la muñeca izquierda, ahora ponía sus dedos helados sobre la piel expuesta para levantar algo de esta, produciendo un dolor inimaginable sobre su víctima. – _Creo que hablarás pronto-_

 _-Tan solo seguía órdenes-_ ante el dolor y la negatividad de no arrancarle piel empezó a colaborar.

- _Por favor ya detente, tú que hubieras hecho idiota, apuesto…..ahhhhh-_

 _-Qué apostarías, ¿tu propia piel?, quién te obligo-_

 _-Yo solo quería robar oro de su prisión, nunca imaginé que se saldría de control-_

 _-Cuándo fue eso-_

 _-Hace cinco meses, quise huir pero me encontró, dijo que iba exterminarme-_

 _-Si no lo hizo él lo hare yo-_

 _-Te lo suplico, razona un poco, no quieres hacerlo-_ veía como aquel líquido rojizo empezaba a decorar el verde pasto tiñéndole de rojo vivo mientras la sangre manaba de su cuerpo.

-¿ _Por qué delataste al portador del emblema definitivo?, sabías que estaba preparándose para la lucha y tú le dijiste su posición, es más abriste la puerta-_

 _-No sé de qué me hablas, tan solo le liberé del primer sello-_

 _-Mientes apestoso, el muchacho fue asesinado, ¿sabes lo que eso significa?-_

 _-Nunca delate al joven Tai, créeme tiene varios secuaces dispersos, yo solo fui quien abrió el libro del sello, tienes que creerme-_

 _-Infeliz, quién fue, dímelo-_ entre sus manos salieron llamas que pararon sobre el rostro de ese otro ser, tenía apariencia humanoide pero al contacto con aquel abrasador fuego se fue desfigurando poco a poco mientras revelaba facies propias, asemejaba bastante a un gorila de espalda plateada, esa era su verdadera forma, un digimon bastante sencillo dotado de velocidad extraordinariamente fascinante capaz de atravesar ciudades enteras en cuestión de minutos; ahora con los brazos sangrantes y habiendo sido fracturado de ambas piernas por su atacante para evitar huidas, se sentó apoyando la espalda sobre un viejo tronco de árbol semi seco.

- _El niño iba a morir de todas formas, ¿no lo entiendes?, siempre estuvo libre, nunca pudieron encerrarlo, tan solo pospusieron su salida, siempre estuvo aquí-_

Cada palabra retumbaba en sus oídos como si fueran grandes tambores, debía de ser un craso error, los antiguos guardianes se sacrificaron por mantenerlo preso pues destruirlo fue imposible, ahora después de tantos años, esa amenaza resurgía.

- _Si abriste el primer sello, significa que tienes la llave contigo-_ le produjo un mayor sangrado mientras sus ojos veían como producir tanto daño nunca fue tan poco placentero, tenía demasiadas ansias de saber que siempre estuvieron desprotegidos.

- _De qué sirve, ya lo destruyó, está buscando la forma de comenzar su tarea…busca destruir el digimundo otra vez-_

 _-No lo conseguirá, dime inservible traidor, dónde está el portador del valor, dónde lo tiene-_

 _-Eres muy iluso para haber sido un senescal, ese chico era lo único que se interponía en sus planes, Tai era el emblema definitivo, ahora muerto está, supéralo amigo, no hay nada que podamos hacer-_

Miró al suelo apretando los dientes haciéndoles rechinar y con un puño quiso destrozarle el rostro a este infeliz traidor quien queriendo sacar algo de provecho hurtando objetos antiguos, despertó a la amenaza más aterradora criatura. – _Te equivocas, no hay nada que tú puedas hacer-_ tras desistir en golpearlo y viendo su estado desprolijo luego de tanta tortura, salió en dirección contraria, debía darle información a Gennai cuanto antes; deberían huir, buscar otras fronteras cuanto antes, ya no había nada que pudiera detenerlo. Antes de partir definitivamente lanzó una bola de fuego sobre el cuerpo de aquel traidor quien al recibirlo empezó a gritar de dolor abiertamente, su cuerpo se quemaría lentamente…era su precio a pagar.

…

- _Dónde estamos-_

 _-No entiendo-_

 _-Pregunte, en qué lugar nos hayamos-_

 _-No entiendo-_

 _-Sabes al menos quien eres-_

 _-No entiendo-_

 _-Me siento cansado, dime algo, apenas y puedo verte-_

 _-No entiendo-_

… _..-Maldición, yo tampoco-…._

…


	12. Chapter 12

**SURGE EL MAL**

Aprovecharon caos para crearse espacios suficientemente precavidos como para pasar por alto el hecho de estar huyendo de un nosocomio, esto no traería nada bueno para los documentos de la iglesia y ya se esperaba un mar de críticas viniendo por haber realizado tal acto; ahora mientras dirigía una silla de ruedas a través de los pasillos hospitalarios buscando una salida aprovechando todo este tumulto como resultado del sismo actual, el padre Itsuki lograba llevarse consigo al joven quien pudo sobrevivir al evento que causó la muerte de su tan querido compañero Tai.

Se detuvieron de golpe cuando vieron a un grupo de enfermeras mirarles, una de ellas, la más madura se acercó no sin antes darles indicaciones al resto del grupo para con los cuidados de los pacientes; estaban en el servicio de emergencias. Cada paso decisivo de esa mujer hacia ellos les ponía nerviosos, serían delatados pensó el clérigo, su corazón latía tan fuerte como rápido, sus pupilas mantuvieron la vista a esa mujer; por su parte aquel joven Thomas estaba algo menos preocupado pues si algo salía mal no podrían agobiarlo mucho ya que en su estado actual no aparentaba ser una amenaza para nadie.

Este hospital estaba muy bien equipado, cada piso contaba con servicios de alta tecnología, cosa que no tenían que envidiar a ningún ente privado; fue remodelado durante el gobierno anterior y ahora era un verdadero centro hospitalario docente lleno de practicantes y maestros quienes compartían sus años de experiencia médica con los entusiastas futuros doctores; en vista de ser Japón un país sometido a sismos continuos, los hospitales fueron construidos a base sólida y con arquitectura vanguardista para permitirles soportar sin sufrir daños mínimos cualquier evento tectónico. Aunque si bien era cierto todo lo anterior, este sismo estaba ya durando cerca de diez minutos manteniendo una intensidad considerable y ello hubo desatado caos que estaba siendo parcialmente controlado por todos los trabajadores del lugar.

La mujer llegó hasta donde ellos, les miraba seriamente, Itsuki pensó en tener que recurrir a su último recurso, tener que aplicarle una llave para dormirla, nunca imaginó como es que su cerebro pudo haber procesado tal infamia pero el nivel de estrés era tan asfixiante y opresivo como para poder decidir algo como eso. – _Padre, la salida es por el otro pasillo, siga de frente, gracias por ayudarnos a evacuar-_ contra todo improvisto la mujer señalo con el dedo índice extendido un pasillo angosto por el cual justamente hace unos cuantos segundos aquel padre hubo descartado como fuente de salida y que ahora sin embargo, resultaba ser una gran salida.

- _Hay enfermos en los pisos superiores, ni bien termine con este regresaré para apoyar en lo que necesiten-_

 _-Muchas gracias padre-_

Dicho eso, la enfermera volvió a retomar sus labores iniciales buscando una serie de cosas por finiquitar las cuales hubo apuntado en una pequeña libreta de bolsillo. – _Eso es tener suerte-_ Thomas dio antes un gran respiro que le hizo llenar los pulmones de aire, el padre Itsuki lucia mucho menos preocupado ahora que les habían facilitado las cosas y aunque sabía que hubo mentido acerca de volver por brindar ayuda, decidió que pronto iría a confesarse ni bien todo esto haya terminado. Tuvo que pasar raídamente un par de rampas las cuales eran justo hechas para que los pacientes pudieran trasladarse en sillas de ruedas, la tierra seguía temblando y para cuando lograron salir fuera tras pasar un sin sabor de emociones, pudieron ver un objeto flotando justo en medio de los cielos. Sus ojos nunca antes hubieron visto un objeto similar, al igual que todas las demás personas quienes en un inicio estuvieron huyendo buscando refugio pero que al percatarse de tal objeto quedaron pasmados, ambos hombres quedaron paralizados ante ello.

- _Padre Itsuki, esa cosa….-_

 _-Esto no es cierto-_ preso de un temor abrumador, esos dos no sabían que palabra usar, tan solo mirar como aquella esfera flotaba les hacía entrar en hipnosis. Sujeto su rosario el cual siempre colgaba desde su cuello, quiso meditar imaginando lo peor, el compañero a quien transportaba empezó a ponerse de pie lentamente, ya no deseaba seguir siendo empujado como un minusválido. De pronto los sujetos ahí inmovilizados fueron testigos de un verdadero milagro.

Resplandores brillantes, majestuosos, tres pares de alas sobre las espaldas, uno hombre y la otra mujer, muchos cayeron al piso imaginando algo impresionante avecinarse, otros soltaron gritos pensando en el fin del mundo, pero ese clérigo estaba en cierto punto de vista con sensaciones de fortuna, nunca antes imaginó ser capaz de ver ángeles algún día. Tales criaturas empezaban a laznar poderes en contra de aquella esfera produciendo grandes impactos que se tradujeron en ondas expansivas las cuales arrastraban ráfagas de aire violentamente.

- _Padre Itsuki acompáñenos ahora-_ sonaba más a una orden que a una petición, al ori su nombre volteo como por acto reflejo, era esa simpática señorita llamada Kari quien se aproximaba a él a toda carrera usando sus piernas con toda la fuerza posible; su imagen se fue acercando cada vez más y en breve sintió como todo él fue derribado como producto que la niña saltara hacia él sin sentir ninguna culpa por haberle tumbado al suelo. – _Dónde está, sé que lo tiene usted, hable ahora-_ amenazante como nunca, toda aquella ternura dibujada alguna vez en su hermoso rostro fue reemplazado por facie estricto con matices de venganza, y mientras le sujetaba con fuerza del cuello de la sotana, podía sentir sus delgados dedos haciendo contacto, podría ser incluso capaz de golpearle. – _Usted siempre supo lo de mi hermano, deme lo que le entregó ahora-_ entre aquellos grandes ojos marrones se fueron creando gotas gruesas llenas de ira, estas empezaron a caer sobre las mejillas del padre.

- _Kari, tranquilízate por favor, no tengo nada de tu hermano lo juro-_ ella estaba dispuesta a seguir castigándole luego de haberle dado una gran bofetada, en otras circunstancias esta escena hubiera sido producto de tumulto en toda curiosa persona que estuviese caminando y de pronto observase a una chica golpear un eclesiástico, pero en medio de temblores y una gran esfera sobrevolando siendo atacada por ángeles, dicho escenario era menos que llamativo comparado con lo demás. Kari se disponía a propinarle cuantos golpes fuesen necesarios sin importar la posición de ese señor, de pronto un brazo difícilmente logró evitar un tercer castigo. – _Cálmate Kari, necesitamos hablar, creo que están buscando esto-_ sacó una caja pequeña, de no más de diez centímetros de arista, antes estuvo mal envuelto por papeles de colores, parecía un presente quizás pero tras la explosión las hojas se hubieron quemado y ahora asemejaba más a un pedazo de cartulina vieja hecha cubo, Thomas con apenas fuerzas para mantenerse de pie lanzó el objeto. Ella se acercó lentamente, se hubo abalanzado sobre al padre antes sin pensarlo dos veces antes pues en su digivice la señal del emblema de su hermano se hizo presente muy cerca de ella; aprovechando que los otros compañeros estuvieron distraídos y refugiándose esperando que la amenaza saliera para hacerle frente con todas sus fuerzas, ella logró correr hacia donde la señal le indicase, tan solo ella pudo verlo aparentemente. Tk fue tras suyo y evidentemente Patamon le siguió mientras Izzy daba gritos sangrantes ordenándoles regresar, no deberían dispersarse pues en medio de tanta gente, buscarse uno a otro sería tares imposible y mucho más aún en medio de un caos inminente. Aquel chico rubio le quiso seguir, fue una suerte que alzara la cabeza por mera curiosidad tan solo para darse cuenta que esa esfera daba por iniciado la salida de digimones oscuros, hizo evolucionar a su fiel compañero mientras seguía avanzando esperando que Kari se hubiera dado cuenta del peligro; se calmó cuando fue testigo de la aparición de Angewomon volando hacia el objeto flotante, una batalla comenzaba en pleno centro de Odaiba, cientos corrían despavoridos imaginando un final apocalíptico, – _Kaaaaariiiiiiiii-_ ella pudo oírle pero se negaba a volver, debía encontrar al sujeto que tuviera el emblema de su hermano.

Justo en estos momentos, sin lógica que le hiciera razonar, optó por saltar como desquiciada hacia tal objeto cúbico ubicado a pocos metros, desenvolvió tan deprisa como pudo los papeles, arrancó la tapa sin delicadeza y ahí estaba, justo entre sus manos…..el emblema de Tai, tan frágil, increíblemente exento de todo daño y curiosamente brillando tenuemente ante el contacto con ella.

- _Te suplico confíes en nosotros, Tai nos dejó una serie de pistas que no logramos entender, como su hermana creo que sabes mucho más-_ Thomas habló mirando muy detenidamente aquel objeto cargado sobre un cinturón hecho de cuero el cual cruzaba las cadera de esa muchachita, el digivice estaba brillando con fuerza a la misma intensidad del ángel femenino. Tenía un mar de preguntas por hacer, pero desistió al ver el llanto amargo de Kari, sus gritos podían ser escuchados a gran distancia, cuanto dolor le producía ese simple recuerdo dejado por su hermano. Tras limpiarse los ojos llorosos con ayuda de la manga de su chaqueta rosa, pudo calmarse lo suficiente como para poder escuchar lo que tuvieran que contarle, se acercó con la intención de pedirle una sincera disculpa al padre Itsuki por haberse comportado así, el clérigo simplemente la vio caminar hacia él muy lento y entendió perfectamente, meneó la cabeza de un lado hacia el otro haciéndole entender que no había absolutamente nada por perdonar pensando que en su situación, él hubiera optado por hacer lo mismo. La muchachita reía débilmente, pero su cara cambio muy deprisa a otra de desesperación al ver a un insecto negro con forma de cucaracha salvo por los grandes colmillos salientes de lo que aparentaba ser una mandíbula inferior, medía casi cinco metros e iba arrastrándose a toda velocidad justo hacia donde ellos. La bestia se erigió para darles una muerte atroz, los tres sujetos cerraron los ojos y lanzaron gritos de horror esperando un final, pero un mar de agujas impidieron un desenlace trágico. Tal ataque tan solo sirvió para posponer momentáneamente al insecto, este cambio de dirección usando sus miles de patas gigantes para darse impulso y arremeter contra su nuevo rival, lástima para él, pues dos bomas de fuego terminaron por hacerle desaparecer en medio de un loquerío completo de las personas quienes veían pasmadas un escenario épico. – _De todas formas no íbamos a quedarnos quietos siempre.- -Es hora de divertirnos-_ el primero en hablar fue Davis, montando sobre Flamedramon fue este quien le dio el golpe de gracia aquella monstruosidad; la segunda era Mimi, ahora entendió que todas esas púas tan solo pudieron venir de aquella digimon con forma de cactus; ambos miraban sonrientes, al fin habían hallado el emblema, nadie supo cómo explicarlo, pero tan solo sentir ese objeto cerca brillando diáfanamente pero brillando en fin, pudieron retomar sus antiguos sentimientos….eran los escogidos, siempre lo serían.

- _Amigos, gracias-_ llena de ternura que siempre la caracterizó sintió también esa cálida sensación corriendo por todas sus venas, deberían pelear ahora pero primero tratarían de mantener el orden entre todas esas personas que nada tenían que ver. – _Angemon y Angewomon podrán mantener a los atacantes un tiempo más, necesitamos poner a salvo a todos-_ Tk llegó corriendo, su emblema también le respondía como antes, llenos de fe miraba feliz a esa chica quien corrió inmediatamente para abrazarle dejando la caja con el emblema en el suelo por unos instantes.-

- _Hey espera, yo te salvo y lo abrazas a él-_ Davis tan irónico como de costumbre hizo reír a los otros tres jóvenes, pero se hubo ganado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por parte de Mimi produciendo más alegría, aunque para tanto el padre Itsuki y adolorido Thomas ver criaturas de formas variables y poderes surcando las calles no era una cosa del día a día. – _descuide padre, se los explicaremos con calma, ahora necesito que nos ayude-_ tras decir eso Kari se acercó al clérigo, le miró con ternura para pedirle su colaboración, este entendió, ya habría tiempo de explicaciones; luego fue a por el emblema ubicado toscamente aun en esa caja, quiso sacarlo pero le fue imposible, era como si pesara mas de una tonelada, un objeto tan pequeño. – _No puedo recogerlo-_ manifestó su angustia, luego los otros chicos intentaron ayudar pero fue el mismo resultado, imposible de cargar.- _Niños dejen de jugar, esto es cosa seria-_ Itsuki pensando que se trataba de una muy mala broma, recogió el objeto mirando con algo de decepción.

- _Cómo pudiste hacer eso-_ Davis no pudo entender como paso eso, estiró la mano para arrancarle el objeto pero era tanta su dimensión que al sacárselo de entre los dedos del padre, este cayó al suelo producto de una gran densidad gravitacional que poseía ese emblema. Itsuki levantó fácilmente el emblema de nuevo, esta vez supo que no era ninguna exageración pues pudo ver las huellas de la cadenilla sobre la piel de este chico quien se sobaba la mano derecha con fuerza. – _Quién eres tú-_

MImi le miró desconfiada, algo le decía que era muy curioso que el enemigo entrara al mundo humano y justamente como por arte de magia ese sujeto fuera el único capaz de lidiar con el emblema de Tai cuando todos lo estuvieron buscando con anhelo antes. – _Por favor no piense mal de mí señorita, no sé qué signifique esto, pero al parecer necesito ir con ustedes-_

Le miraron aun con recelo, pero había algo de cierto, si fuese un enemigo no tendría oportunidad alguna contra todos, así que decidieron llevarlo consigo, mientras le pedirían primero a Thomas refugiarse en un lugar seguro si es que no quisiera sufrir daños severos. – _Me temo que él también vendrá con nosotros, tranquilos niños soy amigo de Gennai, tengo información valiosa que darles-_ aquel sujeto con quien el mencionado anteriormente se hubo encontrado muy lejos de ahí hace un par de semanas, se hallaba de pie cargando a un inconsciente Thomas mientras los otros sujetos le veían algo aterrorizado, nunca le presintieron avecinarse.

- _Ponlo en el suelo o te las veras con nosotros-_ desafiante como siempre, Davis lanzó su grito como quien intentando amedrentar al nuevo invitado, este simplemente rio a carcajadas; su apariencia era la de un joven de casi veinte años, tenía tatuajes por todo el miembro superior derecho y uno que otro corte a nivel de las rodillas visibles por lo corrompido de sus pantalones.

- _Davis, ese sujeto es…..-_ regresó a su forma natural, ahora Veemon miraba absorto a la nueva figura tratando de dar explicaciones, la otra digimon hizo lo mismo mientras le veía con ojos llenos de esperanza, eso indicaba que no era enemigo.

- _MI nombre es Sagrib, uno de los primeros guardianes, ¿qué pensaban que Gennai era el único de su especie?-_ su voz era bastante gruesa, no había diferencia entre un humano y él salvo por las garras salientes de cada uña y unos dientes incisivos ligeramente prominentes. - _¿can a quedarse parados ahí todo el día?, debemos hacer un plan, nuestro rival es en extremo poderoso-_ para el padre Itsuki ver tales cosas era una verdadera prueba de fe, nunca imaginó que cosas así pudiera existir y mucho menos creer que una figura humanoide con garras era alguien de confianza. – _tranquilo padre, no desista ante sus principios, solo hay cosas que no se saben, eso es todo-_ le hubo leído el pensamiento con tan solo hacer un ligero contacto visual, mostraba una amigable sonrisa por eso; tuvieron que insistir tanto para que dicho clérigo pudiera venir con ellos. Miraron al cielo, los dos ángeles seguían batallando contra seres salientes desde aquella esfera negra con matices verdes oscuros; TK hizo brillas su digivice poniendo toda su esperanza para que este emitiera un resplandor verde claro el cual fue rápidamente reconocido por Angemon. Ahora las dos criaturas angelicales crearon un círculo planteado usando sus manos para luego hacerlo estallar y producir una gran luz cegadora, luego emprendieron retirada hacia sus respectivos compañeros.

….

- _¿Sintieron eso?, de repente mi emblemas recobró su brillo-_ Izzy fue quien pudo transmitir aquella sensación aguda, por alguna razón los emblemas comenzaron a drenar luminiscencia haciendo que esa casa, a la cual entraron por la fuerza pues en medio de tanto caos las personas se alejaron demasiado tratando de escapar, se llenara de colores resplandecientes, tras unos cuantos segundos todo volvió a la normalidad, de pronto aquel sentimiento que los hubo caracterizado alguna vez retomó de vuelta.

 _-También lo sentí, es como si…..-_ a pesar de haber lelgado hace poco e integrarse recientemente al grupo y en un estado agotado, Matt pudo ponerse de pie totalmente eufórico sin tener una causa, cosa que fue totalmente opuesta a la forma en cómo llegó, tanto él como Joe. Tras haber contado acerca de una gran victoria, ninguno quiso decirse palabras mientras veían como esa cosa volaba sobre Odaiba amenazando con destruirlo todo en breves minutos; pero ahora sintieron una fuerza naciendo entre sus corazones, ninguno sabía que tales emociones se despertaron luego que Kari hiciera contacto con el emblema de Tai a unas cuantas calles más arriba pues se hubo separado del grupo ya hace quince minutos.

 _-Tu rubio tonto, voy a matarte por haberme empujado ahora-_ Sora se puso raídamente de pie, estaba sentada antes con las piernas flexionadas y mirada triste, ahora un ánimo le hizo reaccionar, su carisma volvió e incluso se animó a jugar a golpear a Matt por haberle empujado al mundo real cuando esta estaba completamente dispuesta para luchar; aunque realmente estaba estrangulando al rubio dejando risas entre todos, al poco tiempo tuvo que soltarlo al darse cuenta que se ponía morado y ante la advertencia de Ken sobre aquello.

- _Algo ha pasado, es como si los emblemas hubieran despertado una segunda vez-_ Cody solía ser un chico muy callado, y tras tres años esto no había cambiado mucho, pero era un amigo invaluable, ahora su hipótesis no sonaba nada mal mientras los demás continuaban cambiando esas miradas de pena aun algo visible por otras de algarabía. Al poco tiempo llegaron Kari, TK, Mimi, Davis y tres sujetos más, a uno le conocía por ser el padre de la iglesia, el otro era supuestamente el sujeto quien sobrevivió al accidente que acabó con la vida de Tai y que actualmente se hallaba siendo cargado por el otro individuo quien desató alegría en los digimon ni bien lo vieron. – _Habrá tiempo para ser corteses y presentarnos luego niños elegidos, ahora es tiempo de retirarse-_

 _-¿Retirarnos?, dijiste que debíamos hacer un plan-_ Davis renegó ante ese comentario recordando lo dicho por ese sujeto llamado Sagrib hace unos minutos.

- _La cosa que saldrá dentro de poco va aniquilarlo todo, lo único que puedo ofrecerles es poner a salvo a tan solo cinco de ustedes; piénsenlo, si logro que esos cinco se salven, tal vez puedan derrotarle si entrenan duro-_

Le miraron horrorizados, para ser nuevo era portador de muy malas nuevas. Se miraron entre todos como quien queriendo decir "yo quiero salvarme" pero luego fue ella quien rio y como si fueran capaces de leerse las mentes cada quien hizo lo mismo.

- _Puedes huir si quieres, vamos a vengar a nuestro amigo-_ Sora mantuvo una posición algo graciosa pero llena de esperanza, incluso un antiguo guardián al igual que Gennai como se lo explicaron brevemente era ese sujeto. no podría quitarles sus esencias, ya habían decidido formar parte de esto.

- _Bien, en ese caso, será un honor luchar al lado de los herederos de los emblemas una vez más, basta decir que esta cosa fue capaz de aniquilar a los protectores de las puertas; si aún quieren huir, son libres-_ como si no tuviera respeto alguno Yolei le dio un buen jalón de orejas al "guardian" mientras le regañaba una y otra vez con la frase "deja de decir tonterías" dejando boquiabiertos a todos, incluso a los digimon quienes veían como su amiga le faltaba el respeto de esa manera a una de las criaturas más antiguas de ese mundo. Tan solo atinaron a sentir nuevamente esa sensación de querer continuar, vieron el emblema de Tai siendo colgado por el padre Itsuki, este al sentir las miradas se dispuso a explicar lo sucedido pero fueron sorprendidos; la esfera se había roto, ahora el enemigo haría su aparición; densas corrientes cayeron desde las nubes, el mismo mar se embraveció, los vientos soplaban con fuerzas como quien pensando que la madre naturaleza respondía con furia ante un invitado atroz.

….

- _Tengo miedo señor Gennai, mucho miedo-_

 _-Descuida hijo, yo re protegeré, tú te convertirás en alguien importante amigo mío-_

 _-¿Y si muero?, tengo temor de eso-_

 _-Vivirás para contarlo todo-_ a velocidad imperceptible para un ojo humano, Gennai y Sebastiano volaban a través del océano atlántico, sorprendentemente era este anciano quien llevaba al niño entre brazos mientras usaba todo su poder para hacer lo que nunca hizo antes; ahora estaba furioso, la naturaleza estaba inquieta, cosa que significaba el despertar de esa criatura, no sabía si hacía bien en llevar al portador del digivice a ese lugar pues le estaría dando el otro objeto que deseaba al enemigo, pero tenerlo en otro país en el otro lado del mundo sería en vano pues compartía cada característica con el antiguo portador del valor que posiblemente le serviría en lo que él mismo pensaba era una locura, pero que podría ser cierta.

- _Oye Gennai, crees que yo sea el indicado, es decir, mírame soy solo un delincuente-_

 _-Eres más de lo que crees Sebastiano, tú podrás hacer que vuelva-_

 _-Cómo lo sabes-_

 _-Porque al igual que el chico de quien te comente, también tengo esperanza-_ seguía manteniendo esa velocidad asombrosa, su plan en mente era desquiciado tal vez pero era la única opción, hace poco hubo recibido un mensaje de su colega quien le advirtió desistir en esto, que ese chico llamado Tai realmente había muerto tratando de proteger su emblema; pero este viejo se negaba a creerlo, ahora con este niño buscaba un verdadero milagro.

- _Cómo me dijiste que se llamaba tu amigo-_

 _-Tai Yagami muchacho-_

 _-¿Y él podrá ayudarnos?, me dijiste que está muy enfermo, cómo es posible eso-_

 _-Es posible porque tú tienes el don de sanarlo-_

… _._

No había luz en ese ambiente, tampoco sonidos, un silencio en medio de tanta oscuridad.

-¿ _Por qué tengo frío?-_

 _-No entiendo-_

 _-Siempre dices lo mismo, acaso no sabes otra cosa-_

 _-No entiendo-_

 _-Al menos eres compañía, quisiera saber cómo llegué hasta aquí-_

 _-No entiendo-_

 _-Que quisiera saber cómo terminé acá-_

 _-No entiendo-_ no se sabía quiénes eran esos dos hablando en medio de la oscuridad, pero uno trataba de entablar conversación y otra voz le respondía siempre lo mismo; deambulaban en medio de la nada _._ Tras unos segundos en silencio, una pregunta exquisita se le vino a la mente.

-¿ _Tienes idea quién soy?-_

 _-No-_ esta vez la frase "no entiendo" fue reemplazado por aquella negativa, era la primera vez que pudo decir algo distinto dejando algo inquieto en el ambiente negro.

- _Bueno, al menos lo intenté, por qué todo es tan oscuro-_

 _-No entiendo-_

…


	13. Chapter 13

**HORA DE LUCHAR. THOMAS, RESITE**

Imaginaron desde un principio cuán difícil podría ser repeler un ataque enemigo, incluso entre sus más profundos pensamientos habrían tenido en cuenta como mínimo cien rivales dispuestos a exterminarlos; pero lo que jamás premeditaron fue tener a casi un millar de seres saliendo desde aquella esfera negra, cada quien daba por iniciado sus descensos hacia tierra firme mientras los jóvenes elegidos miraban absortos tanta futura destrucción. Los temblores habían cesado y quizás eso era lo único no desagradable aunque la aniquilación sería inminente de todas formas; algunos seres podían volar así que desplegaron sus grandes alas para mantener vuelo entre los cielos y otras continuaron su caída libre, la humanidad entera estaba por enfrentar su extinción.

- _Esto….es….imposible-_ Con ojos desorbitados y rostro pálido, Sora vio como los digimones oscuros comenzaban sembrar caos entre los edificios destruyendo cada construcción tan fácilmente como si fueran hechas de papel, afortunadamente y como producto de los sismos anteriores, las personas hubieron evacuado fuera de sus casas, aunque siempre quedaron algunos desafortunados que lamentablemente no pudieron huir lo suficiente como para evitar ser asesinados sin piedad alguna ya sea por estar estos bajo los escombros o por ser muertos a manos de los abominables enemigos. Joe quería vomitar, los deseos nauseosos se apoderaron de él por completo una vez que veía morir gente inocente, como por acto reflejo miró su algo estropeado reloj para darse cuenta que todo esto estaba ocurriendo en apenas 3 minutos; tiempo en el cual gritos y lamentos inundaron Odaiba. – _No nos vamos a quedar quietos todo el tiempo-_ Davis salió de la improvisada guarida momentánea junto a su fiel compañero de aventuras, como si estuvieran motivados por aquella reacción, los otros hicieron lo mismo, con tal acto estaban firmando un contrato con la muerte, tan solo dejaron al padre Itsuki y a Thomas dentro, el primero por alguna razón era el único quien podía sostener el emblema del valor el cual brillaba tenue pero visiblemente de un color anaranjado.

- _Miserables, lamentaran haber venido-_ Ken sostuvo tan fuerte como pudo su digivice manteniendo el brazo extendido, su grito fue desesperado, ahora tanto él como Davis sincronizaron sus mentes, como si fueran capaces de leérselas cada uno, gritaron al unísono la palabra "fusión". Dos luces cayeron sobre los digimon respectivos haciéndoles despegar sus verdaderos poderes mientras poco a poco iban haciéndoles transformarse; ahora la figura de un dinosaurio bípedo musculoso de color celeste y dotado de un cuerno plateado en medio de la mandíbula superior lanzó un rugido que prácticamente paralizó a los invasores, por otra parte, la frágil imagen de un insecto pequeño era reemplazado por un fornido mantis que curiosamente se entreveró con dicha luz para unirse al otro ser dando como resultado una bestia de poderes superiores…Paildramon. Esto dejó impresionado a los detractores, pero se relamieron mientras veían cuanto placer les daría saborear la carne de esta nueva presa, - _Aún no ha terminado-_ Davis mantuvo ese porte atemorizador para permitirle al nuevo guerrero, junto a Ken, tener una segunda metamorfosis; sus dimensiones crecieron de manera exponencial, patas grandes y fuertes, cabeza enorme con colmillos amenazantes y un enorme cañón sostenido por la espalda de la cual surgían un par de alas rojas, todas estas descripciones daban bienvenida a la mitológica criatura Imperialdramon; este no se lo pensó dos veces y escuchando los lamentos de sus amigos a través de los digivices brillando intensamente despegó sus alas y comenzó la masacre, no dejaba enemigo en pie, sus grandes garras atravesaban rivales como si estos fueran hechos de cartón…..una bestia sumamente poderosa.

- _Todos escuchen, evacuen la zona, váyanse a un lugar seguro-_ Era Izzy dando instrucciones al gentío que observaba al dragón luchando ferozmente contra cientos de aterradores seres, casas, puentes, parques, edificios enteros eran destruidos fácilmente y era muy probable que estas personas terminasen heridas o tal vez muertas si permanecían expectantes, por esa razón aquel genio comenzó con un plan de retirada aprovechando el gran poder de la fusión para mantener orden y pedirles al resto salir. Pudo ver como su objetivo iba consumándose, las personas comenzaron a salir presurosamente a través de calles estrechas aunque en la penosa evacuación podía oírse el lamento de varios, - _Auxiliooooo-_ una mujer con dos niños cargados en ambos brazos pegó un grito descomunal al ver como algo semejante a una pantera negra de dos cabezas y garras filosas le irrumpió el pase, los pocos que voltearon sabían que nada podían hacer, esa mujer junto a sus dos hijos estaba condenada; el felino saltó para darse un festín pero de entre los suelos un gran cuerno le hizo salir volando dejando a la vista un escarabajo rojo gigante salvador, en seguida emprendió vuelo con sus tres pares de alas salidas del mismo exoesqueleto y en pleno aire dejó salir de sus enormes fauces una descarga eléctrica que le pondría fin a esa cosa no sin antes dejar una gran explosión que dispersó las grisáceas nubes, - _Excelente trabajo Megakabuterimon-_ Izzy felicitó la oportuna intervención, luego con tan solo una mirada le hizo entender a esa mujer que deberían irse cuanto antes, ella agradeció entre lágrimas mientras huía.

Una gran bestia tan grande como un rascacielos salió de entre la esfera resquebrajada, parecía un minotauro griego, ojos negros como la noche, colmillos en lugar de dientes, entre sus extremidades sostenía un hacha antigua; bastó un solo sacudón de esta para que destruyera un edificio entero. Con cada paso que daba hacía retumbar el suelo, miró de un lado a otro y finalmente pudo concentrarse en su presa definitiva, tenía la orden de exterminar a ese dragón que tantos problemas estaba causando con su impresionante poder y aunque la sombra quien dirigía esta misión de muerte sabía que el número de su ejército no sería reducido fácilmente, ya se había hartado de ver como muchos de los suyos fueron derrotados por tal criatura, asé que envió a un cazador a ponerle fin. Imperialdramon no huyó ante el reto, sentía el poder vibrante de su nuevo rival, brilló una tercera vez pues sus dos colegas humanos le transmitieron el don para evolucionar a su forma guerrera, pero justo para cuando se disponía a atacarle fue cobardemente sujetado por varios seres que le imposibilitaron pelear y es más le lograron derribar, - _Maldición, Imperialdramon no te rindas-. –Suéltenlo infelices-_ Davis y Ken miraron asustados como aquel minotauro ya tenía el hacha dispuesta para castigar sin piedad al inmovilizado ser, quería zafarse pero estaba fuertemente aprehendido.

Una columna de fuego descomunal, un martillo gigante saliendo disparado a toda velocidad y diez poderosísimos misiles lograron hacer retroceder a la descomunal bestia quien lanzó un gruñido de dolor, su peluda extremidad derecha siendo colocada sobre la zona del impacto demostró que había recibido daño significativo. – _Que no te maten rápido niño-_ Matt fiel a su estilo le gritó en tono de burla a su amigo Davis mientras montaba el lomo de Metalgarurumon, ahora esos dos chicos (Davis y Ken) entendieron que tales misiles fueron invocados por ese otro valerosos digimon mega. El rubio tenía entre manos el brillo deslumbrante de su emblema en tonalidad azul lo que permitía dicha transformación, en vista que la criatura no hubo sido derrotada le sugirió a su lobo compañero un segundo ataque.

- _No nos opacaras engreído, al ataque Garudamon,…. ¿Están bien chicos?-_ Sora llego corriendo hasta donde los dos adolescentes mirándoles algo más calmada al saber que estuvieran a salvo no sin antes gritarle a Matt lo primero; un enorme ave de plumaje roja había sido la responsable de tales columnas de fuego ardientes y ahora se disponía a continuar su labor; sus poderosas alas levantaron polvareda al agitarlas y surcando los cielos avanzó a su objetivo.

- _Enséñales cuan fuerte eres amigo, confío en ti-_ Joe, parado en una columna derrumbada a pocos metros de los otros chicos, agitaba con decisión su digivice con una mano y su emblema brillante con la otra, aquel mazazo no pudo haber sido otro mas que Zudomon interviniendo. – _Hoy me siento con ganas de pulverizar-_ la voz del digimon corpulento tronó con tanta fuerza como si fueran relámpagos entre las nubes. – _Lo sé amigo, tú puedes-. –Soy una súper estrella, déjamelo a mí-. –Adelante grandulón-._ Verlos era muy extraño, pocos conocían ese dato de hecho; Joe se caracterizaba por ser muy serio en muchas ocasiones y su fiel Gomamon era si bien al cabo muy distraído, resultaba siendo callado también, lo curioso era verles diciéndose cosas como esas en medio de una lucha y es que cuando aquel peli azul alcanzaba la evolución ultra de su amigo, se comportaba desenfrenadamente…como si fuera otro ser y tal información pocas personas lo sabían.

- _Ese sujeto da algo de miedo a veces-_

 _-Y que lo digas-_ tanto Davis como Ken le comentaron eso a Sora mientras veían al ahora transformado Joe haciendo poses extrañas mientras los tres digimon mencionados se unían para atacar a esa bestia recientemente aparecido; giraron sus cabezas rápidamente pues la chica les devolvió a la realidad, gracias a la intervención anterior lograron salvarle la vida a la fusión mega y este ahora pudo o soltarse de sus opresores y darles un merecido castigo. – _No se desconcentres, los emblemas responden con nuestros sentimientos y aunque no tengan uno físicamente, reside en los corazones-_ sabias palabras viniendo de una veterana, de esa manera continuaron la lucha.

Dos explosiones hicieron estragos entre un grupo de enemigos, caían como lluvia sobre sus cabezas, uno a uno era reducido sagazmente ante un hada cuyo aspecto no parecía denostar poder suficiente como para entrar en batalla…craso error; subestimaron su apariencia delicada y ahora pagaban haberlo hecho con cada bombarda lanzada a velocidad y potencia suficiente como para incluso producir cráteres en el suelo. – _Muy bien Lilimon, eres fantástica-_ Mimi era la única quien vigilaba de cerca al padre Itsuki y al herido Thomas, en un principio el plan era simplemente salir a por el rival y buscar no morir, pero hubo el presentimiento que sería un error dejar sin protección el emblema, Izzy lo hubiera pensado también pero dadas las circunstancias incluso a un genio como él se le permitía pasar por alto algunos aspectos; no obstante esta simpática señorita caviló un par de segundos y permaneció unos segundos más en aquella casa, imaginó que no existiría mejor escondite que a la vista de todos y por ello comenzó uniéndose a la lucha muy cerca de la guarida en donde el padre Itsuki daba cuidados al herido Thomas; sacó su digivice para hacerlo resplandecer con un tono verde claro y en breves segundos una hermosa hada salió invocada, los rivales rieron ante su figura pero una vez que esta hubo alcanzado un vuelo alto, soltó el arsenal de su conocido cañón de flor para someter a varios de ellos.

Varias calles más arriba y como quienes dando un apoyo extra para evacuar la ciudad, dos seres reducían hábilmente al enorme grupo de contrincantes que tenían frente suyo. Uno era un ser de aspecto extraño, dotado de una armadura plateada de pies a cabeza, gran cabeza con ojos enormes pero que por alguna razón mantenía cerrados, brazos que terminaban en manos que despedían flamas, era Shukkomon, la fusión entre los digimon de Cody y Tk quien se hacía presente y evadía cualquier rumor de tratarse de una criatura lente debido a su apariencia; el segundo era tan veloz que apenas podía captársele con los ojos y si es que se mantenía una gran concentración, cabeza humanoide, lente monocular rojizo, plumas en los miembros inferiores, describían a Silphymon, le evolución conjunta de las respectivas camaradas de Kari y Yolei; esos cuatro jóvenes y las dos combinaciones pudieron contener el avance caótico de las fuerzas enemigas mientras daban algo más de tiempo a los ciudadanos para ponerse a salvo.

En otro lado, la bestia minotauro luchaba ferozmente contra tres criaturas especiales, la bestia no parecía recibir mucho daño y asombrosamente podía moverse con mucha destreza a pesar de tener un tamaño gigantesco y de estar cargando un hacha con dimensiones de una casa entera. - _Esta cosa no se muere con nada-_ Matt renegaba ante lo poco productivo que lograban ser sus ataques combinados, es más, al igual que todos, el mantener un ritmo agitado durante tantos minutos y contra incontables rivales comenzaba a pasar factura sobre ellos, no solo las criaturas digitales se veían agotadas, sino también los humanos pues cada emblema utiliza la energía proveniente de su portador, solo eso mantenía las evoluciones y las cosas se tornaban algo más difíciles sabiendo que en el mundo humano costaba mucho más esfuerzo realizar una transformación. – _Maldición, si tan sol Tai estuviera aquí, Omegamon sería de mucha ayuda-_ entre sus pensamientos aquel muchacho rubio comenzó a extrañar la presencia en batallas de su amigo.

- _No hay que darnos por vencidos, mientras estemos unidos podemos luchar-_

 _-Eres increíble Sora, no sé de donde sacas tanto valor, pero mira la situación, encima esa cosa sigue ahí arriba observando todo junto al otro ser-_ Matt dejó en claro un detalle que estaban obviando, el responsable de toda esta calamidad nunca se hubo manifestado en toda la batalla, tal vez esperaba pacientemente a que el cansancio les diera la victoria a los suyos y con eso les destruiría inmediatamente; pero al alzar la vista pudo ver esa apariencia negra con un gran atuendo que imposibilitaba toda vista salvo las dos prolongaciones filudas a ambos lados de lo que se suponía era la cabeza, parecían cuernos pensó pero no los eran, esta cosa seguí impertérrita al lado de lo que podría ser un fiel sirviente o mano derecha talvez.

- _Solo nos pone las cosas un poco más difícil-_ Joe deseaba transmitir ánimos pero evidentemente podía ver la preocupación, a parte del cansancio, en el rostro de Matt; ninguno sabían cuánto más podrían resistir o en qué momento se haría presente ese villano, todos luchaban porque el corazón así les daba orden.

Ese minotauro logró asestar un terrible golpe sobre Garudamon haciéndola impactar contra un edificio y destruyéndolo al hacer contacto con esa evolución, Sora miró aterrorizada imaginando lo peor, fue un alivio verle salir aunque con un brazo imposible de mover de entre los escombros, cargó su poder para dejar salir grandes bolas de fuego en dirección hacia la criatura gigante; Zudomon volvió a lanzar con todas sus fuerzas el mazo y Metalgarurumon soltó nuevamente misiles gélidos sobre el monstruo, el resultado no era muy positivo, tan solo un poco de daño y nada más; como producto del choque de poderes la tierra tembló unos segundos, la chica cayó desde su posición rodando y golpeándose unos dos metros, tanto Matt como Joe gritaron asustados, pero una simple distracción, tan solo una, le restaría poderes a los emblemas y perderían ante esa amenaza; se sintieron aliviados al verla, aunque magullada, pero a salvo. - _¿te encuentras bien Sora?-_

 _-Sí de maravilla-_ irónicamente respondió, se limpió la suciedad del abrigo, felizmente no hubo daños mayores en ella, se demoró un poco en trepar por donde cayó hasta regresar donde los otros dos jóvenes, se sentí triste al ver cómo eran poco fructíferos los intentos por vencer; al girar pudo ver como Lilimon era embestida por una cosa semejante a un mamut dejándola gravemente herida, mas aun así, esta orgullosa hada pudo evitar un segundo impacto y soltar energía desde su cañón a la lerda criatura haciéndola desaparecer, le hubo costado mucha energía hacerlo. Ella miró al lado donde Imperialdramon seguían luchando, de entre todos era el más poderoso pero ante tantos rivales y tras haber utilizado su gran arma destructiva ya en nueve ocasiones, se sentía muy agotado, es más a pesar que la bestia minotauro se veía aterradora, el dragón se hallaba luchando con un ser mucho más poderoso que de un solo movimiento quebró los suelos por la mitad en una distancia de casi treinta metros, se preguntaba qué clase de individuo era ese pero debería confiar en sus compañeros a pesar de las desventajas. El supuesto aliado que tenían quien trajo al padre Itsuki y Thomas cargados no las tenía muy fácil, era un ser muy poderoso sí, pero ante él luchaba una criatura de aspecto arácnido y un perro de tres metros con tres cabezas, eran los miembros del oscuro mundo digimon; incluso seres como esos obedecían a ese aun inmóvil contrincante.

….

Gritaba de dolor como si le estuvieran haciendo estallar por dentro, el padre Itsuki no sabía qué hacer para mitigar el sufrimiento de un joven Thomas quien hace pocos segundos estuvo prácticamente orientado que ahora mismo se retorcía producto de una intensa cefalea sin motivo conocido. -¿ _Hijo qué es lo que te sucede?-_ se quitó la sotana para arrugarla y que le sirviera de almohada al joven pero este siguió gritando no muy intensamente pero sí denostaba mucha dolencia. Este quiso ayudarle dándole un poco de aire pero este joven hubo cerrado los ojos y los movimientos torácicos que una persona realiza en cada respiración estaban abolidos, el padre miró asustado la escena, había recibido una que otra charla acerca de primeros auxilios, le tomó el pulso….nada. Le abrió la camisa para apoyar la oreja sobre el pecho con el objetivo de escuchar algún latido cardiaco, no existían en estos momentos. – _No, no, no, resiste-_ inició a darle compresiones torácicas alternadas de respiraciones, su reciente amigo había pasado a mejor vida sin saberse la causa. - _Esto no está pasando-._

… _._

 _-Señor Gennai el mar, mire el mar-_

 _-Tranquilízate Sebastiano, yo te protegeré-_

 _-Ya estamos cerca ¿verdad?-_

 _-Aún falta un poco, descuida todo saldrá bien-_

 _-La sola presencia de ese monstruo ha alterado las cosas, cómo es que piensa que alguien como yo puede serle útil-_

 _-Ten esperanza niño, tú serás quien nos ayude a todos-_

Gennai seguía volando y trayendo entre manos al jovenzuelo llamado Sebastiano, habían recorrido cerca de cinco horas el vasto océano y ahora las olas de este se tornaban inestables, unas de magnitudes de casi diez metros amenazaban con inundar cualquier infortunada embarcación, era un alivio que ellos pudieran ver todo esto desde una altura considerable, entre sus recuerdos aquel anciano supo que estaba pasando exactamente lo mismo como en aquella vez, pero si eso se mantenía entonces existía una remota esperanza de evitar una calamidad.

…

Sus memorias habían sido borradas aparentemente, no tenía ningún recuerdo sobre su vida pasada o si era tan solo un producto imaginativo irreal, por más que sentía que sus ojos se abrían de par en par, le resultaba imposible ver algo en toda esa oscuridad; lo único curioso fue que su antigua compañía, una voz que repetía una y otra vez la frase "No entiendo", se hallaba tarareando una melodía agradable; había dejado de preguntarle cosas pues estuvo estresado de ser respondido siempre lo mismo. No sabía exactamente el lugar en donde estaba, ni cómo llegó, tan solo podía sentir un sentimiento de tristeza por no tener algo preciado, eso justo había empezado a sentirlo hace poco, se preguntó que era y no había motivo alguno por interrogar a su compañía sabiendo la respuesta, prefirió callar y soportar esa soledad. – _Quién soy-_

 _-Buena pregunta tarara, raraarraa, tarara taaaaraaraaa taratartararaaraa-_ interrumpió sus tarareos tras haber escuchado eso, un detalle fue que en ningún momento este sujeto hubo pronunciado palabra alguna y esa pregunta fue hecha mentalmente para sí mismo; sin embargo, la voz pudo oir sus pensamientos. Hubiera sido aterrador pensó, el que sus ideas fueran escuchadas como si las estuviera hablando y mucho más estar a solas en un lugar negro con una voz de quien sabe quién, pero se sentía cómodo.

…...

 **Buenas tardes amigo lector, gracias infinitamente por acompañarme en este fic, muy agradecido por ello. Sé que de repente algunas partes no están bien aclaradas pero haré un mayor esfuerzo por darle mejor conexión.**

 **Si tuvieras alguna sugerencia por favor quisiera que me lo digas, puede ser que haya puntos no concordantes en la historia que puedan llevar a una que otra confusión...pero en fin mcuhas gracias por leer, espero les este gustando tanto como amí este fic...let's go**


	14. Chapter 14

**¿HA VUELTO?**

Fue una coincidencia que aquel muchacho prendiera su televisor luego de haberse dado una reconfortante ducha tras haber estado jugando baloncesto durante casi dos horas seguidas, nunca se consideró muy apegado con la realidad social no por ser alguien huraño sino debido a que prefería disfrutar plácidamente de la vida sin tener que ver estragos a través de las continuas noticias desalentadoras; sin embargo, hoy el destino quiso que así fuese. Tenía dieciséis años cumplidos, cursaba el último año académico escolar y ya comenzaba a prepararse por su cuenta con miras al examen de ingreso universitario; pocos sabía de él y un secreto muy peculiar.

Cuando hubo prendido su pantalla luego de haberse puesto cómodo sobre su enorme sofá familiar, pudo ver a través de las noticias un suceso que le puso los pelos de punta pues desde aquella proyección pudo ver claramente a una osada reportera filmando lo que podría ser una película de ciencia y ficción con las típicas escenas de monstruos gigantescos luchando entre sí por dominios comprometiendo a inocentes humanos quienes huía para ponerse a salvo en medio de tanta anarquía. - _Una ola de monstruos nos ataca, podría ser este el fin de la humanidad-_ muy apasionada con su trabajo debería ser aquella mujer para preferir transmitir en vivo junto al temerario camarógrafo tales escenas, aunque su voz notoriamente sonaba entrecortada denostando una mezcla entre admiración y miedo, esa fémina pudo grabar todo lo que acontecía en Odaiba justo en estos precisos momentos.

No quiso seguir viendo la televisión ni un segundo más, hace un par de años que pensó que todo había acabado, en un primer instante se sintió acongojado por tener que despedirse de un valioso amigo, pero por otra parte pensó que tal vez fuese lo mejor mantenerse al límite de aquello mientras continuaba con su vida parcial o totalmente normal puesto que una vez que se es miembro de tal organización, salirse es imposible. Tomó un suspiro hondo, se amarró con fuerza las agujetas, miró con desdén un antiquísimo mueble ubicado justo en medio de la sala, estuvo ubicado siempre ahí pues moverlo implicaba el esfuerzo máximo de cinco personas; se acercó a este objeto, abrió uno de sus viejos cajones lo cual produjo un crujido y una que otra polilla se manifestó, en la parte más posterior del segundo se hallaba su secreto. Lo mantenía oculto en tal sitio puesto que sabía que nadie utilizaba ese viejo repostero de madera y por más que su madre deseaba deshacerse de él, no había forma por la cual bajarlo diez pisos desde su departamento hasta la calle pudiera ser considerado humano, entre sus pensamientos siempre se preguntó cómo fue que lograron subirlo hasta ese nivel, pero sería siempre un misterio. Al tenerlo entre sus manos sintió una rara emoción, pesaba tan poco pero sería de gran utilidad.

- _Mamá, acabo de acordarme que necesito entregar un trabajo grupal para el lunes, Jhon me acaba de llamar para ir a su casa-_ estaba mintiendo, debería mantener al margen de todo esto a su preciada madre.

- _Siempre andas olvidándote de las cosas más importantes Michael y tienes el descaro para irte a jugar primero-_ el regaño vino de inmediato por parte de la madura mujer quien se hallaba en la cocina preparando lo que sería una deliciosa cena, lástima que no llegaría a probarla a tiempo.

- _Perdón, prometo ser más cuidadoso con mis estudios de hora en adelante-_

 _-Si me diera un dólar cada vez que escucho decirte eso…..anda, salúdame a Jhon, no llegues tarde-_ aquella señora dio permiso a su hijo para irse momentáneamente a cumplir con sus deberes académicos, sintió como ese muchacho abrió la puerta para salir de casa. Nadie sabe cómo, tampoco existe bibliografía al respecto, tan solo hipótesis acerca de ello, pero posiblemente tras haber estado en contacto íntimo durante nueve meses, una madre desarrolla el potencial para reconocer cada palabra de su hijo; esta mujer no era la excepción, sabía perfectamente quien y a que se dedicaba su hijo mayor, siempre lo supo. A pesar que un convencido adolecente Michael pensaba haber engañado astutamente a su madre y quien ahora corría a toda velocidad portando su digivice en mano hacia las cabinas de la escuela para evitar ser visto, la progenitora de este joven suplicaba por que regresara a casa.

- _Tengo que ir a poyarlos, espérenme chicos-_ De esta manera, aquel jovencito estadounidense amigo de una simpática señorita de antes pelo rosa llamada Mimi, emprendió lo que sería su segunda nueva aventura, no obstante, debido a lo trágico de las imágenes vistas por televisión, supo que posiblemente sería una locura ir.

Al llegar a su destino, apuntó su dispositivo directamente hacia una de las computadoras ya encendidas, primero se hubo percatado que nadie estuviese cerca como para descubrir su identidad; Michael de hecho había compartido al igual que varios cientos de niños una curiosa aventura, sabía perefctamente que la puerta de acceso se había cerrado hace cuatro años luego que miles de escogidos de todo el mundo lograran frenar una destrucción total, aunque tras haber visto como digimons luchaban en el mundo humano, supo de inmediato que dicha puerta se hubo abierto nuevamente. Hizo contacto con aquel ordenador, efectivamente pudo adentrarse, tenía una deuda con un grupo especial de jóvenes que justamente hace cuatro años le enseñaron el significado de ser un niño escogido, - _Espérenme Mimi, Tai, Davis, voy a ayudarles-_ lamentablemente este joven desconocía que el segundo en mención había dejado de existir tras un funesto accidente automovilístico.

…...

El heroico acto de aquella reportera fue transmitiéndose como una plaga por cada canal televisivo, en pocas horas, todo el mundo conocía acerca de lo que estaba ocurriendo en una de las principales ciudades japonesas, para muchos esto era una pesadilla; para otros, un tipo de invasión alienígena; pero para una minoría, significaba tener que volver a ser lo que siempre fueron. Desde Francia una simpática señorita de cabellera blonda y algodonosa miraba absorta las noticias junto a su padre.

- _c'est imposible-_ se dijo para sí misma, rápidamente sintió deseos de estar ahí apoyando a quienes le brindaron ayuda cuando más lo necesito; era momento de pagar viejas deudas. Corrió deprisa hacia su habitación, desordenó muchas cosas mientras buscaba algo en especial el cual tras unos cuantos minutos y luego de haber puesto de cabeza el cuarto entero pudo encontrar su tan preciado digivice, - _Mon bon ami Tai, résiste s'il vous plait, je me battrai, je promets (_ Mi buen amigo Tai, resiste por favor, voy a luchar, lo prometo).

- _¿Amanda?, tout est en ordre?-_ (Amanda, ¿todo está en orden?) el padre corrió de inmediato hasta donde su niña, imaginó que esta debió haberse sentido aterrada tras haber visto aquel reporte, pero desconocía totalmente quien era en sí esa bella señorita francesa. Ella ya había tomado una decisión, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar cómo fue que hace varios años atrás un chico alto de cabellera marrón algo atolondrada y uno más pequeño, rubio, llamados Tai y Tk respectivamente, le salvaron a ella y a su digimon cuando un grupo de criaturas oscuras estuvieron a punto de quitarles la vida; posteriormente Amanda sería también parte de los niños quienes salvaron al mundo de una verdadera calamidad, aunque lo que realmente le producía ese sonrojo entre sus mejillas fue recordar el hecho que esos dos chicos la besaran simultáneamente tras haber puesto a salvo la maravillosa Torre Eiffel.

- _Je t'aime papa_ (te quiero mucho papá) _-_ abrazó a su padre tiernamente, este le correspondió el cariño, ambos vivían juntos ya desde hace diez años, juntos compartían mucho afecto; luego y ante todo acto, Amanda le roció un perfume sombre el cuello a ese hombre para que en breves segundos terminara semi dormido; sabía perfectamente a dónde debería irse pero no iba a permitir que su padre se enterase y para mantenerlo fuera de todo este embrollo, hubo cogido antes esa sustancia la cual extrajo una vez del digimundo, de unas flores para ser más exactos, jamás pensó en tener que usarlas sobre un ser tan querido. Abrió su computadora portátil, la puerta había cerrado cualquier vínculo con el mundo humano desde hace cuatro largos años, tiempo en el cual extraño a su gran compañera de batallas, ahora, tras haber sido testigo por medio de fuentes televisivas como criaturas digitales luchaban en Japón, supo que esa puerta debió haberse habilitado una vez más, aunque sí lejos estaba de saber acerca de la tragedia del joven Yagami.

…..

- _Noooooo, tontos lárguenseeeeee-_

Aquel grito desgarrador de Matt fue ante la vista de decenas de aviones surcando los cielos mientras estos soltaban todo sus arsenales sobre los intrusos, lástima que de nada servían las armas contra tales bestias, quienes en pocos segundos acabaron con cada uno dejando tan solo más destrucción y muerte. Lejos de emprender una retirada, las tropas no se amedrentaron y continuaron su avance decisivo; tanques, aviones, milicia, todo el apoyo posible era, según ellos, necesario para repeler al enemigo, pero el resultado era el mismo, en breves minutos, la sangre tiño el piso de rojo produciendo terror en los ojos de los jóvenes elegidos. Tan solo quedaban un puñado de los casi mil que enviaron.

- _Infelices, ellos no tiene nada que ver con esto-_ Sora miró con furia a ese ser quien continuaba flotando entre los aires en compañía de la otra presencia, ambos parecían no tener intención alguna de querer ser partícipes en todo este asunto banal para ellos; era como si esperasen algo.

Los niños elegidos vieron como sus respectivos compañeros comenzaron a debilitarse ante la gigantesca horda de enemigos lloviéndoles por doquier, si tan solo no fueran tantos, hubiera sido tarea sencilla haberse hecho cargo; pero la situación ameritaba a empeorar y más aún al ver como aquel guardián era derrotado sangrientamente por su feroz contrincante, eso produjo algo de risas en el misterioso flotante ser; posteriormente, el poderoso Imperialdramon fue dañado de severidad por aquella bestia minotauro, todo hacía entender en una pronto derrota.

-E _s hora de participar-_ ante tanta desgracias, aquella voz resonó entre ecos, incluso los enemigos pararon sus masacres para darle paso al temible ser, todos se hicieron para atrás mientras este villano descendía, de un solo golpe en la tierra hizo que esta se resquebrajase, y a una velocidad imperceptible para cualquier ojo humano e incluso radar llegó hasta donde se hallaban las dos fusiones (Shukkomon y Silphymon) quienes sin saber cómo, terminaron en los suelos inconscientes regresando a sus formas originales terminada la fusión. – _qué patéticos-._

Una lluvia de proyectiles cayó sobre ese sombrío repudiable dejando hielo y destrucción que de paso arrasó con unos cuantos enemigos más, tras deshacerse la polvareda, este sujeto no tenía signos de haber padecido daño alguno incluso luego e soportar los poderosos ataques de Metalgarurumon sin defensa, - _Tú eres más interesante-_ con la misma velocidad que antes logró posicionarse nuevamente entre los aires para ubicarse justo detrás del lobo metálico, con un simple rugido bastó para que este saliera violentamente volando hasta impactar contra los suelos, se puso de pie débilmente, - _Amigo, ¿estás bien?, es muy fuerte-_

 _-Descuida Matt, ya se me ocurrirá algo-_ valiente, tenaz, dispuesto a morir antes que vivir como esclavo, esa criatura trataba de dar aliento a su preocupado compañero aunque incluso teniéndole como aliado muy poco era lo posible por rescatar ya.

…...

- _¿Puedes oírme?, vamos no te rindas de esa manera-_ continuaba reanimando al joven Thomas, se reusaba haberlo perdido, se sentía algo culpable por haberlo sacado del hospital de una manera tan abrupta, tal vez necesitaba muchos más cuidados y por su loca idea de querer encontrar respuestas sobre la muerte de un valioso amigo suyo, había dejado a un lado el tener convicción por los demás. Tuvo que desistir, cayó de rodillas llorando por haberse mostrado tan testarudo para con él, otro joven más muerto, tanta sangre entre las calles, cientos de hombres y mujeres gritando por auxilio, su fe era lo único que le mantenía vivo. Sujetó su rosario con fuerza, iba a morir de todas formas mas aun así prefirió esperar a la segadora con todas sus convicciones intactas. - _Pronto nos veremos Tai-_

 _-No temas Itsuki-_ al oír su nombre abrió los ojos abruptamente, aquel muchacho quien prácticamente murió sin causa hace unos minutos se hallaba de pie brillando intensamente con un resplandor blanco sobre toda su humanidad.

- _¿Cómo es esto posible?-_ no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, se dio un par de fuertes bofetadas pensando en alucinaciones pero nada de eso era mentira; tan solo pudo ver como ese joven salió corriendo con dirección a la calle, cruzó unas cuantas avenidas, nadie notaba su presencia puesto que todos luchaban o al menos intentaban hacerlo frente a la nueva amenaza, - _lamento no haberte podido ayudar a ti joven amigo, pero sí puedo ayudar a los amigos de mi amigo-_ misterios y más misterios rondaban sobre la cabeza del padre Itsuki, ni siquiera se percató como aquel sujeto le hubo arrebatado el emblema desde el cuello sin producirle daño alguno, ahora mientras le sostenía con la mano derecha apuntando hacia los cielos, le devolvió una mirada con una sonrisa inmensa, - _eres un hombre de paz, Itsuki, gracias-_.

Se produjo un terremoto de mayores dimensiones justo cuando Thomas hubo brillado con mayor fuerza y ahora sí llamando la atención de todos, el ser oscuro quiso darle muerte pero ese resplandor le impedía acercársele más de dos metros, - _lo siento, no seré yo quien te destruya-_ diciendo eso se abrió entre las nubes un gran hoyo, todos miraron perplejos ese fenómeno, luego vieron como una gran columna de fuego descendió, era la misma que vieron en el digimundo cuando estuvieron buscado el emblema de Tai erróneamente ahí. Eso mismo produjo lo que hubo hecho antes, miles de llamas devoraron a varios de los enemigos en tan solo un instante, el ser oscuro tuvo que ser alejado por su fiel sirviente quien ya había sido testigo del poder de tal fuego abrasador, ahora tan solo deberían esperar a lo que vendría y por alguna razón les producía ansias inmedibles.

Kari no pudo soportar mucho el sismo, cayó de espaldas, una muro hizo lo mismo, iba a aplastarla, esquivarlo era imposible pues esta cosa medía casi cinco metros, tan solo pudo cerrar los ojos y gritar…..Pasaron siete, ocho, nueve segundos y ella seguía ahí viva sin daño alguno, tuvo miedo al inicio pero impulsada por curiosidad abrió sus bellos ojos marrones para ver el motivo de su sobrevivencia, parada frente a ella se hallaba un sujeto cubierto con capa marrón algo desgastada, usaba tan solo una extremidad para sostener esa columna de concreto la cual debería pesar no menos de trescientos kilos, luego a gran velocidad pudo ponerla a salvo. Ella seguía impactada ante este nuevo ser salido justamente desde aquella columna de fuego en donde un misterioso Thomas estuvo parado anteriormente.

-¿ _Quién eres tú?-_ Joe con voz débil pues al igual que el resto se hallaba atónito, dejó escapar esa pregunta, pero el invitado no pronunció palabra alguna.

-¿ _Cómo sobreviviste a la explosión?-_ el fiel lacayo del negro ser interrogó con aspereza al sujeto de capa marrón, evidentemente ellos le hubieron tendido una gran treta. Recordó haber dejado cientos de detonadores ubicados en medio de la base principal o lo que se suponía que fuese esperando que este ser quien se acompañaba de Agumon fueran a por ellos, de hecho el plan funcionó a la perfección y a través de cámaras pudieron ser testigos como una fuerte explosión destruyó todo su paso involucrando a este ser y al valiente digimon.

El nuevo tan solo levanto con su mano izquierda un digivice brillante a tonalidad naranja intensa dejando a todos boquiabiertos…era el dispositivo de Tai.

Uno de los sobrevivientes a tal descomubnal fuego intentó atacar a una desprecavida Sora, iba ser muy sencillo darle muerte mientras manteia una total desconcentración, ya estaba muy cerca pero fue interrumpido por filosas cuchillas que terminaron con su existencia, la joven giró al percatarse que algo la asechaba, se llevó las manos a la boca al ver a esa criatura justo de detrás de ella…..-¿ _Warpgreymon?-_

Todos miraron luego, era cierto, aquel porte decidido, casco metálico característico con forma de dinosaurio, fuertes piernas con garras letales, armadura plateada y piel naranja, imposible de confundir.

- _Eso significa que tú eres…-_ Mimi señaló al sujeto de capa, ese material mantenía oculta a la perfección la identidad de ese recién llegado, pero ante la aparición del fuerte Warpgreymon todo hacia apuntar a una sola cosa.

-¿ _Tai?…..-_ Sora no podía creerlo, hace un par de meses fueron testigos de un sepelio y ahora ese sujeto aparecía de entre la nada, muchos comenzaron a cambiar sus caras de miedo a felicidad pero ella no sentía esa sensación percibida cada vez que se hallaba con él, algo andaba mal, quiso acercársele pero este sujeto tan solo giró un par de segundos cuando ella hubo pronunciado ese nombre para luego volver a mantener contacto con la criatura negra, parecía ser que había venido exclusivamente a luchar contra este ser.

- _Perdón por haberme demorado tanto amigos, es una larga historia-_ Warpgreymon interrumpió los pensamientos de Sora, miró desafiante a los rivales quienes seguían con vida después de tal fuego surgido, se elevó unos cuantos metros, dejó salir algo de energía desde su cuerpo, materia que fue a parar sobre cada uno de los digimon amigos, estos sintieron como recobraban todas sus fuerzas inmediatamente….- _Hora de pelear juntos amigos-_

 **Hola a todos, como siempre mil gracias por darte tiempo de acompañarme en este fic a través de tu visita, un agradecimiento especial para Marilyn Garca V, realmente tu review me dio mucho animo de continuar la historia...muchas gracias...**

 **Bien, espero que la historia les esté gustando, trataré de actualizarlo mas seguidamente pues al dejar vario días las ideas se van perdiendo pero en fin trataré de darle forma al fic, si tuvieras alguna sugerencia por favor cuéntamela pues puede haber partes que este obviando ...**

 **Eso es todo...let´s go**

 **…**


	15. Chapter 15

**REVELACIÓN INESPERADA**

No hubo tiempo de explicaciones, tampoco de interrogarse acerca del cómo lograron sanar sus heridas en cuestión de segundos con tan solo un resplandor que cayó sobre ellos; las respuestas serían dadas en otra ocasión, tenían reservadas miles de cosas, en especial para ese sujeto con capa marrón pues de alguna manera u otra poseía entre manos el valioso digivice. Por el momento, deberían luchar nuevamente ante un número, que sin bien y al cabo era considerablemente más reducido luego que una gran columna de fuego desapareciera a un gran puñado de estos, aun temible de rivales dispuestos a cumplir los oscuros deseos de su amo.

En medio de grandes choques de fuerzas entre ambos bandos, con destrucciones y calamidades a por doquier, tres sujetos lograban contemplarse parsimoniosamente sin hacer movimiento alguno como quien esperando a que sea el otro quien lo diese antes; - _Me tienes sorprendido, ni siquiera yo hubiera salido ileso de tal explosión-_ como si se tratase de un evento cualquiera, aquella silueta negra habló con calma manteniendo contacto visual, se mantuvo impertérrito incluso cuando una especie de misil iba justo en dirección suya lanzado por un gran lobo metálico quien quiso aprovechar la situación supuesta de desconcentración, pero dicho ataque fue repelido sin ni siquiera haber hecho impacto contra suya; a pocos metros de distancia, Matt quedó prácticamente petrificado cuando pudo verlo con sus propios ojos como el ataque de su compañero digital fue reducido mediante el poder que manaba desde esa criatura; tan solo hubo durado una fracción de segundo pero fue suficiente para dejar en claro la gran diferencia de poderes entre ambos, el rubio sugirió no repetir un movimiento como ese pues temía que tremendas dimensiones manifestadas en un lapso de tiempo equivalente a un abrir y cerrar de ojos lograran destruir por completo a ese fiel Metalgarurumon. – _Debemos ser más cautelosos amigo, Tai se ve muy confiado-_ , seguía imaginando que aquella otra silueta era la correspondiente a la de su mejor amigo, tenía suficientes evidencias como para demostrar su hipótesis, una era la actual presencia del digimon acompañante de Tai ayudando en combate, otra era ver el digivice del mismo resplandeciendo entre las manos de ese sujeto, hubo pensado que tal vez ese chico habría perdido la memoria luego de tal brutal accidente.

La presencia de Warpgryemon alentó a todos de manera impresionante, ahora que los emblemas originales estaban completos, la fuerza y destreza de cualquier compañero aumentaba en casi un veinte por ciento dejando a la vista mayores capacidades que las de antes, con ello abrirse paso entre tal numeroso ejército resultaba algo menos complicado. – _Acábalo amigo-_ desde las bases de lo que antiguamente fue una magnífica tienda de antigüedades, Davis daba aliento a la figura en forma de dragón quien se medía poder contra poder con ese inmenso minotauro; lograba lanzar densas masas de energía desde su cañón ubicado en la parte central del pecho, la bestia parecía no recibir mucho daño, por ello decidió aparentemente recibir cada ataque con tal de tener una chance de acercarse amenazantemente hacia su objetivo, en mas de una ocasión de hecho le hubo dado fuertes puñetazos, los cuales deberían ser semejantes a recibir el impacto de un camión de casi cuatro toneladas produciendo que Imperialdramon saliera impactado contra varios edificios. – _Yo te ayudaré-_ una esfera naranja incandescente se hizo presente, su velocidad era tal, que esquivarla sería prácticamente imposible e inútil pues si en un caso irreal eso pudiera suceder, la magnitud del poder del ataque de Warpgreymon era mas que devastador; este gladiador naranja lanzo su ataque viendo como esa gigantesca criatura bajaba las defensas tras haber expelido con violencia al dragón aliado; parecía que daría un fuerte impacto directo, era consiente que la fusión mega de sus dos compañeros era más poderosa que él, pero iba a dar todo con tal de apoyar en la victoria o resistencia como ya lo sabía, su poder iba a detonar directamente sobre ese monstruo, pero lejos de impactar, aquella figura en un acto realmente temible, abrió sus fauces para mostrar sus enormes colmillos y tragarse dicha esfera, tan solo pudo verse algo de humareda saliendo por sus fosas nasales, parecía estar sonriendo; aquel dinosaurio guerrero sabía que si no se retiraba sería cruelmente asesinado, pero ahora moverse le resultaba imposible. – _Morirás ahora tonto-_ la figura leopardo quien le retiró de combate al supuesto guardián y amigo de Gennai, inmovilizaba al luchador mediante unos estirados brazos en casi diez metros, sus pupilas se concentraron en aquella hacha sedienta de sangre, - _Justo donde los quería-_ nadie supo con qué fuerza, pero la forma mega del dinosaurio pudo realizar un giro magnánimo para permitirle a su captor salir volando hacia él, luego utilizó una velocidad muy superior a la actual para evadir el hacha gigante a tan solo milímetros de distancia, en su lugar el captor quien fue atraído como resultado tras un solemne giro lo reemplazo, había sido exterminado. Todos vieron como ese ser fue partido por la mitad ni bien hubo hecho contacto final con la filosa arma, aunque lo más aterrorizante era ver a Warpgreymon reír ante dicho acto como quien disfrutando la muerte enemiga, no era algo negativo quitarse a un fuerte adversario, pero nunca antes le vieron actuar así. – _Te haré pagar ahora-_ se dirigió surcando los cielos a velocidad envidiable, el enorme minotauro abrió por segunda vez sus enormes fauces, con la velocidad a la que oba, era complicado evitarlo, - _Noooooo-_ Yolei miró con ojos espeluznantes como esa bestia hubo devorado al valiente gladiador; los otros muchachos no daban crédito tampoco a tremenda crueldad, se lanzaron al ataque (los que pudieron pues seguían en medio de una feroz lucha) con deseos de venganza pero cuando estuvieron a pocos metros del gran minotauro, este cayó de rodillas y finalmente su enorme cuerpo besó los suelos, sus ojos estaban en blanco.

Ninguno supo que había sucedido hasta ver salir al dinosaurio armado por la nuca del exterminado rival, tan solo se había permitido ser devorado para darle muerte desde dentro, algo realmente aterrador. - _Uno menos-_ acaso era cierto se preguntaban muchos, ni siquiera el poderosísimo Imperialdramon pudo competir contra esa criatura siendo una fusión y ese ser pudo hacerlo sin ayuda de nadie, pero nuevamente esa risa nada natural en él, cosa que fue percibida mas no le dio importancia y continuo batallando contra los aun abundantes rivales no sin antes alentar mediante palabras al resto del grupo como quien pidiéndoles dejar de pensar en ello para mantenerse concentrados en la lucha.

- _Vaya, ¿qué le diste de comer a ese infeliz?-_ seguían sin realizar movimientos, la silueta negra preguntó eso tras ver como uno de sus mejores sirvientes fue despiadadamente aniquilado aunque eso no le produjo mayor pésame. – _mi señor, si me permite, eliminaré a este insecto en breve, tengo cuentas pendientes con él-_ aquel sirviente dio un primer paso, estaba harto de estar esperando tanto tiempo sin hacer nada contra ese sujeto y viendo como sus tropas eran reducidas poco a poco, era consiente que aunque pudieran derrotar al gran ejército, esa tarea les llevaría casi un día entero y para entonces su amo ya habría derrotado a este micreable e incluso ya se habría apoderado del emblema único para abrir el último sello. – _Siempre tan presuroso, pero me temo que….-_ no pudo terminar su frase, bastó ese minúsculo lapso de tiempo para abrir una defensa, para derrumbar un muro bien estructurado de fortalezas, el misterioso ser que arribó junto a Warpgreymon y quien manipulaba el digivice del valor le dio un tremendo golpe al ser oscuro lo cual produjo que este saliera impactando contra todo lo que se interpusiese en su camino, finalmente la embestida fue de tales dimensiones que terminó por llegar hasta el mar y unos cuantos metros más incluso, - _¿ibas a eliminarme?-_ la voz era ronca, como si tuviera un nudo en la garganta que le imposibilitaba vocalizar normalmente, repitió su hazaña para reducir de la misma manera al sirviente, luego emprendió vuelo dejando a todos boquiabiertos, la idea de ser Tai empezaba a sonar menos probable ahora, arremetió con fuerza contra ambos rivales, esquivó fácilmente los ataques que recibía neutralizándolos con ellos mismos; logró mandar con una certera patada al sirviente directamente hasta el mar nuevamente, su cuerpo descendió una profundidad aproximada de casi treinta metros. Inmediatamente comenzó a castigar con una serie de puños, patadas, rodillazos, e incluso cabezazos todo lo que podía de ese ser oscuro, su velocidad era tan solo comparada con la del viento y el resultaba muy sencillo esquivar los contragolpes incluso si era dos sus contrincantes. Ambos se miraban absortos, nunca antes imaginaron que alguien de niveles desorbitantes pudiera existir, ahora eran masacrados una tercera vez, los dos cuerpo salieron en direcciones contrarias, uno impacto contra el asfalto produciendo una grieta de casi cinco metros de diámetro, y el otro terminó derribando diez edificios mientras hacía impacto uno tras otro.

Los niños elegidos tan solo vieron con felicidad evidente como ese sujeto era capaz de enfrentarse a un ser con tales poderes e incluso de aparentemente tener todas las posibilidades de victoria, incluso los miembros del ejército invasor no podían creer ver a su amo y su mejor guerrero estar siendo vencidos con facilidad; el de capa marrón comenzó a mostrar caminar con calma, esquivó con movimientos raudos los poderes lanzados por parte del sirviente y lanzó un fuerte puñetazo justo en lo que sería la boca del estómago para dejarlo semi inconsciente con eso se seccionaría que iba a tardar unos cuantos minutos en reponerse, acto seguido, fuego nacidos desde sus propias manos hicieron que aquel lacayo terminara siendo expulsado cientos de metros; ahora en menos de un parpadeo, estaba frente al ser negro, sacó de la nada una gran espada negra con inscripciones doradas en toda la hoja, - _Vas a morir-_

… _.._

Bajaron la guardia demasiado, no se percataron que a pesar de tener ventajas, el enemigo seguía siendo numeroso; Tk estaba en exceso perplejo al igual que todos, no se percató de la presencia enemiga acechándole desde hace un buen tiempo; otra desprevenida era Mimi, ambos iban a ser presas fáciles, si lograban darles muerte a los humanos, evidentemente los emblemas se perderían y con ello la evolución de los acompañantes digimon se desvanecerían inclinando la balanza en favor del enemigo; salieron saltando como desquiciados uno para cada uno, eran muy semejantes, con figuras de leopardos salvo por los colores del pelaje, plateado y blanco, los dos muchachos tan solo pudieron emitir un grito, sus amigos intentaron ayudar sabiendo que no llegarían a tiempo; Shokkumon lanzó una roca para tratar de frenar al atacante, pero otro la detuvo con su propio cuerpo, nadie iba a frenar la muerte de esos dos.

Una bala de cañón logró desaparecer en miles de datos al enemigo que se disponía en atacar a Tk, nadie supo de dónde provino tal milagro hasta que oyeron una singular voz femenina con acento francés hablándoles, - _Nous sommes arriv'es juste á temps-_ ese enorme cabello y algodonoso cabello, delicada y refinada como siempre, un verdadero milagro, Amanda pudo llegar justo a tiempo montada sobre el dorso de un digimon con apariencia robótica, este fue quien lanzó esa bola de pólvora justo a tiempo para frenar lo que sería una muerte segura del blondo. – _Amanda, me da tanto gusto verte, muchísimas gracias-_ agitando las manos de un lado a otro saludo cordialmente a la jovencita, luego miró al vacío sabiendo que un simple descuido le pudo haber costado no solo su vida sino también la de Cody, ya que ambos mantenían la fusión. Luego esa criatura recién llegada, dotado de una armadura muy similar a la de la cultura franca de la edad media logró erradicar unos cuantos rivales más, era la evolución final del androide amigo quien conocieron los primeros niños elegidos en su primera aventura, un gladiador defensor de la justicia…Ultraandromon.

Quien iba a destrozar el cuerpo de Mimi también fue frenado a tiempo por dos grandes colmillos clavados sobre las patas de este aparente leopardo, luego de hacerle a un lado con un movimiento de cabeza, lanzó grandes llamas desde sus felinas fauces para erradicar al rival; la simpática señorita pudo reconocer al digimon quien le salvó la vida de inmediato, un felino enorme, con patas fuertes y fuego saliendo desde estas. – _Señorita Tachikawa, me alegre haber llegado a tiempo-_ Michael, un chico estadounidense y ex compañero de escuela de la chica en mención logró arribar en el momento preciso, nadie sabía el cómo, pero ese sujeto era el único quien podía montar a Saberleomon sin sufrir daño alguno puesto que la melena del felino se hallaba cubierta en abrasadoras llamas. – _Michael, te debo una-_ Mimi salió disparada hacia los brazos de su gran amigo, a pesar de haberse cambiado de escuela, nunca dejaron la amistad aunque tuvo que desistir en tener que rodearle con sus brazos debido a las llamas expelidas desde el pelaje del digimon. – _Habrá tiempo de saludarse luego-_ Izzy, quien se hallaba más cerca a esos dos, pudo decir tal frase tras ver como su amigo insecto salía después de pasar aprietos de unos minúsculos pero fuertes enemigos con apariencias de langostas.

…..

Pudo esquivar el corte a duras penas, por poco e iba ser exterminado a manos suyas; pero comenzó a sonreír misteriosamente. - _es bueno que mueras sin lástima-_ por segunda vez iba a empuñar tal espada negra sobre, pero antes que lo hiciera produjo un silbido que resonó sobre todo el ambiente, era tan insoportablemente agudo que muchos tuvieron que hacer presión con las palmas de las manos; aunque la verdadera intención de este ser era captar la atención de todos. – _lo siento amigo mío, no podrás ganarme-_ se empezó a sacar las mantas negras que le cubrían el rostro no sin antes retirarse los guantes del mismo color para dejar visto un par de manos de carne y hueso, luego se retiró la capucha entera; nadie podía creerlo.

Cabellera castaña algo alborotada, mirada juguetona, ojos color café; no había nada más parecido que eso; una adolecente cayó de rodillas amargamente mientras sus lágrimas caían como por acto reflejo, imposibles de controlar, cómo pudo ser todo esto posible, justo cuando ya asimilaba haberlo perdido, lo veía una segunda vez pero desde otro ángulo. La fusión llamada Silphymon se deshizo luego que Kari cayera desmayada sobre el pavimento golpeándose la cabeza, algo de sangre comenzó a manchar la tierra donde su cabeza descansaba; esto fue bien aprovehcado por el enemigo quien no dudó en atacar a las dos formas naturales (Haukmon y Gatomon) recreando grandes daños, fue una suerte que los recientemente llegados desde Francia y Estados Unidos pudieran salvar a esas dos; Amanda no daba crédito tampoco a lo que sus ojos veían.

- _Imposible, por qué tú, por qué, explícame, a qué estás jugando idiota-_ ocultar el llanto es prácticamente imposible y más aún cuando se grita, pero para Matt era una forma de desahogo sutil.

- _Nada de esto puede estar pasando, tú no puedes ser el responsable de todo esto-_ nadie daba por hecho que el padre Itsuki hubiera podido sobrevivir ante tanta destrucción, en medio de todo este caos, ahora mientras gruesas gotas de lágrimas llovían desde sus verdes ojos miraba el rostro tan familiar.

- _Noooooo, Taaaiiii-_ presa de pánico fue la única quien gritó su nombre, veía frustrada como aquel joven había revelado su identidad, era quien quiso destruirles desde un principio, fue quien creo toda esta masacre llevándose vidas inocentes incluso, fue quien estaba decidido a exterminarles, pero sobre todo, para Sora verle siendo a él como su enemigo sería imposible.

Aquel joven se acomodó los atuendos, sacudió las manos como quien saludando al grupo, la voz era exactamente la de él, puso sus ojos sobre el sollozante padre Itsuki, pero delante suyo tenía a un impertérrito ser quien no resultó afecto por la revelación y es más, empuño por tercera vez la espada, iba a darle muerte; justo cuando estuvo a punto de atravesarle con su hoja filuda, un par de garras largas se interpuso entre él y Tai, - _Insensato, qué crees que estás haciendo, debo eliminarlo ahora que está débil-_

 _-No lo toques-_ Warpgreymon se interpuso entre esos dos, permitiéndole al joven Yagami continuar viviendo; este apenas vio como esos dos intercambiaban miradas de frustración, logró saltar de manera ágil, ahora todo sería suyo.

- _Muchas gracias por tu ayuda amigo, creo que esto me pertenece-_ con destreza logró dar un salto de casi cinco metros para posicionarse justo frente al clérigo, le dio una mirada aterradora y luego le quitó el emblema brillante, tras hacerlo le dio una fuerte patada en el abdomen que produjo la salida inmediata del padre quien sabe cuántos metros fuera. – _Al fin, al fin, al fiiiiinnnnnn, libertaaaadddd-_ El encapuchado con capa marrón miró perplejo cuan inocente fue al haber querido convencer al digimon dinosaurio, corrió a toda velocidad hacia su objetivo, tal vez si le daba muerte antes podría evitar una desgracia; pero Tai reía a carcajadas como un demente mientras rompió el emblema liberando un ola de energía.

….

- _Qué es eso señor Gennai-_

Sebastiano miró asustado esa gran columna de luz naranja saliendo desde el suelo para dirigirse hacia los cielos; la tierra volvió a retumbar.

- _No puede ser-_ fue lo único que ese anciano pudo decir, ya estaban tan cerca del centro de toda esa guerra, tenían que haber resistido tan solo unos minutos más, ahora ya era muy tarde; siguió volando tan solo por inercia, lamentó haber traído a un niño a una muerte segura.

…


	16. Chapter 16

**NOSTALGIA Y RESPUESTAS**

Usar cualquier objeto era válido para evitar ser cegados por tanto destello luminoso en medio de un desamparado vecindario japonés ya bastante destruido gracias a las intervenciones tanto enemigas como aliadas pues resultaba imposible luchar sin producir destrozo alguno; hace tan solo unos cuantos segundos habían visto con sus propios ojos la imagen de quien siempre consideraron un líder a seguir, resultó en exceso doloroso haberse enterado de su muerte prematura y mucho más el haber asistido a su funeral pero ahora tras muchos días, nuevamente ese sujeto pudo resistir eventos inmedibles para retornar a donde siempre debió permanecer, salvo por encontrarse del bando enemigo en esta ocasión. Todos fueron descuidados por permitirle al rival principal el apoderarse del emblema que tanto les costó cuidar aunque lo más significativo era ver a ese joven Tai vivo en toda su expresión pero con maldad dentro.

- _Huyan, aun puedo herirle mientras completa la liberación-_ aquel sujeto cubierto con grandes túnicas o capas marrones habló por primera vez desde su arribo, tenía tono áspero con matices cansinas, empuñó su sable negro una vez más, entre sus memorias revivían las crueles imágenes que una vez experimentó y por esa misma razón debería impedir que completase ser liberado del último sello guardado. Le bastó desearlo para volar con decisión directamente hacia el resplandor blanco, flexionó cual profesional los brazos aun sosteniendo el mando para darle un corte perfecto, pudo haber tenido éxito de no ser por la presencia de un valeroso guerrero con armadura plateada que protegía el cuerpo naranja-dinosaurio, este último se estaba negando el dañar a quien consideraba su más grande mejor amigo. Con destreza envidiable pudo envestir justo cuando la filosa arma estuvo casi a milímetros del objetivo, - _No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo en cima, ¿me oíste?-_ se puso en posición de combate cruzando ambos antebrazos uno sobre el otro mientras enseñaba aquellas filosas garras grises.

- _No entiendes, merece morir antes que sea liberado-_

 _-No lo permitiré-_

 _-Necio, vas a condenarnos a todos-_

 _-Ese es Tai, y mi corazón me exige protegerlo-_

 _-Dejó de serlo, entiende, no conseguirás nada más que muerte-_

Ninguna voz provenía, los muchachos aun impactados tan solo miraban como esos dos mantenían poses características sin saber que entre ambos podían comunicarse mentalmente dejando confusos e indecisos al grupo. Lo peor esa saber que no estaban exentos de ser atacados y ante la anarquía psicológica eran blancos extremadamente vulnerables; tal cosa fue comprobada luego que uno a uno de los avezados compañeros digimon fueron cayendo perdiendo sus mejores transformaciones hasta regresar a los niveles inferiores, una masacre se instauraría. - _Vous devez les conduire à la sécurité_ (hay que ponerlos a salvo)-la voz melodiosa con acento francés perteneciente a esa chica rubia fue entendida inmediatamente por su compañero digital, pelear sería imposible en estas circunstancias, es mas, ella misma se vio bastante afectada al ver el rostro maligno de aquel joven quien una vez luchó junto a su lado por una orgullosa causa; Ultrandromon, un ser de dimensiones bastante grandes pudo recoger a tiempo a todos los caídos y exhaustos camaradas con sus enormes brazos metálicos, inmediatamente después fue a por Alondra para luego salir surcando cielos con destino indefinido, lo importante era desaparecer de ese sitio y buscar algún lugar donde puedan sobrevivir; el androide mejorado fue velozmente alcanzado por una figura felina transportando sobre su lomo a un jovencito norte americano, con un Agumon entre manos totalmente inconsciente, en breves segundos dos siluetas más se unieron a corta distancia; se asombraron al verle pero al parecer, suficientes sorpresas ya habían sido dadas que superarlas sería imposible.

-¿ _Gennai?-_ Como quien desprovisto de todo ánimo, Izzy miró al anciano mientras eran transportados rápidamente a donde fuese necesario con tal de impedir una calamidad mayor, lo curioso para todos era ver a un muchachito siendo llevado por aquel veterano pero se negaron a preguntar.

Para cuando este octogenario quiso emitir alguna frase, fue interrumpido por una gran explosión que prácticamente dejaría sin vida a cualquier cosa en un radio aproximado en cincuenta metros; no obstante ni la naturaleza inquieta ante tanto poder era lo que realmente alarmaba a los desanimados jóvenes y a ese anciano, pues vieron cómo y a pesar de estar considerablemente lejos del epicentro, el mar era atravesado por alguien con velocidad admirable justo hacia donde ellos, cerraron los ojos como por acto reflejo esperando ser muertos ese día.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro segundos sin que nada les dañara, manteniendo miedo interno pero presos de curiosidad abrieron los ojos, ante ellos estaba ese sujeto misterioso cubierto con una serie de mantas oscuras, este haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza les indico seguirle tan rápido como puedan; obedecieron sin cuestionar mientras observaron aquella tremenda nube gris levantándose desde donde entendieron, aquel ser hubo recreado tal destrucción con el objetivo de debilitar al enemigo o de tratar contenerlo al menos unos cuantos segundos.

- _espera, había personas ahí, mataste a gente inocente idiota-_ furibundo, colérico, al borde del llanto, Matt miraba airado al responsable de tanto caos, quiso golpearlo con todo de sí, era obvio que entendía que si bien y al cabo esa cosa intentó protegerlos del enemigo definitivo ahora liberado, personas sin culpa tuvieron que pagar con sus vidas por eso, tal vez sus padres incluso. – _Respóndeme maldito, por qué-_ seguía gritando sin parar cada vez moviéndose con mayor intensidad y amenazando con zafarse de los fuertes brazos mecánicos para salir a por lo que podría considerarse justicia por manos propias. – _Hablas demasiado portador azul-_ bastó una simple mirada suya para desmayarle, antes que pudiera ser cuestionado qué cosa había hecho para lograr lo anterior, Gennai meneó la cabeza en señal de negativa; por ahora debería seguirle.

…

- _MI….mi….se…..señor, creí…..que…..-_ sangre desde la boca, pupilas casi puntiformes, palidez extrema y un enorme agujero en medio del pecho hacían evidente que moriría en cualquier momento; ahora una par de manos se posicionaban sobre su cabeza produciéndole algo de caricias en señal burlona, luego cayó agonizante tratando de aferrarse a la vida con cada respiración agonizante, en cinco segundos más ya estaba muerto sobre el pavimento. – _Gracias por abrir el sello por mí, definitivamente esa explosión pudo haberme hecho mucho daño-_ miraba absorto la poca transformación sufrida, en efecto era muy poco notoria la diferencia respecto a su apariencia anterior pues aún seguía con esa forma humana; estaba mirándose las manos de carne y hueso con un solo ojo debido a que el otro estaba cubierto por una especie de parche negro, un segundo y definitivo cambio resultaba ser las numerosas cicatrices a lo largo del torso tanto anterior como posterior, fuera de ello Tai seguía siendo el mismo sin variaciones significativas, mas aun con todo eso lanzó una risa satisfactoria, había esperado milenios para este momento y al fin era suyo, tras miles de años había conseguido su tan ansiada libertad; deseaba exterminar a los elegidos de una buena vez por todas, pero se sintió desanimado en usar todo su nuevo poder contra rivales ya derrotados así que decidió no realizar tal faena esperando darles tiempo suficiente como para que esos incautos retornen queriendo luchar y para cuando eso suceda podría disfrutar del despliegue de todo su poder. - _Quiero divertirme ya-_ estiró la mano izquierda, aun sujetaba el casquete del emblema del valor incluso tras haberlo destruido para liberarse, por alguna razón le seguía respondiendo y haciendo uso de tal artefacto pudo abrir un puente de acceso hacia el mundo digital, riendo como lunático se adentró dentro del propio enlace que hubo abierto para ser tragado al instante por dicho vórtice y desaparecer sin dejar rastros, algo necesitaba hacer en ese lugar llevándose consigo al puñado de ejército que aún le restaba y que por ciertos motivos desconocidos incluso por él, continuaron viviendo para servirle.

…

-¿ _Quién eres?, sé que esa explosión no la invocaste tú-_ era admirable su capacidad de sintetizar cada momento, cada detalle, cada cosa que para cualquiera sería un juicio irracional; Izzy increpó al sujeto quien les guió hasta esas cavernas ubicadas bastante lejos de Japón, ninguno conocía la posición exacta, pero era un sitio parcialmente seguro ahora, provisto con grandes montañas y ríos cruzándolas. El sujeto simplemente volteó, mientras el resto se preguntaba si realmente esa destrucción fue o no obra suya.

No hubo respuesta alguna, el misterioso tan solo se desplomo sobre una roca para tomar asiento continuo mirando el horizonte, debería estar alerta. Agumon seguía inconsciente y descansando, habían acorado preguntarle todo a este digimon pues vino con el encapuchado de todas formas; ahora entendían el motivo de su supervivencia pues si Tai hubiera muerto realmente, entonces como producto del desbalance, este valiente también hubiera desaparecido. – _Por favor, insisto en saber quién es; esa espada ya la he visto antes, acaso eres…-_ Izzy continuo presionando mediante palabras al extraño quien no mostraba señales de importarle mucho entablar una conversación hasta que escuchó la frase "espada vista antes". Se puso de pie dejando asustados a varios.

- _El digivice de Tai te obedecía, no hay otra explicación, solo puede haber dos sujetos capaces de hacer eso-_ nadie entendía ese último detalle, aquel genio hablaba con determinación pura, tan solo él conocía ese gran sentimiento oculto aunque para estos momentos necesitaba saber cómo fue que ese gran amigo pudo ser responsable de todo esto.

- _Eres demasiado listo niño-_ al oírle más cercanamente, Kari, Tk, Yolei, Davis, Ken y Cody sintieron algo familiar en esa tonalidad algo grave y poco melodiosa voz, como si antes la hubieran escuchado en varias ocasiones. El misterioso comenzó a quitarse uno a uno cada harapo hasta dejarse ver por completo, Izzy tuvo que admitir haberse equivocado en su teoría, al menos parcialmente…..-¿ _Se….señor…Ohi…..Ochikawa?-_ Cody miró desesperado la cara del recientemente revelado, efectivamente eran las facies del sujeto quien por poco destruye el mundo digital pero que en las últimas instancias pudo sacrificarse para remediar sus viles actos, el detalle era ver la armadura de BlackWarpgreyemon siendo utilizada por este, es más la figura del casco digimon reposaba como parte de la hombrera principal derecha.

- _Voues, monstre (_ Tú, monstruo)- Alondra también le conocía perfectamente, pudo ver cuán destructivo pudo ser hace cuatro años, solo que había una mezcla entre humano y criatura digital reemplazando al terrorífico BlackWarpgreymon quein estuvo a punto de asesinarla una vez.

En mente Gennai no podía entender lo poderosa que resultaba ser la unión entre un ser humano con la de uno digital, el solo estuvo a punto de darle muerte al ser responsable de la muerte de un guardián de las tres puertas sin mucho esfuerzo, aunque la verdadera pregunta aún no saltaba a la luz.

- _Se suponía que desapareciste esa vez, ¿cómo así lograste retornar?-_ Davis preguntó manteniendo su digivice prensado con fuerza por sus dedos, imaginaba una traición inmediata y tal vez por eso les trajo hasta este lugar desolado, si algo salía mal, haría evolucionar a Veemon quien se hallaba muy recuperado tras haber pernotado varias horas.

- _Antes de morir, el espíritu bondadoso del digimon a quien tildaron de oscuro se unió a mí, ahora somos uno-_ dio una explicación corta pero maso menos convincente, hizo memoria acerca cómo fue la vez en la cual se sintió muerto pero pudo unírsele a aquel espíritu buscando, al igual que él, despojarse de tanta maldad como sea posible y que alguna vez les incitó ser despiadados.

-¿ _Tai fue a verte verdad?, ¿Cuál fue el motivo para que te dejara su digivice?-_ nuevamente surgió esa genialidad característica en él, ahora que las cosas estuvieran algo esclarecidas, sentía la obligación de continuar investigando cada vez a mayor profundidad para obtener una conclusión razonable.

-S _abía que su emblema era la llave, era una tarea sencilla-_

 _-¿Qué tarea a qué te refieres?-_ Kari pregunto intrigada, su hermano siempre supo algo más, eso lo tenía muy claro, lo curioso era haber oído esa palabra "tarea".

- _El amigo que viajó con él es el emisario de la paz, su deber era acompañarlo a mantener el sello cerrado, yo estaba justo donde ese sello cuando algo salió mal-_ le miraron absortos, acaso ese muchacho no les tenía la suficiente confianza como para pedirles ayuda, ante los cruces de miradas, el ser mitad humano y mitad criatura digital continuo con su explicación aprovechando no ser interrumpido mas que por desconcentración ajena, - _si el resto de emblemas iba, podrían haber sido tragados por la maldad, solo era necesaria la presencia de la llave principal, la del valor, era su destino; pero algo o alguien movió el sello antes que llegáramos, cuando se lo dije, él me entregó su digivice haciéndome prometer buscar a su Agumon, que pelearíamos por todos ustedes si algo llegase a pasarle; cuando se aventuró a ir con el emisario de la luz, fue atacado, imagino que el resto ya lo saben-_

 _-Dices eso, pero por qué no estuviste con él cuando te necesitaba, no me das mucha confianza-_ Sora alzó la voz como gritando, pudo difícilmente aceptar la muerte de Tai, luego fue peor verlo como enemigo y ahora le decían que resultaba ser el bueno nuevamente; pero si tanto deseos tuvo de ayudarle por qué ese ser no estuvo cuando el vehículo que lo transportaba salió explotando en mil pedazos, y a todo esto, ese joven nunca les reveló nada acerca de su verdadera identidad (Thomas).

- _La naturaleza impide que un emisario de paz se junte con uno de guerra, de hacerlo, podríamos habernos matado mutuamente; después de la explosión, perdió la memoria por completo hasta que vio a ese clérigo y al parecer pudo recordar su labor; abrió la puerta que conecta este mundo con el nuestro, con eso pude entrar junto a Agumon para unirnos a la lucha-_ Todo parecía sonar lógico, pero aún faltaba el detalle primordial.

- _Quien nos atacó, ¿fue realmente Tai?-_ Joe quiso intervenir recordando cómo fue que pudo lograr la evolución mega de su compañero cuando sintió dentro de su emblema a ese amigo dándole aliento.

- _No estoy seguro, puede que esté usando su cuerpo, de lo que estoy seguro es que ganó tiempo jugando con los sentimientos de su Agumon, de no haber sido por ello, le habría dado muerte.-_ eso fue suficiente por ahora, entendieron que posiblemente pudieron haber evitado una catástrofe, ahora era demasiado tarde, se miraron unos a otros buscando alguna idea o respuesta….nada.

- _A todo esto, ¿quién es ese chico, Gennai?-_ Mimi señalo con el dedo extendido al niño quien vino junto a ellos; tal vez imaginaron al inicio que era alguien a quien ese viejo pudo salvar, pero los instintos de la muchachita se activaron tras ver un digivice siendo sostenido por el tímido adolecente.

- _Tal vez, aun haya esperanzas señorita Tachikawa-_ Gennai respondió con todo el respeto posible tan característico suyo, aunque en el fondo tan solo quería no admitir una cruda realidad.

…..

-¿ _Escuchaste eso?_

 _-No entiendo-_

 _-Por favor, al menos sentiste como todo tembló ¿verdad?-_

 _-No entiendo-_

 _-Vamos dime otra cosa, me asustó ¿sabes?-_

 _-No entiendo-_

 _-Maldición, desearía salir de este lugar-_

 _-Nunca podrás-_

…


	17. Chapter 17

**ORGULLO**

No habría piedad en ninguna acción posible o algo que se pueda arrepentir, le mantenía de muy buen humor crear destrucción entre seres que poco podían hacer para poder defenderse adecuadamente ante un sujeto con poderes desorbitantes capaz de aniquilar seres poderosísimos sin mucho esfuerzo notorio. Desde su arribo junto al sombrío ejército el cual arrastró junto suyo, no hicieron más que aniquilar cualquier cosa o a cualquier criatura sea o no inocente, todos pagaba un mismo precio mediante la muerte atroz. Entre sus memorias pudo evocar aquella vez en la cual fue derrotado por un ser insignificante, algo sin talento alguno fue el responsable de haberlo encerrado parcialmente dentro de las viejas y desgastadas páginas de un libro con bordes hechos a base de madera clásica; ese miserable, como así le recordó, tuvo la infeliz idea de capturarse junto a él para asegurarse un sellado perfecto el cual no podría no debería ser liberado. Ninguno pudo o deseó soportar tremenda responsabilidad pensando primero en sus propios intereses, pero dentro de todo ese alboroto surgió ese elegido con pensamientos puros y dignos de llevar el emblema definitivo, creo un cerrojo único jamás antes visto, uno hecho con su propia alma a cambia de ponerle fin a todo. Lamentablemente para sus intereses, dicho acto fue exitoso, aun recordaba la vez como todo de él se mezcló con la inofensiva imagen de aquel tan ordinario ser, pero que obtuvo eso que nadie consiguió; antes del sellado ambos sintieron un dolor tan agudo que los gritos atemorizaron a la misma naturaleza, tras ese primer castigo, pies, músculos, huesos, órganos y sangre fueron mezclados en uno solo para luego encerrarse voluntariamente en un libro engañoso, antes de su infeliz destino, el héroe pidió que su mejor amigo y tan solo él, fuera quien escondiera este objeto para evitar tentaciones y como segundo anhelo, pidió que su nombre fuese recordado eternamente.

Salió de entre sus recuerdos, ya era historia, ese desafortunado ser no era como él, pertenecía a un mundo totalmente diferente, no era inmortal y eso mismo le permitió esperar encerrado hasta que algún momento fuese derribado del sello; pacientemente soportó ese dolor inimaginable sabiendo que tal encierro no sería suficiente como para contenerlo eternamente; tras haberse roto el primer sello pudo comprobar como parte suya dominaba el cuerpo de quien alguna vez le produjo tremendo castigo, era tan solo cáscara por así decirlo, los años pasaron para ese humano, nunca para una criatura como él; para ser liberado del segundo y definitivo sello debería buscar justamente al emblema definitivo, tuvo suerte de haber hallado a un desprecavido saqueador, este fue el responsable, pudo engañarle, torturarle mentalmente, le exigió buscarle tomo el tiempo que tome al portador de dicho emblema; este ladrón prefirió salvarse y tras aceptar no pudo hacer mas que delatar al verdadero simbolista e incluso le condujo hasta él para que le diese muerte; aunque este chico era en extremo astuto y precisamente buscaba ocluir por completo aquel primer sello roto y aunque las cosas no le salieron para bien, pudo esconder incluso muerto ese valioso emblema de su vista junto a nada más y nada menos que bajo la tutela de un emisario de paz quien tras tremendo ataque perdió la memoria, con eso, su secreto estaría a salvo; mas no contó que el destino buscaba una revancha a su favor. - _Mi señor, el tercer guardián ha aparecido-_ una voz chillona le hizo recobrar la concentración tras una breve ausencia, efectivamente pudo ver a la misma criatura a quien estuvo a punto de destruir hace varios meses atrás, la peculiaridad de aquella bestia era de superar sus propios poderes con cada restauración; por esa razón era el tercer y más poderoso protector, el digimundo estaba defendiéndose tras permitirle a ese orgulloso ser utilizar su máximo poder. – _Que nadie se le acerque, morirían con tan solo sentir sus pisadas, yo le someteré-_ algo tarde pues aquel guardián con forma de oso bípedo, armadura blanca majestuosa con miles de inscripciones antiguas daba por comenzado su ataque arremetiendo contra el incontable ejército oscuro, ninguno era oponente digno, las palabras dichas por la versión oscura de Tai eran ciertas, bastaba sus pisadas.

El enorme oso cogió una lanza de mango pesado como si pesara lo equivalente a una hoja otoñal, miró al objetivo con furia, ese mismo le hubo dejado casi muerto anteriormente aunque nunca pudo luchar en serio pues cayó sin saber quién le hubo atacado cuando no tenía todo su poder desatado, ahora las cosas eran distintas. - _Te devolveré a ese maldito libro asqueroso animal-_ su voz tronaba como si fueran grandes relámpagos haciendo ecos con cada caída hacia la tierra, logró lanzar el arma a una velocidad imperceptible a los ojos, pero este enemigo pudo esquivarlo moviendo la cabeza ligeramente mientras esa lanza lograba atravesar una roca ubicada justo detrás suyo. - _Nada mal, acércate guardián, te enseñaré la diferencia entre nosotros-_ provocador, instigador, iba a divertirse, fue por eso que se hubo adentrado una vez más al digimundo, ya no tenía nada por hacer en ese lugar y sabía perfectamente que ninguna otra criatura digital podría salir, pero debía probarse así mismo frente a esta criatura formidable. La bestia con forma de oso estiró su pesada garra derecha, el enemigo de turno la detuvo usando tan solo un dedo mientras el impacto entre esas dos estructuras dejó salir una gran ráfaga de viento lastimando algo el suelo y haciendo volar a uno que otro miembro de tal negro ejército. - _¿Ves?, no eres rival-_

 _-Púdrete-_

Sus enormes fauces lograron morder el brazo izquierdo, de hecho iba con la intención de asestar sobre la yugular pero los reflejos rivales le permitieron interponer su extremidad ante el peligro inminente, sangre comenzó a manar cuando el oso hubo retirado los filosos dientes; usando su otra pata pudo darle un fuerte golpe que le mando a volar a los cielos con violencia, se detuvo a casi cincuenta metros. - _¿sangre humana?-_ lo dijo tras escupir aquel maná rojo vinoso de entre los dientes, luego se limpió la dentadura. – _No puedo creer que sea el joven Yagami el enemigo-_

 _-Las cosas fueron siempre así-_ de esa forma, la versión oscura de Tai sonrió ante la acusación directa, se relamió en un acto repugnante las heridas causadas en su extremidad, luego en menos de lo que puede tardar un parpadeo logró hacerle una profunda herida sobre la pierna derecha del gran oso con armadura, este no pudo ni reaccionar pues tenía una mano atravesándole la armadura, esa coraza que fue labrada por los mismos antiguos senescales hace milenios. - _¿Sorprendido?, deberías, incluso yo no puedo creer cuan fuerte soy-_ Tai alejó la mano, tan solo los dedos estaban manchados con el equivalente a la sangre en el digimon; supo evitar ser castigado ante los raudos movimientos contrarios, nada podía hacerle daño en su forma definitiva, pronto la tierra se manchó con la sagrada sangre del guardián, este fue perdiendo lentamente y si no hacía algo moriría singularmente en agonía. - _Te ves cansado grandulón, ¿quieres que tomemos un tiempo para reposar?-_ Ileso salvo las huellas de los dientes en medio del brazo izquierdo, Tai veía satisfecho el haberse enfrentado a un rival con tremendas dimensiones, no existía digimon más fuerte y derrotarle tan fácil no hizo más que aumentar su orgullo, le dio un inesquivable puñetazo justo en la boca del estómago haciendo que el oso cayera de rodillas tosiendo sangre a montones, la última barrera caería luchando, conservando su orgullo como bestia sagrada pero derrotado en fin aunque a pesar de su terrible estado miró con felicidad el rostro de su futuro verdugo, - _Vendrás conmigo joven Yagami-_ dijo esas palabras justo cuando este chico sostenía una espada curva color carmesí decidido a darle esa exquisita muerte tan anhelada, - _Ya estas delirando-_ tal vez haber estado encerrado tanto tiempo le hizo perder la sensación de alerta pensó el oso; parte de la tierra comenzó a temblar con violencia permitiendo que los frondosos árboles cayera con las raíces puestas boca arriba, quienes eran dirigidos por ese oscuro Tai sintieron pavor y cada quien se puso a salvo ante la amenazante sensación de muerte que colmaba el ambiente. Una esfera color blanca cubrió a ambos seres, el humano quiso escapar pero era inútil, -¿ _le llamas orgullo a esto infeliz?-_

 _-Dime ¿qué se siente haber sido despertado para morir?-_ reía a carcajadas, pronto terminaría el proceso de autodestrucción ante la desesperación notoria del humano encarcelado dentro de aquella esfera blanca como la nieve. - _MI misión de defender este mundo será cumplida-_ tras decir eso la gran bola ascendió unos cien metros a nivel del suelo, brillaba intensamente, nada podía verse por fuera, en unos cuantos segundo provocó tremenda explosión que a pesar de la distancia sobre superficie alguna, recreo una destrucción tan grande como si hubieran bombardeado el lugar; miraron temerosos de haber perdido al líder, acaso toda la espera sería finiquitada así, se preguntaban unos a otros. Pero las ganas volvieron al ver descender a ese caudillo aunque en muy mal estado pues sangraba a montones y decorado con miles de quemaduras y una que otro colgajo de piel. – _Apestoso animal, eso me dolió-_

 _-El último guardián ha caído, destrocen todo, nada con vida, no esclavos hoy, muerte-_ gritó a todo pulmón, le obedecieron en seguida, se dividieron para hacer lo que tanto esperaron tras milenios, Tai se sentó exhausto tratando de reponer heridas, se miró con deleite los daños severos, había sobrevivido a lo imposible y eso le daba gusto; a pocos segundos de haber dado su orden, pudo oír los gritos lastimeros de todas las víctimas cobradas aunque una sensación de dolor se apoderó sobre su pecho después, cosa que duró un solo segundo pero fue lo suficientemente intenso como para desear morir.

- _No podrás dominarlo, me alegra saber que no vencerás-_ Tai alzó la vista hacia los cielos, la figura de aquel digimon con forma de oso comenzaba a desintegrarse en miles de datos, fue ese mismo recuerdo quien dijo tales cosas justo antes de desaparecer por completo. Este tras verlo todo, escupió y se retiró, las cosas sí o sí saldría como él quería sin importar cuanto le cueste, no obstante, no pudo negar haber sentido una fuerza oponiéndosele dentro suyo cuando luchaba contra el guardián tercero, - _Patrañas-_

… _.._

 _-Pero soy solo un niño, vengo de un país corrompido por la corrupción, mis padres me abandonaron cuando nací, ¿cómo puedo ser yo el indicado?-_

 _-Si lo que nos dijo Gennai es cierto, entonces eres nuestra última esperanza Sebastiano-_

 _-No, ni siquiera sé que hago acá-_

 _-Eres un elegido como nosotros-_

 _-Mentira, soy un delincuente, nada de esto estuviera pasando si este anciano no me hubiera sacado de mi celda-_

Los niños elegidos preguntaban e insistían a ese pusilánime muchachito de unírseles, hace unos segundos Gennai les hubo explicado que con la ayuda del emblema aún por nacer de este niño, podrían encerrar al oscuro enemigo pues compartía mucha similitud con Tai (valor), ya no era un secreto para nadie que Sebastiano lo era pues ni bien hizo contacto con el digivice original un destello de luz se posó sobre él para luego transformarse en lo que sería un símbolo más con forma de semi-luna adornada por unos cuantos rayos rectangulares, un nuevo compañero; pero era un chico muy diferente al joven Tai, sus cualidades no mostraban ser un indicado a pesar que el digivice muestre lo contrario.

- _Por favor no me hagan ir con ese monstruo-_

 _-Si no lo intentamos todos moriremos-_ Kari intentaba persuadirle pero era en exceso difícil, intentaron abrir la puerta para perseguir a la versión maligna de Tai pero ninguna conexión permitía crear un acceso salvo la de Sebastiano, que por alguna razón desconocida, su dispositivo podía hacer brillar los ordenadores haciendo indicar una posible entrada, lo peculiar era ver desaparecer el destello ni bien ese niño se alejaba; deberían entrar con él o no podrían adentrarse. – _Quiero irme, tengo miedo ¿no entienden eso?-_

Matt no podía creer que alguien con tanto temor pudiera ser tan compatible con el emblema del valor hasta el punto de engañar a las mismas dimensiones que permitían el acceso al digimundo, pues siendo explicados acerca del emblema de Tai como el definitivo, era razonable que solo este pudiera adentrarse o permitir una conexión abierta para que todos pudieran hacerlo; y dichas cualidades tan solo las tenía ese niño. Bastó mirarle con furia pues no entendía cuán importante era para que el rubio hiciera llorar al joven – _Imposible, este no puede reemplazar el emblema de Tai, me rehúso a que este cobarde sea quien nos guie-_ por poco y lo muele a golpes de no ser por la oportuna reacción de Joe, quien aprovechando su fuerza ligeramente superior pudo detenerlo a tiempo no sin antes producirle más temor al ya devastado chico.

- _Tranquilízate amigo, por favor-_

 _-Maldición Joe, esa cosa va destruirnos a todos y nuestra única esperanza es este chico lleno de terror-_

 _-Es tan solo un niño Matt, déjalo en paz, él no sabe lo que es ser como nosotros, apenas y se ha enterado-_ ahora Mimi intervino en defensa del joven, había mucha tensión, todos salvo el niño deseaban evitar una calamidad ya que gracias a las explicaciones de Gennai pudieron saber que ese mismo ser devastó todo el digimundo en una ocasión anterior, su meta era desestabilizar ambos mundos, con eso nadie podría salvarse.

Discutían con furia, pero todo era comprensible, ninguno estaba preparado para morir.

- _Sebastiano, el sujeto quien intenta asesinarnos tiene la apariencia de mi hermano, puede hablar como él, moverse y hasta haber podido usar el emblema suyo; pero sé que no es él, algo me dice que nunca más volveré a verlo-_ Kari estaba siendo sincera con alguien a quien apenas conocía unos cuantos minutos, los ojos llenos de lágrimas a punto de estallar cual tormenta hacían entender lo fehaciente de sus palabras, Sebastiano aun asimilaba el hecho de pertenecer a lo que le dijeron niños elegidos, dotados con poderosas criaturas como compañeros pero responsables de mantener equilibrio entre ambos mundos paralelos.

- _No digas eso Kari, él sigue con vida; pienso que el enemigo tiene su cuerpo manipulado-_ Sora deseaba tener razón, verlo nuevamente le dejó con un sin número de pensamientos difíciles en encontrar respuestas. Su fiel compañera estaba echada totalmente exhausta pero podía escuchar cada palabra mencionada por parte de todos, algo le hacía tener un muy mal presentimiento, como si todo esto no fuera la primera vez que lo hubo vivido y aunque era tal cosa imposible debido a la gran diferencia entre los tiempos, la mantenía muy confusa. Con esfuerzo pudo enderezarse tras haber sido masacrada al igual que los demás justo cuando todos perdieron la concentración al ver a Tai como enemigo; quiso aletear para hacer eso que tanto la confortaba….volar, pero el dolor era tanto que hubo de abstenerse a realizarlo, Sora al verla se dirigió a ella para cargarla pero esta ave meneo la cabeza en señal de negativa para luego dirigirse justo ante Sebastiano, este aun sentía cierto temor para con estas extrañas criaturas las cuales nunca vio antes en toda su corta vida, Biyomon siendo vista de manera curiosa por todos, se acercó tanto hasta poder rozar el delicado pico suyo sobre una cicatriz que ese chico tenía sobre la muñeca derecha, esta fue producto en una de sus fechorías como ladrón de calles justo cuando una de sus víctimas preso de ira por sentirse asaltado le quito el cuchillo pequeño a ese niño para usarlo en su contra, el resultado sería ese. – _Lo sabía, siempre lo supe-_ La digimon volteó con los ojos llenos en lágrimas, exigió a sus demás semejantes acercarse a esa herida ya cicatrizada, uno a uno los valientes compañeros digitales hicieron tal petición ante la mirada desconcertada de Sebastiano quien se sentía cada vez más atemorizado al ver a esas criaturas acercárseles, - _No van hacerte daño miedoso-_ Matt se sentía demasiado frustrado, se negaba verlo como reemplazante del muchacho quien siempre prefirió arriesgarse con tal de ver a salvo a los demás.

El último en olerle fue Agumon, este cayó de espaldas apoyándose con los brazos puestos hacia atrás para evitar castigarse la cabeza de tanta impresión.

- _¿Qué es lo que sucede amigos?-_ Izzy sentía un exceso de angustias al ver los rostros impactados llenos de asombro de cada uno de los digimon.

- _Ese olor es…., imposible…es exactamente…..el olor de Tai-_ Agumon botaba lágrimas.

-¿ _Qué acabas de decir?, pero…-_ Joe por poco cae producto de tal reveleación, sabía cuan acusioso podían a llegar a ser esos compañeros, pero decir tal cosa era prácticamente una demencia.

- _Puedo olerle incluso a kilómetros….ese….ese aroma es inconfundible-_

 _-Todos ustedes, ¿están completamente seguros?-_ Gennai también se puso en pie con tal revelación, tenía ahora algo recorriendo todo su interior, como una llama débil que empieza a propagarse para transformarse en un incendio forestal, así se sentía justo en estos instantes; recordó la vez que un antiguo maestro le explicó que las coincidencias no existen, tan solo el futuro ya destinado hilado como si fueran previsto por un simple juego de niños. Sabía perfectamente que este niño era todo menos un digno reemplazante ante la vista de los demás niños elegidos, pero si el digivice lo escogió era por algo; sin escrúpulo alguno tomó la computadora portátil de Izzy, la dejo caer abierta hacia el frio suelo, tomó la mano donde reposaba esa cicatriz de Sebastiano, le hizo coger con fuerza el digivice y luego pronunció las palbras " _Ábrete puerta, el emblema del valor te lo ordena"_ , inmediatamente eso sucedió dejando boquiabiertos a todos; el muchacho quiso defenderse pero era tanta la fuerza del anciano que no pudo evitar ser manipulado de esa manera. – _Me equivoqué contigo Sebastiano, eres más que un simple portador sustituto, eres la misma escencia de Tai; no me importa si no vienes hoy, tarde o temprano te convertirás en un verdadero niño elegido; si nosotros fracasamos cosa que parece muy probable, serás tú quien se encargue de evitar una catástrofe, cuídate niño-_ miró con decisión a todos, la puerta estaba abierta y al parecer no había estigma alguno que pareciese revelar un pronto cierre de la misma, el vínculo estaba completamente abierto tras haber hecho contacto con el digivice de ese niño.

- _Lo contendremos todo lo que podamos, no se dejen engañar por la apariencia, nuestro valiente amigo Tai no podrá acompañarnos pero incluso antes de morir dejó un heredero a su emblema; esa cosa no está mas que usando su forma, no teman en atacarle con todas sus fuerzas-_ Gennai fue el primero en ser cubierto por el resplandor saliente del ordenador; - _Voy a luchar-_ Matt fue el segundo, ni siquiera quiso mirar al niño, seguía reusándose al heredero recién invocado aunque sabía que fue gracias a esa esencia que fueron capaces de abrir la conexión permanente. Cada quien hizo lo mismo no sin antes dar gracias y una que otra palabra de aliento para con Sebastiano quien seguía prácticamente petrificado de miedo.

- _Descuida, eres mucho más, me alegra poder ver nuevamente el emblema del valor de mi hermano brillar-_ Kari se limpió los ojos, le dio un cálido abrazo al joven quien sintió algo de rubor, era efectivamente cierto, la hermana pudo sentir ese calor inconfundible cada vez que abrazaba a su hermano mayor, Sebastiano era una parte de él; luego se dejó tragar por la luz desemvolvente.

- _Nos vemos pronto niño, ese valor que duerme en ti saldrá a pico pronto, espero poder vernos y luchar juntos-_ Sora fue quien entró al final, la luz dejó de brillar intensamente para dejar visto una pantalla verde sobre el ordenador; Sebastiano seguía sin poder creer lo que sus ojos vieron, inmediatamente tras desaparecer todos, una piedrita cayó sobre su cabeza produciéndole dolor leve, el objeto caído fue envuelto por la misma luz saliente del ordenador pero esta vez nada se tragó nada, Sebastiano pudo ver como un medallón brillaba incandescentemente…era el emblema del orgullo, una semi-luna; lo más extraño para ese chico fue ver salir algo desde ese ordenador, creyó que alguno de los chicos estaba volviendo, pero en su lugar apareció la figura de un cachorro de león con pelaje rojo dirigirse justo a sus brazos. – _Estaba esperándote mucho Sebastiano, mi nombre es Kuwamon-_

…


	18. Chapter 18

**DEBO IR**

- _No puedes encerrarme aquí tanto tiempo-_

 _-Jamás saldrás-_

 _-Cómo es que llegué a este lugar-_

 _-Jamás saldrás-_

 _-Si tan solo pudiera ver…_

 _-¿Qué harías, acaso piensas en poder salir?-_

 _-Necesito irme ahora, déjame-_

 _-Jamás saldrás-_

 _-Siento que debo estar en otro sitio, tú también lo sentiste estoy seguro; hay muchas voces pidiendo auxilio, cómo puedes no ayudar-_

 _-No entiendo-_

 _-Eres desesperante, revélate de una buena vez-_

 _-…No puedo…..-_

Tener una percepción del tiempo o espacio era una tarea prácticamente abstracta sin oportunidad de esclarecimiento, quien sabe cuánto tiempo llevaba atrapado en este lugar despojado de cualquier contacto que no sea aquella voz tan estresante diciéndole lo mismo una y otra vez dejando más dudas que respuestas; pero en una ocasión diferente, ambos pudieron entablar una conversación mas o menos decente si podía llamársele así, de hecho lograron dirigirse palabras e incluso frases largas sin tener que recurrir a un siempre "no entiendo" como respuesta final. Oscuridad absoluta, saber si tenía algo o no que le permitiese caminar también era una incógnita, tampoco existía nada con lo cual asir o sostener, parecía un mundo lleno de vacío y como único acompañante era esa voz con la cual conversaba ya de manera airada en estos momentos.

- _Si yo salgo, tú podrás venir también ¿no te gustaría eso?, dijiste que conocías una salida-_

 _-Dime el por qué tanto anhelo de querer salir, ¿no te agrada esta paz?-_

 _-Siento voces distintas a la tuya, como si me necesitaran-_

 _-No entiendo-_

 _-Voces maldición, voces, pero no eres tú-_

 _-No existe nada a parte de nosotros en este sitio, que escuches algo significa que puedes estar entrando en demencia-_

 _-Mientes, también puedes oírlas, lo sé-_

 _-Jamás saldrás-_

 _-¿Qué significa eso?, primero dices que no entiendes nada y ahora que no podré salir; dime por favor quién soy o qué hago acá-_

 _-Tú eres mi más preciado tesoro, dejarte ir significaría tu muerte-_

 _-Entonces, ¿no estoy muerto?, significa que tú tampoco ¿verdad?-_

 _-No entiendo-_

 _-Maldita sea, qué hice para merecer esto, déjate ver, pelea, ya no tengo tiempo-_

 _-¿Tiempo para qué?-_

 _-No lo sé, tan solo debo irme, necesito salir ahora-_

 _-Has perdido tu esencia, si sales morirías-_

 _-A qué te refieres con eso-_ nuevamente decenas de voces atormentaban su cabeza, como si muchas personas hablaran al unísono, y no era tan solo eso, podía sentir cada emoción sea positiva o negativa de quienes lograba escuchar; algo andaba muy mal, hace mucho que pudo razonar acerca de cómo salir, pero siempre esa voz original se lo impedía a como de lugar; se quejó por tanto dolor, supo que debería tener brazos y cabeza pues pudo sentir el calor de las primeras sobre la segunda al hacerse presión intentando no escuchar tantos lamentos, tantas penas, tanto miedo.

- _¿Tienes miedo?-_

 _-Por supuesto que sí, no puedo ver nada, escucho voces y estoy hablando con una maldita cosa invisible, cómo quieres que no tema-_

 _-Es por eso mismo que nunca saldrás-_

 _-Libéraameeeeeeeee-_

 _-Nunca saldrás-_

… _.._

Todo era un mar de desolación, lo que alguna vez fue una verde pradera adornado con majestuosos árboles y una que otra fuente de agua cristalina, fue reemplazado por tierra árida manchada con la sangre de justos quienes prefirieron pelear. – _Esto es nauseabundo-_ Yolei sacó un pañuelo desde el bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón rojizo, se tapó la nariz y boca para no vomitar ni bien hubo sentido arcadas tras ver decenas de cadáveres pudriéndose sobre el piso, nunca imaginó que los digimon pudieran morir así, siempre creyó que esas criaturas desaparecían en miles de datos digitales cuando la hora les llegase y de hecho siempre fue como tal hasta que fuerzas oscuras arribaran. – _Debemos irnos, no hay nada que podamos hacer-_ Ken miró triste la escena, en su corazón sintió ese amargo sabor que alguna vez le produjo satisfacción cuando fue conocido como "el emperador de los digimon", tiempos oscuros y que al final no resultaría siendo más que una simple marioneta de quienes realmente estaban buscando el fin; ahora prefería no continuar siendo espectador y por esa razón insistió en marcharse en una manera bastante educada. – _Al menos démosle un entierro digno-_ Su sensibilidad nunca cambiaría, a pesar que podía auto considerarse como una chica molesta y algo engreída, Mimi mantenía esa alma pura digna del emblema que portaba, aunque sus intenciones fueran las más filántropas posibles, era un mar de muertos y enterrarles a todos demandaría días enteros.

- _Sabes que demoraría demasiado, si no le detenemos esto no parará nunca; un minuto de silencio es suficiente por ahora Mimi-_ desde su llegada Matt había alejado esa aura negativa llena de violencia que despertó justo cuando el viejo Gennai les dijera al grupo que Sebastiano estaba destinado a portar el valor, el rubio se sintió animado en un primer instante, pero tras ver a un pusilánime chico no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado y en vista de las circunstancias, iracundo; pero ahora esos sentimientos fueron cambiados por los que siempre mostraba. Puso una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga, le miró con sinceridad como quien diciendo que la entendía a la perfección pero sin dejar de insistir que era deber suyo continuar; la chica entendió, obedecieron el silencio por sesenta segundos tal y como lo sugirieron, luego prosiguieron caminando, lástima que a donde pisaban se topaban con más y más aniquilación.

- _No tiene límites su maldad, esta era tierra de bebés-_ Davis se sintió preso de una ira nunca antes experimentada cuando vio todos las cunas rupestres hechas trizas, lo que alguna vez fue colorido era ahora fuego, recordó que la primera vez como niño elegido le enseñaron este sitio y un significado de esperanza cuando todo se sintiese acabado, para su mala suerte ese sitio ya no existía más; se dejó caer de rodillas mientras golpeaba el estéril suelo con ambas manos produciéndose tras varios golpes heridas sangrantes superficiales, - _Vengaremos esto Davis, te lo prometo-_ Veemon deseaba transmitirle ánimos a su ya casi derrotado compañero, este continuo lanzando puñetes al suelo cada vez con más fuerza, - _reacciona Davis, debemos continuar, tú eres quien puede guiarnos, yo lo sé-_ los golpes seguían, - _Davis, yo creo en ti-_ tras esa frase el chico paró, miró llorando a su digimon, siempre con esas mejillas sobresalientes y tan lleno de paz, quien diría que un chico tan díscolo podría tener un compañero tan calmado.

- _Tai siempre fue nustro líder, como el mayor me siento avergonzado de no haber tomado su lugar o anteponerme a mí mismo para que todos estén juntos; eso siempre pudo hacerlo solo él. Davis, mi símbolo es la sinceridad, tal y como seguí a Tai, te seguiré a ti, de todas formas, posees un fragmento del valor ¿no es así?-_ una cálida voz le hizo sentirse algo menos aterrado, Joe era un sujeto bastante alto e inteligente, siempre se sintió mal por no haber sido tan valiente como su compañero, pero tras muchas aventuras juntos aprendió que el destino lo hubo escogido a ese chico como líder y a él como a un protector suyo. Era cierto que habían visto al mismo Tai ocasionando destrozos, de haberles querido asesinar, pero sentía dentro suyo que tal cosa era imposible, el enemigo tan solo debería estar usando una copia idéntica; lo descubrirían luego, ahora daba compañía y palabras positivas a ese jovencito llamado Davis. – _Dame la mano-_ el peli azul extendió la suya un par de segundos hasta que pudo ser correspondido, abrazó con fuerza a ese adolecente, - _Llora amigo, si quieres hacerlo tan solo hazlo, no reprimas tu tristeza-_ no pasaron ni cinco segundos para que sintiera gotas cayendo sobre su hombro, efectivamente ese chico tenía demasiado dentro, tras un minuto las lágrimas cesaron, Davis pidió soltarse del abrazo con un leve empujón carismático. – _Si le cuentan esto a alguien…..-_ dijo eso en tono chistoso limpiándose con la manga mientras su Veemon retornaba su siempre sonrisa.

- _Descuida, se lo diremos a todo el mundo amigo-_ Matt comenzó con una de sus típicas bromas hacia el otro, siempre le estuvo fastidiando de manera amical y ahora no parecía ser una excepción. –¿ _Se lo contamos a su hermana?-_ Kari dijo eso en tono juguetón esperando una reacción estrepitosa por parte de Davis, y efectivamente eso sucedió pues el muchacho exigía una explicación de por qué le contarían eso a esa mujer que siempre le estaba poniendo de mal humor pero que en el fondo quería tanto. – _Kari, tú nunca harías algo como eso-_

 _-Ella puede que no, pero será lo primero que haremos nosotros una vez que hayamos vencido-_ Tk hizo reír al resto con dicha broma, algo parecía volver de nuevo a los niños elegidos, era notorio que el no tener a su líder les causaba una pena y confusión inmedible, ya era tiempo de ponerse serios, todo un destino se sujetaba por sus manos. Hicieron algo que acostumbraban hacer y que habían olvidado….rieron juntos, como un verdadero grupo.

- _Ni…..niños eleg…elegidos….-_ la felicidad duró muy poco pues todos encendieron sus sentidos al oír esa voz, pensaron en la presencia del enemigo pero no había estigma alguna de su presencia, buscaron con los ojos en cada rincón como sea posible hasta que Cody les alertó. – _No parece ser un rival, de hecho se ve muy mal herido-_ solo este se separó un poco del grupo, tras dar un par de pasos largos pudo encontrar al responsable de tales sonidos agónicos; resultaba ser una criatura parecida a un oso polar, con armadura destrozada, sangre a montones, su colmillo derecho roto, lo curioso era que a diferencia de todos los muertos vistos hasta ahora, era el único que continuaba desintegrándose como solían hacerlo en general.

- _Es el tercer guardián de las puertas, ha sido derrotado-_ el señor Ochikawa fusionado con Blackwarpgryemon dio su primera palabras desde que entraron, ahora tenía nuevamente esos harapos cubriéndole el cuerpo a pesar que todos ya supieran quien era realmente.

- _Los….los estba…..esperando, deten….detengalo….por….por favor,…aun…no…ha…reco….recobrado…toda…su….fuerza…_ con eso parecía darles un plus adicional en su causa, iban a retirarse de inmediato para poder pelear teniendo estos nuevos ánimos hasta que _...su ami…go…..Ta….Tai…..no…ha….-_ no pudo terminar su frase puesto que la desintegración terminó por darle fin, una densa nube gris situada entre los cielos comenzó a dejar caer grandes gotas de lluvia, relámpagos hicieron tronar los vientos, y una tormenta comenzó a instaurarse ante la mirada atónita de todos. – _Iba decir que Tai no está muerto, eso iba a decir, todos los escucharon-_ Sora se quedó estupefacta unos cuantos segundos hasta asimilar lo que su cerebro procesó; pensó realmente que era un falsa imagen para producirles estragos internos, mas nunca imaginó que se mantuviese con vida. – _Debemos buscarlo, señor Ochicawa usted puede usar el digivice, trate de ubicarlo, debe estar muy herido podemos salvarlo-_ se descontroló creyendo sus pensamientos retenidos, deseaba encontrarlo.

-T _ranquilízate Sora, pudo significar muchas cosas, pudo haber querido decir que Tai no ha permitido que el sello sea completamente abierto, mantengámonos serenos-_ la velocidad con la cual trabajaba el cerebro de Izzy era admirable, en fracciones de segundos pudo captar la idea e incluso procesar esos datos en una posible teoría. También pensó al inicio la no muerte de Tai, pero tuvo que serse sincero al imaginar que si por el caso hubiese podido salir con vida, ya habían pasado demasiados días como para imaginar su sobrevivencia sin alimento o agua. Tomó por el brazo a esa chica, le miró detenidamente haciéndole entender cuan pocas eran las probabilidades.

 _-Puede ser que este usando su cuerpo si es que no logró ser liberado por completo, eso explicaría muchas cosas; si fuese el caso, al derrotarle también moriría el portador-_ frío, desalmado, sin escrúpulo alguno, Ochicawa dejó en claro que la muerte era de todas formas una puerta imposible de abrir; nadie le refutó, la chica volvió a calmarse, debían seguir buscando o mejor dicho siguiendo el rastro de destrucción hasta toparse con esa amenaza.

…..

- _Qué cosa eres tú-_

 _-Mi nombre es Kuwamon, eres mi mejor amigo-_

 _-Pero si recién nos conocemos-_

 _-No, no, no. Recién nos hemos presentado, pero te he estado esperando mucho tiempo-_

 _-Me das algo de miedo-_

 _-Ven Sebastiano, podemos luchar juntos, abre esa puerta, nos necesitan-_

 _-¿Tú conoces a los chicos que acaban de entrar?-_

 _-No entiendo de quienes me hablas, sólo sé que debemos ir al digimundo-_

 _-Pero yo no sirvo para esto, mírame, soy solo un niño-_

 _-Te ves más grande que yo, apresúrate, si lo haces podemos salvar al chico del valor-_ Sebastiano abrió los ojos lleno de sorpresa, creyó haber escuchado bien cuando los otros chicos estuvieron presentes que su líder había sido asesinado por las fuerzas oscuras y que este enemigo había tomado su cuerpo para hacerles dudar o al menos eso creían creer ellos; fue por eso mismo que tampoco quiso ir pues el anciano responsable que su vida cambiara le dijo que era justamente él quien debería reemplazar al anterior líder e imaginando morir fue preso por un miedo inimaginable; aunque ahora le escuchó decir a Kuwamon esas palabras.

- _Entonces aún podemos ayudarle-_ Sebastiano cayó asustado al ver como un hombre se acercaba, vestía un hábito marrón oscuro y su cara hacía entender que se había salvado de morir por muy poco. – _Hijo no temas, soy el padre Itsuki-_ enseñó el rosario colgante desde su cuello para identificarse mejor pues la vestimenta se hallaba en muy mal estado que reconocerle por esto era prácticamente poco fiable, de alguna manera u otra este clérigo pudo salvarse de las devoradoras llamas que inundaron el lugar donde estuvo presenciando como miles de monstruos luchaban contra otras criaturas y en el mismo sitio donde pudo ver el rostro de su amigo Tai nuevamente; fue salvado de milagro pues algo le impidió ser consumido por tales llamas, una especie de campo le rodeo a él y las decenas de inocentes personas quienes pensaron morir ese mismo día; el otro dato curioso fue ver como ese chico con rostro desfigurado por el odio pareció no haberles visto justo teniéndoles en frente, algo misterioso e inexplicable para él; justo cuando este se hubo marchado, la voz de Thomas le dijo mentalmente que habían sido salvados gracias a él, por ahora deberían ponerse en un refugio. Lejos de imaginarse huyendo, siguió una corazonada hasta parar con esta cueva ubicada no muy lejos aunque tuvo que admitir haber tomado por "prestado" una lancha anclada en puerto sin dueño aparente para seguir ese presentimiento, se sentía algo mal por haber incumplido varias cosas siendo un clérigo. Pero ahora, el padre se hallaba justo con Sebastiano, miró el ordenador, por alguna razón entendió que todos habían hecho algo para transportarse hacia donde sea usando ese aparato. – _Estoy tan confundido como tú, pero haya un pobre inocente que no merece este destino, creo que ya has oído de un tal Tai-_

 _-Cómo es que…..¿usted sabe de todo esto?-_

 _-Quisiera saberlo, pero si hay alguna forma de salvarlo, tengo que hacerlo, le debo mucho-_

 _-Esto es tan confuso, primero ese anciano, luego los chicos raros esos, luego vino esta criatura sabiendo mi nombre y ahora usted, un padre, hablándome de todo esto tan normalmente-_

 _-Si tienes miedo no te pediré que vengas, solo quiero que me ayudes a entrar ahí-_ señaló la computadora portátil con su dedo índice.

- _Padre, tengo mucho miedo, quiero estar en….._ recordó a sus viejos compinches ladrones compañeros, eran lo más cercano a una familia que tuvo y ahora estaba tan lejos de ellos, a kilómetros de distancia de hecho; algo sintió entre su nuca, como si corriente corriera a través de su sudor produciéndoles leves descargas aunque no dolorosas; si él no ayudaba, incluso esos amigos morirían, su familia.

-.. _¿En casa?-_ el padre terminó la frase al ver como este niño se detuvo unos segundos como quien experimentando una crisis de ausencia.

- _Quiero ir con ellos-_ su mirada cambio a una más decisiva, lleno de orgullo infló el pecho, algún día les contaría a sus viejos amigos acerca de todos esto, como sobrevivió a criaturas feroces, cómo luchó para que todos vivieran a salvo; recordó también las palabras de esa chica llamada Sora cuando le dijo que algún día esperaba pelear junto a él; nunca pensó que sería tan pronto.

- _Bien dicho Sebastiano, vamos, abre esa puerta y acabemos con todo esto; yo te cuidaré no te preocupes-_ Kuwamon lucía muy convencido de una victoria a pesar de tener una apariencia bastante ridícula y poco combatiente, pero recordó como esos otros chicos lograron hacer cambiar las formas de sus correspondientes seres a grandes y poderosos monstruos, así que imaginando ser capaz de conseguir lo mismo sintió una oleada de valor sobre su pecho mientras el emblema recién llegado a él comenzaba a brillar con intensidad. –Á _brete puerta, yo te lo ordeno-_ en voz algo baja logró activar la conexión por segunda vez, la luz se tragó a los tres en un instante.

….

-¿ _Escuchaste eso?, ¿van a pelear?, ¿contra quién?, ¿quiénes son ellos a los que puedo oír?-_

 _-Son futuros muertos-_

 _-Maldito, no digas eso-_

 _-Te interesan demasiado acaso, ni siquiera los conoces, es más tampoco te conoces a ti mismo-_

 _-No me importa, sabes que debo ir-_

 _-Nunca saldrás, no mientras yo esté contigo-_

 _-Escucha sus lamentos por favor, nos necesitan-_

 _-Eres tan solo un sueño, ni siquiera existes-_

 _-¿Entonces por qué puedo escucharlos?-_

 _-Nunca lo sabrás-_

 _-Me das asco, hay demasiada oscuridad, déjate ver-_

 _-¿Le temes a lo oscuro?-_

 _-Tengo miedo sí, pero…..-_

 _-Nunca saldrás, ya cállate-_

… _..._


	19. Chapter 19

**DIME TU NOMBRE**

Nunca imaginaron que pasar una noche abrigados por una fogata acogedora y luz proveniente tan solo por un estrellado cielo nocturno fuera tan estresante; cada sonido era magnificado a tal punto que dormir no parecía ser una opción a pesar de saber que tres de ellos montaban guardia las primeras horas; adrenalina a por montones, sensaciones agobiantes, sudor profuso, taquicardia, intranquilidad, eran tan solo un pequeño listado de lo que realmente sentían cada uno, no importaba si fuera hoy o mañana o muy pronto o muy tardío, deseaban luchar de una buena vez por todas con el fin no solo de hacerles frente al destino sino también buscando filtrar todas esas emociones negativas con una batalla decisiva que les dijera si vivir fuera posible.

- _Me pregunto si estas formulando algún plan-_ tan solo estaba recostado usando ambos brazos como almohada mirando los destellos estelares, le resultaba llamativo lo similar que pudiesen ser los cielos de su mundo con el de este, sabía perfectamente que nadie era capaz de conciliar sueño estando tan alertas así que prefirió preguntarle algo al chico genio quien intentaba pernotar cerca suyo, - _Lamento no tenerla Davis-_ Izzy le respondió en tono melancólico, hubiera deseado decirle otra cosa pero teniendo en cuenta la situación tan desventajosa, una verdad, aunque cruel, no sería mal tomada aun sonando vacía. - _Eso pensé….al menos tenemos al señor Ochicawa-_ lo dijo levantando el pulgar en dirección a ese mencionado, aquel ser permanecía sentado con las piernas cruzadas una sobre otra y parecía que fuese el único capaz de dormir en esa noche.

- _Odio admitirlo, pero tienes razón; aunque me queda la duda si incluso teniendo un poderoso aliado será posible vencer-_

Dio un gran bostezo seguido de un suspiro corto para luego responder _-No seas pesimista, además también cuenta Imperialdramon-_ quería sonar optimista, era cierto que tener a una fusión tan admirable daba cierto plus en sus fuerzas, pero recordó como ese luchador estuvo a punto de ser exterminado no por ser sobrepasado en cuanto a fuerza, sino por el numeroso ejército enemigo, además si lograran abrirse paso entre ellos, aun necesitaban vencer al principal rival de quien estaba convencido era un maldito manipulador del cuerpo de su buen amigo Tai.

- _Quiero que me seas sincero Davis-_ Izzy tuvo que sentarse para demostrar que se hallaba en una posición bastante seria, eso provocó cierto temor en el muchacho.

- _Si…..-_ su voz salió entrecortada como esperando alguna mala noticia.

- _Sabes muy bien que Imperialdramon es el más fuerte de todos de eso no hay duda, mi pregunta es, si logramos hacer una brecha entre el ejército, ¿podrás luchar contra Tai?-_

Vaya interrogante, si bien y al cabo su corazón latía con tanto odio tras ver decenas de muertes inocentes recreadas por ese sujeto, siempre vio al hermano mayor de Kari como alguien intachable, digno de confianza y un muy buen amigo, no se había puesto a pensar si realmente podría detenerlo; es más, si lograban vencerlo ¿podría realmente darle muerte?.

- _Eso deberé averiguarlo cuando lo tenga frente a mí; pero no seas injusto que hay del resto, esa pregunta puedes hacérselo a cualquiera de nosotros y la respuesta siempre será difícil-_

Izzy miró cabizbajo sabiendo de la indecisión naciente que sin intención alguna había creado dentro del sujeto con quien conversaba, era duro de admitir, pero tan solo él y Ken podrían ser los único capaces en hacerle frente usando la magnánima fusión mega; no conocía lo suficiente al otro muchacho como para dudar si podría enfrentarle o no, pero sí a Davis, este respetaba tanto a Tai que esa podría ser una inmensa desventaja. – _Tienes que entender algo, ese no es Tai, si logramos hacerle caer, no dudes en acabarlo-_ su mirada asemejaba bastante al de un cazador decidido a ir a por su presa sin piedad alguna, dicho eso se acostó dando la espalda mirando el fuego fingiendo descansar dejando muchas dudas en él; Davis apretó los puños con fuerza…..nunca podría atacar a Tai aunque lo desease, cogió una piedra pequeña para tirarla al fuego una y otra vez, - _Parece divertido, ¿puedo jugar?-_ hace menos de treinta segundos que Izzy le había llenado con responsabilidades máximas y ahora Sora se le acercó junto a su fiel Biyomon.

- _¿Tú también vas a sermonearme?, sabes que es difícil-_

 _-Perdón, solo quiero saber si podrás-_

 _-¿Acaso todos piensan lo mismo?, ¿por qué debemos ser Ken y yo?, ¿qué hay del resto?, entiendo talvez que prefieran no pedírselo a Kari, pero…._ dio un nuevo suspiro, sentía un peso impresionante sobre sus hombros esa noche; nada de esto estuviera atormentándolo si no hubieran tenido una discusión todos imaginando como sería la lucha sostenida en cualquier momento, tenían a un poderoso aliado junto pero este se sincerizó al decirles que su poder era bastante inferior al ya liberado enemigo pues una brecha tan grande como la distancia entre la tierra y la luna era comparable ente ambos. Acordaron sin embargo en luchar con todas sus fuerzas, primero sería Joe y Mimi quienes darían los primeros estigmas, ambos mezclarían poder con agilidad correspondiente a sus digimon para distraer a un primer grupo; luego saldrían al ataque Izzy y Sora aprovechando la presencia de dos criaturas digitales capaces de volar a voluntad en sus máximas evoluciones; si tuvieran éxito, llegaría el turno de las fusiones entre TK y Cody junto a la correspondiente entre Yolei y Kari para abrirse entre enemigos e impidiendo que tanto Matt, Imperialdramon y el señor Ochikawa luchen juntos contra el principal. Todo había resultado ser muy razonable, como de costumbre proviniendo del genio, pero era tan solo eso, no existía un verdadero plan, tan solo era estrategia supuesta esperando que todo salga tal y como ideaban, fue por eso que le preguntó hace unos cuantos minutos (Davis) justamente a Izzy si no tuviera alguna idea en mente, y ante la respuesta negativa pudo entender que prácticamente se jugaban las piezas al azar.

- _Yo nunca podría Davis, aun si fuese realmente Tai quien nos esté atacando, jamás tendría el valor como para acabarlo-_ Sora le cogió ambas manos a ese chico, le miró parsimoniosamente buscando conexión entre sus miradas, este se sintió algo incómodo y ligeramente avergonzado verle directamente a los ojos, nunca le había visto tan de cerca, fue sincero admitiéndose mentalmente lo bello del color café de sus ojos brillosos. –¿ _Creen entonces que yo podré?, todos estos años lo consideré como un hermano mayor-_ seguía algo hipnotizado ante ella.

- _No, sé que no querrás, pero de entre todos, solo tú sabes actuar como él-_ Sora se puso de pie, miró desafiante al mozuelo esperando tal vez alguna respuesta pero nada sucedió, tan solo le sonrió, cogió una piedra cercana y la tiró al fuego justo como lo estaba haciendo su amigo antes que pudiesen conversar, Biyomon la imitó usando esas alas rosas, la ave se puso contenta al ver como su roca lanzada logró atravesar las llamas hasta caer del otro lado del fuego, - _Es muy divertido Sora-_ le dijo acariciando su pico sobre ella.

- _Sora espera-_

Ella volteo, iba a decirle a Mimi que era turno suyo hacer guardia, si es que podía llamárselo así pues todos encontraban imposible dormir, movió la cabeza lentamente haciéndole entender que podía preguntarle lo que fuese.

- _Dime la verdad, tú lo…-_

- _Eres demasiado chismoso Davis-_ Kari surgió de entre las sombras para darle un fuerte golpe sobre la cabeza al joven tal y como solía hacerlo Yolei cada vez que este hacía cosas indebidas. – _Eso duelo, por qué lo hiciste-_ tan solo se quejó mientras sobaba con ambas palmas el chichón ardiente. – _Deberías ser más recatado-_ Davis solo pudo inflar las mejillas manteniendo la boca cerrada, sabía que posiblemente había dicho algo impropio y aunque no supiera nunca que fue, optó por echarse cerca al fuego. Las dos chicas se sonrieron tras ver a su amigo siendo acariciado por Veemon quien a pesar de sus buenas intenciones, le produjo un mayor dolor al usar sus manos para sobar el cuero cabelludo de su compañero humano puesto que en sus manos tenía corta pero algo filosas garras. – _Hey, eso no ayuda-. –Puedo ayudarte amigo- -Detente, si no paras voy a morderte-_

Tal para cual, digimon y humano compartían las mismas características, resultaba ser el acompañante perfecto para alguien tan díscolo como Davis.

Kari se recostó sobre el suelo esperando poder dormir al menos una que otra hora, ya había evitado algo importante según ella así que tal vez con eso podría pernotar, de entre todos era quien menos podría atacar a su propio hermano aun si este fuese el culpable, pero tras oír la confesión de Sora diciéndole a Davis lo mismo supo cuanta responsabilidad cargaba este chico. – _Te extraño demasiado hermano-_

Sora imaginó que la muchachita no deseaba conversar con nadie más, decidió acostarse también. – _Ese inútil casi te pone en aprietos ¿verdad?-_ Matt le sonrió pícaramente, sujetaba esa obsoleta armónica recordando las buenas aventuras vividas al lado de sus inseparables amigos y ahora, semi sentado con una pierna flexionada y la otra extendida logró entablar una conversación.

- _No sé de qué hablas-_ algo de rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

- _Descuida, sabes, tampoco podría atacarle, fue aunque no lo parezca, mi mejor amigo y al parecer puedo entender que él…-_

 _-Hablas disparates Matt, estar lejos de tus fans te está volviendo loco-_ también le devolvió una sonrisa, siempre supo que esos dos (Tai y Matt) a pesar de haberse estado peleando infantilmente siempre, eran excelentes compañeros, sujetos que como cualquier otro buen amigo, confiaban en extremo el uno con el otro, peleaban como todos los amigos nuevamente y volvían a ser los mejores amigos una segunda, tercera, cuarta, enésima vez, era obvio, pensó, que tal vez se hubieran contado ciertas cosas.

- _Maldita sea Tai, no encontraré mejor amigo, prometo vengarte a como dé lugar-_ Matt dio un leve golpe con el puño cerrado hacia el suelo, luego se tiró boca abajo para reposar algo.

- _No tienes idea cómo te extrañaré Tai-_ quiso sentirse triste pero algo de felicidad inexplicable invadía su persona, Biyomon pudo sentirlo, algo le parecía tan familiar, tan positivo pero a la vez tan nostálgico.

…..

- _Ya no puedo más, esas voces, ¿por qué tanto dolor?-_

 _-Orate, no hay nada-_

 _-Mientes, ya no lo soporto, muéstrate-_

 _-No entiendo-_

 _-Que te muestres-_

 _-No entiendo-_

Quiso moverse pero algo le sujetaba, ante tan inmensa oscuridad pudo escuchar un tintineo como si dos objetos oxidados rozaran, no tardó en descubrir que sus extremidades superiores se hallaban sujetas por algún objeto. _-¿Tú hiciste esto?, déjame salir-_

 _-Nunca saldrás-_

 _-Explícate de una buena vez por todas-_

 _-No entiendo-_ las conversaciones se volvieron un tanto violentas, ahora le costaba mucho a esa voz pronunciar palabras tan deprisa, y ante la incesante intención del otro por querer escapar, no podía permitirse ordenar cada vocablo para poder conversar como antes.

- _Me aprisionaste por alguna razón, pero esas voces, me necesitan-_

 _-No sabes quién eres, si sales morirás-_

 _-Y eso que tiene que ver contigo, me tienes amarrado como a un esclavo-_

 _-No en…no entiendo-_

 _-Me importa nada, no te tengo miedo, ¿me oiste?-_

 _-No…..noo…no entien…..no entiendo-_ ahora era la voz quien sonaba temerosa

- _Que no tengo miedooooooo-_ decenas de llamas envolvieron el lugar, toda esa oscuridad fue iluminada por las llamaradas ardientes que circunscribían la figura del airado sujeto, ese fuego incandescente terminó por deshacer las cadenas que lo aprisionaban; todo era verde, lleno de vida, miles de árboles, un lago con aguas cristalinas en medio y una figura de un niño con aproximadamente cinco años parado y llorando mirándole tristemente. - _¿Eras tú con quién conversaba siempre?-_ preguntó inquieto, no tenía memoria alguna pero por alguna razón esa figura infantil le era muy familiar.

- _Si-_

 _-Ahora soy yo quien no entiende nada-_ el fuego continuaba, no producía estragos sobre la vegetación, tan solo iluminaba el ambiente.

- _Eres libre, pero cuando salgas, cuídate por favor-_

 _-Sigo sin entender-_

 _-No quiero que mueras-_

 _-¿Cómo sabes si moriré?-_

 _-Porque soy tú; intenté protegerte manteniéndote en este lugar, me da miedo estar solo pero siempre te vas-_

 _-¿siempre?-_

 _-Sí, siempre-_

 _-Es la primera vez que estoy en un lugar como este-_

 _-Ya vete, las voces que oyes están esperándote-_

 _-Eso me confunde más-_ el niño terminó por limpiarse las gruesas lágrimas que caían desde sus ojos a través de sus mejillas antes de hacer contacto con la superficie verdosa, le miró luego alegremente dejándole más confundido.

- _Ni bien salgas de este lugar estarás desprotegido, no puedo cuidarte afuera; pero eres muy valiente y eso me reconforta….di tu nombre y serás libre-_

 _-¿Mi nombre?, espera ¿vendrás conmigo?, si te sientes solo podemos irnos juntos-_

 _-No, tan solo tú debes ir, prométeme que vivirás y con eso estaré tranquilo-_

 _-¿es tan peligroso afuera?-_

 _-En exceso, bien es hora, mi trabajo ha terminado, di tu nombre-_

Seguía sin entender nada, todo ese paraje era sacado de ensueños, tanta paz, tanta tranquilidad; se acercó hacia el pequeño lago para beber algo de agua fresca pues sentía la sensación que al hacerlo podría sentirse mejor, ni bien hubo llegado reconoció su rostro reflejado en el líquido. Ese niño era él, giró rápidamente para mirarle.

- _¿Tai?-_ el fuego que lo envolvía empezó a succionarlo hacia arriba, rápidamente se fue alejando de aquel páramo mientras la figura del niño se despedía sacudiendo la mano derecha repleto de felicidad. Mientras ascendía cada vez más se preguntó si ese era realmente su nombre; todo sucedió muy deprisa, vio un resplandor blanco destellante.

…


	20. Chapter 20

**UNA ÚLTIMA LUCHA**

-¿ _Dónde estamos?-_

 _-¿Qué es todo esto?-_

 _-Bienvenidos a mi mundo-_ un feliz digimon muy parecido a un león cachorro salvo por el pelaje rojo daba una especie de cálida invitación a esos dos sujetos pare que fuesen partícipes en su primera visita al digimundo; tanto Sebastiano como el padre Itsuki no entendían cómo pudieron haber podido parar en un lugar como este tras haber sido tragados por una luz intensa, ninguno supo la manera pero en pocos segundos estaban los tres recostados sobre un pasto verde medio marchito como si fuera jardín otoñal, tal vez fuese esta tierra lo único a salvo en todo lo restante.

- _Este es un lugar seguro, nadie puede llegar hasta aquí, solo yo conozco el camino-_ Kuwamon se veía bastante optimista en cuanto a su más grande secreto pues según Sebastiano, su compañero humano, para ser una criatura pequeña y joven no debería haber vivido mucho tiempo, el tiempo le enseñaría cuan errado estaba.

- _¿Vives solamente tú en todo este sitio?-_ el padre Itsuki ya casi comenzaba a acostumbrarse a todo este embrollo tan distinto a la realidad que juró vivir durante tantos años, sus ojos paseaban la mirada a cada rincón de este paraje verde-amarillento, parecía ser producto imaginario de alguien quien amase la paz mucho más que él; no tardó en ubicar un pequeño abrevadero ubicado a pocos metros, las aguas lucían tan cristalinas que era posible verse reflejado con mucha nitidez, había experimentado muchas cosas desde esa extraña muerte de su gran amigo Tai, quiso despejar su mente así que no encontró mejor idea que sumergir y refrescarse en dicha fuente, sintió la frialdad de las aguas sobre su piel canela, bebió tanto como si hubiera sido rescatado de un desierto pero fue rápidamente regañado por la figura indefensa del cachorro cuadrúpedo rojo. – _Sal de ahí ahora, quién te crees que eres para tocar esa agua-_ tenía una apariencia muy inofensiva, no debería medir más que cuarenta centímetros de alto y otros cincuenta de largo, pero usando la mandíbula pudo sujetarle desde el hábito para sacarle sorprendentemente con mucha facilidad desde el abrevadero dejando al padre caer sin mucha violencia sentado mirándole asombrado. - _¿se encuentra bien?-_ Sebastiano también se percató de aquel detalle, primero sintió necesidad en comprobar si el padre se hallase en buen estado, segundo, le sorprendió bastante no sentirse atemorizado tras haber sido testigo de aquella escena.

- _Agua de héroes antiguos, agua no se puede beber, tienes suerte de estar con vida grandulón-_ Kuwamon deshizo cualquier teoría de querer atacarle, su verdadera intención fue siempre ayudar o evitar una desgracia en este caso; Itsuki agradeció el gesto pero debió admitir al decirle que se hallaba sediento por haber estado en medio de situaciones bastante complejas y no hubo comido o bebido nada durante todo ese tiempo, - _problema no hay, humanos muy ambiciosos suelen ser, muchos otros sed también tienen-_ tras escuchar con atención como esa criatura le daba una reprimenda agradable hasta cierto punto, no pudo evitar pensar en cuan hambrientos pudiesen estar los amigos del joven Tai, quienes prefirieron arriesgar sus vidas por completo para cuidar a quienes tal vez nunca conozcan, eso le puso pensativo pues nuevamente había interpuesto sus propias convicciones y precisamente le hubieron adiestrado en hacer lo contrario siempre. -¿ _En qué piensa padre?-_ Sebastiano le rompió la desconcentración agitando una mano, gracias a eso el clérigo pudo volver en sí.

- _Perdón, me quede distraído, muchas gracias Kuwamon_ , le hizo un gesto con la cabeza agradeciendo haberle salvado, _bien, por dónde debemos iniciar, vinimos a rescatar a alguien ¿recuerdan?, si mal no me equivoco, dijiste que podíamos hacerlo-_ miró ahora con determinación al digimon, antes de llegar a este mundo nunca hubiera imaginado ser partícipe de una aventura como esta de haber sido por la mención del nombre de su amigo, le debía un gran favor ya que fue este mismo chico quien le salvó la vida años atrás cuando caminaba desprecavido y un coche conducido por un dipsómano profesor por poco y lo atropella pero felizmente un ya adolecente Tai con 13 años apareció para saltar con fuerza, empujarle y evitar un impacto, para su poca fortuna, el chico se dislocó el brazo producto de la violenta caída tras haber saltado pero rio cuando se percataron que ambos estaban con vida.

FlashBack

" _Por poco y no la contábamos eh Itsuki"_

" _Tai, niño intrépido, pudiste haber muerto, hubiera cargado una culpa eterna, hijo déjame llevarte a un hospital, tus padres van a matarme"_

" _jajajaja eres muy alarmista Itsuki, relájate un poco, solo véndame el hombro y les diré que me lo lastimé jugando futbol"_

" _Nada de eso Tai, me has salvado hoy, te debo un gran favor"_

" _Somos amigos ¿no?, hubieras hecho lo mismo por mí"_

" _Sin dudarlo ni un segundo"_

" _Entonces…..si le acabo de salvar la vida a un clérigo, ¿significa que puedo dejar de ir a misa al menos un mes?"_

" _Cualquier cosa menos eso, yo mismo te bauticé. No puedes faltar, pídeme otra cosa"_

" _Pasa navidad con nosotros, con Kari, mis padres, la familia de Sora suele unírsenos también. Puedes prepararnos ese bento que solo tú sabes, pero no incites a mi madre a que cocine por favor "_

" _Tu madre tiene una sazón diferente eso es todo, pero ahí estaré, aunque eso no te absuelve de mis sermones dominicales"._

" _Al menos lo intenté"_

Fin Flashback

- _SI puedo ayudarte a volver, intentaré a como dé lugar hacerlo mi buen amigo-_ se dijo para sí mismo recordando aquella experiencia vivida hace muchos años atrás mientras los otros dos le veían de manera divertida pues el padre se quedó mirando un punto fijo sin parpadear un buen tiempo y eso le dejó una cara bastante jocosa para esos dos.

- _Debemos vencer al sujeto con quien está destinado a luchar, si esos dos logran enfrentarse acabarán exterminándose el uno al otro y con ello a todo lo que conocemos; habremos ganado pero pagaríamos un alto precio-_ Kuwamon sonó preocupado, miraba la fuente de agua muy intranquilo como quien esperando que algo saliese de eso.

-¿ _Cómo sabes tanto si tan solo eres un cachorro?-_

 _-Eh, ten más respeto niño, yo vivo aquí desde hace mucho tiempo-_

 _-Y cómo es que dices conocerme-_

 _-Nosotros reconocemos a los portadores de emblemas, estabas destinado a verme, Sebastiano-_ su explicación terminó por convencer a los dos humanos, el niño miró ambos objetos que traía consigo, uno era muy similar a un reloj antiguo sin correas que le sujeten a una muñeca y en la otra llevaba un collarín con la insignia de una semi luna dorada, entendió que era ese su emblema.

-¿ _Hay alguna razón por la cual ese lago te llame tanto la atención?, si se puede preguntar claro-_ el padre Itsuki deseaba todo menos ser nuevamente mordido por esa criatura, así que midió sus palabras tratando de sonar lo más educado posible, debía saber acerca de esa inquietud pues en más de una ocasión le vio mirando intranquilo la fuente.

- _Ahí es donde el guardián del valor fue encerrado, había fracasado en su misión de sellar al enemigo y para evitar que ambos luchasen tratamos de mantenerlo, pero se ha ido-_

 _-el emblema del valor… ¿Tai?, estás refiriéndote a Tai-_ sintió una oleada de esperanza, conocía muy bien acerca de simbología antigua gracias a una gran colección de gruesos libros guardados muy cuidadosamente en su librero personal, una vez leyó sobre los antiguos mitos helénicos, estos dibujaban al sol naciente como su máxima expresión de valentía, pues se sentían hijos de la luz; tan solo fue en dos ocasiones pero pudo ver a un extraño ser encapuchado sostener ese mismo símbolo y de quien todos esos niños elegidos sabían que pertenecía a Tai, era una suerte poseer memoria fotográfica, cosa que perfeccionó gracias a su interminable gusto por la literatura.

- _Sí, ese mismo chico, su esencia está inestable tras haberlo salvado de morir meses atrás-_

 _-¿meses?, pero si aún….-_

 _-El tiempo aquí es muy diferente al suyo; ese chico es un verdadero baluarte, su destino es de luchar y convertirse en un verdadero héroe, peo algo salió mal, nuestro mundo está inestable, si pelea, crearán una destrucción tan grande que muchos morirán-_

 _-Imposible, Tai no haría nada que….-_

 _-Como portador del emblema definitivo lo hará, ahora que ha escapado de este encierro, se le ha sido despojado de toda memoria, va justo a donde debe luchar-_

 _.Entonces nosotros debemos evitar eso, pero al hacerlo, le estaríamos dando ventaja al enemigo-_ Sebastiano intervino, algo había cambiado demasiado en él, había dejado de ser el niño timorato para convertirse en un muchacho decidido a todo, quiso por alguna razón inexplicable aún luchar de una buena vez, pero fue sensato al preguntar eso primero.

- _No, nuestro deber es culminar el sello, si logramos hacerlo, habremos vencido-_ el digimon se puso en frente a ambos para esclarecer la duda.

-¿ _y qué hay de Tai?, se salvará también ¿cierto?-_ Itsuki preguntó algo exaltado presintiendo algo muy malo avecinarse como respuesta.

- _Solo si lo sellamos a tiempo, como les dije, algo salió mal, Hirax es más fuerte, en una lucha entre ambos, no solo causarían destrucción, su amigo terminaría siendo derrotado-_ fue revelado el nombre de quien eran responsables todos los actos calumniosos, nunca hubo leído algo sobre esto antes, pero deberían intentarlo, existía cierta esperanza de salvarlo, miró el algo de reojo, recordó que ese cachorrito le mencionó una muerte segura por haber bebido las cristalinas aguas pero no se sentía nada mal como para avecinar su partida a mejor vida, tampoco entendió lo del encierro provisional en agua, ya que imaginó que un humano no puede respirar sin oxígeno, pero en fin de cuentas tuvo que desistir pues las cosas dejaron de ser consideradas como normales desde el momento cuando se hizo parte de todo esto.

- _Andando, estamos muy lejos aún-_ sus cuatro patas pequeñas se pusieron en movimiento para guiar el camino a seguir, - _Sebastiano, cuando las cosas se pingan feas confío en ti para poder volverme más fuerte-_ el niño miró el reloj celeste y su emblema tras escuchar el consejo, lo único que sabía de hecho era que los sujetos quienes eran amigos del viejo Gennai, usaron su digivice para abrir una conexión con este mundo a través de un ordenador portátil, como por pura corazonada, imaginó que ese mismo artefacto serviría para otorgarle energía a su nuevo amigo.

…

- _Bien amigos, ya no hay vuelta atrás si nos acercamos un solo centímetro más-_ Izzy miró el rostro de todos, el tiempo les dio la razón en convertirse héroes, tal vez no bien reconocidos, pero héroes en fin. Tras caminar mucho durante varios días y habiéndose aprovisionado de poco alimentos y bajo el incesante sol, era obvio que se hallasen exhaustos; mas aun así, no tenían intención en marcharse, habían logrado encontrar al vasto ejército oscuro, tan solo una colina les separaba de ellos. - _Podemos hacerlo, estamos unidos, tenemos al señor Ochikawa fusionado con Blackwarpgryemon, y nos tenemos a nosotros mismos, hay mucho en juego-_ Joe alzó el brazo derecho mientras hacía puño con el mismo, una señal de guerra, todos le siguieron, incluso los digimon. – _Vamos a patearles el trasero a esos cretinos-_ Davis se puso inmediatamente al frente, iba a liderarlos como una vez lo hubo hecho su gran amigo, era deber suyo ponerle fin a todo esto cuanto antes, eran conscientes que si el delicado equilibrio se rompía en este mundo, pasaría lo mismo en el suyo.

- _Alondra, Michael, ustedes no están obligados a participar; si nosotros no logramos vencer, podrían ayudarnos en el mundo humano-_ Ken miró a los otros dos integrados, tenía un cierto temor en no conseguir el objetivo trazado y pensaba en cuan injusto sería para estos dos chicos aventurarse en algo tan peligroso.

- _Fier France ne sera pas retirer, messie Tai était aussi un grand ami à moi_ (La orgullosa Francia no va retirarse, messie Tai era un gran amigo mío también)- no pudo evitar sentirse algo avergonzada recordando como ese joven le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla tras haber defendido París como si fuera su propia patria hace tres años atrás. Al ver el rostro confuso de todos, la bella Alondra tuvo que traducir lo que dijo para que todos le pudieran entender pues no sabían si con lo dicho anteriormente deseaba continuar o prefería volver al mundo humano.

- _De todas formas le dije a mamá que volvería tarde-_ Michael tampoco optó por retirarse, ambos serían de mucha ayuda, Mimi le agradeció con un fuerte abrazo al joven blondo, existía cierta confianza entre ellos pues fueron ex compañeros de clase cuando ella vivía en Estados Unidos.

- _Amigos, nada es más feo que el rostro de Davis, pero debemos asegurarnos que él y Ken lleguen hasta el blanco principal, si lo vencemos, habremos ganado-_ Matt dijo su comentario sarcástico, era todo un experto molestando a su amigo, sabía cuan peligroso iba a ser todo esto así que mediante una broma pudo sacar algo de ánimo.

Los digivices brillaron con intensidad, los emblemas siguieron el compás del brillo; once bestias se hicieron presentes al instante dejando una gran ráfaga de aire revelarse a través del viento, seis de ellas se fusionaron en parejas para formar tres poderosas criaturas, aunque el número se reducía con esto, se ganaba mayor poder; sin pensárselo dos veces, salieron para luchar nuevamente en la compañía de sus compañeros humanos quienes viajaban en los lomos de los digimon o trasportados en pares sobre uno, pero en fin de cuentas, cada quien sería miembro del combate.

- _Así que al fin decidieron venir-_ la voz de la versión oscura de Tai se puso contenta al ver acercarse a esos valientes seres, las primeras diez filas de su ejército no fueron problema alguno para ellos; se puso de pies, sacó una espada de entre las sombras, también tenía ansias de luchar.

…

 **Saludos a todos, espero les guste este capítulo, ya falta poco para el desenlace de este fic; mil gracias por estarme acompañando en cada capítulo y mil gracias también por los reviews.**

 **Riruka muchísimas gracias por los reviews dejados, me diste una gran idea respecto a lo de Kari y la luz, me da mucho gusto que te esté gustando la historia**

 **Marilyn gracias también por tus mensajes del fic, y por la motivación**

 **Gracias amigo lector(a), por darte tiempo en pasarte por el fin.**

 **Si tuvieras alguna sugerencia para poder mejorar el curso de la historia me encantaría que me la pudieses comentar….**

 **Bien eso es todo por hoy, gracias nuevamente…let's go**

 **Psdta: un personaje de la historia deberá sacrificarse :( .**


	21. Chapter 21

**EL RESURGIMIENTO**

Sus ojos recorrieron cada espacio buscando sangre, a paso lento se acercaba justo a donde quería mientras hacía bailar la espada negra sujeta por su mano derecha buscando el momento perfecto para destruir a esos ingenuos niños elegidos; tuvo que admitir acerca de su valentía pues nadie sería tan obstinado en pelar contra él sabiendo la gran diferencia de poderes, incluso muchos prefirieron el suicidio como medida general y es que en estos casi veinte días que estuvo dentro del digimundo, ninguno pudo serle rival digno, nadie salvo el último y tercer guardián de las tres puertas, aquel digimon gigante en con forma de oso polar dotado de una armadura casi inquebrantable, la única rareza consistía en que ese era quien sabe el único ser vivo con la capacidad de visualizar un futuro cercano, recordó como justo en el instante que aquel individuo se hizo estallar con la torpe idea de pensar en vencerlo con eso, le mencionó acerca del destructivo final de ese mundo pero con una posible derrota suya…eso era lo que le mantenía tan confiado pues incluso alguien como ese ser se limitó a decir la palabra "posible", eso significaba que nada podría vencerle. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos fuera, vio al enorme dragón alado desmantelar sus filas como si fueran hechas de simples juguetes plásticos, era conocedor cuan fuerte era ese monstruo así que iba a ser su primera presa, deseaba medirse aunque no debería demorar en darle muerte por su puesto.

Dio un salto de casi diez metros sin esfuerzo alguno, comenzaba a saborear el asesinato más cruel posible, la hoja debería ir directamente hacia el cuello; ya tenía todo planeado, iba a incrustarle la hoja primero y luego haría girarla dentro para decapitarlo sin piedad. – _Imperialdramon, cuidado-_ Ken logró observar la mirada tenebrosa del Tai oscuro aproximándose tórridamente para destruir al valiente dragón, el muchacho tan solo cerró los ojos mientras seguía bajo la cobertura del gigantesco Shokkukmon, - _nooooooooo-_ Davis gritó tan fuerte como pudo, el dragón quiso reaccionar pero recibió de lleno el ataque aunque no tan cruel como lo planificado. La versión negra de Tai llamado Hirax sintió esa oleada de placer tan satisfactoria cada vez que asesinaba a sangre fría aunque por alguna extraña razón su mente le decía que no estaba completamente satisfecho y para comprobar sus sospechas pudo ver que ninguno de los valerosos combatientes se sentía trágico por la caída del poderoso digimon. – _Qué extraño-_

Como si fuera un simple niño ingenuo no supo cómo pudo haberse dejado engañar tan fácilmente por una maniobra tan singular; si bien y al cabo era mucho más veloz y fuerte, su exceso de confianza le hizo pagar. Parpadeó para darse cuenta del espejismo creado por el digimon de nombre Saberleomon, el digimon capaz de alterar los sentidos pudo engañarle fehacientemente, ahora la figura del señor Ochikawa fusionada con la del poderosísimo Blackwarpgryemon envistió a todo poder el cuerpo del oscuro Tai, fue una suerte, un evento fortuito el que esas filosas garras no le hubiera atravesado por completo, tan solo hicieron una penetración superficial pero que dejó caer grandes cantidades de sangre a través de la herida abierta, el fusionado ser recordó que pudo haberle derrotado mientras no estaba liberado del todo, ahora la diferencia entre ambos era más que abismal mas aun así quiso enfrentarlo cuerpo a cuerpo.

- _Muy astutos niños, muy astutos….disfrutaré aniquilándolos-_ sujetó esa espada tan negra como la noche sin estrellas, esta vez no se dejaría distraer; sin embargo no contaba con la estrategia recreada hace apenas diez minutos antes por Izzy y la que fue establecida entre todos en ese lapso temporal. Quiso salir con dirección hacia cualquiera siendo conocedor que el gran ejército estorbaría a esos niños y a sus digimon, tenía que cortar a alguien para sentirse mejor pero fue rápidamente contrarrestado, estaba completamente inmóvil ahora, ni un músculo capaz de mover, ni siquiera sentía el aire entrando a sus pulmones. – _Detección temporal-_ con voz metálica retumbante unas congelantes palabras le permitieron ver al ser quien dirigió ese ataque tan especial; Ultraandromon tenía dicha capacidad para detener el espacio temporal unos cuantos segundos, tiempo que sería muy bien aprovechado.

- _Ahooooraaaaaa-_

Matt dio el son de ataque, tan solo Shokkukmon y Shilphymon quedaron para controlar mediante fuerza y velocidad respectivamente al enorme ejército airado, esos dos pudieron contenerlos mientras los desesperados miembros optaban por querer salvar a su líder sabiendo que sin él ninguno tendría un futuro; ambas fusiones lograron lanzar poderosos ataques que separaron al Tai oscuro del resto, el primero golpeó con todas sus fuerzas el suelo para producir un gran cráter justo a pocos metros del inmovilizado dejando muy poco probable acudir a por su ayuda, el segundo utilizó su mejor arma, su velocidad, para lograr establecer un marco de fuego entre ese sujeto y los demás, - _Adelante amigos, no se preocupen por nosotros-_ Los cuatro jóvenes acompañantes de las dos fusiones insistieron en el ataque, todos iban a dar el máximo para evitar una catástrofe definitiva.

Fuego, trueno, misiles de hielo, flechas incandescentes, grandes rocas lanzadas, todo se juntó para darle fin a ese sujeto despreciable, no importaba si tenía o no la forma de ese tan preciado amigo, no valía la pena pensar en un mal teniéndose ante ellos al responsable de destruir al digimundo una vez (o al menos es lo que supieron por medio de Gennai, quien dicho sea de paso se hallaba ausente por un motivo especial), - _Aléjense todos-_ Joe dio la orden precisa justo cuando el mezclado ataque estuvo a tan solo centímetros del cuerpo aparentemente humano; una veloz Lilimon pudo poner a salvo a los muchachos usando un vuelo audaz, la explosión fue perfecta, un verdadero ataque; para ponerle broche de oro Imperialdramon esperó hasta el último instante para soltar su arsenal desde al cañón, - _Tu puedes amigo-_ Davis alzó el pulgar en señal de pre victoria esperando que ese majestuoso plan diese resultado, no podía creer que su emblema sería quien diese muerte a quien sabe su mejor amigo, estaba dudando y eso le podría restar poder al ataque, - _Vamos amigo concéntrate-_ sintió la voz de Sora susurrándole a lo lejos, volteó para verla y en efecto ella le miraba con ojos llorosos esperando que hiciese lo correcto, luego volvió a mirar su emblema, era cierto, brillaba no tan intensamente como el de Ken; dejó salir un par de lágrimas pues su decisión sería siempre complicada, - _perdóname Tai-_ bastó ese acto para volver la intensidad luminosa de su dispositivo, el dragón pudo sentir los sentimientos puros del muchacho, la esfera de poder aun en el cañón cargándose pudo completarse al máximo, fue soltada justo en donde su objetivo debería estar, la destrucción se incrementó a nivel exponencial dejando incluso a más de la mitad del oscuro ejército completamente fuera de combate. – _Adiós hermano-_ Kari miro con ojos llenos de lágrimas la escena, estaba siendo trasportada por la fusión entre su compañera con la de Yolei mientras esta otra jovencita era transportada en la otra extremidad; sintió nauseas de saber que aunque no directamente pero fue partícipe de la muerte de su tan querido hermano mayor.

Tras diez segundos llenos de temblores y mientras las ondas expansivas productos de tremenda aniquilación se dejaba a la vista una inmensa depresión de casi veinte metros de profundidad con aun descargas adornando dicho sitio. Los sobrevivientes miraron totalmente asombrados mientras esa imagen degenerativa terminaba por dejar la polvareda persistente, no había rastro de vida alguna dentro del agujero. Los niños elegidos gritaron, no se supo si por alegría o pena, pero lo hicieron, habían sufrido tanto para este momento, nunca pensaron haberlo conseguido.

- _Siguen ustedes cretinos-_ Sora no dejaba la rabia tras el último acto, tras oír eso, empezaron a huir despavoridos mientras los otros digimon tan solo miraban con facies de festejo, se sentían vencedores al fin.

- _Niños elegidos-_ la voz les heló el cuerpo a todos, nada podría sobrevivir a todo eso, imaginaron lo peor pero los ánimos se calmaron al ver a Gennai parado mirándoles en forma pensativa y dubitativamente con algo de congoja entre sus ancianos ojos. Todos fueron hasta donde este octogenario para contarles todo, entre muchos la angustia era evidente por sentirse frustrados tras darle muerte al amigo querido, era evidente no tener ganas para continuar. – _Ya todo acabó viejo, es hora de irnos-_ con semblante derrotado el rubio insistió en que sería mejor idea para cada uno volver al mundo humano.

- _Mis niños, ya han hecho demasiado, váyanse por favor, destruyan todo computador que puedan-_ misteriosamente el viejo les dio ese pedido mientras miraba a todos de manera muy abrupta, sus viejas manos sostenían una daga dorada en forma clásica muy original como las pertenecientes a la majestuosa cultura inca, eran llamados Tumis. Izzy no puedo evitar contener su curiosidad y preguntó acerca del artefacto a través de mímicas pues se quedó impresionado con dicho objeto que tan solo pudo señalarlo con el dedo índice.

- _Es una antigua daga ceremonial, hoy será mi mejor amiga; deben irse ahora y hacer lo que les pido. Ni bien salgan comuníquense con todos los elegidos que puedan, es nuestra única esperanza-_ ahora sonreía enmascarando pena absoluta, había tomado una decisión desde su arribo o mejor dicho, desde que supo de la muerte de su compañero en el mundo humano.

- _A qué te refieres, tú debes estar….-_ como por acto reflejo Sora sintió una cefalea que le aproximaba a un evento negativo aproximarse.

- _Incluso juntándose todos no podrían vencerle, tan solo lo han enfurecido más; hagan lo que les pido mis niños, me siento orgulloso de haberles conocido-_ señaló con desdén ese cráter mientras dejaba a la vista la total decepción; era esa versión malévola de Tai sonreía plácidamente con mínimos daños en su persona. – _Me tienen sorprendidos, ¿realmente iban a matarme?, tú Kari, mi hermana, vi tu rostro lleno de odio hacia mí; Matt, amigo, siempre pensé que serías tu quien deseaba verme muerto; Davis, tuviste la deshonra de atacar a quien porta el mismo emblema que tu-_ la voz cambio por completo, ya no era ese timbre siniestro con nostalgia, era esa voz tan típicamente propia del Tai que todos conocían; luego clavó esos ojos color café sobre su compañero de batallas mirándole tan tristemente como si le doliera o tuviese sentimientos hacia ellos, - _Warpgryemon, mi gran amigo, no puedo creerlo, tantos momentos juntos y pude sentir todo tu odio, ¿acaso ya no me aprecias?-_ el valiente digimon cayó de rodillas sujetándose la cabeza con fuerza mientras se negaba a ver el rostro de Tai, se sentía culpable por haber impedido que Ochikawa le diese fin antes que revelase su identidad, tal vez así hubiera seguido creyendo que ese amigo falleció en un accidente y que habrían vencido al enemigo sin saber quién era realmente; dejó esa poderosa transformación mega para volver a su forma basal, la fusión humano-digimon intentó volverle la evolución sujetando el digivice pero nada servía, Agumon se reusaba a pelear. – _Ya basta, no eres Tai, déjalo en paz cretino-_

- _Vaya, miren quien me habla. No sé si debería mirarte si quiera, nunca lo imaginé de ti Sora. ¿Acaso no me reconoces?, soy quien te regaló ese sombrero azul que dejaste de usar hace tanto tiempo, fui yo quien te compró el sujetador que usas ahora mismo, fui yo quien te acompañó al tonto baile escolar cuando nadie más quiso invitarte; solo yo sé que le temes a los truenos, solo yo sé que los chocolates te dan alergia y o que duermes al revés…entonces dime niña, ¿cómo crees que no soy yo?-_

- _Cállate, cállate, idiota, qué le hiciste, muerte-_ la joven no podía creerlo, nadie sabía todo eso salvo su más grande mejor amigo, le conocía desde pequeño, nada era mentira.

- _Ellos no pueden pelear contigo hoy Tai, yo seré tu oponente-_ tan calmado incluso mencionando ese nombre, sereno demostrando que los años dan experiencia suficiente como para afrontar las mejores o peores situaciones; Gennai se puso al frente, - _tu ejército te ha abandonado amigo mío, seremos solo los dos en una lucha épica…imagino que eso deseas-_ le miró directamente mientras sostenía ese Tumi ceremonial, esas palabras calaron bien, tal vez podría dejar marcharse a los jóvenes.

- _¿Mi ejército?, es cierto, esos infelices se marcharon-_ alzó una mano, la que sostenía la espada negra, una gran ráfaga de aire se instauró e inmediatamente como si fuera el centro de una gran vórtice, empezó a formarse un pequeño huracán que en breves segundos comenzaba a tragar a todos quienes huyeron para tragárselos sin piedad, bastó treinta segundos para que todos ellos fueran absorbidos dejando la oscura hoja más negra que antes. – _Bien, ahora sí seremos solo tú y yo, sin trampas, pero…..-_ volvió a levantar la extremidad, pero en esta ocasión se soltaron una que otra energía para destruir los pocos ordenadores cercanos. – _No te sorprendas viejo, una vez que acabe contigo, seguirán ellos-_ todos vieron con desesperación que la tenues esperanza para escapar al mundo real se había esfumado.

- _Huyan a dónde puedan, escóndanse bien niños elegidos, yo le contendré-_

- _Te ves muy confiado-_

No sabían si hacerle caso o no, se quedaron helados, lo peor era que arrastraron a dos inocentes en esta trágica aventura, ni Alondra ni Michael debieron haber pasado todo esto, tan solo fueron testigos cómo Gennai en un acto impresionante blandía el cuchillo contra Tai en una lucha digna de ser recordada por siempre, - _Huyan insensatos, huuuyaaaannn-_ escucharon los gritos de Gennai a través del viento en ecos, Matt supo que era tal vez no lo correcto pero sí lo más apropiado, sujetó del brazo a Joe y a Sora, como los mayores deberían iniciar por más que deseasen no hacerlo, bastó las miradas e insistencias para el inicio de una retirada; incluso Ochikawa les acompaño, su deber era acompañar al Agumon para que este pudiese seguir evolucionando gracias al dominio sobre el digivice del valor, dio unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante cuando cayó de rodillas con una gran cantidad de sangre saliendo desde el estómago. – _No, no, no, tú morirás acá-_ ninguno supo cómo, pero Tai yacía en frente de ellos con su negra espada manchada con la sangre del humano-digimon, sonreía plácidamente, luego fue interceptado por Gennai quien insistió en que continuaran la retirada sin darle importancia a este sangriento suceso.

De un fuerte puñete sobre el estómago vieron la figura del anciano caer violentamente hacia el suelo, era una verdadera masacre; pero este se puso de pie para continuar la lucha la cual en pocos minutos de haberse instaurado ya dejaba estragos en el anciano amigo.

Empezaron a correr para darse tiempo, se sentían vacíos, como simples cascarones corriendo sobre verdes campos mientras oían las carcajadas del oscuro Tai haciéndole daño al veterano.

- _Deténgalo por favor-_ miraron sorprendidos de donde venía esa voz, algo captó sus atenciones, algo se hizo presente, algo tan familiar. Dos siluetas familiares se acercaron acompañados de un cachorro de león con pelaje rojo, ellos iban justo en dirección donde se libraba la batalla. - _¿Sebastiano?, ¿Padre Itsuki?-_ Kari pudo reconocerles, era imposible que ese clérigo estuviera en este lugar a no ser que fuese como ellos, cosa realmente poco probable. – _Deténgalo-_ la voz provenía del extraño digimon quien miraba hacia los cielos, como por acto reflejo Sora alzó la vista pues algo le decía que debía hacerlo, era eso tan familiar que pudo sentir hace unos momentos; la figura que sobrevolaba los cielos terminó por descender y posicionarse dando la espalda a todos.

- _Imposible-_ Izzy quedo boquiabierto al verle.

- _Pe….pe…..pero, si…..-_ no podía describir lo que sentía, por una parte se sentía feliz de volver a verlo pero por otra, confusión extrema.

- _Hermano, hermano, sabía que tú…hermano-_ salió directamente para abrazarlo, ya habría tiempo para contarle a sus padres que pudo escapar de morir, que estaba vivo hasta ahora; quiso sujetarle con sus brazos completamente abiertos pero fue rechazada dejando a todos algo extrañados, -¿ _Ustedes quiénes son?-_

 _-Maldito idiota, no hay tiempo para bromear, me da gusto verte otra v….-_

 _-No te conozco, ustedes, retírense ahora-_ les dirigió una mirada fría sin sentimientos, sujetaba una espada color media naranja con la mano derecha, había perdido esos ojos expresivos dejando el nuevo ser que veían en frente. – _Tú, portador del valor, no peles, podemos hallar otra solución, por favor no debes enfrentarlo-_ Kuwamon le increpó poniéndose muy cerca suyo, pero le bastó una mirada para hacerle retroceder lejos. -¿ _son enemigos?-_ les dijo mirándoles mientras Gennai caía con violencia contra el suelo por decimocuarta vez.

- _Tai a qué rayos estás jugando Tai-_ Mimi le preguntó furiosa, ya era demasiado verle primero como el culpable y ahora tenía que soportar verle renacido prácticamente haciéndose como si no les conociera.

- _¿Tai?, ¿así me llamo?, ¿cómo lo sabes niña?-_

 _-Tai, qué sucede contigo, dinos por favor-_ Sora se puso cerca, comprobó los ojos, cabellera, físico, era exactamente él, incluso la sensación que siempre sentía al tenerle cerca.

- _Váyanse, si descubro que son enemigos no dudaré en aniquilarlos-_ le volvieron a mirar confusos.

- _Tai, Tai, ¿por qué actúas así?, déjame ayudarte-_ Agumon se sentía tan renovado, tan feliz, le miro con ternura esperando que su mejor y más grande amigo pudiera luchar nuevamente junto a él.

- _Noooooo, miserable, ¿cómo es que sigues con vida?-_ la otra versión de Tai tenía cargado a Gennai, este parecía no estar respirando, la hoja negra cubierta con sangre así lo demostraba. -¿ _Eres tú el responsable de todo, verdad?-_ se acercó mirando desafiante.

- _Esta vez me aseguraré que mueras por completo-_ ambos eran tan idénticos, chocaron a velocidades inéditas sus espadas una con la otra, gruesas ráfagas irrumpieron en el lugar haciendo que los otros seres tuvieran que tirarse al suelo por la violencia de la lucha recientemente entablada, tan solo podían oír los gritos de Kuwamon suplicando que se detengan; Sora se envalentonó en abrir los ojos, se asustó al ver como con cada impacto entre esos dos, producían estragos sobre la naturaleza circundante, árboles cayendo, fuego a por doquier, temblores instaurándose; una verdadera guerra, de hecho fue una suerte que esos dos empezaran a pelear entre los cielos mas aun así lo estruendoso de los impactos producía destrucción constante.

- _Debemos detenerlos, van a destruir el digimundo-_ Kuwamon miraba desesperado, sabía que si no los detenían, esos dos acabarían produciendo lo que una vez logró ese sujeto antes de ser sellado. – _Huyamos de acá, primero salgamos y luego pensaremos en un plan, ustedes también vendrán-_ Matt alistó al grupo, les dirigió con voz determinante, señaló un punto lejano pues todo era caos entre esos dos, sugirió pronunciar los planes en sitios más seguros, todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

- _Hey, Sora, vámonos-_ Davis pudo verla, estaba ahí parada mirándolo todo, tanta crueldad en una persona tan idéntica a él y por si fuera poco, el Tai quien siempre recordaba parecía no saber quién era ella. El muchacho la sujetó con fuerza, esta tan solo giró para verle, - _no creas que solo te afectó a ti-_ le gritó pues la destrucción hacía estruendos que hablar con calma era imposible, señaló a Matt pues este cargaba entre brazos a una desmayada Kari, todo había sido demasiado para esa jovencita.

- _Tiene razón Sora, debemos prepararnos primero-_ el padre Itsuki tuvo que cargarla pues esta mujer estaba en un trance completo. - _Eres sabio hijo, vámonos-_ se dirigió a Davis, salieron en marcha a cualquier sitio considerado regularmente seguro.

Más y más caos, cada choque de espadas producía resquebraduras en la tierra, las aguas se tornaban inestables, las nubes comenzaron a cargarse amenazando en llamar a una gran tormenta, todo iba a repetirse una vez más.

…


	22. Chapter 22

**LA LCUHA DEFINITIVA COMIENZA**

Como por arte de magia pudieron encontrar una caverna ubicada a unos cuantos metros fuera del alcance de esos dos sujetos, aún podía sentirse cada impacto que destrozaba parte del escenario cada vez que las espadas chocaban violentamente; no solo era la tierra, el aire, las aguas e incluso lugares más alejados no eran ajenos a todo esto y poco a poco, cada pedazo iba comenzando a desfigurarse. Sintieron temor de adentrarse por completo imaginando que gracias a esos dos, esa misma cueva se derrumbaría tempranamente, tan solo permanecieron en la entrada, así lograrían salir sin sufrir daños si es que la situación lo ameritaba; los ánimos eran más que exasperados.

- _Maldita sea, qué significa todo esto-_ haciendo puño golpeó con la parte hipotenar lateral de su mano derecha uno de los contornos rocosos, Matt se sentía tan frustrado como confundido, vio con sus propios ojos al verdadero amigo quien todos imaginaban muerto blandir una espada dorada contra la silueta que todos creían ser el cuerpo manipulado del mismo, pero las cosas se tornaron algo complicadas y más aún cuando este compañero parecía no saber nada en absoluto acerca de ellos. Pasó la vista hacia los demás chicos, no debía ser egoísta consigo mismo ahora pero cómo mantenerse calmado era la verdadera cuestión; inmediatamente contó menos presentes, antes de hablar pudo rápidamente acordarse de dos hechos importantes. Primero, Gennai había sido derrotado por la versión oscura de Tai; segundo, el señor Ochikawa corrió la misma suerte hace tan solo un par de minutos y sin él y teniendo a su supuesto líder sin memoria, evolucionar al fuerte Agumon sería una utopía.

- _Debemos buscar una salida, ya no hay mucho que podamos hacer-_ Tk pudo sentir todo lo que su hermano mayor, imaginó tener suertes aterradoras de quedarse ahí parados sin hacer otra cosa más que esperar morir ya sea a manos enemigas o por toda la destrucción estableciéndose, o incluso por el mismo Tai.

- _¿Acaso piensas dejarlo?, ¿Cuántas veces mi hermano salvó tu pellejo?, dímelo-_ por poco y esa chica de ojos café claros y bofetea al rubio menor, se sintió llena de ira al escuchar decirle eso que no sintió remordimiento alguno por si es que hubiera sonado grosera con su amigo, este tan solo pudo verla y entendiendo cómo debería sentirse tras ver a su propio hermano sin reconocerla, se mantuvo cayado mirando al suelo, - _Innumerables veces, creo que a todos nosotros-_ triste, melancólico, apagado, no pudo ocultar el hecho que era cierto, quiso abandonar al sujeto quien en varias ocasiones prefirió pasar peligro el solo antes de ver al resto bajo el mismo.

- _Tomemos una decisión entonces-_ como el mayor deseo optar por algo más justo, tenían a dos compañeros que si bien al cabo eran reconfortante sus presencias, no tendrían motivo para haber llegado hasta estas instancias tan riesgosas, así que Joe decidió hablar democráticamente, primero señalo que todos en lo absoluto habían demostrado un coraje digno de ser recordado eternamente y aunque sabiendo que eso no sería capaz era totalmente cierto, luego mencionó que quien desease marcharse no debería ser juzgado en lo más mínimo insistiendo también que deberían haber un par de ordenadores habilitados para retornar a casa; sin embargo, los que salgan deberían aceptar el reto de enfrentar esta amenaza en caso fallen, cosa muy probable viendo las realidades y cómo el caos continuaba instaurándose en medio de una lucha descomunal entre dos sujetos similares físicamente.

Nadie movió un solo músculo, tal vez por vergüenza de hacerlo o quizá por temor al qué dirán, todos miraron a donde desearon o buscando a través de los ojos una señal que les dijera que todo este no es más que una terrible pesadilla, pasaron los sesenta segundos más largos que nunca antes pudieron haber contado mentalmente para ver al muchacho de cabellera azul tirar una piedrecilla hasta el fondo de dicha cueva en un acto para algunos absurdos pero para el padre Itsuki significaba solo una cosa, -¿ _Qué hizo por ti hijo para que estés dispuesto incluso a dar tu vida por ayudarle?-_ se le acercó lentamente, puso una mano sobre su hombro izquierdo dejándole prácticamente helado por la impresión, por alguna razón Joe encontró una paz única teniendo a este clérigo frente suyo, - _Nunca dejó de creer en mí, se robó mi papel como mayor y soportó demasiado en mi lugar, se lo debo padre-_ ahora aquel hombre de paz podía entender un poco mas acerca de todo lo que en poco tiempo estaba viviendo, esas criaturas llamadas digimon eran manifestaciones de cada uno de esos chicos.

- _Sebastiano, debemos actuar, pronto este mundo quedará inestable si no los frenamos-_ Kuwamon había pasado casi toda su vida en completa soledad, tener tanta compañía cerca no le daba mucha confianza y en su mente tan solo paseaba la idea de buscar la forma en evitar que esos dos sigan luchando a un ritmo tan destructivo y amenazando con destruirlo todo.

- _Por favor explícate, parece ser que conoces más que nosotros-_ Izzy le preguntó al felino rojo, sus dudas exigían ser respondidas, usualmente era Gennai quien siempre le ponía al tanto de las cosas justo cuando este chico comenzaba a hilar cada pensamiento para darle un orden fabulosamente sencillo pero tras haber visto como fue derrotado anteriormente, tales dudas se mantendrían flotando a no ser que alguien más pudiese explicarle algo aunque sea minúsculo. – _Lo siento, eso no te incumbe, ahora nos…-_ el felino fue rápidamente embestido por otra criatura, el castigo no se detuvo pues usó esas poderosas mandíbulas para morderle y en un acto violento soltarlo con fuerza contra las paredes rocosas de esa cueva dejando a muchos boquiabiertos, - _Flama bebé-_ lanzó cuantas quiso a diestra y siniestra al punto donde le hubo mandado a impactar, - _Espera, vas a matarlo-_ Tentomon tuvo que interponerse a tiempo para empujar al dinosaurio y evitar una locura, este estaba completamente furioso. – _Ese digimon no es ordinario puedo olerlo, si sabes algo más vale que lo digas ahora, mi amigo me necesita-_ frustrado, furioso, irracional, tan solo unas cuantas emociones que circulaban por todo su cuerpo.

- _¿Estás bien Kuwamon?-_ Sebastiano se acercó con ojos llenos de terror, vio al pequeño cachorro de león caminar como si nada hubiera pasado, tan solo unos rasguños, por su postura parecía que estaba dispuesto a contratacar a quien le hubo "insultado", un simple digimon no sería perdonado por haber herido a una criatura muy superior. – _Por favor no peleen-_ miró la cara asustada del jovencito, no supo el por qué, pero se contuvo.

- _Si tienes información que compartir, te ruego lo hagas-_ Sora habló en voz baja pero lo suficientemente aguda como para ser escuchada, la figura felina sintió frustración inicial pues cada segundo que pasaba con esos muchachos y sus compañeros era tiempo perdido y más inestabilidad en el mundo digital. Dio un fuerte suspiro aun mirando con cierto odio al pequeño dinosaurio naranja, tomó una gran bocanada de aire, luego accedió a esa petición tan solo tras sentir la gran diferencia entre poderes aun presentes entre Hirax y los demás.

- _Se llama Hirax, fue sellado hace muchos años, de alguna manera pudo librarse; su compañero portador del emblema definitivo debería haberse encargado de mantenerlo encerrado en un acto muy simple pero las cosas se tornaron mal, me parece que saben que fue interceptado cuando viajaba pues bien justo antes que las grandes llamas pudieran devorarlo, su emblema lo salvó y le trajo conmigo. Su alma estaba corrompida por la oscuridad, así que tuve que encerrarlo en el manantial sagrado….._ le dio una mirada acuciosa al padre Itsuki pues este preso de sed se arrojó a dichas aguas cristalinas e incluso bebió de la misma sin morir por causa de ello, el clérigo entendió con tan solo mirarlo pero con un gesto simple le pidió continuar el relato…. _ahí podría purificarse, pero por alguna razón Hirax y él estaban destinados a chocar fuerzas tal y como sucede ahora; tan solo uno puede sobrevivir, su amigo no tiene posibilidades de victoria pero tampoco es un ser a quien puedan derrotar fácilmente pues dentro de las aguas pudo absorber cada gota de pureza a costa de su memoria. El punto es que si no los detenemos, su batalla terminará destruyendo nuestro mundo y con ello al suyo, eso mismo estuvo a punto de pasar la primera vez-_ terminó su discurso con un silencio entorpecedor, sabía perfectamente que todos tenían la respuesta ahora pero en vista que nadie quiso decirla se aventuró por segunda vez, - _quieran o no, el chico Tai morirá, sea por Hirax o sea por mí-_

 _-¿Eres un guardián verdad?-_ antes que el impacto de la noticia reciente causara estragos inmediatos, Izzy lanzó su interrogante abiertamente, como un instinto imposible de contener.

- _Soy un heredero de guardián, sí, impresionante raciocinio niño; como tal entiendes cuál es mi función ahora-_ …- _Por eso Gennai no nos dijo nada acerca de ti o de Sebastiano, si todo fallaba tal y como ahora, de haber sabido de ustedes, nunca les hubiéramos permitido que este chico viniera al digimundo-_ nuevamente el genio sacó lustre a su gran rapidez mental, para estos instantes entendía perfectamente las cosas con tan solo unos cuantos minutos de conversación.

- _Maldito insecto, tú lo sabías y nunca dijiste nada-_ cogió con violencia desde la casaca a Sebastiano, desde siempre desconfió de él desde la primera vez que le vio, nunca imaginó a alguien como tal siendo el nuevo líder a pesar de mostrar características bastante distantes a las de Tai y ahora supo que gracias a este chico, su digimon sería capaz de evolucionar a formas mucho más poderosas (pues era en efecto un guardián) y darle muerte a su mejor amigo. – _Yo nunca supe nada, por favor detente-_ su brazo fue interrumpido justo a unos cinco centímetros de la nariz del muchacho por otras dos extremidades, las mismas permitieron que soltara a Sebastiano e inmediatamente le tiraron hacia el piso. – _Cálmate Matt, no ganamos nada haciendo esto_ ….luego miró con furia al chico…. _no voy a permitir que nuestro amigo vuelva a caer, podemos encontrar una forma de evitarlo, ¿quién está conmigo?-_ Davis mostró esa pisca de madurez que muy extrañas veces solía mostrar, pero cada vez que lo hacía era para aplaudirlo por su gran sensatez.

- _Yo iré-…-Sin mí te derrotarían en segundos-…-Ya somos parte de esto-….-Hora de patera traseros al estilo americano-….-La orgullosa Francia tiene una deuda con el joven Tai-…..-No lo perderemos dos veces-…_ aquel muchacho pudo ver el nuevo rostro, ese que muy seguidamente se instauraba y desaparecía constantemente con cada impresión, pero todo era entendible, de todas formas seguían siendo humanos, seres atados a sentimientos. Extendió la mano para invitar al rubio a ponerse de pie, Matt aceptó la oferta, le miró sonriente, habían unido al grupo otra vez. – _No se atrevan interponerse, no me limitaré en atacar-_ Kuwamon sintió hervir su sangre al ver a esos jóvenes dispuestos a perder la vida luchando pues eso mismo querían decir con la loca idea de ir a luchar pero que sonaba mucho mejor con las palabras de "acompañar"; vio miles de lágrimas saliendo de los ojos de todos pero rostros de felicidad extrema, esos desafiarían a la muerte nuevamente.

- _Nosotros reconstruiremos la historia, ¿entiendes eso?-_ Cody le lanzó eso al digimon, era un sujeto bastante callado pero con determinación envidiable, había dejado que su cabellera creciese algo más pues en su primera aventura gustaba por tenerlo corto pero conforme pasaron los años sus gustos cambiaron y ahora rascándose la cabeza en señal de desgano sarcástico llamó a su fiel compañero, miró a Tk, ambos pensaron lo mismo.

- _Están dementes, váyanse a su mundo aún pueden haber puertas abiertas, no podrán derrotarlo, yo debo esperar el momento oportuno para…-_ ….- _Por eso no nos caen bien los guardianes-_ ….Miraron perplejos quien sabe por qué número de vez, una luz cegadora fugaz se hizo presente para luego dejar a la vista a ese ser, armadura plateada, garras sobresalientes y filosas, cabellera roja oculta bajo un casco metálico tri-cornamentado, musculatura prominente, piel naranja, la descripción daba la bienvenida a Warpgryemon, nadie supo cómo logró hacerlo, Tai se hallaba en un trance sin memoria luchando a muerte contra el enemigo, el emblema había sido profanado pero ahí estaba él, no parecía asombrado, - _El valor de Tai vive en mí-_ no se lo pensaron ni un segundo más, todos hicieron lo respectivo con sus camaradas, los que pudieron recrearon las grandiosas transformaciones fusionadas. Salieron a velocidad hacia donde la lucha se establecía entre esos dos sujetos, ni bien lograron salir de esa cueva vieron que la destrucción era mucho mayor a lo que pudieron haber imaginado, había agua saliendo desde los suelos, descargas eléctricas cayendo a voluntad desde torrenciales nubes grises, vientos huracanados, - _Bueno si no hubiera sido muy fácil ¿no creen?-_ había vuelto ese ánimo sarcástico tan característico en Matt quien montado sobre el lomo del lobo metálico nivel mega hizo reír al resto del grupo.

….

Luchaban como si hubieran nacido para hacerlo, la flameante espada dorada se medía con su semejante negra dejando destrucción con cada golpe; el combate no se limitaba a un encuentro entre sables, ambos utilizaban cada cosa que pudiesen para hacerse daño; por una parte el joven Yagami poseía ya ciertos cortes superficiales mientras la figura de Hiraz casi ningún daño, este reía a carcajadas por estar teniendo lo que tanto deseo, una lucha a muerte, ese peligro inminente de morir era lo que siempre quiso y este niño era capaz de dárselo, por unos instantes recordó cómo fue que en el pasado un niño insignificante se inmoló así mismo para poder sellarlo en una prisión por más de mil años, este pequeño fragmento de recuerdo le costó cierta desconcentración bien aprovechada por Tai, quien logró introducir parte de su afilada hoja sobre el hombreo izquierdo del rival dejando caer algo de muy semejante a la sangre. Emparejó empero las cosas rápidamente mientras realzó una pirueta aérea bastante plausible, sus ojos se concentraron sobre los chicos elegidos quienes llegaban montados en sus bestias para luchar, - _Esas moscas nunca aprenden-_ en un acto repulsivo, Hirax vomitó una especie de líquido negro en cuatro ocasiones, mientras lo hacía alzó el dedo índice como quien pidiéndole tiempo y/o paciencia al contrincante quien asombrosamente aceptó eso. Del negro líquido algo bilioso salido de la boca del sujeto este, ni bien hicieron contacto con el suelo, comenzaron a tomar formas raras, en breve cuatro sujetos sin ojos, nariz o labios sobre el rostro con cuatro brazos y dos piernas, con piel gris y vestimentas muy similares a la hindú salvo por el color negro intenso hicieron su aparición. Las bestias salieron a por los intrusos jovenzuelos, - _Morirán en un par de minutos-_ una segunda desconcentración le hizo pagar caro, ahora la espada dorada había logrado introducirse parcialmente sobre su abdomen dejándole toser sangre, ahora parecía tener cierta desventaja. – _Vaya, vaya, eso sí me pudo haber causado mucho daño, ¿quieres que acabemos con toda esta diversión tan deprisa? ¿No te alegra luchar contra alguien tan fuerte como tú?-_ Tai ni siquiera quiso contestar eso, blandió la espada nuevamente, por poco y asesta un golpe mortal; algo en su mente le jugó para mal, vio a un guerrero naranja con armadura plateada luchando contra una de las bestias grises de cuatro brazos recientemente invocadas, sintió un ligero dolor de cabeza tras mirarlo.

- _¿Te gusta la música?-_ Hirax le devolvió la concentración, un artefacto pequeño como un reloj de bolsillo antiguo colgaba de entre sus dedos, una melodía salió de este objeto, sonaba muy placentera, pero ver sangre cayendo desde su brazo no parecía ser tan cálido; por segunda vez sintió como esas notas musicales volvían a repetirse, su enemigo miraba complacido. – _Con esto puedo controlar tres segundos del tiempo, tan solo uno ha logrado vencerlo, pero ese uno ya no existe más-_ guardó momentáneamente el reloj, o mejor dicho se lo tragó sin sentir algún escrúpulo, comenzó a pelear usando la negra espada una vez más; Tai era en cierto modo algo más rápido, logró esquivar una cortada que dejó esparcidas varias nubes, Hirax dejó descubierto su abdomen era el momento preciso pero algo salió extraño, este oscuro ser tan idéntico a él tan solo abrió la boca para que esa tonada volviese a ser escuchada, tres segundos en los cuales no podía ver o moverse, corte nuevo, sangre manando. – _Voy a asesinarte lentamente niño-_ , Tai gritó de dolor pues eso fue en efecto una herida profunda, tal vez no mortal pero sí bastante dolorosa- _Hermanoooooo-_ una voz a la distancia por parte de esa niña, Tai tuvo que admitir que había algo en esa muchachita que asemejaba al sujeto con quien peleaba intensamente, esa misma cefalea nuevamente; sacudió su cuerpo entero, sus ojos volvieron a mostrar ese brillo inexistente, blandió la espada y así lo haría siempre o hasta que su cuerpo se lo permitiese.

Por su parte, los jóvenes elegidos no podían entender cuál era el punto débil de estas cosas, en un gran intento, Shokkukmon logró arrancarle un brazo a una de estas cosas haciendo alarde de su extrema fuerza física, pero la bestia golpeó con una patada al digimon quien al soltar la extremidad volvió a reubicarse en el cuerpo del grisáceo ser. Metalgarurumon logro congelar a uno usando sus misiles, la cosa pareció sentir el impacto pero como si fuera una sombra logró traspasar el hielo y reunirse al combate.

- _Son invencibles estas cosas-_

- _Ánimo, deben tener una debilidad-_

Gardamon combinó su ataque de fuego con el cañón de Lilimon, pareció dar resultado, pero la bestia no se inmutó, se tragó el poder y lo re dirigió hacia sus atacantes quienes por poco y caen ante ello; imaginaron que volar les daría cierta ventaja pero fueron sorprendidas cuando uno de ellos dio un salto hasta posicionarse a la altura del ave gigante y darle varios golpes dejándola caer junto a Sora quien se ubicaba en el hombro de su amiga, afortunadamente la digimon pudo reaccionar a tiempo.

Una flecha lanzado por Silphymon logró herir con algo de consideración a una bestia gris, esta tardó un poco más en sanar las heridas tras el impacto; Izzy se dio cuenta de ello al parecer pudo entender cierto aspecto; todos sabía que si derrotaban a Hirax quien no era más que una falsa representación de Tai, esas cosas desaparecerían pero deberían dejarle esa tarea a su amigo, primero vencerían a estas cosas y después se unirían al portador del valor en su lucha a pesar que este no puede reconocerles.

Una esfera verde salió justo detrás de todos con dirección hacia los dos sujetos casi idénticos, el poder no parecía haber sido invocado por ninguno de ellos; era Kuwamon, un poder tan descomunal saliendo de las fauces de ese pequeño ser, la esfera fue interceptada por un cuerno gigantes que desvió la trayectoria del poderío para hacerlo impactar sobre tierras alejadas, estas quedaron desiertas luego de una pequeña explosión. – _Nunca te dejaremos hacerlo, por más seas un guardián-_ Izzy montado sobre el escarabajo gigante de nombre Megakabuterimon lograron intervenir a tiempo, - _Vamos Tai, tu puedes-_ alzó el dedo pulgar en señal de aprobación al sujeto quien le miraba confundido, quiénes eran esas personas que hasta impidieron que fuese atacado.

-¿ _Tanta maldad puede ser cierta?-_ Itsuki tan solo podía seguir con la vista toda la escena, no entendía qué debía hacer en un sitio como este, su mera presencia parecía ser una casualidad y tan solo sus libros leídos le indicaban que las casualidades no existes, tal vez esos autores se equivocaron hoy.

- _Eres un hombre de paz Itsuki, cuando llegue el momento sabrás que hacer-_ una voz sonando entre el caos constante, como una brisa trasladándose hasta sus oídos, giró para ver quién le hablaba pero nada existía detrás suyo, tan solo unos cuantos árboles semi torcidos; pero esa misma voz le resultó familiar, pues a no ser que empezara a quedarse demente, podía asegurar que eso mismo le dijo el joven Thomas cuando mostró su verdadera identidad.

-D _e tres en tres-_ disfrutaba hacerle daño, cada corte, cada herida, era como si saboreara el dolor proveniente del castaño, su placer fue más alto aun cuando el chico entendió que si bien y al cabo ese lapso de tiempo era un eternidad considerando el poder y velocidad de ambos, su única opción era anticiparse al tiempo y para ello la espada dorada le ayudó; esta ardía en llamas ahora y en cada ataque estas flamas subían por la filosa arma negra hasta producirle daño. – _Eres un ser extraordinario Tai Yagami, tengo más ganas de matarte ahora-_

…

…


	23. Chapter 23

**EL SECRETO DE HACE MIL AÑOS**

Sintió como un aguijón golpeándole la nuca tan fuerte como penetrantemente, una voz de niña susurraba los recuerdos más cuidadosamente guardados, como si ya fuera parte tanto ella de él y viceversa; odiaba cuando eso sucedía pues le restaba parte de concentración en la batalla contra Hirax. Hasta ahora no se hubo percatado cuan similares eran ambos, físicamente podía decirse que se trataba de un clon perfecto, pero las personalidades diferían abismalmente; mientras las gloriosas espadas chocaban para intentar darse cortes, cada pedazo del digimundo entraba en caos absoluto, las rocas llovían literalmente desde los suelos a los cielos, miles de relámpagos se hicieron presentes creando un desorden mayor, las mismas aguas parecían desbordarse y como para aumentar la destrucción, lava comenzó a emerger desde la tierra, los niños elegidos vieron con sus propios ojos como el sitio que les había hecho ser partícipes de sus aventuras más grandes era destruido por el impacto entre esos dos seres, pensaron que tal vez con toda esa inestabilidad las cuatro bestias grises sentirían los estragos o caerían ante la lava ardiente mas eso resultó ser una simple suposición ya que estos monstruos eran capaces de soportar la furia de la madre naturaleza.

- _Debemos retirarnos, estas cosas no tienen un punto débil-_ Mimi refunfuñó tras verse en medio de un dilema con pocas posibilidades en ser resuelto incluso por Izzy, todos los intentos eran prácticamente nulo ante tremendo poder, empezó a retroceder poco a poco, paso tras paso, tal vez el miedo podía más para esta valiente adolecente. – _Si quieres buscar refugio no voy a juzgarte, pero esas cosas leen nuestros movimientos, una decisión inapropiada podría costarte mucho amiga mía-_ Michael estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para impedirle continuar la retirada, su digimon león aun podía pelear y eso era todo lo que necesitaba para mantenerlo firme; había logrado bajar del lomo del digimon justiciero justo a tiempo para poder interponerse entre la retirada y Mimi, la tomó por ambas manos mirándole detenidamente mientras sentía como cada latido se interponía, - _Saldremos vivos de esta, no importa cómo pero así será-_

Nuevamente Hirax y Tai impactaron con violencia por los cielos permitiendo una lluvia de rocas pesadas, estas caían a voluntad sobre donde sea, una iba a terminar por aplastar justo a estos dos jovencitos pero una rápida intervención de Garudamon pudo evitarlo justo a pocos centímetros usando sus alas como protección para con los mozuelos, - _muchísimas gracias-_ Michael y Mimi permanecieron abrazados con fuerza imaginando esperar tranquilamente a la vieja muerte, pero fueron rescatados a tiempo por una gran amiga, la digimon retornó a su lucha mientras Sora alzaba el dedo pulgar a sus amigos estando montada sobre la nuca de su inmensa compañera digital. - _Estuvo cerca ¿verdad?-_ el rubio miró jocosamente, aún se negaba a dejar de abrazarla, se sentía tan cómodo, pero recordó estar justo en medio de una lucha intensa, se paró en breves segundos y sujetando su digivice llamó al compañero correspondiente aunque justo antes que subiera al lomo repleto de llamas (dicho fuego tan solo no le lastimaba a él) sintió un beso en la mejilla izquierda, - _No alucines cosas rubio tonto, pero te ganaste una cita conmigo por esto último-_ aquella coqueta joven parecía un verdadero tomate por el color de su cara, luego ella misma pudo montarse al lomo de la bestia felina sin ser quemada, - _Adelante amigo, podemos ganar-_ Michael no lo pensó dos veces, tal vez era cierto haberse sentido atraído por esa jovencita en el pasado y saber que podrían salir le dio cierto aliciente; los tres retornaron al combate.

Las cosas seguían pintando muy mal para los niños elegidos; ni siquiera el poderoso Imperialdramon era lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle frente a una de esas cuatro bestias grises. Para estos instantes, esos cuatro seres podían invocar oscuros poderes de cada una de sus extremidades superiores, salían como balas de cañón desde sus manos negras, una impacto en el dragón haciéndole retroceder varios metros hasta que este impactara sobre un grupo de árboles, tanto Davis como Ken quienes viajaban sobre la espalda de esta criatura majestuosa, cayeron golpeándose fuertemente contra el suelo inestable, - _No podemos luchar contra tanta oscuridad-_ como portador del emblema bondad y pasado oscuro siendo el emperador de los digimon y enemigo de sus actuales compañeros, Ken podía sentir ese mar de odio emanando desde las bestias grises.

-¡ _Eso es!-_ Izzy estuvo cerca en el momento y lugar preciso como para escuchar ese último comentario, inmediatamente pidió a Kari, Yolei, Tk y Cody que deshicieran las evoluciones conjuntas para que elaborar un plan nuevo. Conocimiento es su emblema, como tal podía darse cuenta de innumerables cosas mucho antes que los demás y bastó tan solo un comentario ajeno para hacer sinapsis como por acto reflejo; oscuridad fue la palabra clave, la única forma de combatirlas era con luz. - _Amigos, hay que cubrirlos…..Necesitamos a los ángeles-_ todos le miraron con algo cierta desconfianza, aunque las evoluciones angelicales solían ser muy fuertes, no podían comparárseles en cuanto a magnitud frente a las fusiones que sostenían; pero optaron por seguir la mente acuciosa de quien les hubo sacado de serios aprietos en muchas ocasiones gracias a ese intelecto suyo.

Tk y Kari acataron de inmediato, una vez finalizada la separación entre sus fusiones respectivas necesitaban tiempo para permitirles recobrar energías a sus compañeros digimon; las bestias grises no frenaron en ningún momento, fue un alivio pensar que eran incapaces de oírles o de al menos estar interesados en lo que ellos decían. Viendo a cuatro seres indefensos salieron a toda carga a por estos imaginando darles una muerte rápida pero fueron raídamente interceptados por varios misiles congelantes, - _Inútiles, nosotros somos suficientes para ustedes-_ Matt, montado sobre su fiel amigo lobo, lanzó el reto, en menos de un segundo tenía a una bestia persiguiéndole, estuvo a punto de asestarle un fuerte puñetazo pero un gran cuerno de escarabajo se interpuso haciéndole volar varios metros fuera. – _Así se hace-_ Izzy felicitó señalando el dedo pulgar, su tamaño de adolecente era prácticamente insignificante frente a casi los doce metros de Megakabuterimon, antes que pudiera ser atacado, este último lanzó una gran descarga eléctrica desde su cuerno justo hacia donde la otra criatura continuaba volando, la explosión se hizo eminente pero justo en medio del humo la figura gris emergió dándole una fuerte patada al insecto gigante, luego con esos cuatro brazos le quebró el poderoso cuerno, acto seguido lo envió con violencia hacia el suelo; el digimon pudo ver un final acercarse, si la tierra no hubiera estado en estas condiciones muy seguramente sobrevivirían a esa caída, pero la bestia le hubo lanzado fuertemente hacia un punto donde emergía lava ardiente, sintió como su amigo humano caía junto a él, usó sus brazos para cubrirle esperando que este joven no corriese un destino similar - _Eres mi mejor amigo Izzy-_ ambos cayeron hundiéndose en esa corteza ardiente, la velocidad a la cual impactaron fue imparable (1 segundo), todos miraron absortos la escena; otro más había caído.

- _Nooooooooooooo-_ Kari corrió hacia donde se suponía deberían estar sus compañeros, una mano se interpuso – _Concéntrate en darle energía a tu emblema-_ Davis se interpuso con posición desafiante, era quien sabe la primera vez que ese muchacho le negaba algo a ella. - _Aún podemos salv….-_

 _-Haz lo que debes, fue el plan de Izzy, si no lo cumples de nada habrá servido su m…-_ prefirió quedarse callado y no terminar la frase, miró con más ahínco el rostro pálido por los nervios de esa muchachita, orientó la cabeza hacia abajo y apuntando con el dedo índice le hizo entender que debería continuar esperando a que el emblema cobrara su máxima energía para permitirle una evolución exitosa, giró con velocidad pues detestaba que le vieses llorar y mucho menos que fuese ella quien le viese, todos estaban estupefactos, - _Sigan pelando…asesínalo-_ preso de odio e ira gritó a todo pulmón para que el resto pudiera oírle, una gran ráfaga de viento arrastró uno que otro débil árbol desde las raíces, Imperialdramon estaba furioso. El dragón sintió cada sentimiento del joven Davis, preparó ese cañón con toda su energía apuntando a la criatura responsable de la muerte de Izzy y su compañero, la esfera de poder salió con tanta dimensión que fue imposible esquivarla, hbaía logrado desaparecer la mitad inferior de esa criatura monstruosa, - _Aún no se termina-_ nuevamente aquel jovencito decidió exterminar al ser gris, la figura dragón voló a velocidad máxima, ya no podía usar su gran técnica hasta dentro de unos cuantos minutos, usó sus inmensas fauces para morder por el cuello a lo que restaba del enemigo, sus colmillos se hundieron dentro de la criatura, lo agitó con violencia hasta arrancarle la cabeza y lanzar el cuerpo lejos, - _extermínalo Matt-_ Ken se dirigió al rubio, tampoco podía esconder el odio naciendo dentro suyo, eran conocedores que esas cosas podían regenerarse rápidamente así que necesitaban desaparecerlo ahora; el portador del emblema amistad acotó la orden, le pidió al lobo metálico ir a por la bestia o lo que restaba de esta y a pocos metros de distancia, Metalgarurumon congeló al monstruo. – _Ahora solo quedan tres-_

Momentáneamente los enemigos restantes parecían haberse quedado petrificados luego que derrotaran a uno de los suyos, luego retornaron al ataque, pero obviaron al lobo y al dragón, se dirigieron a los demás; para cuando Matt giró, aquel ser a quien acababan supuestamente de exterminar, rompió los hielos, abrió por primera vez lo que se suponía era una boca y dejó salir un esfera negra que impactó el cuerpo del valiente digimon dejándole fuera de combate tanto a él como a su rubio amigo. No podían creerlo, quisieron ir a por su ayuda pero ahora dos bestias cambiaron de dirección para ir a por Imperialdramon quien se quedó distraído al ver como derrotaban a la única evolución mega presente; las dos cosas infernales cogieron las cuatro extremidades del dragón, le estiraron cuanto pudieron produciéndoles un dolor inigualable, un tercero saltó para repetir el mismo ataque que el anterior dejando salir una esfera negra desde las fauces, la fusión fue derrotada definitivamente pues cayó con los ojos cerrados y con la armadura hecha añicos.

- _Los retendremos un poco, procuren evolucionar pronto; necesitamos el poder de la luz y la esperanza justo ahora-_ Sora pudo entender lo que Izzy estaba pensando antes de ser derrotado, esas cosas eran oscuridad pura, los ataques de los ángeles podrían no ser tan fuertes como las evoluciones mega o como las fusiones, pero el sentido era otro; no atacar con poder, sino con el antagonista de la oscuridad.

- _Espera Sora, ¿no viste lo que acaban de hacer?-_ Tk estaba completamente asustado, su digivice aún no le respondía, tal vez en unos cuantos minutos podría volver a usarlo.

- _Vi perfectamente lo que pasó, es nuestro único plan, obedece-_ sonó muy parecido a su madre, eso le produjo cierta nostalgia, no volvería a verla tal vez. Le pidió perdón al digimon tan preciado para ella, esta tan solo inspiró con profundidad, - _A tu lado siempre, Sora-_ dijo el águila gigante, quiso pedirle a la joven que no viniera con ella pero era tan terca como hermosa, ambas irían juntas.

- _Niños, confiamos en ustedes-_ Joe también estaba montando sobre el fuerte Zudomon, no pudo repetir la hazaña de transformar al nivel mega nuevamente a su compañero, pero de todas formas iría a por la lucha, miró detenidamente, se sintió mucho menos tenso al comprobar que Matt respiraba aunque inconsciente en medio de los suelos pero con vida felizmente, sin embargo esa tierra era menos que inestable y tendría poco tiempo en ir a por socorrerle teniendo a tales rivales.

- _Iremos también-_ Alondra y Michael se unieron, Mimi estaba montando también al digimon del estadounidense, sería imposible decirles que no, aceptaron la ayuda tranquilamente.

Garudamon salió primera, voló esquivando las esferas negras lanzadas por las cuatro criaturas, se posicionó estratégicamente encima de todos, dejó caer su poder entero, miles de flamas cayendo como flechas se hicieron presentes. Esta técnica por lo común duraba cinco a diez segundos, ahora transcurrían treinta, las incontables flamas cayendo como lluvia impedían a los cuatro enemigos moverse a voluntad, estaban siendo calcinados lentamente, diez segundos más y fueron cesados, el águila lucía exhausta; de inmediato fueron a por ella pero un gran mazo se interpuso. – _Nuestro turno, gracias chicas-_ Joe entendió que era momento de hacerse presente así que ahora podría pelear con todo sin tener el temor de verse envuelto entre la lluvia de fuego instaurada hace poco. Los otros muchachos se le unieron. Lilimon lanzó dos descargas de cañón a puntos ciegos como si no tuviera puntería alguna, tan solo levantó polvareda; cientos de cables lograron atrapar a los cuatro seres, en medio del polvo cegador, estas empezaron a botar desde la boca esas esfera negras pero en vista que no podían ver, sus poderes impactaron sobre ellos mismos. – _Destrucción metálica-_ Ultrandromon reveló su más preciada técnica, los cables s entrelazaron como hilos de coser, grandes bloques metálicos cubrieron el lugar dejando en unos cuantos segundos luego una gran construcción la cual estalló en breve dejando boquiabiertos a los demás. – _Es tu turno campeón-_ el mayor de los muchachos le dio ánimos a su digimon, sabía que ese poder no sería suficiente como para destruir a sus enemigos por más majestuosa que podría verse, el digimon musculoso sujetó el mango de su mazo con fuerza y golpeó la tierra con todo de sí para dejar abrirse un cráter que devoró la construcción hecha por su análogo ser, el agujero medía casi treinta metros de diámetro y unos veinte más de profundidad. – _Adelante-_

Lilimon y Saberleomon lanzaron sus respectivos ataques hacia el cráter, fuego y bombas se mezclaron para aumentar más la destrucción. Finalmente, Warpgreymon demostró su título de digimon mega al magnificar su mejor técnica; el lugar estalló por completo, había usado todo de sí en ese último intento así que regresó a ser el carismático Agumon, sin su potador acompañándole era obvio que no duraría mucho en aquella forma evolucionada pero sin importarle eso, prefirió pelear teniendo en mente la esperanza de volver a ver a su mejor amigo nuevamente.

El error fue pensar que habría oportunidad de vencer; no pasaron ni cinco segundos para que los rivales salieran vivos, estaban algo maltrechos pero sin mucho prejuicio, atacaron sin piedad a los exhaustos digimons sin piedad alguna; sus brazos se estiraron como si fueran de goma para atraparlos a todos y juntarlos en un solo punto, las esferas negras nuevamente dejaron sin oportunidad de vencer a esos sujetos, se disponían en darles muerte ahora que los tenían totalmente a sus mercedes sin oportunidad alguna de defenderse y con sus compañeros digitales en sus formas basales casi agonizantes. – _Es un orgullo haberlos tenido como amigos a todos-_ Joe sintió una paz extrema, ya no habría más vueltas que dar; los cuatro iban a devorárselos pero un águila roja y una especie de dinosaurio fortificado con cola en forma de mazo impidieron una pérdida atroz, eran los digimons de Yolei y Cody, ellos a diferencia de los otros no podían hacer más que una sola transformación y se valían de las fusiones como fuentes de poder máxima, sin embargo eso no les detuvo, cada quien montado en su correspondiente amigo intentaron salvar a sus colegas, poco pudieron hacer; el ave fue azotada con violencia por cuatro poderosos puñetazos, al otro ser se le fue rota la coraza maciza como simple papel, ahora si se disponían de un festín mayor.

- _ni siquiera lo pienses cretinos-_

- _Van a pagar todo-_ dos jóvenes se acercaron con sus emblemas brillantes, las cuatro bestias captaron la luminosidad proviniendo desde los cielos inestables.

Flechas blancas y radiantes cayeron desde las alturas, los seres imaginaron no sentir mucho con ataques tan débiles pero al sentir las incrustaciones de estas vieron como la luz que emanaban les derretían la zona afectada sin que pudieran regenerarlas. Dos ángeles surgieron, uno celeste y otro rosa, las formas definitivas; desde que tanto Kari como Tk lograron unirse o ser parte del nuevo grupo de niños elegidos, sus nuevos digivices les permitían nuevas fusiones y las tradicionales angelicales demandaban un exceso de energía por parte de sus respectivos emblemas, pero gracias al ingenio de Izzy pudieron entender la forma en como ganar. Magnangemon y Angewomon unieron fuerzas para someter a los oscuros enemigos, estos gemían de dolor al sentir la pureza de ataques magnánimos llenos de luz y esperanza, fueron derrotados y gracias al digimon ángle de Tk, los cuatro seres fueron absorbidos por una puerta enigmática.

- _Todo acabó chicos-_ retornaron a sus formas basales, miraron el caos instaurado, la victoria les hubo causado otra pérdida valiosa, lloraron en silencio, luego socorrieron a sus amigos, los llevarían a un supuesto lugar en donde los temblores no amenacen con destruirlos, pero llevarlos a todos era una quimera – _Tranquila Kari, creo que de todas maneras no podremos salir-_ Sora habló entrecortadamente con voz ronca, luego les pidió que socorrieran a Matt primero pues este se llevó una peor parte.

- _Su motivación es admirable niños elegidos -_ Kuwamon apareció de entre la anda, una gran sonrisa se dibujó entre todos al ver a ese felino cachorro al lado de Sebastiano protegidos por un campo de fuerza rojo, dentro de ese también se hallaban Izzy y Tentomon inconscientes, deshizo la barrera para poner a los dos junto al resto del grupo, - _no me agradezcan nada, mi misión sigue siendo acabar con Tai; ya no pueden impedírmelo-_

- _Maldito, Tai es inocente por qué tienes….-_

 _-Si no lo hago este mundo se destruirá de nuevo-_ le respondió a Sora quien empezó a derramar unas cuantas gotas de lágrimas ya no por felicidad de tener a Izzy nuevamente con todos, sino por saber cómo terminaría todo este asunto; luego le miró al niño quien caminaba junto al cachorro.

- _Sebastiano, ¿en serio quieres ser parte de esto?-_ deseo persuadirlo, el niño continuaba confundido.

- _Él será quien sea el nuevo portador del valor-_ dicho eso el digimon guardián o heredero de serlo como explicó antes, comenzó a marcharse junto al humano dejando a Sora totalmente dolida por dentro. Antes de marcharse preguntó en voz alta si el clérigo que los había acompañado hasta este lugar continuaba con vida, la pregunta fue hecha al aire como para que sea escuchado y nada más pues no esperaba una respuesta a ello; quienes no estaban inconscientes entendieron la intención y realmente pensaron si aquel hombre seguía vivo o no, le habían dejado en la cueva como pensando en que su presencia sería poco alentadora y tan solo le darían muerte inmediata y por eso no le permitieron ir con ellos al combate. – _Espero no comparta nuestro destino padre-_ Kari miró al cielo, podía verse a lo lejos dos resplandores de brillantes en los cielos, sabía perfectamente que era su hermano luchando contra el llamado Hirax; a pesar que estos su hubieran trasladado tan lejos, la destrucción seguía a ritmo contante.

- _Kari, tu hermano es una gran persona, un gran amigo-_ a duras penas Joe intentó consolar a la menor de los Yagami de alguna manera; en medio de tanto caos y sabiendo que muy posiblemente todos pierdan la vida cuando la pelea se intensifique y la destrucción aumente llevándose con ello a todos, el peli azul optó por un final feliz al lado de sus mejores amigos.

- _¿por qué no lo admites de una buena vez Sora?, los mentirosos no van al cielo-_ Matt se despertó o fingió hacerlo, a pesar de sus condiciones severas permaneció con ese porte sarcástico tan característico suyo; con mucha dificultad extendió el brazo derecho para hacer el ademan de levantar el pulgar en señal de éxito, - _No sé de qué estás hablando rubio engreído-_

….

- _Tu sangre sabe muy bien Tai Yagami, podríamos hacer esto toda la eternidad, causando destrucción con nuestras espadas, ¿qué opinas?-_ Hirax hablaba demasiado incluso en medio de una lucha intensa, los cortes que le hizo al muchacho eran ya visibles y sangraban no tan copiosamente pero sí en cierta cantidad; dicho sea también, él no tenía pocos daños, la espada dorada le hubo causado serios cortes y no muy profundo pero pudo haber sido letal pues se hallaba en medio del cuello; a pesar de todo, pelear de aquella manera le producía satisfacción plena, - _échale un vistazo a tus amiguitos, creo que van a morir-_ desde su mano recreo una burbuja que revelaba el sitio donde los niños elegidos estaban casi moribundos, Tai sintió nuevamente esa cefalea cada vez que los veía, algo dentro suyo le hacía pensar en situaciones tan familiares al verles, eso le distrajo y Hirax pudo hundirle la espada en el hombro izquierdo, iba en dirección al corazón pero Tai pudo revertirlo parcialmente y para conseguirlo tuvo que sacrificar su hombro.

- _¿Qué pasará si te derroto?-_ por primera vez el joven Yagami dijo algo.

- _Eso nunca sucederá niño tonto, solo me estoy divirtiendo contigo-_

 _-No me creas torpe, cada vez que chocamos espadas este mundo se destruye-_

 _-Oh, eres muy observador-_

- _Me pregunto si….-_ Su mirada era juguetona, algo traía entre manos; Sebastiano y Kuwamon estaban ya muy cerca, el niño alzó el emblema del orgullo, pidió perdón a regañadientes pues sabía que con ese poder iba a terminar con la vida de un ser humano pero era deber suyo o al menos eso fue lo que ese digimon pequeño siempre le insistió. La presencia de ambos no había sido captada por esos dos gracias a una técnica de invisibilidad momentánea cortesía también del digimon guardián. Cuando se disponía a soltar una gran esfera de poder roja algo inédito sucedió.

- _Infeliz, noooooooooo-_ Hirax vio como ese niño se introdujo el sable directamente en el muslo atravesándose por completo; había encontrado una forma de vencerlo. – ¡ _Qué curioso!-_ dijo adolorido, la sangre que caía desde la extremidad dañada era abundante y misteriosamente manaba sangre de la misma pierna de Hirax. – _Así que si yo muero, tú también lo harás, es por eso que no me has dado muerte aún-_ el muchacho le miró divertido, luego cambió de sitio a donde fijar los ojos – _ríndete, tú nunca podrías herirme si quieres pruébalo, no voy a defenderme-_ Kuwamon supo que se estaba dirigiendo a él, deshizo el campo que le otorgaba invisibilidad, se sintió ofendido ante ese comentario, no vaciló en soltar su poder el cual retuvo por la impresión hace unos segundos, Sebastiano hizo brillar el emblema una segunda vez y en esta oportunidad el digimon desató una gran energía capaz de destrozar montañas enteras; Hirax quiso interponerse pero Tai se puso el sable en el cuello amenazándole con que tiraría del sable si moviese un músculo más; el poder cubrió al castaño, parecía que lo hubiese aniquilado puesto que nada sería capaz de sobrevivir a eso, pero ahí estaba, completamente sano y sin ningún rasguño dejando al heredero de guardián completamente sorprendido.

 _-No tengo idea de quien sea yo, pero tienes maldad dentro de ti, y por eso no puedes matarme, porque le matarías a él también-_

 _-De qué rayos estás hablando, soy el guardián de este mundo-_

 _-Te equivocas criatura inmunda, eres el acompañante de este monstruo-_ Tai le dijo eso al digimon con forma de cachorro de león rojizo, este miró a Sebastiano como quien queriendo negar todo ante la mirada congelante de este quien se preguntaba si eso era cierto.

- _Puedo sentir todo lo que él siente y me parece que es recíproco ¿verdad Hirax?, ¿ese es tu nombre no es así?-_ se sentía avenajado, algo naciente por dentro le ponía esas palabras amenazantes.

- _Eres impresionante Tai Yagami, nunca imaginé que me toparía con alguien como tú; todo es verdad, pero falta un detalle….._ ahora reía maliciosamente…. _si tú mueres y obviamente yo también, todo este mundo se destruirá y esos pobres niños que tanto dolor te produce verlos, morirán también; pero si logro robarte tu esencia podré matarte sin temor alguno.-_

Reía a carcajadas, lanzó su espada negra a toda velocidad al vació aprovechando la distracción, la hoja cayó sobre el digimon de nombre Kuwamon quien quedó muy mal herido tras eso, _-es cierto Kuwamon, eres mi acompañante, deberías saberlo, tú destruiste este mundo hace mil años-_

…

 **Hola amigo(a) lector(a), estuve ausente un buen tiempo, espero el fic pueda tener una conexión luego de este lapso temporal; así como también espero te esté gustando esta pequeña historia…se avecina el final gracias infinitamente por acompañarme y ojala el capítulo haya sido de su agrado**

 **Psdta: como mencione anteriormente, un personaje de la historia perderá la vida…..**


	24. Chapter 24

**DUELO FINAL, UNA TRETA Y UN PLAN**

- _Aún…..nos….quedan….fuerzas-_ voz lastimera, cuerpo magullado, rostro exangüe, eran ejemplos de las condiciones físicas actuales de las criaturas digitales y sin embargo ello no ocultaba el gran espíritu de lucha tan característico en Agumon denostaba un valor increíble. - _Yo…..voy…..contigo-_ otro más se le unió con mas determinación que fuerzas, los compañeros humanos también lograron contagiarse del aura pero sus músculos, huesos y todo de ellos en sí les impedía avanzar. Presos de ese estado cayeron poco a poco en sueño sin darle importancia a la gran destrucción presente ni a los temblores que sacudían violentamente los suelos, de haberse quedado despiertos, la hubiesen visto partir.

- _Ya voy…hermano-_ prácticamente gateaba en lugar de usar sus piernas, pronto descubriría la fractura en su miembro inferior izquierdo pues sintió como un agujón perforándole esa zona al apoyarse, recordó que esta parte de su cuerpo fue la primera en impactar piso luego que las cuatro bestias fueran vencidas por las dos evoluciones con formas angelicales, la derrota significó una leve explosión pero lo suficientemente como para crear ondas expansivas aunque de poca intensidad, ello provocó la salida de la muchachita quien terminó quebrándose la pierna cuando esta golpeó con fuerza una roca antes de caer completamente. – _Te debo una Kari-_ montada en su espalda una criatura le habló, no resultaba ser su fiel compañera Gatomon, la descripción era del acompañante de Tai quien sus fuerzas menguaban con cada minuto, momentos antes este digimon fue capaz de ver a la hermana menor de su gran amigo no caer dormida como los demás, con mucha dificultad se le acercó para pedirle un tremendo favor….que le llevara hasta donde él; en un primer instante imaginó una negativa, pero esta chica lejos de quejarse simplemente le miró con ternura quiso avanzar para cargarle pues este digimon parecía no poder seguir sosteniéndose en pie, al hacerlo comprobó el estado de su pierna mas no desistió, logró poner al dinosaurio sobre su espalda y avanzó lentamente hacia donde su hermano.

Caminó un par de minutos, la visión comenzaba a ponerse en su contra, realizar las evoluciones iniciales de su compañera digital resultaba en extremo agotador para su emblema luego que ella fuese elegida nuevamente pero como parte de la segunda generación de niños elegidos, el emblema respondía ahora a las segundas transformaciones mucho más que a las anteriores y por esa causa demandar una evolución que en el pasado resultó ser sencillo prácticamente, ahora exigía la participación plena de ella para brindarle la mayor cantidad de energía a su digivice. Fue un alivio, pensó, que Agumon se hubiera quedado inconsciente pues así no vería como falló en no llevarlo hasta Tai; iba a caer, mentalmente se despidió de todos pues sabía cómo terminarían las cosas, pero el destino quiso algo distinto. – _Me alegra verte otra vez, Kari…..yo seré quien los lleve a ambos-_ un par de brazos tonificados le tomaron por la cintura hasta colocarla sobre su espalda, el otro miembro superior sujetó por el abdomen al inconsciente Agumon y con un paso mucho mayor al que daba ella, el padre Itsuki logró conducirlos a los tres, su facie inspiraba confianza plena y un sentimiento muy peculiar asombró a la joven pero prefirió no creer lo que su mente le decía así que cambio a un rostro de felicidad _-Debe ser muy difícil entender todo esto padre-_

 _-Ya me estoy acostumbrando-_

 _-También soy catlica, solo que…-_

 _-Descuida, nada hará que mi fe sea renegada; hoy más que nunca soy un servidor del cristianismo-_

Le miró con mayor suspicacia, algo le decía que este hombre tenía en mente intentar dialogar directamente con Tai, eso era un suicidio, cosa que tanto ella como el digimon habían aceptado mas nunca imaginaron a otro sujeto pensar igual y tras oír esas palabras tan solo pudo dejar salir un "gracias" desde su boca mientras seguían avanzando. – _Esos tres, sí que tienen mucha fuerza-_ paró en seco, su estado no era del todo perfecto pues también tuvo que padecer daños pero no tan marcados como los de esos valerosos escogidos, Kari no entender lo que quiso decirle hasta ver a sus amigos acercarse a paso lento. – _Querías quedarte con toda la diversión eh-_ pasó una mano sobre su blonda cabellera algo copiosa, seguía siendo tan sarcástico. – _No te muevas tanto que pesas mucho-_ Davis cargaba en su hombro a duras penas a Matt quien le miró con rostro asesino al adolecente por haberle dicho eso - _quieren callarse y avanzar, aún podemos llegar-_ el otro hombro de Davis era compartido con Sora, de alguna manera u otra esos sujetos se las ingeniaron para apoyarse entre ellos, aunque era el menor quien soportaba más. – _Sora de hecho tú pesas un poco más así….-_ con algo de fuerza sacada de no se sabe dónde, la muchacha le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a quien le dijo eso -¿C _ómo te atreves a decir eso?, voy a matarte Motomiya-_ recrearon una escena algo jocosa y cruel a la vez, divertida por el hecho de ver a Sora amenazar con asfixiar a su amigo Davis tras haberle dicho que su peso era superior al de Matt y cruel por el lado de que Matt cayó al suelo cuando el más joven quiso defenderse del ataque de su amiga permitiendo que desde su hombro se resbalara el rubio.

- _¿siempre son así? Ahora veo porque son amigos de tu hermano-_ Itsuki les veía tan impresionado, pero para Kari era algo tan familiar que tras unos cuantos segundos las cosas se normalizaron.

-¿ _Cómo lograron darnos alcance?-_ con mucho interés en saber la causa, Kari preguntó eso abiertamente esperando ser aclarada.

-¿ _Te acuerdas de la flor que sale de la cabeza de Palmon?-_ Davis, con muchos chichones en su cuero cabelludo producto de los golpes recibidos en aquella zona daba por iniciado la explicación manteniendo un rostro optimista y algo incrédulo simultáneamente. En vista que la menor Yagami no respondía nada para darle la opción de continuar, el muchacho prosiguió.

- _Su néctar tiene propiedades curativas, no son muy poderosas debido a que está mal herida; pero nos pudo decir eso justo a tiempo; como nosotros teníamos un poco más de fuerza como para pararnos pudimos probar algo y sentimos como recobrábamos parte de nuestra energía-_ era la primera vez que escuchaba eso, tal vez porque nunca le preguntaron el significado de aquella flor saliente e imaginaron que era un adorno estético o característico considerándola una criatura del tipo planta pero jamás imaginó algo como eso.

- _No sabía para nada mal-_ miraron a Veemon cuando dijo eso, francamente todos los que la probaron sintieron un sabor amargo el cual persistía según ellos en sus bocas, pero para ese valeroso ser resultó ser un manjar digno de repetir más tarde.

- _No hablas en serio-_ Gabumon increpó a su semejante imaginando una broma hecha en doble sentido pero tras ver cuán serio estaba no pudo creerlo. – _tienes razón, sabía amargo al inicio pero ahora que lo mencionas terminó siendo dulce al final-_ nuevamente Davis apoyó una opción extravagante, fue cierto que incluso él saboreó con desazón el néctar mencionado mas en estos momentos admitía un sabor dulce mientras se relamía los labios.

- _Ustedes sí que son extraños-_ el padre Itsuki seguían asombrándose cada vez más de todos ellos, entendió el motivo por el cual todos eran amigos de Tai, pero sinceramente era que todos resultaban ser tan parecidos en muchos aspectos; dejó la risa a un lado para exigir continuar el camino, lucharían contra todo. Justo cuando se disponía a marcharse vio como Matt le hizo beber algo a Agumon, - _con esto te sentirás mejor-_ el rubio guardó algo del maná para este ser, se hubo percatado de la ausencia de tanto el dinosaurio naranja como de Kari y por ello guardó algo de la ración líquida puesta en su cantimplora, lo poco que rescató se las dio a sus amigos quienes le agradecieron el gesto, el mismo padre Itsuki fue ofrecido pero este pidió que guardasen lo restante para Tai cuando las cosas hubieran terminado. De esta manera continuaron.

…

- _Yo desconozco de ti en lo absoluto, quieres engañarme-_

 _-Si no fuese cierto cómo es que sé tu nombre-_

 _-Eres un embustero, te asesinaré hoy mismo-_

 _-Hazlo, inténtalo, ni siquiera pudiste herir a este idiota y piensas en vencerme; además, no podrías, jamás dañarías a tu maestro-_

 _-Cállate maldito, mi objetivo es eliminar la maldad, soy un guardián-_

 _-De hecho lo eres, desde hace mil años que sí, eso demuestra que incluso los protectores de este mundo son corrompibles. Recuerda Kuwamon, eres mi digimon-_

Preso de ira lanzó un segundo ataque tan igual de poderoso que el anterior salvo que esta vez fue en dirección hacia Hirax quien ni se movió y es más recibió el poder con los brazos abiertos, el fuego fue descomunal y sin embargo nada le hizo efecto dejando risas a carcajadas descaradamente ante los ojos impactados del digimon y mucho más del joven Sebastiano.

- _Es verdad, entonces fui engañado, dejé que un enemigo entrara para destruirnos a todos-_ el niño tartamudeó esas palabras mirando con temor al supuesto indefenso Kuwamon, se estaba juzgando por haberse permitido abrir la puerta y dejarle entrar junto al desafortunado clérigo hace unas cuantas horas o días quien sabe, empezó a retroceder lentamente buscando una salida pues ahora más que nunca le aterraba la idea de morir.

- _No Sebastiano, yo soy un guardián, vine a evitar la destrucción de este mundo, tu emblema es prueba de ello no permitas que ese monstruo te mienta así-_

- _No seas tan recatado compañero, ayúdame a destruir este mundo una vez más-_ Hirax gritó desde su posición sembrando una mayor confusión entre los otros dos recién llegados, luego blandió su espada negra contra su contrincante inicial para retornar al combate primario – _Si te robo la esencia, ya no temeré matarte-_ su rostro cambió a uno de ansias por matar, buscando con desesperación un golpe certero al pecho directo al corazón, tratando de hundirle la espada, sabía perfectamente los riesgos de corría, necesitaba darle ese tiro de gracia para luego buscar la esencia del valor dentro del joven en un lapso de no más de un minuto, si conseguía su propósito no moriría, pero de fallar tan solo una fracción de segundo más, sus días estarían contados; sin embargo, deseaba con todo de sí mismo alcanzar la meta trazada desde hace mil años las cuales fueron obstruidas por un patético niño, sujeto cuyo espíritu residió en los emblemas definitivos durante el transcurso de los siglos y ahora ese joven de nombre Tai Yagami era quien lo reemplazaba salvo por el detalle de no poseer tales conocimientos y mucho menos memoria alguna.

Cada choque entre ambos destruía más la superficie y creaba una inestabilidad mayor permitiendo que la tierra pisada por Sebastiano comenzara a desestabilizarse creando zonas altas y bajas mientras las aguas saladas del mar recreaban olas cada vez mayores; el niño sintió la furia de la madre naturaleza e iba a caer de no ser por Kuwamon quien sujetándole con sus dientes por un pedazo de tela de su manga logró ponerlo a salvo justo antes que terminara cayendo sobre rocas puntiagudas situadas sobre el mar. - _¿Estás bien?-_

 _-Aléjate de mí, me usaste para poder entrar, mátame ahora no pierdas el tiempo-_

 _-Te dejaste engañar por Hirax, no permitas que entre en tu mente-_

 _-Entonces ¿cómo te es imposible atacarlo?, todo sonó muy convincente para mí-_

 _-Por favor razona, debemos hallar la forma de derrotarle, debe estar usando algún tipo de poder nuevo-_

 _-No me quedare a morir en este lugar-_ el joven llamado Sebastiano empezó a correr con sus cortas piernas tan rápido como podía, dentro suyo aún se atormentaba por haber logrado entrar a este mundo a nada más y nada menos que al ser responsable de las calamidades tan temibles. No fue perseguido como esperó por el liliputiense e inofensivo digimon, este solamente pudo ver como su único amigo actual huía de él tras haber escuchado unas cuantas habladurías o tetras muy bien diseñadas por aquel temible villano; se quedó parado reflexionando si todo este asunto discutido fuera o no cierto pues existía cierta duda, lamentablemente y por más difícil que resultaba admitirlo, lo dicho por Hirax era más que convincente como para ser refutado. – _No te vayas….Sebastiano-_ quiso llorar ante la partida, su orgullo pudo más, cambió la melancolía por ira; luego salió hacia donde esos dos.

Llegó a tiempo justo cuando el castaño iba a ser traspasado directamente desde el pecho, mordió con sus pequeños pero filosos dientes la espada negra desenvainada en el momento preciso hasta detener el ataque definitivo pero al alejarse sintió una debilidad poseyéndole muy lentamente, - _Qué significa esto-_

 _-Veneno amigo mío, veneno; te lo dije, eres mío, me perteneces, jamás podrás hacerme daño. Lo curioso es que yo sí puedo aniquilarte-_ Hirax se desconcentró una milésima de segundo tras decir eso, ya estaba harto del digimon intruso así que decidió darle muerte de una buena vez por todas pues si bien al cabo algo de cierto tenían sus palabras, ya no necesitaba ayuda alguna para completar sus propósitos definitivos, tan solo restaba robar esa esencia tan preciada y todo habría terminado; aunque mientras tales idean se tejían entre sus neuronas no pudo convencerse así mismo en mantener un orden adecuado en medio de una lucha tan llamativa por no decir destructora; Tai logró hacerle un corte perfecto justo a la altura del abdomen dejando manar un equivalente a lo que sería sangre salvo por la tonalidad más oscura en cuanto a color, luego arremetió contra este ser mediante el uso de un fuerte puño haciéndole volar muchos metros de distancia hasta que impactase contra una gran roca.

- _Ahora sí guardián, dime qué sabes, habla deprisa, volverá dentro de poco-_ Tai logró entablar conversación con Kuwamon, por una parte tenían mucha ansiedad en conocer siquiera algo propio o un indicio que le dijese quien rayos era él.

- _Sé tanto como tú-_

 _-Mientes, tus ataques no pueden dañarnos, ¿es cierto que…?-_

 _-Imposible, yo te mantuve encerrado dentro de las aguas, tú te liberaste-_

 _-Así que fuiste tú, dime quien soy-_ sus ojos ahora miraban con cierta nostalgia, tal vez un mísero instinto le advertía acerca de los hechos, o quizás le estaban explicando una posible muerte.

- _Él quiere tu esencia, sólo le falta eso; pero si ambos continúan luchando, terminarán por destruir todo este mundo, tal y como pasó hace…-_

 _-¿Y tú a qué vienes?-_ le cortó tajantemente, deseaba respuestas inmediatas y ningún tipo de detalles, eso lo dejaría para luego, si es que ese luego existía para el futuro.

- _Mi deber es evitarlo, me enviaron a destruirlos a ambos antes que destruyan el digimundo entero-_

 _-Entiendo…._ no hubo pausa tras ser testigo de tal indicación, algo interno le dijo de todas formas que no podría vivir mucho tiempo luego que fuese liberado de las aguas que lo aprisionaban de sí mismo…. _bien, y el niño que acaba de huir es…-_

 _-Sebastiano, debería ser quien me acompañe, alguien quien permita mi evolución definitiva-_

 _-Eso significa que esos otros son…-_ Tai señaló con el dedo índice hacia donde el grupo liderado por el padre Itsuki se acercaban justo hacia donde ellos.

- _No son sustanciales; escúchame Tai, si aprecio mucho que estés luchando pero mira cuanto desastre ya han causado. Moriremos todos aquí si ambos continúan hasta que uno de muerte al otro y todo indica que será Hirax-_

 _-Eso lo dices por….-_

 _-Su poder es casi el doble, puedo sentirlo, tan solo quiere tu esencia intacta sin daños, por eso no te ha asesinado aun pues no sabe cómo dar una muerte frágil-_

 _-Si no eres su digimon acompañante, ¿cómo es que sabes tanto?-_

 _-Eso sigue siendo un misterio, incluso para mí, nací con esa información-_

Se quedaron cayados unos instantes, desde las rocas donde Hirax impactó pudo verse como todas estas salieron disipadas, aquel monstruo estaba furibundo, el corte podía notarse con mucha claridad; emprendió un contrataque aterrador.

- _Busca la forma en matarnos, ve con ese niño, tal vez si logra hacerte como dices transformarte puedas parar todo esto; no pierdas tiempo, sabes que debo morir-_

 _-¿Estas demente? ¿Cómo alguien puede decir eso?-_

 _-Esas personas son inocentes, haré lo que digo pero prométeme que los sacaras a ellos fuera-_

Mediante un sí gesticulado con la cabeza, el digimon accedió a esa última petición; había visto los ojos llenos de ira de Hirax, si no se daba prisa ese monstruo terminaría asesinando al chico portador del valor en muy poco tiempo, de todas formas se las ingeniaría para robarle la esencia cuando lo haya terminado, tenía que conectarse con Sebastiano, ser uno, digimon y humano para lograr transformarse tal y como los otros sujetos, miró hacia atrás y pudo ver como la masacre se instauró, Hirax estuvo a punto de darle muerte a ese castaño en menos de diez segundos, tuvo que pensar rápido, se acercó hasta los niños elegidos cuanto antes.

- _Ustedes, deben ayudar ahora-_

 _-Así que nos necesitas en estos momentos, ¿cómo cambiaste de opinión tan repentinamente?, te vimos hablando con Tai ¿qué se dijeron?-_ Sora miró desafiantemente al ser quien se les acercó a toda prisa, si este les contaba lo conversado jamás cooperarían así que optó por engañar sutilmente a todo ese grupo. – _Su amigo les necesita, no tiene memoria alguna, pero deben evitar que su esencia sea robada o todos moriremos aquí, no dejen que Hirax lo mate, necesito tiempo para que Sebastiano también se nos una-_

 _-¿Sebastiano? ¿Qué tiene que ver en todo esto ese niño?-_ Matt increpó, ya no estaba apoyándose del hombro de Davis, sentía suspicacia agudizante sobre su cabeza.

- _Él debe hacerme evolucionar, si lo conseguimos, podré dominar la espada que Tai usa, con eso podremos derrotarle-_ una mentira muy audaz, lo dijo tan rápido como pudo para evitar cualquier sospecha posible hacia él.

- _Hace unos momentos mencionaste que era deber tuyo darle muerte-_ Davis no quiso ser ajeno a las ideas, también desconfiaba de ese ser y recordando esas palabras antes mencionadas por Kuwamon, también le sonaba muy extraño este giro.

- _No tenía idea de cuan poderosa era esa espada, si no quiere ayudar pues está bien-_ se dispuso a marcharse…- _Espera-_ alguien le detuvo con la palabra, hacerse el desinteresado logró su objetivo, alguien le creyó…..- _¿Crees poder derrotarlo usando esa transformación?-_ Sora habló con cautela y algo de miedo mezclado, a pesar de tener la muñeca derecha sangrante, aunque no copiosamente, parecía no darle importancia a esto mientras la decisión más difícil aún se interpretaba por todos.

- _Sin lugar a dudas saldré victorioso-_ se encrespó cuando escuchó como Tai gritó de dolor con tanta intensidad que ya había pensado lo peor, afortunadamente seguía con vida, pero su pierna izquierda entera se hallaba sangrante. – _Qué no ven eso, si él muere, todos también-_ , no pasaron ni dos segundos para que Sora se ubicara sobre el lomo de su fiel Garudamon, un último esfuerzo por parte de ambas, se dirigieron esas dos para socorrer a tal amigo, habían aceptado el plan tras ver la sangre manando desde la extremidad inferior del castaño.

- _Te tendremos vigilado siempre, un simple movimiento en falso y será tu compañero humano quien cobre por ti-_ en tono amenazante Matt iniciaba en montar al poderoso Metalgarurumon, era cierto que ambos se encontraban bastante dañados, pero darían hasta lo imposible con tal de salvar a todos.

- _Vamos Veemon, armadura dorada-_ Davis hizo lo impensado, esa trasformación tenía una fuerte demanda energética, principalmente para el actual Magnamon, un guerrero-dinosaurio azul cubierto por una majestuosa armadura hecha de oro en su totalidad, - _Pedirte que te quedes sería un reto imposible, sube-_ aquel muchacho le estiró la mano a la hermana menor de Tai permitirle subir sobre unos de los hombros del dorado digimon, esta muchachita agradeció el gesto, ambos treparon sobre las relucientes armaduras y así salieron dejando nuevamente solo al padre Itsuki y a un triste Agumon como su único acompañante, este no podía pelear.

- _No me creí ese cuento Kuwamon, sea lo que sea, tengo un plan-_

 _-Eres un ser muy extraño Itsuki, tu sola presencia acá es prueba de ello-_

 _-Tai no morirá, lo prometo-_ ese último comentario paralizó al dinosaurio anaranjado quien miró asustado al clérigo pero un gesto de este otro le hizo entender algo, una cosa bastante demente pero con un rayo de esperanza, luego el padre volvió a dirigirse al digimon rojizo.

 _-Eso no depende de ti-_ salió justo hacia donde vio por última vez a Sebastiano, sería muy complicado hacerlo entrar en razón, incluso él no creía si esto daría resultado o no, solo sabía que era deber suyo salvar este mundo de una destrucción inminente.

A la distancia los poderes de los tres digimon se hicieron notar en medio de la naturaleza; llegaron justo a tiempo para impedir una muerte atroz, para impedir un degollamiento.

Los cientos de misiles congelantes del lobo lograron congelar unos segundos el brazo que sostenía la espada negra de Hirax; las flechas con fuego impactadas sobre su abdomen justo donde la herida sangrante aún era visible le hicieron retroceder unos cuantos metros; un poder dorado le hizo cierto daño aunque mínimo en sí.

- _Ustedes sí que son molestos-_ su voz era más que aterradora, sin sus cuatro bestias fueron casi sinónimos de sus aniquilaciones, no sabrían cuanto más poderoso pudiese llegar a ser si lo enfrentaban directamente.

- _Váyanse, esto no es tarea para ustedes-_ Tai se puso de pie inmediatamente, se limpió la sangra saliente desde los labios con una mano, seguía sin recordar nada.

- _Pelearemos juntos amigo-_

- _Como en los viejos tiempos-_

 _-Estoy contigo hermano-_

 _-Podemos hacerlo Tai-_ salieron mensajes desde ellos hacia él con mucho afecto, mas el castaño parecía no entender o darle importancia a esas palabras.

- _No tengo idea quienes sean, mientras puedan huyan-_ diciendo esto último volvió hacia la pelea blandiendo su filosa espada. Los otros no se amilanaron o sintieron tristeza ante el no reconocimiento para con ellos y se lanzaron nuevamente para ayudar a ese valiente amigo; aquellos poderes volvieron a interponerse entre Hirax y Tai entre Tai y Hirax, debían ganar tiempo a como dé lugar.

…..

- _Vete, quieres matarnos a todos-_

 _-Por favor recapacita, te necesito, tienes el poder para hacerme evolucionar, tu emblema brillará para hacerlo-_

 _-Nunca, si lo hago acabarás con todos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; eres amigo de ese monstruo-_

 _-Te equivocas Sebastiano, tú tienes una historia grande por delante, sal y cumple tu destino, por eso estas aquí-_

 _-Nooooo, cállate, maldita criatura traidora-_

 _-Por favor Sebastiano, escúchame-_ Kuwamon intentaba persuadir a ese muchachito en hacerle evolucionar utilizando el digivice y el emblema que poseía, pero este parecía no querer entender la situación y eso le ponía muy irritable, pronto sentía que se le acabaría la paciencia.

… _.._

 _-Te debo un favor enorme amigo mío, descuida, estarás a salvo y en casa en muy poco tiempo-_ el padre Itsuki sujetaba con fuerza el rosario colgante desde su cuello, su hábito estaba bastante corroído dado las circunstancias vividas, su fe estaba más fuerte que nunca, pronto debería tomar una decisión que cambiaría las cosas para siempre.

…...

 **Hola nuevamente amigo(a) lector(a), solo faltan unos pocos capítulos para el final de este fic, muchas gracias por acompañarme con la historia y por seguir los capítulos, si tuvieran alguna duda o sugerencia estaría encantado que me la puedan hacer notar; en fin espero les esté gustando ...**


	25. Chapter 25

**ADIOS TAI, UN NUEVO DIGIMUNDO**

Sin margen de error posible atacaron mientras sus confianzas recaían sobre un pequeño digimon y nada más y nada menos que un recientemente integrado niño de catorce años quien prácticamente huyó ante el peligro inminente. Matt nunca logró entender cómo fue posible que alguien con características tan poco compatibles fuese capaz de poseer la misma esencia digna de portar el emblema del valor o peor aún, ser quien guie al grupo posteriormente; por ahora dichos pensamientos tan solo podían ir y venir sin interrumpir un ciento por ciento al rubio, la situación ameritaba una completa concentración por parte suya para que tanto él como Metalgarurumon, a quien montaba, pudieran ganar tiempo suficiente hasta la llegada de Kuwamon con su respectivo compañero humano, con ambos una supuesta idea de victoria se dibujaría, no obstante la suspicacia para con dicha criatura digital se mantenía. Salió de entre sus ideas pues las explosiones producto de los varios misiles congelantes lanzados por su fiel compañero metálico consiguieron hacerle retroceder al terrible enemigo actual - _¿Te encuentras bien Matt?-_ con voz resonante aquel digimon lobo logró retornar del limbo a este chico quien tras parpadear y menear con algo de fuerza la cabeza se metió de lleno en el combate una segunda vez. – _Claro amigo, sigamos-_

Técnicamente fue apenas medio alfiler de distancia lo que evitó una muerte definitiva de Garudamon gracias a una intervención pronta del castaño quien logró posponer con su espada que dicha ave gigante fuese sorprendida por la majestuosa velocidad de Hirax, acto seguido, el castaño blandió esa filosa hoja para sostener un nuevo retroceso rival. - _Gracias por eso Tai-_ algo asustada por saber que tanto ella como su fiel amiga fueron salvadas milagrosamente, Sora agradeció mientras su rostro retornaba a una coloración normal dejando despidiéndose de la palidez actual pero manteniendo una frecuencia cardiaca bastante acelerada pues podía sentir como si su corazón fuese a salir a través de su pecho en cualquier momento.

- _No agradezcas, vete, huye ahora-_ Tai no parecía sentirse feliz por haberla salvado, denostaba una indiferencia extraordinaria y unos deseos de que esos sujetos, por quienes pidió a Kuwamon que fueses puesto a salvo, salieran lo más pronto posible de este mundo repleto en caos por los constantes entre su espada y la de Hirax; a estas alturas, pudo darse cuente que ambos eran como prácticamente idénticos salvo por la tonalidad de la piel ya que el enemigo poseía una tez media grisácea. Este ser entendió que para poder continuar luchando libremente contra quien desease debería primero exterminar a los otros seres, no iba a resultar muy sencillo teniendo al castaño defendiéndoles o – _debo quitarte esa espada-_ dijo en voz baja para mostrar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- _No le hables así, nosotros venimos a luchar por este mundo también-_ Davis gritó a su compañero por haberse mostrado grosero o al menos eso fue lo que sintió, habían pasado pocos minutos y todos se veían muy exhaustos, fue un alivio haber bebido del néctar de Palmón. Magdramon lucía muy dañado para estos momentos, hubo esquivado una seria de golpes pero recibido varios también; de hecho hace unos segundos atrás pensó desabridamente haberle causado una gran secuela a ese individuo Hirax usando una de sus técnicas especiales que hizo resplandecer la totalidad de las nubes con una luminosidad dorada, sintió algo de felicidad al ver gotas de sangre cayendo desde las manos del rival luego que este detuviera tremendo poder con las palmas, luego en casi un único segundo este monstruo hirió con la espada negra al guerrero con armadura brillante casi de forma fatal ya que Tai pudo salvarle a tiempo o al menos impedir un muerte desastrosa.

 _-Deberían huir mientras puedan; esta lucha es entre ese sujeto y yo-_ desprovisto de cualquier recuerdo alguno Tai dejó a un lado la figura de ese sujeto quien siempre optaba por el trabajo en equipo para buscar el éxito conjunto, ahora prefería hacerse a cargo el solo sin ayuda.

- _Eso jamás, me quedaré contigo her…-_ - _Todos pelearemos, fuimos elegidos hace mucho tiempo-_ Matt cortó a Kari de manera tajante, ella iba a mencionar la palabra "hermano", el rubio pudo pensar deprisa, imaginó que haberse juntado tantos años con Izzy le fue positivo en cuanto a velocidad del pensamiento, se dio cuenta que nada debería desconcentrar a Tai o hacerle entrar en un mar de dudas y por esa causa habló en voz alta no sin antes mirar seriamente a esa muchachita quien pareció haberle entendido.

- _Ustedes escorias no saldrán vivos nunca; ya estoy harto-_ abrió la boca cuanto pudo para dejar salir una gran masa energética tan negra como la noche, fue en dirección hacia Tai con mucha velocidad como para ser esquivada, el castaño entendió el desafío así que puso la punta de su espada apuntando a esa esfera negruzca pues su decisión era contenerla a como dé lugar.

- _Cuidadoooooo-_ Kari gritó al ver como esa cosa amenazaba con destruir a su hermano mayor, cerró los ojos mientras pronunciaba a todo pulmón el nombre "Tai" una y otra vez suplicándole que se hiciera a un lado para esquivarlo, pasaron unos cuantos segundos pero nada sucedía. Abrió con cierto temor esos ojos cálidos esperando ver a su hermano no muy dañado, la sorpresa fue entera al verlo completamente encerrado dentro de la bola negra y luchando por querer salir pero ningún esfuerzo era suficiente. – _Que comience la fiesta, si no me matan ahora, esa energía destruirá lentamente a su tan preciado amiguito-_ Hirax mentía abiertamente, estaba completamente inmóvil flotando entre los aires, - _en unos cuantos minutos morirá, pero esta técnica tiene un precio, no podré moverme hasta que Tai sea muerto, de moverme de nada hubiera servido-_ ninguno de los niños elegidos deseó atacar imaginando una treta sorpresiva. Miraron la esfera negra, Tai era un prisionero diferente pues no se movía en lo más mínimo y su pose era la de un ser inanimado aparentemente. - _Hey amigo ¿puedes oírme?-_ Davis se acercó montado sobre el valeroso Magdramon, efectivamente no había movimiento alguno, tuvo que acercarse pues a pesar que la esfera era algo diáfana, el color oscuro hacía dificultosa la visión. No hubo respuesta.

- _Tai, Tai…..¿Tai?-_ Sora también se acercó gracias a Garudamon, la fiel ave tenía un ala con poco movimiento debido a que usó esta para protegerse de un espadazo dejándole casi inactiva ese apéndice, la respuesta fue bastante similar…..sin movimiento.

- _Creo que en dos minutos habrá muerto-_ Hirax tampoco parecía querer atacar y esto les hacía pensar a los niños elegidos presentes en buscar una solución pronta o perderían nuevamente a ese gran elemento. Exigieron en forma vana que deshiciera la esfera negra pero sabían perfectamente que eso sería imposible, tan solo lo hicieron para desahogar emociones intensas.

En casi treinta segundos nadie hizo movimiento alguno, tan solo vieron lo mismo una y otra vez, esperaron con falsa esperanza, Hirax seguía mirándoles con rostro divertido sin tener intención de querer atacarles mientras estos estuvieran inmóviles esperando tal vez un milagro más.

- _No aguanto más, no dejaré que Tai muera sin hacer nada-_ Davis preso de la desesperación se exigió cuanto pudo, Magdramon a través de esa magnífica conexión entre criatura digital-humano establecida hace muchos años sintió cada emoción existente dentro de su amigo, era momento de atacar pensó; Kari intuyó que tal frustración no traería nada bueno pero era mucho mejor a quedarse quieta sin hacer nada al respecto y esperar una muerte lenta, apoyó la idea y tanto ella como el muchacho montados sobre los hombros contralaterales del digimon avanzaron hacia Hirax, el gladiador dorado lanzó un poder deslumbrante a mas o menos una corta distancia, la figura rival ni siquiera se inmutó y recibió de lleno aquel ataque, sintió una sensación muy diferente, era dolor obviamente pero muy diferente al producido por los golpes propinados por parte de Tai en su batalla inicial, eran ataques con menos poder pero con sentimientos distintos, se mantuvo sin movimiento alguno - _¿Eso es todo?, jamás soltaré la conexión, verán morirle delante de sus propios ojos-_ dicho eso, Matt y Sora se unieron a los otros dos, tenían tanta desesperación que nos sabían si su actuar fuese correcto, tan solo pidieron a sus respectivos compañeros digitales evitar una muerte más mediante la combinación de sus fuerzas y qué mejor oportunidad que esta, teniendo al enemigo completamente inmovilizado por su loca idea en destruir a su principal objetivo.

Dentro de esa esfera negra, el portador del valor podía sentir un dolor inimaginable, indescriptible, cada ataque recibido por Hirax era transmitido hacia él mismo, podía sentir todo lo que los niños elegidos le hacían al monstruo; recordó que cuando peleaba contra esa criatura y le propinó de hecho uno que otro golpe certero pero jamás sintió dolor por hacerlo, ahora mientras su cuerpo permanecía completamente desconectado de cualquier movimiento voluntario entendió el poder de aquella esfera negra; esta cosa fue diseñada no para atraparle en sí, fue recreada para que pudiera sentir cada cosa que le afectara al otro, pronto le causarían indirectamente el suficiente daño como para evitar una participación suya cuando ese poder aprisionador se haya esfumado, un buen plan salvo con una estrategia algo demente pues quien en su sano juicio se deja damnificar con tal de producirle daños similares al bando contrario. En su mente se repetía una y otra vez "alto, no peleen" pero era inútil, estaban ahora sí, condenados a morir.

Cientos de misiles congelantes se combinaron con el gran poder del "aliento de lobo metálico" permitiendo que las vestimentas de Hirax se tornaran harapos tras numerosos ataques por parte de un digimon del nivel mega…..dentro de la esfera, Tai solo podía resistir, tal vez en algún momento, y él lo suplicaba, se darían cuenta…..Garudamon sobrevoló hasta una altura considerable, uno de sus puños se encendió cual antorcha -¡ _Hazlo!-_ Sora bramó mientras la gigantezca ave descendía a toda la velocidad con tal extremidad cubierta por fuego abrasador, el golpe fue perfecto, las rocas retumbaron y muchas llamas cubrieron la zona, ninguno estaba viendo pero en su prisión momentánea, Tai dejaba caer sangre por la boca, sintió como todo su estómago pareció quebrarse.

- _Tu turno amigo-_

- _Como digas Davis-_ un dinosaurio esbelto azul claro con armadura dorada y armado sería lo definitivo, aquel guerrero comenzó a cargar entre manos un inmenso poder, las olas acompañaron el espectáculo.

- _Deténganse por favor-_ en vano ese castaño sabría que moriría, se preguntó también si Kuwamon habría encontrado la manera en evolucionar para poder darle fin a todo este asunto, era conocedor perfecto que sin su intervención, y que Hirax, a diferencia de él, no perecería tras recibir ese poder y sin nadie que pudiera contenerle le daría muerte al resto.

El ataque fue expelido, rozó el inestable mar haciendo que este cubriera el poder como si estuviera magnéticamente atraído por este, Hirax miró con ojos desquiciados como ese ataque se acercaba tan deprisa, si lo recibía entonces Tai dejaría de existir, luego se haría dueño de esa espada dorada para robarle la esencia en los pocos minutos de vida que pudiera tener una vez muerto su contraparte; pronto todo iba a finiquitar. Estaba ya dispuesto a recibir el ataque final pero algo se interpuso entre su tan deseado anhelo.

- _Vaya, estuvo cerca-_ parecía algo místico, tan rojo como la sangre viva, melena abundante, patas gruesas acompañadas de garras tan amenazadoras como largas, dos colmillos saliendo de una mandíbula terrorífica que tan solo un orate estaría dispuesto en desafiar, aspecto físico muy similar a un león de casi cinco metros, cuatro colas esponjosas cada una con flamas en cada punta, y un niño parado a su izquierda haciendo brillar tanto el emblema del orgullo como el digivice destinado para él…era la bienvenida de Pridemon, fue este místico digimon quien impidió la locura final. Luego usando el mismo poder abrumador apuntó a la esfera negra.

- _Maldito infeliz, siempre supe que no debíamos confiar en ti…no te lo perdonaré-_ mientras los demás quedaron paralizados por la escena, Metalgarurumon fue a por el recién llegado desenado venganza. - _Debo cumplir una promesa Sebastiano-_ el niño tan solo asintió con la cabeza; Pridemon rugió tan fuerte como pudo creando incontables ondas las cuales se disiparon a voluntad por doquier, el sonido se propagó por los aires con tal intensidad que los presentes tuvieron que taparse los oídos con las manos para evitar quedar sordos, pero la verdadera sorpresa sería otra. Gracias al ensordecedor gruñido los ojos de todos se cerraron como por acto reflejo también, para cuando se detuvo y pudieron abrirlos las miradas quedaron congeladas por la escena.

- _Noooooooo-_ golpeó con sus puños todos los objetos cercanos, maldijo su infortunio al igual que el de todos, Matt rompía las cosas preso de ira incontrolable y maldecía el nombre de Sebastiano una y otra vez.

- _Hermaaaanoooo-_ cayó inconsciente producto de tanto impacto, Kari se desplomó sobre un suelo hecho elegantemente de madera fina.

- _¿Cómo paso esto? es…..es….imposible-_ Davis aún permanecía quieto de pie sin hacer nada y balbuceando otras cosas ininteligibles, su fiel amigo Veemon también se hallaba junto a él salvo que totalmente dormido tras haberse exigido al máximo como nunca antes.

- _Tai…te fallé-_ No sabía cómo era posible no derramar lágrimas, realmente deseaba llorar abiertamente; cada recuerdo vivido con ese joven llegó hasta su cabeza haciéndole extrañarlo tan igual como aquella ocasión cuando se enteró de su prematura muerta tras un penoso accidente automovilístico, lo peor sería haberlo perdido dos veces. Tan solo caminó hacia la puerta blanca con adornos lujosos que tenía en frente, luego de dar los primeros pasos al fin pudo desfogar llanto, Sora se sintió sola nuevamente. Todos los niños elegidos estaban en el mundo humano, nadie supo cómo fueron transportados hasta ese lugar habiendo sido todas las puertas destruidas, pero todo esto pasó justo después de que ese digimon al parecer consiguiera la evolución deseada gracias a Sebastiano rugiera con rigor.

- _Debemos buscar la manera de volver, Matt enciende tu computadora-_ Davis entró en razón deprisa, tan solo él, Sora y el rubio estaban despiertos, los demás parecían dormir y no era para menos, todos lucharon hasta sus límites; Matt no perdió tiempo, corrió hasta su dormitorio, sacó la laptop que le obsequió su padre por su cumpleaños, inmediatamente la encendió y corrió a toda prisa hacia donde estaban todos reunidos; no sabía cómo abrir un enlace, le gritó a Izzy desesperadamente hasta despertarlo, este se hallaba bastante herido al igual que su fiel Tentomon, permaneció así solo un par d segundos. Sabiendo que sería inútil, apuntó su digivice al ordenador esperando poder abrir la puerta que lo transportase de vuelta, el resultado fue nulo.

- _Maldición….._ algo llamó su atención….- _¿A dónde vas tú?-_

- _Hay mucha gente herida Matt, debemos ponerles a salvo, recuerda que si ese infeliz encuentra la manera de entrar a nuestro mundo, todos pereceremos; debemos actuar con decisión….así lo hubiera querido Tai-_ Sora cargaba entre brazos a una inconsciente Biyomon, los ojos aun despedían lágrimas a por montones pero eso no la iba a detener, razonó con sensatez, ya habría tiempo para llorar a su amigo nuevamente, ahora deberían resguardar la ciudad y pensar en un plan. Ninguno se percató de la ausencia del padre Itsuki.

….

- _¿Cumpliste nuestro acuerdo?, ¿están a salvo?-_

-¿ _Por quién me tomas?, por supuesto que sí, están en su mundo ahora…..terminemos esto-_ Pridemon miró a Tai, gracias al poder que le lanzó pudo destruir esa esfera negra que lo aprisionaba. Hirax miraba furibundo y blasfemando amenazas para sus dos contrincantes.

- _Ahora recuerdo todo, sí, yo destruí el digimundo una vez, pero lo hice para aniquilarte…..hoy me aseguraré que desaparezcas de una buena vez por todas. No hay vidas que lamentar, cada digimon ha sido puesto a salvo, solo somos nosotros y tú-_ Pridemon nunca dejo de mantener un contacto visual con Hirax, le miraba decidido, luego pasó su vista hacia Tai, este entendió todo con tan solo devolverle el acto con sus ojos color café.

- _Ahora entiendo por qué Sebastiano estás aquí, tú eres un heredero de guardianes antiguos, ha sido increíble conocerte amigo, puedes irte, no sigas cometiendo los mismos errores del pasado-_ un nuevo rugido por parte del digimon hizo desaparecer al niño, este logró despertar en su ciudad natal, en el lugar donde una vez creció, donde sus amigos le hallaron por primera vez, estaba en casa sin saber qué hacer o qué mencionar, tan solo miró al cielo con un rostro de felicidad extrema, había sido útil en algo bueno, aún tenía el digivice consigo, imaginó que algún día podría volver a ese fantástico universo

- _Esto acaba ahora-_ Tai se percató que tras la violencia de poderes, su versión idéntica salvo por la oscuridad en esta no podía moverse, fue directamente hacia él, usando esa espada dorada logró incrustársela justo en medio del pecho; Hirax tan solo pudo soltar un quejido doloroso, todo iba a terminar, sangre manó desde su cuerpo, poco a poco la visión se le hizo borrosa, luego se transformó en piedra. Tras unos cuantos segundos, Tai comenzó a sentir como todo su cuerpo se debilitaba, no sintió pena ni mucho menos desdicha, era una suerte no tener memoria pues de lo contrario estaría llorando cual bebé.

- _Me asombra tu gran valor, eres digno de que tu nombre sea recordado durante miles de generaciones Tai Yagami-_

 _-Sin sermones…hazlo de una vez-_ cerró los ojos y sonrió, la muerte vendría a por él; pero para asegurarse que esta amenaza momentáneamente convertida en rocas no retornara, Pridemon debería usar todo su poder en aniquilarlo y con ellos destruiría todo el digimundo junto a él.

- _Hasta siempre, Tai-_ su cuerpo entero comenzó a brillar de color rojizo, este mismo digimon se iba a inmolar, no quedaría nada en lo absoluto que permitiera renacer a este monstruo, nada.

La explosión iba a acontecer, Tai empezó a sentir algo de miedo, algo tan humano, seguía sin recordar nada, pero un par de brazos le cruzaron. - _Hoy no amigo mío, hoy vivirás-_ de alguna manera u otra el padre Itsuki logró quedarse en ese mundo incluso luego que la criatura mística diera el rugido que transportaba a todo ser viviente salvo él y Tai hacia zonas seguras fuera de ese mundo, pero él estaba ahí. Le colocó su rosario sobre su cuello mirándole con ternura – _Tal vez no recuerdes nada, pero te debo una….nunca dejes de ir a misa-_ miró al cielo del digimundo, tan fantásticamente similar al terrenal – _mi fe nunca morirá-_

Todo explotó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el mundo digital tal y como aluna vez lo conocieron un grupo de muchachos dejó de existir; en el mundo humano, los cielos dibujaron la escena vivida en el mundo paralelo, los niños elegidos no fueron ajenos a eso, vieron tristemente como la gran explosión incluso produjo temblores sobre la superficie que ellos pisaban dejándoles boquiabiertos, nada sobreviviría a eso, ni nadie.

…UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS…..

Tardaron mucho menos de lo pensado en recomponer la situación, los hombres y mujeres hablaron del suceso durante días eludiendo a que sobrevivieron a una supuesta invasión alienígena o que vieron a monstruos luchar contra otros buscando dominios, pero en fin, todo ese alboroto iba a terminar tarde o temprano.

Los niños elegidos se acercaron hasta la lápida donde una vez enterraron un ataúd vacío con el nombre de "Tai Yagami", para estas instancias ya habían descubierto que el mismo padre Itsuki no había podido salvarse; cada quien llevó un arreglo floral hasta esa tumba, no sin antes pasar por la iglesia de la ciudad para colocar otros en honor al clérigo. La misma iglesia creo una misa en nombre suyo y un nuevo padre llegó para reemplazar las funciones del anterior, fue este mismo quien una vez fue el maestro del primero, pero por alguna razón este estaba completamente convencido que Itsuki había terminado siendo un hombre de paz.

Ya en el cementerio y tras poner los respectivos arreglos, cada quien dio unas cortas palabras de despedida, miraron con desilusión la lápida presente, luego empezaron a retirarse; ya estaban cerca de la salida cuando algo brillando en el cielo a plena luz de mediodía les llamó la atención.

- _¿Qué es eso?, parece tener mucha velocidad-_ Joe tuvo que usar una mano para cubrirse los ojos y observar mejor ese resplandor debido al intenso sol japonés.

- _Oigan…..parece venir hacia acá-_ Veemon señaló con su dedo lo que parecí ser notorio, los digimon de hecho se habían quedado con sus respectivos compañeros pues no tenían a dónde ir ni sabían cómo salir del mundo humano; no es que desearan despedirse de sus gratos amigos, solo que al no ser miembros o especímenes propios de ese mundo, no tardarían en volverse datos y desaparecer pero bajo la compañía de ellos (los niños elegidos) todo iría a pasar como debiese. Aunque en esta ocasión, la alarma volvió a retomarse, pensaron en Hirax surcando los cielos, cada quien tomó sus dispositivos puesto que el objeto brillante se acercaba cada vez más.

- _No teman amigos, vamos a…..¿qué?-_ Izzy no pudo terminar su frase, miraba atónito la figura acercándoseles.

- _Cómo es es…esto…..po….po…posi….posible?-_ Era Tai cayendo a toda velocidad, esa cabellera alborotada era inconfundible y no venía solo, a su lado Gennai aunque repleto de vendajes se hacía presente; su llegada fue bastante aparatosa pues en lugar de aterrizar con elegancia, impactaron con cierta violencia el suelo.

- _Ahhhhh, eso dolio, ¿no encontraste mejor manera de llegar?-_

 _-Tan quejón como siempre joven Yagami, pero hemos llegado y eso es lo que vale-_

 _-No me sermonees con eso, que tú seas algo diferente no significa que yo también-_

 _-Deberías ser menos….-_

 _-Heeeermaaaanoooooo-_ corrió a abrazarlo con fuerza, prácticamente se lanzó hacia él sin importarle nada, lloraba de felicidad de verle sano y salvo, mejor dicho lo estaba estrujando quitándole oxígeno pues este comenzó a ponerse un poco azul.

- _Maldito idiota, tienes más vidas que un gato, cómo te atreves a llegar recién y nosotros preocupados por ti, Kari aléjate de él, voy a matarlo yo mismo-_ Matt se acercó decisivo, abrazó con vigor a ese mejor amigo, luego cada quien hizo lo mismo, salvo Sora quien le miró llorando y hacia una que otra mueca de felicidad pero las gotas recorriéndole el rostro le daban una figura bastante jocosa…..- _Seras idiota Tai…..serás idiota-_

Tras recibir un cálido saludo por parte de todos este chico les miró detenidamente, primero agradeció la bienvenida pero tenía algo que contarles. – _Chicos, el viejo_ (aludiendo a Gennai) _me comentó de ustedes, pero aún no puedo recordar nada de quien soy, sólo sé que…..-_

 _-Taaaaaiiiiii, Taaaaaiiiii, yo te devolveré la memoria-_ el valiente Agumon parecía haber revivido, mostraba esa sonrisa tan característica suya que alguna vez se hubo esfumado, ambos se abrazaron con fuerza. – _Tú debes ser Agumon ¿cierto?-_

 _-Lo ves, ya comienzas a recordarme-_

 _-Tendré mucho tiempo para hacerlo amigo, pero hoy debes marcharte…..es hora Gennai, de lo contrario nunca volverán y se convertirán en datos-_

 _-Sí, descuiden, la puerta siempre estará abierta ahora que la paz se ha restaurado-_ nadie pudo entender, ni siquiera Izzy parecía darse cuenta en un primer instante, pero luego, el genio abrió los ojos de par en par y quedo estupefacto, - _imposible-_ tan solo dijo eso pero sabía perfectamente que una buena noticia se avecinaba.

- _Gracias a Itsuki fue que Tai pudo salvarse y de alguna manera yo también; tras la destrucción del digimundo todo hacía indicar que los digimon desaparecerían para siempre…..pero Kuwamon nos dio un último regalo antes de partir, será mejor que lo vean ustedes mismos-_ dicho eso, Gennai activó una especie de control que hizo aparecer un ordenador de la nada, una luz comenzó a tragarse a cada uno de los digimon presentes, un nuevo digimundo se había creado gracias a la verdadera unión de todos, no hubo tiempo para despedidas pero tras finiquitar el resplandor, la puerta permaneció abierta y unos nuevos digivices se hicieron presentes, uno para cada uno, un mensaje de "visítennos pronto" se dejó ver antes que la pantalla se tornara negra.

- _Increible, eso significa que podemos entrar cuando querramos ¿verdad Izzy?-_ Mimi preguntó con una excesiva felicidad, las cosas nunca serían como antes, no tras haber vivido una aventura tan loca que por poco se torna fuera de control, pero encontrarían la forma de que volviese a ser como tal por siempre

- _Y bien, pueden decirme dónde vivo-_ rascándose la cabeza, Tai preguntó abiertamente al grupo, era evidente que no estaba mientiendo cuando dijo no tener memoria aun.

- _De hecho te gusta limpiar la casa y cocinar casi a diario-_

 _-También te gusta hacer mis tareas-_

 _-Tai, estás loco por cuidar de mi perro-_

 _-Siempre te llamó la atención nunca bañarte-_

 _-Comes cosas picantes muy seguido, muy pero muy picantes-_

 _-Recién estas en tercer año de primaria, es que repetiste mucho por ser medio idiota-_ todos se contagiaron del sarcasmo genuino, cada quien buscaba un pretexto para tomar cierta ventaja del joven Yagami; pronto vería a sus padres y estos estarían impactados pero siempre existiría una explicación por dar y eso les mantenía con calma, hoy disfrutaban verle sano y salvo y lo mejor de todo, con ellos.

-¿ _y tú, no vas a decirme nada?, no creas que realmente creo todas esas cosas que me dijeron antes, pero es divertido saber cuan graciosos son-_ Tai le miró con carisma, ya había reconocido a su hermana por un instinto incomprensible, todos tuvieron que presentarse con sus respectivos nombres y es más, Matt le hubo mencionado que su segundo nombre (el de Tai) era "Tarado" produciendo muchas risas; pero Sora tan solo podía verle con felicidad, - _No, solo quiero que me visites como antes ¿sí?-_

 _-¿Hacía eso seguidamente?-_

 _-De hecho vives con ella-_ Matt le lanzó esa broma ganándose un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Mimi, - _se supone que a quien golpean es a Davis-_ se quejó produciendo otra serie de risas, luego cada quien partió con destino a sus propias casas, iban a cambiarse las ropas de luto, planearon verse más tarde para festejar la ocasión. – _Bueno, nosotros vivimos muy cerca-_ Kari le hizo entender eso a su hermano haciendo mención por Sora; se acercó luego a una tienda a comprar una bebida, de hecho iba a comprar la gaseosa favorita de su hermano esperando que con el sabor pudiera recordar con mayor rapidez, por ello se alejó un momento de ellos para ir a por la bebida.

- _Otra cosa, te encanta jugar soccer, eres muy bueno en eso, apestas en los estudios, pero eres buen futbolista-_ le dio ese consejo como buena amiga mirándoles sonriente.

- _mmmm ¿en serio? ¿ y qué es eso?-_

 _-Es un deporte, tu favorito, ya verás-_

 _-Entiendo, almenos no estoy en tercero de primaria ¿o sí?-_

Ella rio ante eso – _claro que no-_

- _Sora Takenouchi, 17 años, rojo, pastel de arándanos, florería, le temes a los gatos bebés-_

Quedó impactada por ese comentario, el chico solo dijo algo más – _Hay un regalo para ti en tu florería, me parece que yo te lo iba a dar….siempre me acordaría de ti, Sora-_ Kari llegó con tres gaseosas luego que él le dijera eso, le miró con ojos sorprendidos, la recordaba a pesar de todo lo vivido.

…

 **Hola amigos, muchas gracias por haberme acompañado en este fic, espero realmente te haya gustado, sé que hay muchas cosas por corregir pero este anime fue uno de los mejores para mí así que escribir una historia basada en sus personajes es algo que siempre quise hacer. Si tienes sugerencias u opiniones acerca de fic me gustaría me las hicieras saber.**

 **Si te gustó la historia, me gustaría también que pudieses ver mis otros fics y me dieras una opinión de qué te pareció…"Una nueva aventura"…y la otra se llama "Elementos".**

 **SI tuvieras alguna historia, me encantaría leerla y estaba pensando en por que no crear un fic con alguien más….si te interesa la idea este es mi correo : christianboj93 . Por motivos de estudios y uno que otro trabajo (** **) tal vez fue difícil mantener una actualización cosntante…..INFINITAMENTE GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC.**


End file.
